


My Friend Sans

by LadyGoofy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anxiety, Bara!Sans, Body Worship, Chara is a brat, Crying, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hospitals, Imaginary Friends, It's gunna get worse from here, Medication, Mentioning/hinting at death, NSFW in Chapter 16, NSFW in Chapter 23, Nsfw in chapter 30, PTSD, Pain, Posessive?Sans, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Reader Is Not Frisk, SO MUCH FLUFF, Selective Mute Frisk, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Soul stuff, Stranger make out, adding tags as we go, chapter numbering will be thrown off from additional side story chapters, country life, hick life?, loving family, romanticism mental illness?, sad stuff, self inflicted pain, sharing emotions and feelings and stuff, so much crying, still not awesome at these tags, tiny buff reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 102,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoofy/pseuds/LadyGoofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a friend, though he may not actually exist, he's the best friend you've ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another average day.  
Ha.  
Average being not so very normal for anyone outside of your situation.  
Schedule was the most important thing in your life; you woke up, take your medicine, cleaned yourself, and then spent an inordinate amount of time trying to get your hair in order with your fingertips, berating your reflection all the while. Afterward, you would eat breakfast with your classmates, watch the television until lunch, and then join the group afterward for more supervised television.  
Dinner was usually fairly eventful, and if you fluttered your lashes a bit for the distributer, you might even manage to get a second cookie before your second dose of your medications. Between the television and meals, you generally filled the gaps of boredom with short naps, waking up intermittantly before returning to your respite.  
The ringing of the bell snapped you out of your contemplative daze.  
It was bed time.  
Stepping into the pharmacy line and reaching the small barred window, you got your small paper cup of blue and red pills, and your small paper cup of cold water. Obediantly you consume both, one after the other. You had learned a long time ago that there was no fighting back, or pretending under the sharp watchful eye of your overseers. Returning to your room that you shared with only yourself. You weren't a dangerous individual, at least not to the other patients, but you enjoyed the solitary space, scanning the plain white walls with your eyes. A soft smile creeps across your dry lips.  
These are your only friends in this quiet place, pictures, paintings, drawings, and scribbles, brought you a gentle tranquility. That, and you talked to your friend every night, and every night he showed you wonderful things. Wonderful places to escape to.  
You knew he was a figment of your shattered thoughts, just another reason for you to be sequestered away in the 'looney bin.' But he was still better than anyone that actually existed as far as you were concerned.  
You quickly extricated yourself from the clean white clothes, and sat on the bed, your fingers wrapping around the rough cotton as though it were the first time again. You tugged at the blanket, slipping under the covers with excited trepidation as the minutes, no seconds, ticked by.  
*knock knock  
There he is, that voice in your thoughts. Squeezing your eyes shut, you see snow and you wrap the blankets around you tightly.  
"Who's there?"  
*amish  
"Amish who?"  
*aaahw i missed you too!  
A bubbling giggle slipped free from you, and you pulled the blankets up under your nose, a furious blush on your cheeks.  
"How was your day?" Your cone of vision shifted unbidden, as though you were walking. You never got to choose where he was looking or anything, you simply had no control over it.  
*it was fine, same ol' same ol' how was yours? he sounded as tired as you felt.  
"Ah just the norm'."  
*did they sedate you again? i can feel your exhaustion.  
He looked to the sky. No moon, no stars, no sun or clouds above, just a never-ending grey horizon that dropped snowflakes. He sounded concerned, you felt a tinge of melancholia creeping into your thoughts.  
"You know they always do." you sigh muffled by your blanket as you opened and stared at the fisheye camera in the top corner of the room.  
*do they really watch you at night?  
"Don't be silly, they watch everyone." It was a fact, that's how the doctors knew you weren't getting better in the past, that you talked to him, to thin air, every night. Until you started covering your mouth and kept your eyes closed.  
*you shouldn't be there. you're not crazy.  
He tries this every now and then. Tries to convince you that he's real. That whatever they're doing to you is completely wrong or uncalled for. He tells you how beautiful and bright your Soul is. Compliments like that weren't going to win you over and agree to the voice in your head. But they were pleasantly comforting...  
"Sans."  
*Oh no, you're gonna bring this up again.  
"I-I do want to get better.. One day, you won't exist in my mind anymore, and I can be normal... Like I use to be." You murmur, ashamedly, into your blanket.  
He exhaled, or he might have flinched at your tone. Closing your eyes you see his side again, but his vision was blurred a bit.  
*you're completely normal kiddo.. you're amazing too.  
Everything shifted and now you see his queer and silly room.  
*i've got to go, your sedatives are really getting to me.  
You bid him goodnight and you finally let that oppressive light-headed feeling take you for the night.  
Humans are terrible and foul monsters, their actions the stuff of nightmares. A child with tousled brown hair, and a disquieting smile haunts your dreams in particular.  
The unpleasant sound of a knife, stabbing into flesh, followed by a child's queer laughter. The glint of slashing steal, and then a giggling sound that made your skin crawl...  
You feel nauseous as it repeats itself, over and over and over and over again. Like this nightmarish demon can't seem to get enough as it resets the nightmare over and over.  
There's never any color to these dreams. Not like the ones you normally have with Sans. It was fitting, you thought, the scheme seemed to stick perfectly with the violent child. It was always like this, watching from afar how they slaughtered helpless creatures with ease. Your chest aching as the faces of strangers watching their loved ones fall into a strange dusty powder, before it was their own turn to go under the knife.  
\--  
You wake with a start, a silent scream clinging to your throat as you try to catch your breath. A cold sweat on your brow as you let your shoulders sag, relaxing as you take in your bland room once more. your sheets were wet with prespiration in the shape of your body, and you chuckle softly at the thought.  
The nightmare already dismissed from your thoughts. Today was special. The first of the month, which meant you were due for your evaluation, and you had a good feeling about it, despite your conversation with Sans the evening prior.  
*It'll be different this time, I know it.  
After your morning ritual, you disposed of all the linens into the laundry basket and stepped out of the room with excitement in your step, today was going to be good, you'd make sure of it.  
It seemed time was going by slower than normal. Television wasn't helping like it normally did.  
"___?" Sitting up straight, your attention went to the nurse, "Come along dear." She had already turned back into the room down the west wing, you scampered after her obediantly.  
A chair sat on the other side of the desk as you entered the room cautiously, moving towards the hard plastic chair and taking a seat. The doctor was already flipping through the pages in your information file.  
He seemed already near the end and glanced up, "Welcome back ____, how are you doing today?" he nodded, his head lolling on its side like a puppet.  
"Oh- Well, I'm having a good day I think, how about you Doctor?" your palms were already clammy with sweat. Carefully rubbing your hands on your pantlegs, you hoped he didn't notice.  
He nodded again.  
*What was that that suppose to be?  
You didn't personally know this Doctor, and you already feel your chances of a good pass slipping.  
"Anyway, your behaviour seems to have improved in the past few months, quite good, quite good. Have you been hearing from-" He idly turned back a few pages. "-Sans?" He looked back at you with an inquisitive eyebrow, as if questioning why you chose that kind of name and if he had pronounced it right.  
"A-ah no, no I haven't heard anything at all, but it's pronounced Sans, sir."  
*Oh jeez why'd you say that.  
You hoped he wouldn't notice.  
You can feel a droplet of sweat slip down the back of your neck.  
"You've made great progress then. Have you had any type of relapse that we might have missed? Remember, we're here for your own good ___, there's no need to hide anything from us."  
*He noticed...  
Shaking your head you watched at he jotted a few things in that illegible script.  
"Well you don't have any negative marks against you, and the previous doctor and some of the nurses have left notes here, all positive."  
Your heart was pounding against your chest so hard that you feared the good doctor could hear the throbbing in your ears.  
"You signed yourself into here. And with the progress you've made, at this point I believe that you can sign yourself out at anytime." Relief flooded through you.  
"T-thats great news!" All you wanted was a professional opinion, and though you lied about hearing Sans, Sans wasn't the reason you put yourself in here. Originally it was the uncontrollable anxiety and paranoia, the nightmares that made sleeping a living hell, the depression that crippled you.  
Sleep-deprived, you had quit your job, stopped eating, and cut connections with everyone, you had wanted to end it.  
And then Sans had started speaking to you. That voice in your mind, you thought of him as your conscience at first. He sounded as down-trodden as you did after all and, as you got better, it sounded like your own improving health and emotions had imprinted onto him as well. He helped you turn down those more self-destructive temptations.  
He didn't exactly give you the idea to get institutionalized, in fact he was against it the entire time. Boy would he be happy to hear of your clean bill of health.  
"All we would need is to set you up with regular appointments with one of our psychiatrists, and for you to live with a family member, or a responsible friend."  
"Yes, yes I can do that. I can call someone I think." Your exciment must have been obvious because the Doctor had a delicate smile set into his wizened face.  
"Alright then, I'll let you go about your buisness." Shaking hands with him you practically skipped out of the room and to the corded phone connected to the wall by the entrance office.  
"Is it okay that I call my parents?" The person waved their hand in a vaugely apathetic motion and pressed a button to monitor your call.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
"Hello? ____? Is that you? Is everything okay?"  
"Yes mom everything is fine, in fact!" At this point you were jumping up and down in childish glee, letting the anticipation build for your mother.  
"They said I can leave whenever I want!"  
Silence.  
"Mom?" Stilling yourself, you tried to hear her breathing, nothing. Was she upset? Did you lose the call?  
Then there was a loud screeching sound. And you winced. You jerked the phone away, the ringing in your ear stabbing at you still. The office person watched you, amused and a few of the other patients glanced over.  
You can barely hear your father in the background frantically trying to find out whats wrong and what happened. The phone dropped to the floor, and you assumed your mother dropped her phone to hug your father because now there were two sets of excited screams coming from the phone in your hand.  
There was a small sound as she picked up the phone once more,"When can you leave!?" Your mother asked excitedly  
"Anytime I just have to sort out some paperwork and find a place to live with a family member or a responsible friend."  
Your father had taken the phone. "Live with us! It'd be like the good ol' days! We can go shoot some cans or go fishin'!"  
Well that did sound fun and tempting. Smiling you nodded.  
"That sounds great thank you so much dad! I'll start on the paperwork once y'all make an agreement with my doctor."  
"We're leaving now- Honey! hand me my good pants!" The call ended with the sounds of scrambling around and mumbles of "No! The ones without the holes!" and a "How does my hair look? Does it look okay? Where should we go to eat? Oh my baby is coming back home!"  
You loved your parents.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock knock." You murmured softly to yourself, you waited for a moment, holding your breath with exhiliration.

You wait...

Exhaling softly, disappointment starting to weigh heavy, and he answers you.

*who's there?

"Ya." You reply immediately, wringing your hands tightly with anticipation.

*ya who?

"I'm excited to see you too!" You break into uproarious laughter, it took you all day to figure out that silly little knock-knock joke and you felt extremely pleased with yourself. Sans chuckled back and a wave of pride washed over you.

*nice one pal. surprised to be talking to you this early. is something up?

"Actually!" You paused for dramatic effect. "I get to go home!" You can feel his relieved joy from the announcement.

*that's great buddy. what are you going to do when you get home?

You paused, you hadn't thought that far ahead, "Oh. Well I guess, relax and be with my family?"

*sounds nice, you deserve it.

You smile and, idly ramble about your parents and how life was before you checked yourself into the psychiatric ward, he already knew all of this, mostly because it was the first thing you had opened up to him about when you were in this place. Though whenever an orderly or anyone stepped a bit too close, you changed the topic to counting your items, and double checking that your paintings were safely secured and wrapped.

Your arrival home had been met with much aplomb from your parents as they lead you excitedly into the garage to show you all of your old belongings that they had taken from your apartment after your breakdown. Each box had the distinctive handwriting of your grumpy old landlord, and a part of you smiled that he took the care to sort and pack the whole mess you had left behind.

Your parents helped you unpack, and the sweet familiarity of family made you feel like you were finally at home again. The pulled out your paintings, dreamscapes of magnificent places, and breathtaking sights. Your father had immediately wanted them framed, and your mother busily set about clearing the space to place them around the house exhuberantly, a significant step up from sticking them on the fridge, or shoving them in a box in their closet.

Sans was busy doing whatever a voice in your head does and so you set out, cleaning up your untouched old room and replacing it with your new things. You sat on the floor, sifting through and organizing anything paper related. Going through your notebooks and old art sketches from your old apartment; deciding whether to keep them near or to retire them to the garage.

There, in the bottom of the box, was a huge stack of notebooks heavly used.

You paled, a shiver coursing up your spine as you reached out with trembling hands, you grabbed the first one and started thumbing through the pages.

It all started with neat writing, clean and straight. But the further you delved the more erratic and and sloppy it gets. Horrific doodles of that damnable bobbed haired child. Detail after detail of the terrors and nightmares you had in your sleep. How you woke up wet with sweat, the tight pain of the knife that slashed across your chest.

That was, if they even had the knife, the child ocassionally chose to use other things, as if experiementing and testing what brought the most entertainment. Every notebook was filled to the brim, margin notes scrawled in a messy panicked script. The front and back of every page describing each nightmare in intense detail. They weren't always the same, but you could feel the raw emotion of pain and horror just looking over the frenzied words.

A sob catches in your throat, and you blink in relief that you don't have these sickening nightmares as often. At least not anywhere near as bad as they were. Happier dreams inhabited your nights now. You dreamnt of another child with a bob, but they didn't hurt anyone, and you weren't sure if they were the same child or not.

Their shenanigans were much more pleasant, bordering on hilarity as they befriended the very same creatures that used to be murdered incessantly.

You should write a book. Be like that author who wrote that wizarding world story. If you could even manage a small portion of royalty checks they had gotten, that'd be fantastic. Tossing some old school textbooks atop of the unpleasant memories, you taped the lid back on. Double taped just to be sure.

You held some separate notebooks that you wrote in about Sans though. You had kept them together with the first few notebooks thinking they were related, which they were. But Sans' kindness and jovial nature didn't belong in that horror show.

How many years had it been now that you've could talk to Sans? Three? Four? It felt like it had been forever. He was with you way before you started deteriorating. But you were okay. You were better now.

And now you and Sans can talk anytime, that was a huge improvement to your previous predicament. You'd never told Sans of your nightmares, though you felt as if they'd hurt him as much they did you despite him just being some voice in your head.

A few hours later you scanned the perfectly, tidied room. You give it five hours before it's an enormous messy disaster again. "Hey Sans are you busy?" you waited. It had been a while since you relaxed outside and Sans seemed to love just watching the beautiful scenery through your eyes.

*naw. whats up chum?

"Wanna sit outside?"

*tibia honest i'd love to.

Putting on a jacket you went to the backyard and sat in a lawn chair and gazed lazily at the sky. The town you lived it was farely close to a large mountainside. It was small and quaint and there tended to be a lot of wildlife. Not many houses needed fences, out here in the countryside. You shifted your gaze over towards the woods, a rustling sound catching your attention as a small deer bounded past out into the open. It stared at you, or felt like it was, before darting off back into the forest.

It was these times when Sans was most vocal, full of little factoids, inquiries, and questions, and you loved to answer them. Like now,

*in the underground we have something like that. its name is Gyftrot. kids prank it all the time, tying presents to its antlers.

You sat there in comfortable silence dozing softly, The day had barely started and you were already getting drowsy. Overwhelmed with the sudden change of pace, you supposed.

*it's a beautiful day outside.

Your heart skipped a beat then thudded loudly. The forboding sense of deja vu washing over you as you turned around frantically, your breathing quickened. You had heard those words before, not used in that context, but you had heard Sans say them before, in a dream perhaps. But as a threat... You took a gulping breath, trying to calm the tingling sensation in your fingertips.

*kid? you okay?

"I- I'm fine! It's j-just getting a bit chilly, you know? So I'm going to go on and head in."

Quickly standing up you headed into the house, your parents were sitting at the table, lunch set out, as your father continued to shout excitedly over the phone. Attempting to co-ordinate some last minute celebration dinner with friends and family somewhere in town.

You eye the food with a slackjawed expression and you swallowed hard, the smell of the homecooked meal washing over you and you almost wonder why you ever decided to sequester yourself in a mental asylum when such incredible food was mere blocks away from you. Your jaw locked at the mouth watering smell. Groaning you rubbed the side of your jaw before taking a bite.

It tasted even better, and you made a lewd moaning sound as you swallowed the first bite.

"Is it that good dear?" she questioned, eyeing your erotic outburst with a startled, but secretly pleased look. You got to your feet silently, and leaned down to hug her before you answered.

"Mom your cooking is always heavenly, no matter what."

Grinning you looked down at her and noticed her aging skin. Crowsfeet rested in sunken but still beautiful eyes, each one marking the thousands of times she's smiled through the years. You hadn't seen your parents in about 4 years. So much had changed since then.

"I suspect anything would taste good after being stuck in that awful hospital for so long." Your mother teased, but there was concern writ plainly on her expression, you shrugged it off.

"How have y'all been since I've been gone?" You ask, nibbling slower on the food, savoring the wonderful and intense flavors.

"Ah well.. We've been well. Better, now that yor here." Your mother answered, that didn't sound very positive, "Oh dear, you're already done. Would you like some more?" she inquired, her eyes alight, eager to feed you more food in that way that mothers often did.

Looking down you noticed you had indeed finished your plate, but you didn't really feel hungry anymore.

"Nah I'll just roam around or maybe take a nap."

Getting up you rinsed off your plate and sat it in the sink, and wandered around your parent's large house, your eyes drifting over all the new family memorabilia, seeing how the house had changed, furnished and refurnished. You didn't recognize a single thing from this place that you once called home. And yet, it still felt refreshingly familiar.

Your eyes catch on an old door, it isn't new, but the paint was. The difference did not go unnoticed, especially given that the rest of the house still had the same coat of paint from before you moved out. This room used to be a goodly sized guest room they had used for a playroom when family with small children visited.

You tried the handle. Locked. The clear outline of old stickers still raised through the paint. A strange sense of forboding itched at the edges of your thoughts, but now simply wasn't the time. Turning around, you headed to your room for a well deserved nap.

But you didn't nap. That queer door was still bothering you.

"God damnit." you groaned aloud, throwing yourself out of bed, you got dressed in some regular people clothes. An immediate improvement from the bland and uncomfortable hospital scrubs, you were officially normal people now.

*normal people? you've always been normal.

"JEEZUS CHRIST" You threw your brush up into the air, and it clattered noisily onto the floor, Sans chuckled. "What. THE. HELL. SANS?!" You didn't call out to him, were your hallucinations getting worse? That boded ill, and your lip trembled worriedly.

*i didn't mean to rattle your bones kid.

"Ugh. Sans, what the fuck. What are you doing?" sighing you reached for your brush and continued to groom your hair in the mirror.

*nothing much just enjoying the weather, though most of the time it just goes right through me.

"Sans. No. No Sans. Bad. That's not what I meant."

*i know. i can show up and talk to you anytime i want, i just never did before. i respected your privacy y'know?

You frown, why is he telling you something like this only now.

*i do it mainly 'cause i like being alone with you kid.

"You gave me a fucking heart attack Sans. I'm dying. Nope, wait. Dead. Done. Gone, and goodbye." And just as dramatically you said that, you got down and laid on the floor perfectly still.

It was silent for a long time.

*_? your not actually dead right?

..

*_?

..

*seriously kid i don't know anything about human anatomy and stuff.

"What?" He was quiet. "Sans what'd you mean by that?" He still hasn't saying anything. You assumed he left. An indignant rage fluttered in your chest, but you quelled it easily, getting mad at Sans wasn't really worth anything, he was just an aspect of you after all. Weird choice of words aside...

Getting up you left your room in a hurry, nearly knocking your poor mother off her feet as she had been standing just outside.

"Oh dear! What's the rush?" you mother held onto your shoulders to help steady the both of you.

"Ah, mom I just, h-had to go to the bathroom! That's all!" she started laughing, "Alright then, just be careful next time, we're ready to leave for dinner whenever you are, okay?"

A smile crept onto your lips, you couldn't wait. Seeing all your friends and family again? Drinking? Your excitement bubbling over, and whatever happened with Sans earlier had been completely forgotten now. Checking your hair and clothes you ran a cursory look over yourself in the mirror with a bright grin, "I look fine as hell today." You mutter quietly.

Ah, the wonders of normal people clothes.

Leaving with your parents you had arrived at a little family resturant that was fairly popular in the little town. The quaint little resturant had just about everything here, Mexican food? They had it. Chinese? Not really their specialty, but they could fake it well. Italian? Their pasta was fantastic, and they also used the seasoned meat balls for appetizers and subs. They even had lamb for gyros and kabobs.

Your family walked in and immediately you recognized so many friendly faces smiling back at you reassuringly. A broad grin spread across your face and you practically skipped through the small crowd to join some good friends.

"Hey guys how've you been!?" You launched yourself at them in an exhuberant hug, you had missed them both so much.

"We're doing good but how about yourself? How was the city when you were out there?"

There were a few faces missing from your troop of friends, and you just hoped they were merely too busy to come visit.

"Ah, well, it was actually pretty awful!" you chuckled. "The buidlings were so tall, with so many people were around, and there was too much going on. I think my anxiety was at its peak the whole time. There were some nice places to relax and eat, but even those got ruined by the sheer amount of people there."

"That's only cause we weren't there!" Your other friend tapped your shoulder none to delicately, in an amicable gesture.

Your friend piped up, "Anyway lets go eat, or get fucked up, or chocolate wasted, or-" they were interupted by the other one. "OR BOTH!"

Taking a seat with everyone else, small talk and loud laughter from your group could be heard throughout the whole establishment. Food was ordered, and the table looked like Thanksgiving or Christmas, or a combination of the two. Your stomach grumbled hungrily and your mouth watered. You were going to eat EVERYTHING.

*you deserve it.

Rung out through your head. Though it was just a whisper, you didn't know if Sans had actually spoke to you or if you just remembered what he said earlier.

After eating a little bit off everyones' plates, "I'm just taste testing." you teased, but after the eighth, it felt like you were going to explode. The feeling was enlivening, but the night was over and you felt exhausted, reluctantly bidding farewell to everyone that showed up.

You went back home with your parents, and you reflexivly kissed your parents good night, before heading to your room.

Splaying yourself out onto your bed, far too tired to change and wiggled under the blankets. One by one your clothing came off and you tossed each article aside, until you were left in your undergarments. Sighing as you relax into your bed sleep starting to overtake your thoughts before he spoke again.

*should I wait till tomorrow to talk? you look pretty beat kid.

Your eyes shot awake, and you shook your head, "No, no. I'm sorry. Just, give me a second."

Wrapping the blankets tight around yourself, you focused on a small speck on the ceiling. You noticed the cold first, as the wet flakes falling on your forehead and cheeks as the snow appeared in your vision. The cold wind nipping at your nose and you shivered. The temperature dropping dramatically.

*hey its been a while since you've fully connected.

He sounded happier than normal, it was nice.

"You know I don't like the cold, but I'm with my blankets today so it's fine for now." you groaned and rolled over in your bed. It was your favorite even after moving out and you were glad your parents never got rid of it.

*hey so sometime when your feeling better i need to talk to you about some stuff.

"What kind of 'serious' stuff are we talking about, oh dear voice in my head?" This was strange, he sounded anxious, or nervous?

*nothing to freak out over or anything just some simple stuff.

"Well, if you say so." You murmured, unconvinced. Was today suppose to be this intense?

*hey calm down it's not that serious. good things have been going on so just relax, if you're that tired I can stay here till you sleep.

That was a very tempting offer and you sighed, not realizing your fingers were numb from the chill nipping at you.

"Can you take me to that glowing place?" He didn't answer, but your vision faded for but a moment, and you were there. Beautiful waterfalls and rivers, cascaded down around you, you loved the calming view, if this place was ever real you would have love to visit it. Sans casually walked around and slowly peered at things, he knew thats what you loved. And slowly your mind drifted off from reality.

You dreamed of that child, though you didn't feel any fear this time. You dreamt of playing in the snow, eating spaghetti, and playing pranks on and even with this child. Oh, this one you would always remember. There's a basket of fries placed between the two of you and the child seemed to be asking a question without using their voice. You can feel the grin on your face as you pulled your shirt up to reveal your stomach and used the other hand to pop a fry into your mouth. That's the most hilarious expression you've ever seen, yet your confused as to why they'd at that way.

Completely disgusted with your actions the child takes the whole basket and turns away. That caused you to laugh pretty damn hard, you can feel your ribs rattling. These dreams are much better than the old ones. You enjoy these and you hope they never stop.

You decide it's time to switch things up a bit and take a break. Sans wants to speak anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah so I finally figured out AO3! Lol it took me a while xox
> 
> Anyway I'm just quickly posting up all the chapters I had done before that were already on fanfiction just to have both sides completely caught up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're finally all caught up, every one enjoy and there will be some examples in the bottom notes!

He had absolutely adored you, no matter the situation you were thrown into, he was always going to be there for you.

To say that a connection with you grew in the first place surprised him would be an understatement. It took him a month? Maybe a few weeks more, to find the correct research notes to figure out what was going on between you two. Yes, he may have been surprised at first, but the affirmation that the realm that monsterkind inhabited wasn't just some cruel timeless reality was a reassurance to hold hope. Which had been in short supply for him since the hellish nightmares...

It crushed him to see just how ignorant humans had become. Monster history wiped from every book, downgrading them to mere folklore and myths. You didn't know what monsters were, and without Sans' explanations, you wouldn't even know what was happening to you. Even if he wasn't quite familiar with the phenomenon himself.

Looking down at his skeletal form, Sans sighed. No, you'd be afraid of a skeletal monster. Hell, you'd probably be afraid of any species of monster. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sans leaned back and closed his sockets. He always watched what you did, sometimes even when you weren't aware of it. He enjoyed looking through your eyes, how they lingered on the little things; cats playing in the middle of a street, sprinkles of rain- disturbing a puddle.

He didn't always agree with the things you'd say or do, but he wasn't exactly watching to stop you either. Just an idle observer, taking in the sights.

He wished he was on the surface to help you, to just be there for you. He remembered how you first reacted to this connection. Scared and wholly certain that you'd gone crazy.

He needed to tell you, about everything. About the monsters, the war, the underground. There's a possibility that these 'nightmares' would end and that he'd finally be on the surface with you, so he wanted you to be prepared for it. After all, it would also help you find out just where those terrible nightmares originated from.

Sans felt terrible about it. How you'd been experiencing his own nightmares, it wasn't under his control, but it still hurt him at how much they affected you.

The sky dimmed, signaling it was night. And suddenly he was standing at his sentry post, he started walking home. If he had learned anything from you, it'd be to take things day by day. Even if they could possibly be the same over, and over, and over. For a while everyday looked the same, though it was clear the resets never seemed to affect the surface. When you were at what you called the "looney bin" everything, everyday had run in together into one unpleasant mess, it had worried him. But. Something good happened.

The kid.

Frisk.

Changed?

Or they were a completely different person.

No longer trying to murder everyone and actually befriending the unwitting monsters. He hoped. He'd hoped so often and for so long, that this wasn't another trick. The kid had befriended the monsters before, but they turned afterwards and started killing everyone immediately. As if the charade had gotten old FAST.

But no. Things definitely seemed different this time. Their eyes didn't hold that glint of killing intent. Well, the stare was still intense but not in a murderous kind of way. Though the resets were still a thing, the kid didn't hurt anyone anymore.

Sans tried harder to help this time. Using a bit of his power to throw a magical attack off just a smidge, to writing some little notes or clues around. He took advantage of this as well. Like painting the lens cap to the telescope.

Arriving home he easily went straight to his shed, his "secret lab" of sorts. His notes scrawled everywhere, counting down the days of the last reset, accurate only to his knowledge. He even kept notes of his conversations with you. Just in case the two were interconnected.

Though he never forgot a conversation or you for that matter. Perhaps because you were outside of the barrier and worked to ground him in this timespace anomaly hellhole or because his connection with you started before the 6th child fell.

Writing down another strike and a note of his conversation with you, he stood there and thought about how to bring it up. How could someone bring something up like that? Should he just wait till he slips up? No, you deserve to know, he's just afraid of how you'd react.

Sighing, Sans turned around to walk out and noticed something. Okay no. He hadn't been in that drawer for quite a few resets now. Sans opened the drawer all the way. His things had moved. Strange. No one had the key to unlock the door. Unless. Frisk had been digging in his stuff. Normally they would look, rarely touch. But it seems this time they had actually dug quite deep into his stuff. He wrote down the note. Shut everything. Locked up and went inside. There he had another spaghetti dinner with his younger brother Papyrus..

It was time to bed. Something he dreaded every night. There was always the possibility of waking up to a reset or having a nightmare and transfering it to your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea sorry that was a bit short but mainly filler thats why! I'm actually pretty a head of myself and wanting to keep some sort of self control with posting chapters. Though I'm sure I'm over due with posting this one, sorry haha. BUT DO NOT FRET! I AM catching up I SWEAR.
> 
> ANYWAY I WILL EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS HERE NOW!
> 
> I live in a mountainy area and we have a lot of tiny towns around instead of a big city. I'm literally from a place called Mountain Park and 5 miles away is another tiny town like seriously walking distance. ANYWAY thats how I picture the Mt. Ebott area? Tiny towns around all these mountains with different names?
> 
> Like we have Quartz Mountain, Mount Scott, and Titty Mountain (What all we locals call it)
> 
> So I am kinda personalizing the fic a bit from my own experiences just to make it more interesting for y'all and I really do hope it works out well.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy, hopefully next update wont be too far from this one.


	4. Chapter 4

These have been the best few months ever. You kept yourself busy with little odd jobs around town. Cause basically everyone knew everyone so it was easy to have something to do everyday. Right now your trimming limbs and separating them as burning wood, trash wood, and smoking wood. There was an ice storm a while back and everyone either procrastinated on cleaning them up, was to busy, or assumed the city would pick up all the rubish.

Which is hilarious cause now you have all this fire and smoking wood in piles and selling them per 20 pounds. Gettin' paid to clean them from lazy peoples yards and still getting a profit. Laughing you remember the saying 'Another mans trash is another mans treasure.' You sat back and looked at your hard work, soon you'd be taking all the scrap branches and limbs out of town and put them in a storage shed, the town would use this to their advantage and possibly just burn a lot of garbage in one go or something.

Glancing down at your phone you noticed it was about lunch time. Well, you could take a little break. Sitting down on the tailgate of one of the trucks you swung your legs and pulled the cooler to your side and reached in grabbing a soda. Using your own perspiration you slicked back the free strands of your hair to keep it out of your face.

"Hey sweetpea." One of the other people that's been helping walks up to you. His name is Keith, he's pretty chill. Bumping his knuckle with your own you pass him your unopened soda and reach in for another. "Sup bro?" Laughing he nudges you over and hops up onto the tailgate with you. You two had been friends for about a month now? He was pretty nice and what not, you both took turns making lunch.

"Anyway, I thought since you had been doing SUCH a wonderful job. I would reward yuh with a dinner date perhaps?" Oh god there he goes with those fucking eye brow waggles. How do people do that. You want to do the fucking wave with your eyebrows. What the fuck. You proceeded to laugh your ass off during your monolog.

"Oh man those brows man, I don't know. Wow uhm. Are you sure a dinner DATE?" This was a little nerve wracking, you hadn't dated in years and you hadn't attempted in years. "Uh, well yea why not? Your pretty intrestin' and sweet." Oh man were you okay enough to even try? You felt like you shouldn't but you knew you had to slowly work out of your comfort zone.

"Uhm. Yea I'll try. But don't expect anything more or rash. You know just." Before you could finish and held up his hand and nodded.

"Just to test the waters right? Don't worry 'bout me I'm old fashioned." He smiled gently. Okay step one of getting out of your little shell is complete. "All righty then I'll get ya at 7." He bumped your arm with his knuckles in a faux punch and walked away. That gives you 4 hours to go home and shower and get dressed.

Oh no.

You forgot to ask where he was going to take you.

Should you dress nice or normal or lazy? Now your freaking out. Maybe you should play it safe and dress casually but wear minimal make-up?

Finishing up the rest of your work you hurried home and continued your freak out session while getting dressed.

"Honey you need to calm down, your exhausting me just watching you." Your mother chimes in.

Your father laughed, "It's like watching a chicken with it's head cut off. Why so high strung?"

You stopped. "Ah. Well.. I'm going on a date tonight and I just you know. Don't wanna screw anything up tonight." Their blank expressions brithened up. "Oh thats great! Things will go good, this is a great step for you honey." Your mother looked positively excited and your father butts in, "Who is it? Do I needa talk to him?"

"Oh, no you don't need too. I'm not really that attracted to him like that but I just thought I needed to attempt getting out you know?" You swallowed, that sounded a little bit like you were using him.

Later Keith picked you up and took you to a simple diner, thank god you only wore simple jeans and a nice shirt. He wore a button up plaid shirt, levi's, and his boots so at least neither of you over dressed the other.

"So anyway, how you been feeling since you came back? I know some stuff went down while you were gone and what not but you look much brighter now-a-days." Oh, yea you forgot everyone in town knew you temporarly went "crazy". It bothered you a little bit, mainly the chuch folk trying to get you to go repent your sins and pray for forgivness so you'd be healthier with God. You didn't like that kind of pressure, it always made you feel a bit annoyed.

"Mmm, things have been much easier I guess the stress of city life got ta me." Shit, your drawl came out. He seemed to have not noticed or cared as he smiled. "Yea I'd imagine so. All those people day and night. At least your feelin' better." He seemed legitimately concerned.

Things seemed to actually progress pretty well, though on your side it was very much platonic, but you noticed the signs he was giving. For some reason you felt jealousy bubbling up every now and then when his hand brushed against yours or when he gave you something from his plate off his fork. You didnt know why you felt that way when there's no reason to.

He offered to take you to the movies or to walk around and talk, you took the latter. He smiled and laughed at your jokes and you to his. You'd catch him staring sometimes and feel those negative feelings again. What was wrong with you? Keith finally took you home and you awkwardly side hugged him bye and slipped in the house.

Maybe going out with him was a bad idea? Or it's just your brain trying to go against change. You didn't know and went to your room, changed, and laid in bed. This was frustrating.

*you have fun on your date?

Jumping, you sighed. It was Sans. "Hey there buddy, it wasn't that bad. I don't think there'd be a second. I just kept feeling weird, and not a good weird you know?"

*actually yea I know, i-

He just stopped right there. "Sans?" closing your eyes you didn't see anything but a faint glow, so you knew he was still there.

*i just. i gotta tell ya some stuff.

"Like what?" now you were curious.

*tonight, i'm gunna prove i'm real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, thank you for reading. From now on I'm going to try to post about ever 3-4 days but lets hope I can do that lol. Everyone have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Your stomach dropped. No that's not enough. It completely like disappeared with the anxiety that hit you all at once from that one statement.

*tonight, i'm gunna prove i'm real.

You didn't know how else to react to that due to the serious atmosphere. "W-what do you mean?" You were scared of his answer but wanted to give him the chance.

*i mean, i'm very real, very alive. i'm not in your head.

Behind your closed eyes you see a strange little room, a rectangle shaped covered in a tarp and a tiny little work desk with drawers covered in papers.

*years ago.. monsters and humans lived together. the humans feared of the magic monsters had and so a war started. in the end the humans won and sealed the monsters under a mountain named Ebott. monsters are real, they're still alive. we're still here, trapped under this mountain. we're not just fairy tales or make believe. it seems, the humans have forgotten about us. either by choice or simply because that fear was gone i don't know. but i'm real. we're real.

You didn't know what to say or think. Your mind automatically concluded that it was true, even though it sounded so absurd. You didn't want to seem too timid or have a freak out from this information. Sitting up straight you tried to act tough. You weren't going to relapse, you'll face your problems head forward right now. "Oh yea? Then why haven't I seen any on your side?"

Yea you were being ballsy as hell but you didn't expect to suddenly see a door.

*i'll show you.

The door opens, and there was a small little diner? Bar and grill? Packed full of creatures. Mostly dogs. They all screamed 'SANS!' and he greeted each back, throwing out a few jokes on the way and sat at the bar where a.. Fire man? Man on fire? Was cleaning a glass and silently sat a ketchup bottle in your view.

"What the hell Sans. What- Why is he on fire, is that normal? Why do those dogs have axes? Why are they wearing armor, how is the fire man's clothes not burning." feeling around your bed for your phone, Sans simply ignored your line of questions and held a conversation with the fire dude.

Ah, there it was! Opening your eyes you began to search for Ebott, you've heard of it before but had to make sure. Everytime you blinked you could still see the little bar, the fire man 'Grillbz' Sans called him, helping someone else at the moment.

Looking back down your search was done loading, it seemed Ebott was actually in your area. There was so many mountains here with different names so you could see how the name slipped your mind. A lot of pages also popped up over the fairy tales of monsters living in the mountain and conspiracy pages on how they're real and refuse to join society and video's and pictures of of possible sightings.

What caught your attention was the news article pages about missing child reports on the mountain and a very recent one from a few years back. Scrolling throught the missing person's photos your breath caught.

THERE was that child you dreamed of. The exact same child. Wearing the exact outfit.

Frisk

Age 10

Last Seen XX-XX-20XX

Short Brown Hair

Backpack belonging to the child found at the edge of -

You didn't bother reading the rest. You just couldn't bare to. Sans was still quiet on his side. Okay. In out. In. Out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Control your breathing. Cause now there's a huge HUGE possibility that monsters are real and that one talks to you through your brain all the time. Oh shit, the breathing isn't working. The all too familiar tightening in your chest signalled an upcoming panic attack and you leaned over to slip on your jacket and shoes and rummaged through your drawers. There still had to be some old anxiety sedatives in here. Ah! Finding half of a blue tab you popped it into your mouth and made your way out of the house to walk around.

*you okay there bud?

Now that he finally spoke you stopped walking and closed your eyes, he was outside again, looked like he was in a tiny little snow covered town. Strangely a Christmas tree was standing in the middle and there were monsters everywhere. Some of them were cute, but some of them really creeped you out.

"Sans.. I seriously don't know how to react to this. This is all too much Why are you telling me this now?" That irked you a bit, not to him. But to your past self for denying him a chance to ever explain HOW he was real. "Nevermind." You realized you answered your own question.

"Wait. So... Have you seen. Those missing children? Wait how old are you?" Some of those kids had gone missing YEARS ago, at least 3 before you were born and you were only 23.

*monsters don't exactly age. we're made from magic. love and compassion and all that jazz. i've..

He couldn't lie to you. He'd never been able to.

*i've met a few.. thing is. no one can just pop in and out of this place. we're all trapped. even if they've fallen from the outside.

Oh that sounds awful. Even if any of those kids were elderly adults now, there'd be no way to help them out.

Well, you were feeling calmer now. There's no way to exactly freak out too long over monsters being real when they're trapped. Not like you'd be running into one anytime soon.

"So all the places you show me are real?"

*yup

"What kind of monster are you then?" Now that was a good question. Maybe now you'd finally have a face to imagine for that voice.

*i'd rather you not worry about that for now. only just that you believe me.

Well that's a bit of a tease there but you didn't want to press it. "So like. That's why you really like the sky huh."

*mmhm

"Wait."

*yea?

"Why can you see through my eyes and vis versa. How can we talk to each other."

He was quiet for a little bit.

*don't worry i'll tell you that some other time. you've had enough for today.

You were feeling a bit tired, but you still had to walk all the way back home anyway. Looking around you noticed you had aimlessly traveled to main street. "Well shit." Turning around you imediately hurried back to the direction of your parents house.

*i promise i'll tell you though.

"Do you have any friends then? Like what do you even do." Maybe getting to know him better as a living being may help your situation with coping. You were suddenly feeling nervous. He KNOWS things about you that another living person shouldn't know. Crossing your arms to feign being chilly wasn't enough to protect you from embarassment.

*yea, i have plenty of friends. i also have a really cool brother named papyrus. other than that i nap.

"Papyrus? Like the font? Are y'all named after fonts? That's just. That's actually really cute. What the hell Sans. It all makes sense now. Comic Sans." Ohhh shit you just had a revelation, best discovery of the century.

*what? nah we were named way before your human computers were made.

He seemed a little bashful after being called cute but literally none the less, revealed his age. You were almost home. Thank god. "So you don't work or anything? Wait. Are you the younger brother?"

*nah i nap on the job. paps is the baby bones.

Oh no, that was cute too. "Okay okay so.. Whats it like?" Oh man, surely that sounded racist.

*the same? though unlike humans, my body is made from magic. no mass of flesh, muscles, blood, or anything.

"Whaaaaaat. That sounds so cool." Okay so this lightened up the topic easy as cake. "Can you use that magic?"

*every monster can.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! What can you do, can you make things disappear? Explode? Appear? Set things on FIRE WITH YOUR MIND?" Slapping your hand across your mouth you head the echo of 'mind, mind, mind, mind' repeat throught the street you were on and shuffled a bit faster.

Sans chuckled, and if that didn't just warm you up from the inside out.

*i can move stuff and make bones.

"Why? Why can you make bones of all things?"

*well i gotta throw a bone for myself sometimes.

Noooooooooo he tricked you! Finally walking onto your property a loud crunch filled the air and you got the best idea ever, and an evil smile spread across your face.

"Well, that was acorn-y joke but I'm sure I pe-can keep up with your nutty antics."

And he fucking broke out into laughter, you did it. You killed Sans. From laughter.

"Oh I see your cracking from the pressure. Didn't mean to drive you up the wall-nut. But cashew a question?"

Making it back into the house and up to your room you quickly striped of your jacket and shoes and hopped into bed waiting for Sans to calm down and answer.

*y-yea pal?

"So, now that kind of information is out. Are you gunna share more of yourself to me?" You don't know why but that kinda made you nervous. He had said that monsters magic was made of love and compassion so they could still be mean right?

*yea of course. i'll share with you now until your ready to sleep

"That sounds great thanks Sans." You never questioned how he seemed to read your moods but was thankful each time. You figured it had to be because the way you two can talk like this. That had to have been it.

*my bro paps? yea, he's a really cool guy. best bro anyone could ever have.

Throughout the night he told you mostly about his brother Papyrus, how he liked puzzles and sphegetti and his dreams of joining the Royal Guard. After that he explained the Royal Guard and his connections with the leader, Undyne, and the Royal Scientist, Alphys. Sans told you that one day he'd tell the tale of the King and Queen if you wanted but told you things like how everyone he knew would love you. How the sentry dogs would love to be petted by you and you giggled at the idea. You loved animals and wished you could meet the canines. Sans told you silly things too.

Like how the annoying dog always steals Papyrus' bones. How many times Undyne's house caught fire and more.

You don't know when it happened, but you fell asleep. And at ease. No dreams, no emotions, just dark blackness. Blank space. Then it was morning and you decided.

"Hey Sans?" Stretching and sitting up you twiddled your thumbs nervously.

*yea?

"Do you know where the humans fell through?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! A CHAPTER POSTED THE VERY NEXT DAY WhaaaaaaaT!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it there will be more fluff and Sans after this!
> 
> EDIT: Also I want to ask! Bara!Sans? Yes? Cause I enjoy some Bara!Sans or slight Bara!. Please let me know!


	6. Dumplin's and Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I actually named a chapter for once? What? I was creative enough to name this chapter!!!

_"Do you know where the humans fell through?"_

You had asked Sans that a few weeks ago and he had not answered you. Deciding that it may have been an awkward thing to ask you let it drop completely. Things were a little strained since you asked. You assumed he knew you still thought about it and wanted to ask him but he had no way of explaining it to you? Or possibly. You didn't wanna think about it, but possibly the humans never survived the fall and it was hard for him to talk about it.

To lighten the mood you've always brought up Papyrus asking what he looked like and what he did during the day and what not. Sans always relaxed when talking about his brother, it was endearing. He obviously cared so much for him. He never detailed what he or his brother looked like as physcal to prevent you from knowing what kind of monster they were but told you about Papyrus' battle body? Like literally told you his brother made a cosplay and never changed out of it. His brother sounded like a kid and you couldn't help picturing a little teen proud of something they hand made and showing it off to everyone. Or a toddler never wanting to change from their favorite fairy, princess, cowboy, alien-robot, play outfits. But with how he spoke of Papyrus you imagined he was an adult. Both obviously being WAY older than you and you being curious as ever wanted to do the math to see how old they'd be in 'human' years.

But now here you are. Standing in front of that newly painted door. It had bothered you for a long time, to the point that you had watched lock picking tutoriels online and ordered a learn to lock pick kit. You gulped. Would you get in trouble? Should you ask first? Every now and then you'd see your parents gaze linger on the door as they walked by then speed up their pace to pass the door faster.

You had noticed on the walls blank spots where a few picture frames had hung. Your mother was never one to leave blank spots on the walls and was anal about everything being straight and in order. _"It's my C.O.D!"_ She'd complain then correct herself on it being O.C.D and blame her deslexia for saying it wrong.

A few family members would visit and you'd over hear the conversations in the kitchen from the living room. They'd talk about something they all did while you were gone then uprubtly stop, as if catching their selves when they were about to bring up bad memories. Which was weird when what they were explaining sounded fun and happy and you couldn't help but be a bit jealous you weren't here to enjoy the excursion.

Taking a step toward the door you were nervous. But you felt.

Determination?

Yea.

You felt Determined to learn this.

You had only practiced on your lock kit, but today. Today is the day you'll actually try it on the door. Your parents were gone for work, you had no errands today. It was perfect.

Kneeling infront of the door you slowly inserted your tools with shaky hands, the metals clickingagainst each other and you took a long slow breath. 'You can do this.'

Turning, pocking, prodding. Nope. Turning the other way stick stick stick. Uhg. It hadn't even been a minute and your pissed off already. Poke poke turn. Nope. Wiggle, poke, stick. Nope UGH!

Now angerly just waggling the shit out of everything you gave up, threw everything on the floor. Walked outside and around the house and pressed your face against the window. UHHHHHG!

WHY!

WHATS SO SECRETIVE?!

Throwing your arms up you threw a tantrum. Kicking the piles of dead leaves you had raked and threw a handful of acorns at a poor Oak. Uhhhhhhhhhhg. This is bullshit.

That lock pick kit was a waste of time.

DING

There went that ridiculous lightbulb in your head.

Walking back inside and rushing to the kitchen you grabbed the biggest shiniest knife (that for some odd reason your heart had an unpleasant jump too) and biggest flattest spoon you could find and plopped back down on the floor infront of the door.

Sitting on your knees you first shoved the blade of the knife under the door to reflect around to see the left or right side of the room underneath the door.

Wow. Okay, so the room had been repainted from the boring eggshell white to a nice calming tan or beige. There were posters and frames hung around, a calendar. A bed in the corner covered in packing boxes. A few shelves littered with books, a desk with somethings on it. Dressers different from the original in there. A few pairs of shoes were lined up on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Laying the knife flat you shoved the serving spoon in to get a fish eye view of the room. It was normal, but there were too many belongings in the room to say it was just an over the night guest room. This looked like it was a regular bedroom where someone was living in. Did your parents rent out the room when you left? Maybe. Though they never had trouble with money. Maybe they just got lonely when you left and that made guilt pool in your stomach. Turning the spoon the other way to see the opposite side of the room you noticed the closet open on the other side of the dresser sitting net to the door. The spoon was much longer then the knife so you shoved it more, revealing what resided in the closet.

You held your breath.

Pulling the spoon out, picking everything off the floor. You returned the utentsils in the kitchen and went back to your room.

That closet.

Was.

Full of sweaters.

Stripped sweaters.

Though they had all been different colors, stripes were very unsettling to you since the nightmares.

You needed in that room more than ever now. Your nosey curiousity just got worse even when you were on the verge of an anxiety attack you needed in there.

But first. A battle plan. You had already tried the lock pick. Looking through the window. Under the door worked a bit.

You jumped a mile high when your phone went off. Snatching it you noticed a text from your dad.

_'The weather says its gunna b warmer frm now on cn u fertalize the yards n set sprinkles'_

_'sprinklers**'_

_'thx love dad :)'_

Well, atleast you have something to preoccupy you for a bit. Picking the leaves and dead grass from your socks from when you walked outside shoeless, you slid on your boots and jacket (you've always had a problem showing off a lot of skin) and grabbed your key chain hanging by the door and walked outside.

You didn't notice it during your rampage earlier but it was a very nice day. Neighbors were out tending to their yards preparing for the warmer days. Your dad probably saw everyone else doing it and decided to follow in. You wanted to be busy for longer than intended, working helped you think clearer.

So you went the extra mile and pulled everything out. You bagged the piles of dead leaves, mowed, trimmed the lining of the yard and driveway and spread the fertilizer and sat on the porch scrolling through your phone of flowers to plant that would be easily cared for by someone as neglectful as yourself. You had obtain a nice little list, you use to make a garden when your parents every summer before you hit the moody teen years where you no longer wanted to roll around in the dirt but giggle over crushes and groan about homework.

Maybe you should make one this year. It's not like your doing anything else other than trying to break into a secret room in your parents house.

Your mother pulled up into the driveway and shut the car door behind herself. "Hey the yard looks great! Did you do the back too?"

"Yyyyup." You made sure to pop the 'p' at the end to mimick some old hillbilly rocking in his chair after a long day. She giggled as she had gotten the refrence and sat on the porch swing next to you, slowing the swinging a bit but assisting to picking it back up to speed.

"You did more than you needed to. Are you wanting something?" Of course, any parent would think that when their child did something they didn't need too. "Maybe." Your thoughts went straight to the door. "Just remember that you owe me a favor later in the future."

"Well okay then, sounds like I just made a contract with a demon." She giggled, probably thinking about all those weird supernatural paranormal shows she watches.

"Well maybe you did." You tried to imitate the creepiest widest grin that a demon may do but it only made her giggles turn to laughter.

Your mother propped her feet on the ground to stop the swing and stood up, "Come on lets go figure out what to have for dinner later." She held out her hand and helped you up and you both walked inside holding hands. It was never weird to hold hands with the people you loved and trusted. Though sometimes you'd get some stares people tend to shrug and not care.

The two of you stood in the kitchen with the cabinet doors open proposing on what to have for dinner. It wasn't everyday that dinner was planned this early and you had assumed you all were gunna eat in the living room together.

*eat hot dogs.

"Nah that's too simple." At this point you were completely use to Sans popping in whenever he wanted and automatically answering him was a pretty bad habit.

"Whats too simple dear?" Your mother cocked her head to the side.

"Hot dogs." You said eyeing the first shelf very slowly again.

"Oh ew, yea I'm tired of hot dogs." She sighed and walked away from the cabinet and opened the fridge.

*eat hot cats.

Giggling softly you shook your head no, hoping he'd understand.

*eat speghetti?

Now that wasn't a bad idea. You haven't had that in a while and apparently Papyrus made it all the time and how Sans talked about it all the time did get you hankering for some. "Hey momma, how 'bout some s'ghetti?"

"I can do that. Yea. I can go get some garlic bread and fry up some okra. And-" She kept listing off things as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door presumably to go buy said items.

"Well that works out. Thanks Sans." Closing all the cabinets you set out the things you already had for making speghetti and and threw yourself onto the love seat of the living room.

*snow problem buddy

"Really Sans?" Snorting a small giggle , "That doesn't even count for me there's no snow here."

*icey snow problem trying though i am still surrounded by snow.

"That's just plan awful Sans, you can't keep using the same puns over and over."

*i sure can.

"No, you need new material."

*nope.

Sighing, you looked away from the ceiling completely bored.

*did ya figure anything out about that door?

"Nope." Gritting your teeth your anger on that door came back. "'cept that it looked like my parents rented it out and the person left without their stuff."

*odd.

"Just a bit. I'm sure they have a good reason, probably forgot to tell me or didn't want me to feel guilty"

You heard foot steps on the front porch and voices, your dad opens the door while holding a conversation with someone then turns to see you and smiles, "Hey there, thanks for doing a great job outside." You gave him a thumbs up and watched as he held the door opened and your uncle walked in with his daughter. "Eeeey whats up guys!" Jumping off the couch you strode over and passed out free hugs and picked up your cousin of about 8. "Dang, you've been gettin' big there. What you been feeding 'er?" You could never control your drawl around your family and it was relaxing to not hold it back sometimes and just let it flow. "Ah, well more than McDonalds now." He shone a grin to your father who gave one back and you watched confused.

"Oh, we're having speghetti for dinner, mom went to go get more stuff."

"Excelent. Speghetti sounds great! Can you watch your cousin while we go talk?" Without waiting for an answer the two men walked away leaving you with the dear little 8 year old that's been struggling in your tight annoying hold against her. Walking to the couch you just let go and watched her limbs go every where as she squeek with the couch when she hit.

"Crazy people aren't allowed to throw normal people!" She exclaims, sitting up, fixing her hair and puffing out her chest to seem bigger.

"Who says I'm crazy? Certainly not the voices in my head!" You grinned and chuckled at her taken aback look and she smiled and scooted over. "Your hair got longer, it's looking nice." She reached out and ran her fingers in your hair. "Well thank you ma'am and I must say you chopped all of yours away. What a shame, I've been wanting to braid it." sighing dramaticaly you slowly laid on her with all of your weight.

"It's not true right? Your not crazy right?" Her voice was small and tiny and you glanced to the side to see her squished face against the cusion, her eyes looking down.

"Naw l'il lady I'm not. I just had an early mid life crisis."

"Oh like mom!" She looked brighter now.

"Uh.. Sure like your mother." You grimaced. Poor girl's mother realized her days of partying was gone after your cousin started going to school and decided to take everything your uncle owned and left.

"But your much better than her! I actually like you." Your little cousin wiggled her arm free and side hugged you, you turned and pulled her to your lap and full body hugged her. Your glad your back. Your glad things have been getting better. You never wanna leave again.

You heard your father and Uncle walk into the kitchen loudly talking as they normally did and your Uncle poked his head out. "Darlin' the door is unlocked if you wanna go get the rest of your stuff."

Your little cousin jumped up and ran off while you stood there confused. Turning back to the kitchen you see your dad ushering you in the kitchen and you followed suit. "Y'all have been so kind thank you so much for everything." You walked in to your Uncle hugging your dad and he turned and grinned at your befuddled expression. "While you were gone, tha ex-" he hissed out 'ex' "took muh money and sold the house. So we grabbed what was left over and stayed here till I could get us another place. I was just able to get a house so now we can finally move out of the motel."

"Oh my that's so terrible! I'm glad things are working out now though." You give him a big hug to show your sincerity and stepped back. "I can help y'all with getting everything and y'all can stay for dinner."

"Aren't you just sweeter than sugar. Thanks dumplin'." Oh no, you haven't heard that nick name in a while and by judging the glint in your father's eye he's not going to forget it either.

Quickly you made your way to the living room and started following your little cousin after she came back in and stood at the end of the hallway.

God damnit. That was their stuff in that room. You had wasted so much time trying to get in there and for what. TO EVENTUALLY LEARN IT WAS ONLY YOUR UNCLE! Rubbing your forehead a bit you went to work with helping haul the boxes and when you entered the room the first time, all of the stripped shirts had already made their way out of the house and you sighed in relief. They must have belonged to your cousin.

Later things had calmed down. The room was relatively empty. Plates of speghetti devoured. And hugs were passed around as were promises of future visits. That night you showered and walked to your room, the door to the now empty-ish room wide open and you walked in.

The bed, dressers, desk, and book shelf were still there. Nothing was touched from any of them and it confused you a bit. Looking around the room was bland but a mature kind of bland. Nothing too personalized anywhere. Walking over to the desk while rubbing your towel in your hair you looked at the things you couldn't see before. A laptop sat there as did other normal desk things like pencils and a notebook. Shrugging you turned to walk out but jumped from the moon and back when your mom stood there glancing around the room. "What ya doin' dumplin'." God damnit no one is going to forget it now.

"Nothin' just making sure they got all their belongings." You flipped your hair to the side, trying to hint that obviously everything wasn't taken and she smile and lead you out of the room. "Oh they did don't worry." She turned and locked the door and lead you once again and stopped at your room. "Good night sweet heart." She kissed your cheek and went to bed.

"That's a bit fucky." mumbling you went to your room and fell onto your bed.

"Hey Sans, what'd you do today."

*what I normally do _dumplin'_.

"Oh fuck you!" Pulling the blankets up to your chin and rolling to your side you tried to ignore him while he laughed. "That's mean Sans." pouting you pulled the blankets over your mouth. "Here I was all nice and innocent. I was gunna do the thing."

He stopped. That shut him up.

*uh, no i'm sorry for laughing. go a head.

Sighing and triumph you relaxed and soon felt the cold air of San's home brush your skin. You always felt a weird tingle when you "connected" all the way with Sans. The feeling always melted away and you only feel the bite of the cold snow. Sans sighed. His eyes lingered closed for a bit.

"What does it feel like?"

*mmm? what?

"What does this feel like to you." Your heart beat sped up a little as he sighed again.

*it feels. i can feel the warmth of your bed. the moisture dripping from your hair. i can feel your steady breathing, it feels so calming and perfect.

A blush slowly rose to your face and burned your ears. Wow that sounded so.. Uhg you didn't even know how to describe it only that it made your tummy do the flip flops and your heart beating as fast as a rodents heart.

*uh.. how.. what about you?

You calmed your breathing. "Normally I just always feel cold?"

*oh.

He sounded a bit down. "Am I suppose to feel anything else?" you curled into yourself and shivered.

*you- your suppose to feel what i feel. physically. emotionally. sometimes mentally.

Okay that sounds so fucking crazy but you've been getting use to that recently haven't you. "No? I don't know. I guess I've always felt the same physically?"

*that doesn't sound right. especially with how fast your heart is beating right now.

You clenched your shirt above your heart and narrowed your eyes. You can feel the faint thump thump thumping against your knuckles.

*we're not just connected. we're- uhm. i don't really wanna tell you.

Nervousness rung throughout your body and you couldn't keep your eyes focused on one thing, they just kept darting around. You didn't like this. "Sans. Sans. Sh, you don't have to tell me. I- I think I feel your anxiety." He stopped stuttering. The emotion slowly faded and you took a long slow breath.

*i- i'm sorry i didn't mean for you to feel that. i just got worried that it wasn't the same for you as it was for me.

It was strange. You had always thought your feelings, your emotions were yours and yours alone and now you tried to think back at all the times you felt an emotion. Which was all the time so your brain drew a large blank.

But you felt his relief that things were the same on both ends and you wondered on why it bothered him so much.

*sometimes.. sorry this is going o sound weird. but i like to listen to your breathing and heart beat. it helps me sleep.

"Do monsters even have hearts?" That sounded a bit mean but you were sure he new it wasn't ment to be offensive.

*technically no?

"You don't sound so sure."

*cause i'm not. all monsters are different. i guess some would manifest their own hearts but we do have souls.

"Souls? Those are a thing?" You really needed to rent out some books and decipher what were made up and what weren't of the monsters.

*all living beings have a soul. we ARE living.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense!" He chuckled, obviously he was just messing with you again. Smiling, you relaxed. Completely forgetting about the cold and closed your eyes. Oh. It seems he's actually laying in his own bed for once, he's probably covered up explaining why you no longer felt cold. "Why do you have a treadmill in the middle of your room."

*ironic purposes.

Okay weird. "Hey look around I wanna see your room." Sans sat up and he looked around slowly, letting you see every inch of his room and at the last corner flopped onto his back. Wait.

"Was that a tiny tornado in your room?"

*i don't know what your talking about.

"WAS, THAT A REAL TINY TORNADO IN YOUR ROOM"

*i don't see a tornado.

"Cause your laying down! It's in the corner! Is that magic? Can you magically make tiny tornadoes."

*no. i made that with science.

The sass in this one is strong. Science huh? "So your some huge science nerd?"

*no?

"Oh," you smirked. "Thats too bad. I've always thought the science types were pretty cute and sometimes sexy."

*well.. maybe I dabble?

Oh my god. He sounded so meek. Like no one was ever suppose to know that he liked science. That is too cute. He is so precious. And you liked this. You liked getting to know him and that feeling alone made you feel.. Complete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a possibility I'll take a few day break to catch back up with myself? I like to try and stay a head and I've noticed each chapter is getting longer so if I took a little bit more time they could be even longer lol.
> 
> Anyway so far everyone is agreeing to a Bara!Sans and I'm really gunna enjoy this. I'm wanting to start talking about what Reader looks like though? I always see dark haired Readers so what do y'all think about a light color? Like strawberry blonde or dirty dish water? Just light colored in general? Maybe tattoo's and piercings or one of them? It's rare to see a Reader set up with that? OH! OR MAYBE COLORED HAIR?! I'm starting to get so many more ideas for future chapters!
> 
> And it's funny how I'm making the chapters up as we go and I just have so many notes written down.
> 
> I really enjoy everyone's input on what MIGHT be going on and cute little idea's and having conversations with everyone in general it makes me so happy!
> 
> And since I'm finally learning the differences from AO3 and Fanfiction I was thinking of risking going back and editing everything? Though I may be incredibly lazy too.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had gotten easier between you and Sans. And by easier you mean you were able to tell apart your own feelings and emotions from his now. For some reason you would feel uneasiness when you would see large knifes. When you looked at ketchup, your mouth would water and you could practically taste it, which you found the thought disgusting.

Whenever you glanced at your own reflection, you'd feel a light fluttering fuzzy feeling in your stomach. Though lately you had been looking at your most healtiest. Your hair was thicker, skin more colorful, body more meatier and curvier. You were proud at your developement and apparently Sans was too.

Now that you knew Sans felt everything you did for all these years you tried to treat him back to some nice things. Warm bubble baths. Sun bathing. And you also spent more time outside so he could see more of the sky. He loved the stars, and you tried to learn about them so you could tell him. You loved the excitement you felt from him. You craved his happiness.

You couldn't explain it, but you felt closer to him now that you had a chance to learn about him. Today, you were going to help Keith and his family on their land. They normally had helping hands but this year lacked a few and you offered your services.

When you saw him as you walked onto his property he grinned and your stomach flopped. You two hugged and he automatically walked you in the direction of the barn, "Alright me and some of the guys are gunna be plowyin' and softening up some of the fields you can help my mom with the animals since they love ya already it'll be easy." as he said this a horse already trotted up, noticing your arrival, and began lipping the shoulder of your jacket.

Giggling, you dug you hand into Keiths jacket and pulled out a few sugar cubes to give the ol' gal and she nuzzled your palm happily. Keith had dusting of pink on his face and a soft smile, he slapped his hand on your back with a grin and walked away to get to work.

The horse whinnied and you ran your hand down her slender face.

*i don't like him.

"I know you don't but transitioning from winter to warmer weather is hard work. So you gotta deal with it and enjoy the weather or go do your own thing."

You didn't mean to sound so rude, but you wanted to be social and helpful and out of your shell. Sans' emotions on certain people wasn't going to hold you back from that.

A wet mess of lips pulling some of your hair pulled you from yourself and noticed the horse eyeballing you. "Okay okay, lets go get you cleaned up your majesty."

*that horse is too smug.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" you side glanced the horse who actually did seem to have a cocky attitude at the moment. "Oh, I see now. It's okay. She's not my spoiled horse so not my problem." Finally arriving inside the barn, Keiths mother was brushing one of the other horses and by judging the amount of animal hair on the floor, just about everyone is getting the salon treatment. "Hey there!" The poor woman jumped and patted her chest. "You just 'bout gave me a heart attack, I'm not ready to be dying yet child!" Laughing she ushered you over, "You got here on time! I just finished up with this one and what we're going to do is rake out all the hay, hair, and soiled bits outside. Burn it, and hose and scrub the cement and lay down new bedding! While we do that we're going to rearrange the shelves and take stock on the feed and check the electracles on the property, make sure everything is in tip top shape and make lunch for the fellas and feed the animals."

Oh wow that sounds like a lot, but rolling up your sleeves and nodding you were determined to work hard.

*yea, wanna make sure you don't _horse_ around.

If you ever met Sans, you'd punch him first in the face and you grinned. "Heyyyy  _pal._ Whats a farmers favorite tool?"

*mmm i don't know what is it?

"A HOE!" Laughing madly while you worked was the best. Listening to Sans come apart and gasping for air was better revenge than imagining to punch him in the face.

It actually wasn't that bad. Well, you were drenched in sweat and had to peel your jacket off but you had fun the entire time doing it. The day was almost over and the sun was slowly setting and you sat there relaxing, letting the wind cool down your sweaty skin. You felt a calming sensation wash over you and you knew Sans was admiring the view. The sky was going from blues, purples, pinks, orange, and a reddish orange a few stray clouds littered the sky. Absolutely beautiful.

*stunning

"Radiant."

*amazing.

"Breath taking."

*addictive.

You could only hum in agreement. You pointed. "See that star right there? That's the north star."

*its so.. so amazing that the moon and the sun are out at the same time.

"Oh then you'd love an eclipse."

*i think i would love anything with you.

A blush crept up onto your face. That was extremely suggestive and you weren't sure if he ment it that way or not. He knew how to control his emotions and it seemed right now he was covering it up by sending mixed emotions.

"Hey! What're you doing out here all by your self?" nearly jumping out of your skin you turned toward Keith as he walked up and stopped next to you. "Nothing much just cooling off." Keith stared at you for a moment then looked up at the sky. "I really appreciate you coming out here. My folks really like you."

"It was no problem I'm willing to lend a hand whenever." You grinned and stood up, "Anyhow, any possible way for you to take me home? I'm a bit sore." He smiled and nodded as you dusted off your pants and grabbed your jacket.

Later he bid you farewell as you stood on your porch and quickly made our way to grab some fresh clean clothes to take a shower. As you got closer you heard the whispers of your parents from their bedroom. "I do miss them an awful lot. I wounder if they're okay." Your mothers voice was so soft, it had sounded as if she was crying. "I'm sure everything will be okay." The floor creaked when you took an extra step and tried to cover it up by basically barging in. "If everything okay? Momma, have you been crying?"

You mother quickly dabbed at her eyes with the tissue she was holding, your father laid the box of tissues next to her and ushered you out. "Everything is fine dumplin', just old bad news coming back you know?" You nodded, this tended to happen every now and then with your mother. Later she may get drunk and get even more depressed or just go to bed.

"Well do either of y'all need the bathroom, I was gunna take a shower and head to bed." He shook his head no and patted your back. "Go a head and get cleaned up. Sleep well alright?" He kissed the top of your head and returned to the room leaving you in the hall.

You made your way to the bathroom, showered and stood in the water thinking. Things just didn't add up with your parents. You wanted to interragate them, but you didn't want to upset them even more. They were hiding something and you needed to get to the bottom of it.

*hey everything will be fine. you'll figure it out

Automatically covering your chest you looked up and a head as if to give Sans no chance to see anything, even though your positive he's seen enough. You could feel the heat radiate from your face and you quickly shut off the water, wrung out your hair and covered up with a towel.

"What the hell Sans. You couldn't give me like. 5 more minutes?"

*don't worry i didn't see anything

You could hear the grin in those words. Asshole.

Getting dressed and hanging up your towel you worked your way out of the bathroom and into yours, but on the way you noticed the door to the guest room cracked. Tip toeing up to it and peeking in you saw your mother curled up on the bed fast asleep. Walking in you looked at her then eased the blankets out from under her and covered her up. Before quietly escaping you noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under her pillow, you snatched it and turned to leave only to trip over a shoe and smashed into the dresser next to the door with a loud thud, enough to wake your mother up.

"What happened, are you okay?!" She jumped up and tripped over the same object but recovered her balance faster. Must've been years of training from you leaving toys on the floor. She grabbed the offending object that had tripped both of you and tossed it under the bed and went to check you for any injuries.

"No no I'm fine don't worry. I just saw you in here and decided to cover you up." Your mothers look down casted and she walked back to the bed, grabbed a water bottle from the bed side table that was probably not filled with water and took a few large gulps.

"I'm sorry for the trouble dumplin' you can go a head and go to bed, I'm going back to sleep." After saying that she laid down, rolled to face the wall and covered herself up. Softly padding back to your own room you chewed on your bottom lip.

Laying in bed you got comfortable. "Sans?"

*yea?

"What do you think I should do?"

*the only thing you can do is wait until they're ready to tell you.

Sighing dramatically you pulled a pillow out from the corner and placed it onto your face and groaned loudly into it. "Merf mer merr merf?"

*sorry i didn't understand that miss mumbles.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

*a surface movie? sure.

Pulling out your laptop you brought up netflix and clicked on Lilo and Stitch, you've watched it so many times that netflix always suggested it to you.

This was nice. Watching a movie together, well sorta. You wished he was next to you watching it.

Something in your chest ached and you frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What is the occasion?! Well the occasion isn't the greatest.
> 
> I decided to post up this chapter because it wasn't a huge cliff hanger for me to not update for a few days. I already had this chapter done anyway so I figured why not.
> 
> Anyway, I've been having a lot of family problems going on for a while now and on my moms side I just found out it actually escalated a bit so I'm not going on a hiatus or anything! I practically have the next chapter done and already writing notes for 9 so don't worry.
> 
> So 8 will be up in about 3-4 days? Enough for me to be with my family and enough to catch up with 9 (I'm use to being 3 chapters a head of everyone).
> 
> I will try to continue to try and reply to reviews as well!
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful next few days and I will post again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

You've been having different dreams lately. Dreams that changed what you thought and felt about Sans and they just felt so awfully right but your mind would let you know how absurd you were being. You had concluded that you may have a crush on Sans. Not even just a crush but a pretty big one at that.

When he would talk your heart would speed up. When you would connect your body would feel nice fuzzy and warm. It'd feel complete. Sighing you put on a dust mask and pinned up your hair with a bandana. You felt so love sick. You've never met him, you have no face for him but you could get enough of him.

To keep your mind off Sans when he was busy you would clean. At this point the house was practically spotless except for the room you weren't allowed in. Laying down plastic on the furniture you dusted the celings and fans, of course with the help of a step ladder. Wiping down the grand father clock you knocked down an envelope from the top. It was addressed to your father and mother but it was from DHS. Strange. Looking around you put it back and decided to investigate later.

*hey are you going to be busy tonight?

Uncovering your mouth and swiping the sweat from your brow, "No why?" you carefully folded up the plastic that held the dust bunnies and threw them into the garbage can.

*well i'm wanting to show you something tonight okay?

"Yea thats fine." A break sounds pretty good right now, you flopped onto the couch and sunk in, intending to become one with it. Then your phone rang and you groaned long and loud and answered. "Yellow blue green."

"Is this (R/N)?" asked a gruff sounding voice which caused you to be utterly confused and checked your phone screen, you don't know this number.

"Yep how can I help ya?"

"I'm a friend of your dad's, he gave me your number just incase I needed help with anything. My name is Ben but everyone calls me Pops, ring a bell?"

OH! You knew who this was, he own literally one side of the mountain. It had been in his family for generations and each generation had treasured it like the past. "Hey! How can I help ya Pops?" He chuckled, relieved you remembered him and continued. "I need help putting a fence up. A big one. Kid's've been littering, spraying paint, and attacking the critters on my mountain."

You whistled, "That's a long fence. Why not just get a dog and tell them you let loose a wolf." Pops sighed. "There's already coyotes and wild dogs up there and I'm already trainin' a dog right now. I just needa little bit more time."

"Then how about cameras then contacting the parents?" He seemed the think about it and huffed. "Would ya help me?"

"Heck yea! I'll even watch the first round of recordings for ya." He sounded so relieved. "Thank you so much, I'll pick you up after I go get the cameras."

Sans hadn't made any retorts or any attempt to talk to you all day and you were fine with that. Well, you felt a little lonely but the feelings you felt were a bit overwhelming so you were kinda okay with a break from Sans. Strapping up the last camera, you double checked your work and walked around away from the path to see if there was anymore spots that needed survalience. You gave up when the brush got too thick and hiked back down, activating every camera as you went down. Those kids did vandalize quite a bit and they had tried to make the area 'the haunted place where the missing children go'. It seemed they had tossed old clothes and shoes around and put warnings up for ghosts and demons and oh god. Slender Man.

Brats. You had also found some poorly made traps as well. A rope tied between two trees close to the ground to trip people was the most common of them.

Walking back into Pops' house you readied your little camping spot in the living room and took a small nap to prepare for your long night.

**OoOoO**

It was completely normal for him to have a 'dinner date' with the kid, though he'd rather it be you everytime. Though something seems different this time. The kid had been doing fine on their own and never interjected on repeated stories or sentences. But tonight, they were tense when signing.

**'Sans just shut up for a moment.'**

He was taken a back by the kids tone and stared. Oh no, was he wrong? Was he getting played this entire time?

**'I want to apologise for all the resets. They were not in my control.'**

He stood there in stunned silence. This was surprising news and he couldn't even think of a witty remark to lighten the serious atmosphere.

**'But, during one of my resets I had gotten something from your shed and I've been curious about it for a while.'**

Frisk pulled out a heavily used messy journal and sweat began to bead at Sans' skull.

**'I had thought this was why you always remembered everything. But after digging around and actually reading it I realized it was because of something entirely different.'**

They had gently sat the notebook onto the table and took a sip of water from their cup. Sans slowly sat into the chair on his side and the notebook was slowly slid to him and he carefully held onto it. When did they actually take it? He didn't notice it gone at least a few resets ago.

**'Anyway. I feel that. If I tell you that the past wasn't me it would clear things between us and I can get answers in turn for giving you answers.'**

Sans nodded, that sounded logical. "so if the resets weren't you. was the genocide, the torturing and despair you kid?" his left eye flashed blue and he tried to keep his temper in control. Sans inhaled and exhaled slowly and Frisk watched in interest.

**'Actually, I was temporarly posessed. I will make a promise. Help me break the barrier. And I will make sure there are no longer resets. Ever.'**

The lights of his sockets dissappeared. Break the barrier? He would be able to join you on the surface. And all he had to do was help Frisk? "whats the catch?"

**'Tell me who (R/N) is. How do you know her when we've never made it to the surface yet?'**

The beaded sweat on his brow started to drip down. "i can't tell you."

**'Can't? Or wont?'**

He slammed his hands down. "back off Frisk! you just can't butt in and pretend you know everything thats going to happen!" Sans stood back up and towered over the 10 year old human child. Frisk was never fun when they were like this, he could tell that the countless resets had gotten to them and perhaps this one new thing to them was the only thing they needed for a change in a timeline.

**'I'm not forcing you Sans. I'm still your friend, I just want you to consider my offer. Okay?'**

Frisk stood up as well and stared at the skeletal monster before bouncing off, saying hello to the other monsters and holding small conversations with them before leaving. Sans heaved out a breath he was holding. The kid could be pretty intimidating when they were serious but he didn't have time for that. He needed to prepare what he was going to do for you.

You didn't know it, but for him? This was technically a date. It wasn't fair that Keith tried to flirt with you just because he could. Before Sans had intentionally hid his feelings but now? He wanted to at least have a small chance. He wanted you to have a chance to like him for his personality before he revealed the truth.

He wasn't going to let Frisk ruin his night with you.. Er. For you.

Right now you had fallen asleep. He could tell by the feeling of wanting to dream itching the insides of his sockets and he really wanted to. He was already back at home where he had his items of choice out and ready to be taken to his destination.

**OoOoO**

"(R/N) wake up. I'm about to head to bed."

Opening your eyes you saw Pops looming over you and handed you a cup of fresh coffee and you groaned in appreciation. "Thanks pops. Have a good night." Carefully sipping the dark liquid you felt his hand pat your head and heard the wood floors creak as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Hey Sans I'm up now. What were you wanting to show me?"

You felt a comfortable warmth flood into your body and you closed your eyes. In front of you you could tell your surroundings was that of Waterfall. Sans seemed to be sat on a blanket on the ground with a telescope next to him. You giggled. "Whats the occasion?"

*well i just wanted to show you one of my favorite hobbies.

Sans had the telescope adjusted for his size and you could see how large his hands were. Of course they were covered with gloves but they looked relatively normal. You smiled and watched as the telescope got closer and your breath caught. In the ceiling were hundreds of stones, maybe some were gems? Carved and shapped to look like stars and your chest ached. It was so beautiful.

*they're not as beautiful as the real things but down here, we wish on these stars.

That sounded so amazing but you remembered your job tonight and sadly opened your eyes. "That means so much to me Sans, thank you." You watched the computer screen. Nope. Nothing. Groaning you fell onto your back and side glanced the screen.

*i thought you weren't busy tonight

Sans chuckled and you sighed, "I wasn't until Pops asked a favor of me and I snuck out of the favor by changing it." You roll onto your side and prop your head up with your arm. "Some brats have been vandalizing a part of the mountain he owns so we set up some cameras and I told him I'd watch them the first night to make sure things are okay ya know?" Closing your eyes you noticed how he sat near the glowing river too. "I'd much rather be where you are." You felt a warmness flutter in your stomach and you smiled. The way he had things set up looked like a first date, and if you were there in person you'd be so impressed.

His gaze moved down to his hands and he fiddled with the fabric on his gloves.

*how often are you going to do this?

"Do what? Watching the cameras? Mmm I guess every other night or so, it's a bit relaxing I guess." He hummed and you rested your eyes to enjoy the view on his side. "Sans? Was this a date?"

Your body tensed. "Sans?"

*o-okay! it was! it was a secret date! i'm not up there on the surface to ask you out!

Sans must have been blushing pretty hard, you could feel the heat roll off your face.

*i can't hide it anymore.

He stood up and gathered everything. You thought you had seen a blob of purple off to the side but he was moving so fast you didn't know what to say. Sans walked nex to the glowing river and you chanced a look at the reflection. Damnit he had his hood drawn up, but he seemed to be extremeley tall or large. Or both.

*(R/N), this between us? it is normal for same type species such as monster monster, human human. it has rarely ever happened for a human monster type relationship especially since the human mages that sealed the monsters in the underground sealed as much surface magic as they could.

He took a deep breath and stopped walking.

*we're soul mates, your body still contains a small bit of magic to recognise that your soul mate, me, was no where near. our souls want to join and realized the barrier being an issue and created this link, this connection, to lead us together. thats why i can feel your emotions. your.. pain.

That last part he had growled out and goosebumps rose up on your arms and legs. Not that the sound was scary oh _no_ , quite the opposite. It made you a teeny bit excited.

*i have to go

And just like that everything was gone. The murky warmness of the enviroment, the pleasant tingling in your chest. Everything. "Sans..?"

But no body came.

**OoOoO**

"happy?" Sans turned around to watch Frisk. The 10 year old shifted from one foot to the other and nodded then signed.

**'Is she why you want to be free?'**

"of course!" he remarked angerly then stepped back. Using the breathing techniq you used often he calmed himself down. "i'm sorry kid. i didn't want her to know yet. it's not what i had planned."

**'What did you have planned?'**

He flushed blue as Frisk gave him a wide grin.

**'Were you going to wooh her? What does she even look like?'**

Frisk easly walked forward and grabbed the blanket Sans had in his hands and laid it down to sit on it then patted the spot next to them and started signing once again.

**'I'm not trying to make fun of someone you obviously love deeply. I just want to understand your situation with her better.'**

Rubbing his hand on his face e sat down next to Frisk. "she looks like an angel Frisk." Sighing he looked up, "she's just so wonderful and kind. her hair flows beautifully i can just feel my fingers run through imagining it." the lights in his eyes dim. "i feel awful about it."

**'About what? Being soul mates?'**

Sans nodded. "all those times i've died? she felt the pain.." They both grew tense and quiet. Frisk shakily rose their hands up to sign.

**'Sh- she could feel the pain? Sans.. Oh my god I never knew I'm so sorry. I never had control I never knew. I would have faught harder I'm so-'**

Raising his hand up Frisk fell silent. "she didn't feel just the pain. she got to feel what dying felt like." He fisted the blanket as sweat started to bead on the side of his skull. "w- we" he choked on a dry sob "we feel everything the other feels." He hid his face by pulling the fluff of his hood over his eyes "she doesn't even know what I am."

Small arms gripped around his side and glancing down Sans noticed Frisk attempting to envelope him in a hug. Chuckling he returned the hug. "thanks kid. i never told anyone about her." Frisk scooted back to give their self space to sign and grinned.

**'Well she sounds wonderful. I'm sorry for using her as black mail. And I'm sorry for stealing the journal.'**

Sans waved it off, "it was bound to happen." he fiddled with his gloves again "she's so close i can feel her soul. it's pulling me to her."

**'You need to tell her what you are.'**

"i'm scared Frisk. what would she think of a big scary skeleton monster being eternally connected to her?" Frisk gently grabbed his hand and smiled up to him. That positive look told him things would be okay, that he just needed to try and they started signing after releasing his hand.

**'Lets make a new deal. Tell her who you really are, and I'll work harder on breaking the barrier.'**

He could see the determination radiate off the kid and his grin came back completely. "deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are a bit cleared up now. Thank you so much for the support. I might do another few day break, I don't know when but my uncle is very sick but he lives a few hours from me so I can't exactly see him every day.
> 
> Other than that being optimistic for my family is the best I can do for the situation their in and so I try not to dwell too far on it.
> 
> I was able to also catch up on other things as well so that's pretty awesome.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh okay so like I posted ch 8 at 3am right? Just found out around 4am my uncle passed away so I'll be gone for another couple of days. I'm super sorry guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as well I'll be back in a few days again, thank you for all the encouragments and stuff thank you and sorry again.

So that comfortable feeling you felt when you talked to Sans? Completely awkward now. So awkward that when you felt him connecting and talking to you, all you could do is stay silent and try to will the feeling away. You could feel his sadness ebb into your soul every time and it made you feel guilty.

You just wanted some thinking time for yourself but you were too ashamed to admit it too him. He was a monster? He shouldn't exsist? Or maybe that's just how you were raised to believe and feel. You feel more like an anime protaganist rather than a Disney princess right now. This was just all kinds of fucked up right now. Sighing and rubbing your face you rolled over. You couldn't even find the strength to leave bed.

Being connected to a monster by your soul REALLY did help explain why dating never worked out in the past. How many days have you been ignoring Sans? Four? It feels like forever since the last time you talked happily with him. You just wanted to understand your feelings better.

These were your own feelings right?

Or were they just your soul's needs?

What even was the point? According to Sans the two of you were soul mates so the emotions were not even your own by choice? You weren't sure. That's just how you thought of the situation. You would have rathered liked Sans for being himself, but then the fact he was a monster got in the way of your thoughts.

How would it even work out? He was sealed under a fucking mountain! You'd never see him and that wasn't very fair for you. Being connected to someone but not able to actually be WITH them? Okay yea your being a little dramatic. When ever you slept, you drempt of him. His voice. His shadow. That's all you knew about him.

The more nights that passed, the more- Intimate- the dreams got and you had to conclude that it was your soul that was tormenting you.

This was bullshit. You were a damsel in distress right now and your so called knight couldn't even assist you.

Okay, no your imagination is running wild again. Rolling out of bed, you slunked around in your room grabbing necessities to bathe. Mmm a bubble bath sounds amazing. Locking the door, you started your water and filled up the tub with some Dr. Teals soothe and relax. Ah the hell with it, you decided to pamper yourself and tied your hair up into a bun on the top of your head and clipped all the stragler hairs out of your face and pinned your bangs back.

Your stripped out of your clothes, smeared a facial cleanser on your face and sunk into those wonderful menthalatim bubbles. You felt so relaxed. and you took a deep breath. You did miss Sans. Maybe you had enough time to yourself.

"Sans..? I- I'm sorry for ignoring you."

*(R/N). are you okay? your not mad at me? i'm sorry for never telling you i-

"Shh. no its fine I just needed time to myself it was just a.. I guess just overwhelming." You felt a separate warmth flood into yourself as you connected and felt him relax, yup the bubble bath was a great idea.

*i was just afraid of how you would react..

"Can you just be honest with me for a moment? My thoughts and needs are my own right?" anxiety crawled against your stomach, you were nervous.

*yes, of course!

There was a chuckle halfway into that statement and you sighed.

*the link between us wouldn't have gotten stronger if you didn't want it too, you do have control on it. the only thing your soul is doing is trying to pull you to me by establishing the way we can communicate. you yourself strengthened your side with your own emotions. not mine, not your souls.

You sighed. That was a huge weight off your shoulders and you sunk a little deeper into the water and hummed. So your own emotions for Sans were your own.

*i'm just happy that your talking to me again.

Oh you knew he was, you could feel his relief. "Hey Sans?"

*yea?

"Since we're soul mates.. Would you ever tell me what kind of monster you are?" There was a pause and he let out a slow breath.

*i really don't want to tell you...

"Are you worried I'd be scared of you?" He was silent and you didn't push it, you wanted answers but you were gunna easy him into it and not rush him. Your sure he knew you weren't gunna let the subject drop. Behind your lids a scene popped up, you saw his room and it looked like he was sitting on his bed, your vision moved down to his large hands and you watched as his flexed his fingers and clenched them again. You only watched silently as he went through contemplating on his next move.

He grabbed the fingers of his gloves on one hand and pulled them off to reveal... Bone? A skeletal hand? He took the glove off the other hand and it was the same.

*i know you needed to know but please don't be scared of me.

Sans had apparently gotten himself a mirror since the last time you talked to him and he slowly held it up in sight.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was literally a skeleton. All those skeleton puns made sense now, and you felt a shiver run up your spine. His face looked like a nervous wreck, sweat beaded on the side of his skull, how does that even work? His mouth was shaped into a grin and he had canines that look WAY mire intimidating than a lions. Well you're pretty sure Sans is much more dangerous than a lion so it made sense. His grin was also strained. His eyes? Or should you say sockets? Yea, his sockets were deep dark pits with little white lights. Well, actually that's pretty damn cute and you blushed. A thousand nick names were already popping up and yea, your pretty sure you weren't going to have a problem with him being a monster anymore cause now you couldn't stop the rapid being of your heart and the goose bumps raising all over your body.

"So like. Are you _all_ bone?" You raised a brow, knowing he couldn't see and his pin pricks shrunk a little and darted to the left and back.

*i uhm.. I don't know. i don't know if i can show you everything.

A blush grew on his face, but it was blue? Oh my god. Could he even act scary? His fluffy blue jacket didn't help his act at all, it made him look innocent and puffy with all the faux fur surrounding his neck line. Spine? Eh what ever, you were never good at anatomy.

*i am all skeleton though! just -

"How do you even fill out your clothes if your all skeleton?" You assumed your emotions were more under control than his at the moment cause this was actually quite the show for you. And you were enjoying it WAY too much at the moment. Sans clears his non existant throat.

*i. a hem. i use my magic.

You smirked when you remembered a previous conversation. " _Oh~_ So _thats_ why you 'gotta throw your self a bone' sometimes?"

Oh my god, his face just exploded blue and the lights in his sockets completely disappeared. So his blush was blue huh? "I'm assuming, not having a _bone_ to throw in the first place, you don't often get _blue_ balls hmm?"

The mirror slipped from his grasp as it cracked on the floor and you laughed. Hard. Your terrible. Your a terrible person, but this really helped.

You drained the tub and washed your face off and dried up. You didn't turn the venilation fan on this time so the mirror was all nice and foggy and had no worries of Sans getting a peek of anything. You let Sans calm down on his own as you got dressed and combed your hair. Basically thats all you needed to do. Just talk it all out with him. You felt lighter. Less stressed. And you were positive it was the same for Sans.

*i'm assuming you aren't scared or disgusted?

He sounded so embaressed. How cute. "I'm just happy that you finally told me. That's all." Now that you felt better, cleaning sounded like a good idea.

"So how does a skeleton even digest food?" Grabbing a broom and dust pan you went to work with sweeping. Aah, four days of doing nothing and simply sweeping already made you feel better.

*monster food is kind of different. it's made from compacted magic so it acts as a solid, my magic simply absorbs it's properties.

"Oh, so you can't eat regular human food?"

*i can if I make a stomach for it.

Oh wow. Weird.

Done sweeping you picked up all the stray dirty rags all over the house and grabbed your own laundry to start a load. While yours was washing you went to the guest room and picked up your moms clothes to have enough for another load to do towels. She had been staying int he guest room, she was still in her weird funk but wouldn't talkit out with either you or your dad.

Walking out of the room you noticed a piece of something sticking out from under the dresser by the door and knelt to get it. Oh! This was the folded paper you snatched from under her pillow before you tripped and knocked into the dresser.

Unfolding it you were surprised.

It was birth certificate.

Someone elses.

It was a newly issued one as well.

Looking at the name. Oh _shit._

Dropping all the clothes on the floor you remembered how you found that DHS letter ontop the grandfather clock and snatched it down. Ripping it open and reading the contents you froze.

Your parents had adopted.

They adopted a child when you moved out.

Their child disappeared.

Their child was _Frisk._


	10. Chapter 10

You felt betrayed. You were upset. Apprehensive. _Why_ woud they get another child? _Why_ didn't they tell you?

_Why are they still hiding it from you?_

The kid that had been haunting your dreams was a real child that _your own parents adopted._ What if they were some sort of demon scheming out to murder you like that movie Orphan?

Grabbing your phone you automatically called your mother.

_"Hello honey what's up?"_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" You started sobbing uncontrollably.

_"Dear what's wrong?! Did something happen?"_

"Yo-you- you _adopted_ a kid when I moved out! I moved out _years_ ago a-a-an-and you never told me!" You knew a tantrum wasn't the best time to do this but everything negative just rushed in all at once. Every thing you had held onto rushed out.

There was mumbling on her side of the line and she spoke again.

_"I'll be home soon."_

She simply hung up and you sat on the floor crying. She finally came walking in 15 minutes later and dropped to the floor to hug you to her chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, please stop crying." She reached over and brushed your tears away and grabbed a bottle of water from her purse. "Calm down and I'll tell you."

Sipping your water in between hiccups was a slight challenge but you eventually calmed down as she waited patently. Your mother sighed and looked away, her eyes fell down to the papers you dropped.

"When you were going to school and saving up to move out, me and your father reminesed on the years of when you were a child. We missed it, we found out, ad decided to sign our selves up for adoption."

She gently held onto the birth certificate and smile sadly. "When you moved out we finally got the call that there was a child in need of a home." She got all mist eyed and sniffled. "W-we were blessed with sweet little Frisk. We wanted y'all t meet but you were so busy. Your hours were completely different from ours and we thought it to be a good idea to let Frisk know about you and the kind of person you were before.. Before introducing you too."

She folded up the paper and laid them on her purse then held your hand. "Frisk absolutely loved the idea of you. They wanted to meet you so bad but they- they disppeared." Your mother started sobbing and you held her close. "T-they they found Frisk's bag on the edge of Ebott. All that was in there was a box of bandages and a heart pendant that Frisk brought with them when they were adopted."

Now you knew everything you felt guilty about your own break down. Your parents loved children and you were the only one they could have had, you your self were a miracle. A surviving surprise.

"Thank you mom. I love you I'm so sorry."

The main reason for your breakdown was probably the fact that Frisk had killed in your dreams.

Helping your mother off the floor you took her into what you now know as Frisks' room and laid her on the bed. You jogged into the bathroom and wet down a rag for her and made a glass of water and soothed your mother till she passed out. Standing in the middle of the roo you inspected it better. Your parents must have taken down all the personalized touches Frisk added. Sitting at the desk you watched your mothers slow restful breathing.

You faced the desk and started digging through the drawers. Nothing. Damnit. Leaving the room you spoke up. "Sans?"

*i know what your thinking.

He didn't sound all too happy at the moment but you waited.

*yea i know the kid.

"They're alive?!"

*yea the kid is fine and kicking.

"Sans, how do I get to the Underground? I need to get Frisk. I need to help my family!"

*woah woah woah calm down. you can't come here.

You were taken aback. "B- but I- I need too!" Your mother stired in her sleep so you left the room and went to yours. "Sans I need to do this."

*no.

"WHY!"

*calm down

"Tell me now!" You never got this mad with Sans and it unsettled him a bit. Growling he interupted you.

*** YOU CAN'T COME DOWN HERE**

You froze in the middle of your room. He left out a sigh.

*sit.

You automatically plopped on the floor. "Can- ... Can you at least tell me why?" Sans cleared his throat and waited patiently for your breathing to calm down and he spoke up after about 5 minutes.

*you can't come down here cause you'll be trapped down here with us. i don't want that for you.

"But you said your sealed right? That can be broken yea?" Sans grew quiet and mummbled.

*it takes. 7 human souls to break the barrier. meaning a human has to die.

"Oh.. Is.. There anyway that I can help in some way? Like throw a rope down." He chuckled at the absurd thought.

*it's not like that.

You sighed and let the subject drop. You weren't getting anywhere with it anyway, he wasn't going to let you do anything 'brash'. Looking at the time yyou decided finishing laundry was best.

Later you cooked dinner to lighten the mood when your dad came home and you all ate in awkward silence. Watching television was just as bad. Everyone eventually got ready for bed and your dad pulls you into a hug. "We really wanted you two to meet. I'm sorry things ended up this way, we never met to hide it from you." He kissed your forehead, smoothed your hair down and walked into his room, shutting the door quietly.

You needed to get Frisk.

*just go to bed sweetheart.

"Oh we're using pet names now?" San's ignored your question and you huffed heading to your room.

*just promise me you wont try to come here. please.

"I'll.. Okay yeah I promise."

*thank you.

You laid in bed and thought about Frisk. What kind of person are they? Were they really the phsychotic killer you use to dream of?

*the kid is a good kid. very nice, smart, mature, friendly. my bro really likes them.

You heart warmed up, that was good. "Do you think I can uhm... See them one day?"

*close your eyes.

Behind your lids the view of Sans' livingroom informed you where he was and you see his hand raise up to view as he looked up the stair case.

*frisk buddy, come down here and talk to me for a bit.

Your heart beat a little faster as you watched the door open and the bob haired child come bounding down the stairs, a huge grin on their face and Sans picked them up and dropped them on the couch.

*thanks kiddo. remember (R/N)

They brightened up and signed.

**'Yea I do why?'**

*say hi.

"Hello Frisk."

*she says hi,

**'Hello!'**

This went back and forth for a while so you got aquainted with this pure little soul. "Sans I have to go to bed, thank you so much."

*anytime, sleep well.

You went to bed and Sans and Frisk sat in the livingroom.

**'She is wonderful Sans, that was nice.'**

*i'll help you

Frisk looked surprised and began signing fast.

**'What changed your mind, not that I'm complaining.'**

*(R/N) is your sister. her parents adopted you.

Their breathing hitched and they clenched the ends of their sleeves. Frisk upruptly stood and left Sans' house and he frowned. Maybe he shouldn't had said anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't think there will be daily chapters for a while cause I'm trying to figure out what to do for 11 but already know what to do for 12 weird right?
> 
> Also I may post up a new Sans x Reader? I had another idea and then my sister pitched out another idea so maybe two more? I don't know if I could handle them so they may not be multi-chapter it just really depends.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that showed their concern. These last few weeks have been a little rough but the encouragement from you guys really helped a lot. I love reading everyone's reviews and they really helped me out this past week when I was feeling down.
> 
> I really try to reply to all the reviews but sometimes I feel like I sound like a broken record (to those that I haven't replied I'm sorry!). I never thought that people would actually like what I have swimming in my brain and I normally struggle getting it out and all the positivity really helps with inspiring me to continue.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone.
> 
> Also introducing Bara!Posessive!Sans?


	11. Chapter 11

You had gotten pretty lazy lately, continuously sleeping has became a regular thing. It wasn't your depression, no. The dreams were just so wonderful you didn't want them to end. You absolutely felt at ease, like the things in your dreams are suppose to happen and you were sure you wouldn't mind one bit if they ever did.

In your dreams you were always with Sans, perhaps because you know what he looks like now. You two often go on dates to places from the Underground and surface. Imagining how he would react to the surface were your favorite. You dream of taking him to the country and showing him your family's fishing spot, showing him the tadpoles swimming between rocks in the summer. Watching his reaction when you jump off the side of a rock formation into the lake.

You wondered if he could even float being a skeleton and all.

But of course you were an adult that has adult things to do. Finally getting up for the day you wrote down those 3 memories as things to do to show sans and got dressed. Sitting there brushing your hair you hummed and wracked your brain for what you were doing today. Oh right you were house sitting for Pops but instead of sleeping on the couch he cleaned up the guest room for you.

Your things were already packed so you walked around your room triple checking and left to go grab some late breakfast.

"Ah it lives!" Your father chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

"Hardy har har." Smacking him on the way to the fridge a grin grew when you heard him let out a whine of fake pain.

You zoned out after preparing a bagel. Would Sans like bagels? Maybe if you smeared it with ketchup. Smiling you yelped when something touched your shoulder and whipped around to stop yourself from throat punching your mom. "Shit! Sorry mom!"

"Oh what kind of clouds are you viewing?" She grinning when all you did was stare in confusion and realized she ment what had your head in the clouds. "Nothing much momma just thinking what I'm gunna do this week."

Your mother laughed and parted your shoulder, "oh I'm sure he's going to leave you plenty to do." She grabbed your finished plate and washed it in the sink. You walked out of the kitchen and just slowly made your way to your bedroom. "Hey Sans what cha doin'?" You asked after shutting the door and flopped back onto your bed.

Mmmm. It was still warm.

You jolted awake and glanced at the window. Shit. You slept 'till the afternoon. Stretching, you slowly woke up on your own terms, which basically consisted of embracing the memories of your past dream.

Holding a pillow against your face you squealed. In your dream you and Sans had been making out, though he had lacked lips and other squishy human stuff, you giggled, it had worked out well. _Very_ well indeed. You've never been this head over heels for another person and you just felt all different kinds of giddy. You now understand how the protagonists in most stories/shows feel when they "fall in love".

Sighing happily you hopped up and grabbed your bags and proceeded to leave your room. Oh. Pops was sitting in your livingroom with your parents, probably waiting for you to wake up. "I'm so sorry Pops I fell asleep!" He stood and smiled fondly, "No it's all right, it gave me a chance to pack my things for my trip." he turned back to your parents, "I guess we'd be headin' out now. Thank you for the pop." After hugging your parents good bye you both left and got into his truck.

"Thank you so much for watching the place. Bear knows ya well enough to not maul your face off so I trust ya plenty." Laughing nervously, you waved your hand, dismissing his thanks. "It's no problem at all. He's being trained to protect your property anyway so I understand."

Pops perked up at that, "Ah yes! That reminds me. I'll need ya to walk Bear around the woods to get 'im use to surveying the area. I'll need it done 3 times a day. Other than that just feed 'im, water plants, etc etc."

"Yea that's fine with me, it'll be like an advernture."

You should've kept your mouth shut. Pops had left immediately after arriving to his house and told you it was around the time to walk Bear. Damn dog was a never ending stream of urine. Literally every single tree, bush, and growth of plant like was peed on. Your in the woods. There's nothing but trees. You groaned. Did he just need to pee a lot or did he just stop in mid stream to go onto the next spot?

It was a nice day though so you couldn't complain too much.

Patting your leg to grab Bears attention you led the dog back home. Peeing for 30 minutes was a long enough "walk". Once entering the house you watered and fed the dog and just watched. You wondered what Sans was doing.

And then you felt.

You don't know what you felt.

Something changed?

You looked around, no? Bear wasn't acting any different. Maybe something was wrong with Sans? The thought made you heart pound faster. "Sans?"

..

..

..

No answer.

Fear coiled around your stomach in an icey grip. Maybe he was asleep? You needed to chill the fuck out. Grabbing a cup and warming some water in the microwave, you prepared the water to make tea to calm down. You couldn't act like a clingy girlfriend. You weren't even sure if you two were actually together in that sense? Would you be monster married? Or just a couple by fate?

Nope, you gotta stop letting your fantasies run the show.

Your body felt full of static and laggy. Your limbs felt as if they weren't attached when clearly they were.

Your head felt empty and fuzzy.

You drooped.

You felt like..

There was no more hope.

There was no point in trying.

Why bother living?

It'll just happen again and again.

Everything was dark. You were completely numb now. It sounded as if something was happening somewhere around you, but you couldn't tell. Trying to look around or open your eyes or something. Anything.

A light started to pulse into view. Something lept inside you.

***It's me your friend! Please wake up!**

Right in front of you was Frisk with a floating red heart. Looking to the side you see a rather tall skeleton with a strange outfit and red scarf. Looking back forward, Frisk was giving you an odd look and you tilted your head. Movement from the skeleton next to you caused you to look at it and they had a concerned look.

Whats wrong?

Didn't something good just happen.

The skeleton bent down and Frisk made a motion at their chest. Looking down you notice a little glow, but you weren't wearing your clothes. Oh. Those weren't your hands either. Coming from the fabric of your/not your shirt was a green and blue glow. Now that didn't seem normal.

***Sans what happened? Are you okay?**

"i'm fine"

Your/not your hands moved on their own and zipped up the front of the jacket. Your gaze was moved back to the other skeleton and you assumed you made a positive expression because it smiled, concern still sitting on it's features. The other colored hearts went into the other two in your sight and everything faded black.

You woke up.

You slept 16 hours on the kitchen floor with Bear curled up next to your side.

Wincing at your aching body you slowly sat up. Everything hurt, but most of all your chest hurt. Shakely pushing yourself up off the floor you made your way tot he bathroom. You needed a bath in Pops' amazing spa sized tub. Walking in and stripping you assessed the damage in the mirror. Oh that is one big knott on your head. One side of your arm had a bruise climbing up to the shoulder and your hip had a nasty bruise too. You must have landed on your right side. Starting the water and dumping bubble bath and oils in you searched the rest of your body until the water was done and climbed in

Was all of that a dream?

It didn't feel like one but the fuzzy sensation of sleep still tickled your head. How did you sleep 16 hours on a tiled floor? You felt a little naseous now. Actually it was a little hard to breath with that strange pain in your chest.

Squinting in thought you dragged your hands around your body. No. You didn't leave anything on. But the persistant sensation of something wrapped around your waist was present. It actually hurt a little bit. Like a period cramp. You finished your soaking until the pains in your body dulled down a notch and got dressed to walk Bear around.

Snacking on an extremely late breakfast, a granola bar, you watched the sun move down ever so slowly. Bear seemed content on interrogating any small animal or insect as you two traveled.

Your waist hurt more. Your chest pounded painfully. Your head hummed angerly.

You slid down the bark of a tree panting, Bear whined and licked your arm, which only burned unpleasantly. Looking up you gasped. Little spots on your arm was dripping blood. Checking the other arm there was the same inflection.

It was getting harder to breath. You tried gulping down as much air as you could.

Darkness was ebbing into your sight.

N-No!

Digging your nails into the bark, you finally let the tears fall. This hurt too much. Whats happening to you? Your fingers eventually gave up their hold and you dropped to the foliage on the ground. You can't hold on must longer. You were sure Bear was whining and barking, not knowing what to do. You tried to reach out to him but your arm was too heavy. Your eye lids were heavy too. Why didn't you take your phone?

Oxygen rushed back into your lungs, every part of yourself woke up and stiffened. A warmth ran through your body.

The sky looked brighter, everything looked sharper and more vivid. The ground felt moist, the new pieces of grass tickling your legs. The plants smelt so fresh and amazing. You can head the water of a nearby river. Bears ears perked up. You heard that as well.

You both heard a large shatter.

The ache in your chest left and a green heart floated out above you.

What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. I retyped this chapter more than I wanted too. I'm relieved I finally have that done though. I did get juuuuuust a little bit distracted with this other idea I had previously mentioned. I'm trying to work out and see if I can handle two fics at once. I hope I can though haha.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> Am I getting better at fluff? I hope I am.


	12. Chapter 12

The strange little heart was bouncing above your chest, the bottom of it stretched every time it pulled away, you swore you could feel the tug. Reaching out your finger lightly grazed the green heart and a shiver shot up through your spine.

Was it..

It couldn't be..

This was your _soul.._

It was pretty amazing. You sat up and the heart followed your movement. Bear watched in curiosity as your hands slowly cupped around the pulsing life force of your being.

Another shatter rung out through the woods, scaring your soul back into your body and causing you to gasp in surprise and from the sensation. Bear had also jumped back to his feet. Your chest tugged. You felt static, your head felt tingly.

Your body moved on its own.

Blink..

You were walking further into the woods. Bear following close behind you.

Blink..

You could see the house from here, the ground was getting harder under your feet.

Blink..

The sky was turning a deep yellow, tree's were being scarce. The ground was inclining more.

Blink..

You were jogging? Or speed walking. Your feet slipped and skidded on the loose gravel.

Blink..

You were standing in a clearing of some sort? Your legs and feet are sore. It was hard to breath from the exhaustion and the altitude. Bear was flopped onto his side panting and whimpering.

The sun was setting.

It was beautiful.

Your blood pulsed harder. You could hear it. That's all you could hear. Everything else was silent.

Blink.

The sound of glass breaking woke you up. You can now see. A hole in the mountain side appeared. The two of you watched. A figure stepped forward. It was Frisk. Your breathing sped and you took a step forward. A few more figures walked out from the shadows of the reveiled cave and you took a second step.

You heart lept to your throat as your small steps quickened to a sprint to a full on run. A figure moved quickly down the small hill the cave was on. Your sight started to get blurry and your chest fluttered and felt light.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

It's Sans!

It's him!

It's him!

You tripped on small rocks and your feet countinously slid on the gravel. Your tears finally fell down your cheeks.

"Sans! Sans! Sans!"

Throwing yourself at him, he easily caught you under your pits and tossed you up in the air and sqeazed you close to his chest.

"it's you it's really you!"

You both panted and dragged hands everywhere on each other. His phalanges cooled your heated skin. One rested on your cheek as his thumb brushed away a tear. Your fingers grazed his ribs through his shirt. His phalanges patted down your sweaty hair. "H-how are you here? You are here right?"

Sans' forehead knocked down onto your own and he took a deep breath. "i'm here. your here. we're here." he whispered, his breath felt soothing against your cheeks and you shivered then pushed back.

Sans was _huge_. In both ways. He was easily cradling you in his arms, those little lights large and bright. His grin was amazing and you couldn't help from smiling. His face was smooth but held a softness to it and you swear his eyes formed into hearts.

A throat cleared and you jerked your attention to the side. Sans' grip tightened on your arms. There stood the other figures, the other skeleton standing closer than the rest.

"SANS?"

Okay wow this was embaressing. You had to assume the skeleton was his younger brother Papyrus.

"SANS WHO IS THIS HUMAN? WHY IS SHE CRYING?"

Blushing, you quickly swabbed your sleeve against your face and you straightened up. "U-uhm hi!" You held out your hand, "I'm (R/N)."

Papyrus looked at Sans in confusion and the others looked around at each other in surprise? The blue fish lady (that literally reminded you of a character from a web comic you read before) peered down to a short (but taller than you) yellow reptile, dinosaur? and they both may have blushed and smiled sheepishly at each other.

The two goats? They don't exactly look like bison or cattle. But they glanced at each other. The one with the beard, you had to think was a male cause of the beard? Looked dreamily onto the other who's gaze hardened and scowled. But as they looked away, those eyes warmed up and a small smile formed on their muzzle?

No one took your hand.

"PUNK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

You squeaked in surprise and Sans chuckled. "i didn't think we'd ever make it out here." Sans looked up at his younger brother. "sorry paps i woulda told ya but didn't think there was a point too."

"My child are you all right?" Everyone looked to Frisk who was sniffling and you pushed away from Sans and held out your arms. "C'mere Frisk." The child sobbed and crashed into your torso. You hugged them close and patted their hair down. "It's alright, shh."

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave!"

Everyone gasped and you looked down. Yea, Frisk just spoke. "M-My child? You could speak this whole time?" Frisk only nodded and snorted up mucus.

"Frisk, it's so nice to finally meet you." You squeezed the child closer and waited for them to calm down. After a few moments of silence Frisk pulls back and started signing.

 **'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you.'** They sniffled and rubbed a sleeve across their face and you shook your head smiling. "No it's fine. I'm glad your safe." You fixed their hair and stood up then cleared your throat.

"Sorry, anyways I'm (R/N). I'm uhm... Frisk is my adopted sibling."

The monsters literally went bug eyed and the sun disappeared under the horizon. A small hand pulled onto your sleeve, looking down you noticed Frisk preparing to sign.

**'This is my friends from the Underground. This is Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel the Queen, and Asgore the King.. Also my parents.'**

A soft expression grew on the two goats faces and Toriel picked up Frisk and held them. You nodded to them and Sans held your hand.

Bears barking caught your attention.

_Shit._

It was night time.

"Oh, uhm.. Would y'all like to come back to the cabin? I don't know if there's room but I have to take Bear back home." Everyone looked around.

"i'll stay with ya."

"I'LL STAY WITH MY BROTHER AND LEARN MORE ABOUT HIS HUMAN."

"I-I would like to go back t-to my lab and run some tests."

"Nope, Paps your coming with us. We needa talk and protect New Home."

"OH YOUR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, THIS IS NO EXCUSE TO SKIP TRAINING!"

"Yea. Training."

**'Do you think I can see your parents again?'**

"It would be good to start a stradegy over some tea."

"Yes, I would also like to speak to you about Frisk's family."

Everyone parted ways and you and Sans walked hand in hand down the mountain. "So Sans, how long have you known your soul mate here?" Toriel piped up and you blushed. You were still trying to get use to being a 'soul mate' and now that he was physically with you made you more bashful.

"about 4 years tori."

"Oh wow it has been that long huh?"

His hand practically took up your whole hand and you smiled at the twined fingers/phalanges. "My dear, you ar Frisk's older sister?" You looked back up and she was staring at you intently. "O-oh uhm. Y-yes your majesty! Apparently my parents had adopted Frisk after I had moved out. Though this is my first time meeting them."

"Your parents must be extremely worried." The Kings voice was deep, but low and filled with sadness. Then you noticed. All the were holding hands.

Oh.

OH!

They had taken Frisk in as one of their own. Shit. This is going to be complicating. "(R/N)?" Your attention darted back to Toriel, apparently she had been talking to you and you missed it all. "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you!"

She smiled and dismissed your apology, "I said do not worry about calling me such honorifics. Just call me Toriel. After all, I did renounce my position." Oh wow. That was a beautiful smile. Your heart melted from the warmth and friendliness radiating off the former Queen.

Arriving at the cabin, you led everyone in and turned on the lights. "This isn't my house, but make yourselves comfortable I have to go feed Bear." Everyone nodded and looked around the living room whilst Sans stayed close behind you as you entered the kitchen. You made quick work sitting a pot of water on the stove, laying out fresh food and water for Bear and grabbing your snack bag from the floor and taking out a few boxes of different tea bags.

You cleaned off the table of trash and such and turned to Sans who literally hovered above you and you nervously looked away. "I never imagined how large you would be.." Oh wow what a great first impression. "N-not that it's a bad thing! I rather like you as you are!" Sans chuckled and pulled you into a hug. Your ears were burning.

"well i never imagined you being so tiny."

His chest rumbled pleasantly against you, his breath tickled the side of your face and he whispered. "i could just eat. you. up."

Nope.

Your dead.

Dead.

Sans has killed you.

Spluttering you pushed him away. Well actually he didn't move at all, you ended up sliding back instead. "IGOTTAMAKESURETHEWATERDOESN'TBOILOVER!" rushing oer to the stove, the water hasn't changed at all and you covered your face. Oh my god your acting like a teenager. Glancing to where Sans was standing revealed he had left, probably to join everyone in the living room and you sighed. How were you going to deal with this?

Should you call Pops? Your parents? The police? The president? Would people confuse them as aliens and call the men in black to test on them. Okay you need to stop watching sci-fi stuff. "Oh Bear what am I going to do? I don't have my own place to hide them." The dog only tilted his head and let out a soft 'berf'. A sizzling caught your attention and you blankly watched the water boiil over for a second then snatched it up. Shit, you hoped it wasn't too hot.

Pouring the water in five mugs and sitting them at the table with the different tea boxes you walked into the living room to call everyone to the kitchen. Sans was on the floor playing with Frisk, Toriel and Asgore were quietly talking to each other. Every now and then Sans would interject but let them continue either way.

"I remember when we found out we were soul mates."

"Oh yea, the feeling was quite amazing. I felt completely whole when I met you Tori."

"mm (R/N) and my souls created a link to keep us connected since the barrier interfered with us meeting."

"I've never heard of that happening. What about you Tori?"

"I believe not. At least not in my life time."

**'Is it unsual?'**

"No, my child. I'd say it's more rare than it is unusual."

"She must have a large amount of magic for the link to even be established."

"i don't know. i thought she unconciously felt my magic and let her own connect with mine."

You stepped back into the kitchen and rose your voice from the corner. "Uhm guys? The water is done." You doubt you were suppose to hear any of that and you sat at the table and grabbed the vanilla chamomile box and dropped a bag into your steaming water. Everyone else shuffled in and took their own spots. Sans to your left, Frisk to your right, Toriel on Frisk's right and Asgore to San's left.

Everyone picked their own tea's and Asgore started, "Frisk I know we discussed this as we walked through the broken barrier. But you are sure you would be the human ambassador for the monsters?"

"Woah, hold on. Ambassador? For what?"

Asgore looked at you as if you were silly, "For monsters to be introduced back to the surface."

"But Frisk is just a child? And how are you going to address the situation that a missing child broke a magical barrier and released what everyone thought were fairytales monsters? How will you even get a hold of the government? Or president?"

The table was silent. This was going to be a bigger problem than imagined.

"And what about my parents? Even if you were able to talk to some high up, my parents deserve to know first that Frisk is alive." Toriel winced, it was obvious she and Asgore had seen Frisk as their own and it saddened you to say things so blantant. But it was true. Your parents were worried sick over Frisk. "And if anything, it would prevent people who are possibly against monsters from starting a rumor that y'all kidnapped them." Asgore nodded, "That is true."

**'Perhaps they would have a good idea to what we need to do?'**

"Maybe. My parents tend to be very understanding and open minded. I can call them tomorrow."

"are you sure thats a good idea?"

You finally looked at San for the first time since sitting and you nodded. "My father works for the state so I'm sure he could get a few numbers. He's a very logical man."

"We have no other choice in the matter it seems." You watched Frisk pat Toriels hand and you smiled.

"We just gotta take it slow and easy." Everyone agree'd and you stood up. "Okay that settles it. Now we can discuss sleeping arrangements and dinner!"

Toriel stood up and gently pushed her chair back in place. "If you wouldn't mind. I could cook dinner." The others did the same and washed out their mugs and sat them next to the sink. "I wouldn't mind at all, it'll give me time to figure out who's sleeping where and clean up my own mess in the living room."

"Wonderful!" She quickly checked out the frisge and started preparing dinner. Wow, it would've taken you all day to figure out what to cook. Pushing in your chair everyone else followed you out and you started straightening things and picking up trash. "I guess I can set up a huge palatte in here and it can be like a sleep over?" You doubt Asgore or even Toriel could fit on the couch laying straight, at this point Asgore was having to crouch down while walking around the house. It was hard to hold back your giggles.

"I am fine sleeping on a palette, thank you so much for your kindness, (R/N)." You grinned at the King. "It's no problem at all." You shoved the furniture around to make room for everyone and moved to grab blankets from the hall closet Pop's showed you. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Sans following you like a lost puppy. Aaahw. "Do you think anyone would need a shower? Do I need to grab towels for everyone?"

"it wouldn't hurt to just in case."

Sans grabbed all the blankets from your arms before you could walk away from them, and you huffed and grabbed the towels. You for one was definitely going to bathe tonight. Your legs and feet were still incredibly sore. You went into the bathroom and set out all the towels and rags and looked in the mirror.

Okay, ew. You looked super gross. Your hair was nappy and covered in dirt and sticking every direction. There was also dirt all over your face. Grabbing your brush, you tried getting all the knots out of your hair and tied it up to wash your face. Now that you think about it you kind reek really bad.

"hey you got any movies? frisk says since it's gunna be like a sleep over we need movies."

Yelping you turned around to face Sans. Well, face his chest. You had to bend your neck a bit to look at his face and you blushed. You were REALLY liking those eyes. You wondered if you could touch them. Stepping forward, you wrapped your arms around him as much as you could. Sans held you close immediately and let out a breath.

"it's amazing to finally get to touch you."

"I know what you mean."

"i wish we didn't have to share the living room"

"We don't have too."

..

..

..

"I'm sorry was that too forward? I- I- I didn't mean it in the context you might be thinking but like I meanwecouldcuddleandohmygodI'mgunnashutupnow."

Something bumped the top of your head and you looked up. A blue blush was dusting his cheek bones and you realized. He kissed your head.

He has no lips.

He booped his teeth against your head.

Rocking onto your tippy toes you pressed your lips against his teeth and landed back flat on your feet. You were right. His pupils formed into hearts and he seemed to be dazed. Giggling you ducked under his arm and check on Frisk and Asgore. Frisk was introducing popular t.v. shows to the King and he looked very eager to learn. You made your way to the kitchen and watched Toriel hum happily at the stove, though upon closer inspection, the heat was coming from her hands. Not the stove burners.

"Oh wow that's cool!" You smacked you hand across your mouth when She jumped and almost threw the skillet in the air.

"Oh dear! You frightened me." The former Queen patted her chest in a very Jackie Chan kind of manner and you apologized.

"Sorry Toriel. I just never saw magic being used before." You inched up closer and watched the controlled flames in her hands surround the bottom of the skillet. Ah, it looked like she went with a simple skillet cooked chicken and cream? There was red stuff so that might be tomatoes?

"Well I do not mind at all showing off some magic." She giggled and continued cooking. "I have cooked without my magic before but I just prefer the taste of magic prepared food."

Mm, you were willing to try anything that smelt this delicious. "What kind of magic does Sans have?"

"I'm not very sure, I only met Sans in person today. Back in the Underground we used the door between the Ruins and Snowdin for knock knock jokes."

"Oh wow, y'all sure fooled me. The atmosphere between y'all felt like you two known each other for years."

"That is because we monsters are made of love and compassion. It is easy to be kind to those who are kind back. Anyway dear, would you like to wash up before dinner is done? You've had a rough day."

"Oh, uhm yea sure thank you!" You walked away and glanced at every one in the living room as you walked by and grabbed your things from the guest room and shut the bathroom door behind yourself. After stripping you assessed the damage in the mirror for the second time that day only to wince. There was a ring of dried crusty blood around you waist, just like your upper arms. You rag washed as much blood and dirt off your body and filled the tub up. Under the blood was some bruising and the area was just a little bit tender. Light purples and yellows showed that it was already trying to heal.

There was a knock at the door, and you wrapped yourself with a towel and cracked opened the door. "Yea?"

"oh, your taking a bath?" His large glowing eyes darted to the side, showing some respect that you were practically naked. "Y-yea?"

"i was just uhm. going to brush my hair?"

You rose a brow. "Sans you don't have hair."

"i wanted to brush yours?"

"Do you just wanna come in here and hang out while I bathe?"

His blush grew darker and he nodded. "Okay just promise no peeking at me."

"yes, of course!"

Checking the hallway first, you ushered Sans in the bathroom and locked the door. Padding back over to the tub you filled it with a ridiculous amount of bubble bath and pulled a conviently placed privacy shutter in front of the tub. You glanced at Sans before disappearing on the other side of the shutter, he was staring guiltily at the bruises on your arms.

Unwrapping the towel you sunk into the bubbles and warm water and shut it off. "So you just wanted to be near me?"

"honestly i never wanna leave your side now that i'm here in the not so flesh."

"Was that suppose to be funny?"

"pretty much. i thought it was humerous."

You giggled and got to work scrubbing the grime and sweat from your body and hair. "So what does this mean for us now?"

Sans hummed and you peeked from the side of the shutter. He was staring at the ceiling with thought. "we'll just take things at our own pace."

"Slow and steady wins the race."

"what?"

"You never heard of that?"

"heard of what?"

"Oh wow okay!" The water sloshed noisily when you sat up too fast. "So like this rabbit was being a major butt face and decided 'Hey I can win any race from anyone!'. A turtle takes his challenge and the rabbit was like ssuper cocky. So here's this turtle just walking down the race path and the rabbit is already out of sight. 'Ha! That turtle is so slow, I can take a nap and still win!' So the douchebag rabbit laid down and took a nap. When he awoke next the sun was much lower and he panicked. He slept too long and he ran as fast as he could. There was the finish line, and there was the turtle about to cross it. But by the time he finally reached it? The turtle passed and won."

"that's a neat story, though i'm sure some translation was lost there."

You laughed, "You know for a fact I don't have the cleanest mouth."

"maybe i can clean it for you."

"Sans, oh my god. You are about to loose bathroom hang out privelages!"

"fine fine, i'll behave."

"Better."

You slid back down into the water. "this is nice."

"It sure is."

The rest of your bath was enjoyable silence. You finally got out, dried up, and got dressed behind the shutter and walked around. Sans was making it very obvious that he was avoid all types of eye contact. He's so sweet. You held out your hand and he looked up at you. True adoration in his eyes. This marshmellow was going to give you a cavity. Or diabetes. He took your hand gently but didn't let you support him up but stood on his own.

Sans pulled your hand to his face and pressed his teeth to your palm. "your so soft." His sockets closed? How is that possible? And he caressed your palm with his thumbs and nestled his cheek on it. "utterly amazing." Okay the bathroom was getting waaay too hot in here now and it's not from the steam.

Your heart was pounding fast. You clenched your eyes closed in embaressment. Something cool and wet ran down your wrist. And you jumped in surprise. That's not the only thing, but that green little heart audilbly _'popped'_ out of your chest and his face brightened. "i didn't mean to scare you outta your skin."

"Sans no. No. Bad Sans." You swatted at him, but he didn't let go. You both stared at your soul and _fuck_ it was pulsing as fast as your heart was pounding. Sans moved forward slowly and bent down. Was he going to touch it? You don't think your ready for anyone to touch it. Could he even touch it? As he got closer you squeezed your eyes shut.

Something gently pressed against your chest, and you peek down through your lashes. Sans had went around your soul and placed the side of his skull above your heart. His hands running up and down your arms then your back. "your so _alive_. i can hear. i can _feel_ your life pulsing through your body. your so beautiful."

You could explode right here and now.

"Dinners ready!"

You jumped back and your soul slammed itself back into your chest. You rubbed the spot and darted out of the bathroom. You never thought you'd be this shy? This embaressed? You use to be so up front and out right flirting with him! How did he turn the tables?

You needed revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story! So last night I stay up late writing half of chapter 12 right? Okay. So I post 11 ad try to bring up 12 to work on and holy shit. I never save it. I lost it all. I was so mad cause I had an awesome start on it and tried my hardest to replicate it.
> 
> Also sadly I had realized after 3,000 words that I forgot PAPYRUS SOME HOW AND FIXED IT INSTEAD OF RETYPING THE WHOLE THING!
> 
> Originally Papyrus went with Reader and Sans and I'm super mad at myself.
> 
> Also it's technically a new day (12:24 am to be exact) So here's todays chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO SHAMILAEE FOR BEING MY FIRST FOLLOWER  
> AND SUBMITTING MY FIRST EVER FAN ART  
> Omg your seriously so amazing.
> 
> Look at this amazing talent!
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/140596178148/ay-so-i-sketched-something-out-like-hella-quick

Everyone was sitting in the living room after dinner. Tummies are full, dishes are done, and a disney movie was playing on the t.v. Though currently you were scrolling through your dashboard on your phone and when Sans looked away, you were googling top notch pranks. How do you prank a skeleton? You couldn't butter the floor, that's a mess you'd have to clean and someone might get hurt. Bucket? Nope someone might get hurt. You stood and stretched. "Would anyone like some water? A snack?"

Frisk jumped up and Toriel asked for a water, Asgore shook his head saying he was fine, and Sans asked for ketchup. You and Frisk walked in to the kitchen, make your's and everyone elses beverages. "Hey Frisk?" They looked up at you questioningly. "You know of any good safe pranks?" They looked thoughtful and beamed.

**"Whip cream prank?"**

"Oh! I didn't think of that! Thank you." You ruffled their hair and they pouted.

**"Are you going to prank Sans?"**

"Is it that obvious? Yea, he was teasing me."

**"Can I help?"**

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Frisk helped you carry the drinks back and you two glanced at each other throughout the night, waiting for everyone to doze off.

You woke up with a start. Damnit! You fell asleep! Curse you comfortable silence! You looked around, Toriel and Asgore were asleep with Frisk between them. Aaahw. You looked down. Shit. You exploded red. You slept ontop of Sans, he had a leg propped up on the cushion and a leg hanging off. Even he was too tall for the couch. Well, it was a love seat, you shouldn't judge.

Hmm. Wow, he was actually warm? You ran your hand down his chest and was surprised he had a gut? That's were the warmth was coming from. Checking his face, yea he was still snoozing, you slowly lifted his shirt. A blue translucent gelatinous substance was forming a stomach from under his ribs, this must be how he fills out his clothes. You softly touched it. It was smooth and warm, you were surprised it wasn't wet or sticky from what it looked like.

"didn't think you were ready to jump my bones babe."

You sqeaked and threw yourself back, slamming into the arm rest on the other side and he chuckled sitting up slowly. "H-h-how long were you awake!" You hissed, wanting to sound chastising but not wanting to wake anyone else.

"i never fell asleep."

"So you were just _watching_ me."

"well, i didn't want to wake you. you said we could cuddle tonight"

"Oh my god, Sans, you could've woken me up."

You quickly slid off the couch and held your hand out. "Come on lets go to bed." He grinned and took your hand and you led him to the guest room. First step in, and you frowned. You literally hand all your clean clothes thrown everywhere, the blankets were on the floor, sheets balled up and thrown across the room, and you blushed. This mess was from the last time you stayed, and when you brought more clothes over you literally tossed them in with a 'I'll deal with it later'.

"eeey, my kind of style babe."

You swatted him and he just strolled over and flopped onto the bed. "I'm just gunna go brush my teeth alright?" he nodded and you walked out. Well, you had already brushed your teeth but you needed to re-think your stradegy. Find paper and a pen you scribbled Frisk a note and slid it into their palm and rushed back to the room.

What the fuck. You had to cover your mouth to stiffle your laughter.

"aahw come on babe, draw me like one of your french girls."

Sans was posing across the bed with the most ridiculous seductive look someone could muster. You quietly shut the door and burst out laughing. "Your such a dork!" He laughed along with you and after a few minutes your tummy hurt and tears ran down your cheeks.

"don't bust a gut laughing."

You grabbed the balled up sheets and threw them at him, he made no attempt to move and they stopped in mid air.

"Duuuude what the fuck."

"damn baby your mouth sure is dirty, maybe i should have cleaned it for you."

You blushed and threw a sock, that was caught as well. Both objects floating there surounded by a clearish blue light? Aura?

"Is that your magic?"

"mmhmmm"

"I thought you could only summon bones?"

"nah i can do more"

The two items dropped back on the floor and when you looked at him, you couldn't help your mouth from falling open in awe. His right eye light was gone but his left was a brilliant bright blue and it looked like a bit of yellow was in the middle? Maybe to act as an iris. "Sans that's soooo cool!" You couldn't help but gush. He averted his eye and blushed. You were about to try and stand up when a tickling sensation overcame you and you were floating up.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." You flailed and Sans laughed. "This is some Peter Pan shit!"

You noticed how you moved when his hand moved and he gently sat you on the bed next to him and the blue stuff disipated with his eye. You laid back into his open arms, "Wow, you sure did sweep me off my feet!" His face bonked against your head, "god your amazing."

"How so?"

Sans grabbed the blankets and pulled them up and held you to his chest. "well, you didn't freak out when you saw my bro and friends."

"That's cause you told me about them."

He took a slow deep inhale of your damp hair and his hand grazed your stomach. "you gave us a temporary place to stay, you helped us out a lot, you helped us plan, you sweet and funny." Sans rubbed his face into your hair, "your perfect." your heart beat faster at the compliment, you can here the clear adoration in his voice and it made your stomach flip flop.

Sans curled up more onto you trying to get as much contact as possible then quietly mumbled, "never wanna let go." His hand on your stomach slowly rose up and it tickled the underside of your breasts and woah okay your heart is about to ollie outtie- here and his hand continued up and passed your breasts. Oh, you were being dramatic then. His hand stopped on your chest above your heart.

"your so amazing. so perfect so alive so beautiful."

Every compliment that came out only served to make your heart pound harder and you reached for his hand, pulled it from your chest to your face and softly kissed each phalange then the palm before laying your cheek against it. Literally to keep him from feeling your nervousness/excitement and to tease him back 'cause that little action there sure did shut him up.

"Well I think your absolutely adorable."

"mmm?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"yea kind of, but i'm afraid that when i wake up you wont be here."

"Wanna make a pinky promise? I'll stay in bed until you wake up okay?"

"yea okay."

Sans squeezed you tighter and not long after you both fell asleep.

Boop boop.

Boop boop.

Boop.

Pat pat pat pat.

You finally cracked your eyes open. A short blur was standing in front of you and you rubbed your eyes. Oh it's Frisk. Glancing at the alarm clock on the night stand it was 7 a.m. You quietly whispered, "Frisk oh my gosh, I was sleeping so well."

**"Did you forget about your prank?"**

Frisk held up a can of whip cream. Uhg. You forgot. You nodded and Frisk pouted. "I pinky promised Sans I wouldn't leave the bed."

They looked upset for a little bit and you were about to speak up when an evil glint flashed in their eye.

**"You don't have too. I can just spray it in his hand and tickle him. It'd have the same effect."**

"Do it do it do it then run, run as fast as you can."

Frisk spray a generous helping of whip cream in Sans' hand and reach over and grabbed a piece of your hair. Sneaky. They tickled the end at the bottom of Sans' nose hole (Do you even call it that? Air hole? Breathing hole? Does he breathe? You bookmark these as 'questions that need to be answered') and Sans grunted. You've never seen a child move so fast. You've never been so blinded.

Science community, whip cream burns.

You yelped, Frisk was long gone, and Sans was laughing. That did NOT have the same effect. Your plan was thwarted an ruined.

"did you really think you can prank the master?"

"Sans! Oh my god Sans it burns! How could you betray me soooo!"

You wiped off as much as you could and now you can finally see. Uhg. The sun WAS brighter when the 'rain' was gone.

"oh doll, you gotta deal with the consequences of trying."

You grumbled and glared up at him, Sans smirked and opened his mouth? Woah holy shit he could do that? A long blue translucent tongue slid out and licked whip cream off his own phalanges. "i can clean you up too." He winked. You ran out and slammed the door bathroom behind yourself.

He's trying to murder you. Or your ovaries. Jesus Christ. You need to repent for your sins. Bathe in some holy water. You are not having clean thoughts right now. You washed your face, wiped down your shirt and peeked out of the bathroom. The coast was clear. You snuck back into the guest room and sighed in relief. Sans was gone. You quickly changed and grabbed your phone. Would your parents be up right now?

Sending a wuick text to your dad to call you when he woke up and bumped into someone and stumbled back, "Oh gosh I'm so sorry -" it was Toriel, "sorry Toriel. I was just texting my dad."

"Oh dear, do not worry. But may I ask, that is your cell phone?"

"Oh well yea." You held it out and she gently picked it up. "Oh my! It is so small and light. But where are the buttons?" You stepped next to her, she had to crouch a little for you to have clear view of your smart phone, and you swiped your finger across the screen to unlock it.

"Oh! Well this is so neat." She reached into her own robes and pulled out a.. Cinder block? With numbers and an antena. "This is my cell phone!" Aahw she sounded so proud, "It may be an older model than what the other monsters have but it's perfect for my paw size." She held it out for you to take and oh shit it was actually pretty heavy. This thing was bigger than both of your hands.

"Anyway, I have prepared breakfast. I hope you don't mind." She took back her phone and handed yours back. "Would you like to come and eat with us?"

"Mhm!" You were feeling hungry, "Just lemme go take my medicine and I'll meet ya there." she nodded and you jogged back to the room, took dry swallowed your pill, and walked into the kitchen taking a seat and immediately fixing a plate. Man you were starving.

"So, will your father be coming today?" You looked up with a mouth full of bacon and nodded, clearing your mouth by gulping down some orange juice (You never really had the best table manners). "I'm not very sure, I sent him a text to call me when he wakes up. So that'll give us time to make a game plan for his reaction and preparation. We could like. I don't know. Set it up for lunch time if he's able? We can eat and talk. Make it more of a calming atmosphere?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea. We could have sandwhiches."

You pointed a fork at Toriel, "Yea there we go, see we already got a plan!"

**"(R/N) you should help me be an amassador. Or be an ambassador with me!"**

"That's a great idea Frisk."

Asgore looked up at you hopefully.

"Oh no no no no." You waved your hands, "No I can't I'm sorry. I don't know politics or the law or anything I wouldn't be helpful at all." Honestly you don't think you could handle that kind of attention. Frisk looked down. Noooo. That's worse than the puppy dog eyes.

"I- I- I can help you though! I just can't be so.. Noticable."

Frisk grinned, okay good they'd take that much. Your glad no one pushed the subject further. Sans just peered at you, his sockets full of pride and love.

"A-anyway! First I will tell my dad about whats going on and then when he see's y'all I'll introduce him. Once he calms down or whatever, we let him put his input in the situation."

You took a few sips of your juice to give them a chance to interject before continuing. "I don't know if he'll bring mom or anything but once he's okay I think we should ask how to step forward from here. I only have the place for the week so we need to get as much as we can done."

Pulling out your phone you brought up a map and showed your area. "See I live in this little town right here, and here's this house. So I'd be further from y'all nce Pops comes back home and y'all would probably have to go back to the mountain."

You closed down the screen and sat back, "But of course that's if we don't value the time we have." Sans perked up as if to say something and you interupted him, "And I can't go with y'all if that happens. I have to stay here and get communications done for y'all since I'm helping out a little more." he sunk back and pouted. That face wasn't going to change your mind. Maybe. Everyone chatted as they finished and helped clean the kitchen up. Walking into the livingroom you noticed all the blankets had been folded. Oh how sweet were these monsters!

Arms wrapped around your waist and you tilted your head back. "can we go watch the sky?" You nodded and you both went out the front door and sat on the veranda. "I actually have a little plan on how to prepare my dad for this bomb shell."

"yea?"

You looked at your intwined hands and smiled.

"Yea I think I have the perfect plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, I just wish ff would let me reply onto your comments/reviews like AO3 does, but that's another reason why I made the side blog!
> 
> Anon asks are open! So don't be afraid to talk to me about whatever!
> 
> I'm always willing to procrastinate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda rushed the end of this chapter =:| I'm sorry I'm not very patient with "filler" stuff.

The buzzing in your pocket pulled your attention from Sans and you pulled your hand away, "Sorry hang on a moment." The screen read 'Daddy-o' and Sans laughed. "Shh shh shh!" You flailed a hang at him as he stiffled his laughter. "Yellow blue green?"

_"What? What does that mean? Why can't you answer the phone normally?"_

"Okay. Yellow."

He sighed and you grinned.

_"What'd you need honey?"_

"You think you can come over to Pops'? I have something important to talk to you about."

_"Too important for the phone?"_

"Yea."

Your dad was silent for a few minutes, more than likely contemplating what he was doing for the day and he spoke up.

_"Yea fine I can come over. You want anything to drink?"_

"Yea! Can I have a blue coconut sprite? Puh-lease?"

_"Got it, be there in 30 minutes."_

"blue coconut sprite?"

You smiled up at Sans, "Yea it's refreshing and delicious. Maybe you'll like it?" He shrugged. "i'm willing to try anything you like. so what's your plan now?"

You leaned back and grabbed his hand. "I'm going to introduce him to you." Sans looked at you in surprise, "are you sure that's a good idea?" nodding you continued. "He's going to meet you one way or another. Two birds with one stone, ya' know?"

Sans pulled your hand to his face and 'kissed' your knuckles. You pulled on his hand and he looked at you in confusion but relented until you pulled him down to your level and kissed his cheek.

"So I got some questions for you bub."

"yeah?" He sighed dreamily, your face still inches from his and you kissed above his nose hole?

"Do you even breathe?"

"yea, kinda."

"Hmmm."

You rose your other hand up and gently touched his face, your fingers dragging over all the curves and stopped at the edge of his sockets.

"Is it empty in there?"

"are you calling me a numbskull?"

"Nah, just a bone head."

Your fingers traced the edge of his socket then trailed down to fall onto his sternum. Sans leaned forward and placed his head into the curve of your shoulder and neck. Humming, you raised your hand back up and petted his skull. Your phone buzzed again and you brought it to your face.

_"no snaks? jus a drink?"_

You swiped out a quick 'Just a drink thx' and started playing with the fuzzy fur of Sans' hood. "So do you even feel temperature change?"

"i feel temperatures, it just doesn't bother me."

_"omw b ther soon 'winky face'"_

Sitting up you gently pushed Sans back and he whined in protest but obliged anyway. "Okay so there's a little patio in the back, just sit there and I'll bring my dad to ya." He nodded but made no attempt to move and you sighed. "Goober."

The puppy love stage of a relationship was always the best. You wondered how long puppy love sticks though. Bear darted out from the doggy door and ran down the pathway and disappeared around the curve of trees. "C'mon Sans he'll be here soon." He grunted and stood, pecked the crown of your head and was gone? You really need to figure out his magic 'cause that was neat as hell.

Bear's barking caught your attention and you heard the sound of tires crunching onto gravel. You stood as the truck belonging to your father pulled up and he hopped out with two drinks in hand and hugged you, holding both. "Nice to see you sweetheart."

"Nice to see you too." Grabbing your drink and sipping it, you patted the seat next to you. "Ah, straight to buisness?"

"Actually yea.."

You looked down.

"You remember my breakdown? How I use to talk to someone all the time?"

"Yea..?"

Shit, he already looks apprehensive. "Well, apparently I wasn't crazy? I-"

"Oh I know that, your not crazy it was the stress."

"Shh dad, stop being supportive and listen damnit."

You never liked raising your voice against your parents, but of course being much older than you they tend to think 'I'm older, I know better.' Well. Your 'bout to blow his mind. "Anyway. So like Sans? He's real? He's like living and stuff. And and and. Like he's not human?" You were NOT wording this right and the look your father was giving you only served to make you more nervous.

Shooting to your feet you needed to feel larger and in control. Dominate. "Sans is real! He's a monster from the Underground thatgotsealedunderthemountainlikein the.. fairytales."

"Honey I- "

"No! Look! Listen!" You snatched his hand and pulled him up and speed walked around the house to Sans sitting in one of the patio chairs, as he saw you arrive, he stood up and your father froze."

"you told him?"

"I got nervous."

"ah.."

Sans stepped forward the rest of the way and stopped in front of your father with his hand out. Your father stared for a moment and slowly held out his hand and took Sans.

Why did this happen.

This was suppose to be a serious moment.

The loudest and wettest fart sound came from between their hands and you wanted to die. Sans smirked, "whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always works."

How could this happen to you.

"They still make those things? Oh man I remember back in the day- "

Your father and Sans were laughing. Together. Talking about whoopie cushions. You should have figured your father and Sans were nothing but man children laughing at fart noises.

"So your Sans eh?"

"in the not so flesh."

"Well then. Glad to know that my favorite child was never crazy."

"Daaaaad. There's no time for that!"

Sans took your hand and you three sat down and told your father about what happened. When he heard about Frisk though he stood and paced until you finished your story.

"Frisk is alive. Frisk is adopted. Monsters are real." He turned to you, "And they want your help?"

"Well I kind of want to help on my own occord. Like me and Sans -" You side glanced. "we're kind of a thing."

"Your really piling it on huh?"

"Well I never thought I'd actually meet him! He was sealed under a fuckin' mountain."

"Chill chill. So where is the rest of every one?"

You and Sans led your father into the house and Frisk was there to hug and greet your father. "So you were on a huge adventure 'ey scamp?" Frisk nodded and giggled then clung to your fathers leg as he walked to the kitchen, Toriel was sitting out drinks and sandwhiches and Asgore greeted your father.

"So this is your new family?"

They nodded and bounded off to hug Toriel and then climb into Asgores lap. The scene was literally the best family picture anyone would see. They were a perfect little family. You all sat down and began.

"So your needing a way to contact the govrnment? To re-introduce monsters back onto society?"

"Yes, exactly." Asgore seemed happy just to hear "re-introduce" instead of "introduce".

"Well, working for the state I do know a few numbers. But." Everyone winced at the pause but your dad smiled. "I went to school with the current govener. And lemme tell ya, back in the day he loved those fairytales."

Smiles broke out around the table and you piped up, "What about Frisk and mom?" Your father looked at you with a sly smile, "You mother knows how it is too lose a child you love." He looked back onto you and smiled softly. "But we have you, your our little miracle and we couldn't be happier."

"Y-your allowing us to keep Frisk?"

"Well I'ma family kind of man and ain't the type to break one apart."

Toriel and Asgore let out a sob and thanked your father. He easily dismissed them and stood up. "Anyway, I'll need to go call your mother and tell her whats going on." He stepped over to you and held out a closed hand. Confused, you opened your hands under his and a keychain with two keys fell into your palm.

"Whats this?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise for your birthday. BUT! You know that ol' apartment your papa had?"

"Yea?" Okay there's no way that the key for that thing you think you think cause what the hell, this'd be too convient.

"Wellp I -" Frisk patted the table to get your attention and started signing.

**"We did it together! Your parents knew how stressed you were and knew how independat you wanted to be when you moved out they decided to fix up that place and give it to you as a presant!"**

Wow that was a lot, you ended up getting lost and Sans had to translate the rest. You were surprised. That rotting condemed building was OLD. But it would make sense they'd rebuilt it so fast. You WERE gone for 4 years.

Your father cleared his throat, "Well, me and your mother had planned for years to rent the top part off and let you own the entire complex and live at the bottom." he smiled and patted your shoulder. "We've always just wanted you close. Your mother knew how important comissioning your art online was to you and stuff so yea.." he broke off silently, you assumed he got embaressing revealing their motives. You held him tight.

"Thank you dad."

"Your not going to ask about the other key?"

Pulling back you frowned, "I thought they were the same key?" Looking down you noticed the keys were actually different.

"Yea that was another surprise. Your grama-ma sent this here as a birthday/congrats on adulting but you never answered our calls and messages to come get it."

You winced, remembering how much a recluse you'd turned into when you moved out. In all honesty, you had broken your phone after a depressive rampage and never bothered getting a new one, but continued paying for the bill.

"wow that's perfect ol' man."

Did Sans really just call your dad an old man? "But aren't you older than my dad?" Sans sweat dropped. You missed the punchline. Your embaressed.

"Anyway honey, I gotta go!" You hugged your dad as he darted out the door.

"My child, your family are all so kind."

**"Thank you!"**

"Well then, I guess we got a place now?"

"looks like it."

"I'll head on back to the mountain to tell everyone the news. Thank you so much (R/N), I am in your debt." You tried to tell him you weren't, but he didn't hear and was out.

**"Everything is working wonderfully, thank you so much!"**

"No problem, y'all are technically family now."

"You think of me as faily too?"

You nodded, "Yea. At this point your like another mom." She grinned and pulled you into a warm hug."

Strangely everything was working perfectly. But those things normally don't last. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is to make up for the rushed ending in the last one.

So things were going great. You mother accepted the monsters with open arms, apparently when she was younger she was one of those kids that always drew monsters and chased other children with masks and stuff. She got along great with Toriel, sharing recipes and gushing over Frisk. She adored Papyrus and literally adopted him as well.

Your father got a long great with Undyne. She was always willing to help him around the house and he would tell her stories about family trips. Going camping, mud bogging, four-wheeling. It all appealed to her and those things also kindled a friendship with you.

You and Alphys were quick friends. You two would watch animes, and were always comfortable with each others social boundaries. You and Papyrus have some awkward moments. It seemed sometimes you two fought for Sans attention. But you did really enjoy him! You loved his race car bed (though sometimes you were jealous 'cause holy shit that's rad as hell and you never had one) and he was just so outgoing, charismatic, brave, friendly, cool, the list just go on and on.

You shared a sorta same likeness for puzzles, though he loved putting them together from scratch. You liked solving them on strategic video games. He didn't approve of the method of not physically solving a puzzle. You didn't approve of dodging deliberate placed "puzzles" (traps you swore they were traps) every time you visited.

Last week, you had helped move the monsters into the apartment building which was literally only a two story house with stairs going upstairs to separate the "apartments" outside the building. The car your gram-ma-ma had sent you was... Out of commission. It wasn't the greatest when she had gotten it, and after years of sitting there not being used made it worse. The tires were rotted, the windows broken and the frame covered in spray paint, apparently a stray cat had quite a few litters in the back seat, the battery had leaked acid an the motor was covered in rust spots.

Your father apologized and said he'd get it fixed. You easily dismissed him, you never had a reason to have a car when you have two perfectly fine feet.

Sans had wanted you to live with him and everyone else, but you didn't feel comfortable with that yet. So you continued to live with your parents.

Though today, you were going to talk to your dads friend. He had contacted some government people (again you weren't great with politics) and they immediately answered and set up an appointment to meet. You were surprised, they must have really respected the man.

For some reason they only wanted to speak to you and Frisk before speaking to the monsters. Which was pretty weird but you were prepared. Frisk was still under your parents name in the adoption forms and their new birth certificate so they can't legally take them away unless any forms or abuse was present on Frisk.

"(R/N)..? Cedric and those gentlemen are here."

Snapping back to the present, you straightened your clothes and hair. You tried to dress formally, but not too much. You wore a simple blouse, and nice pants. Basically something office workers would wear on a casual Friday. "Thanks mom I'll be there in a bit."

Patting your face and taking slow deep breaths, you were completely (not) ready to meet some strangers to talk about monsters. Frisk was already talking to them, but instead of signing they were using their laptop that they had set up to read as they typed. Guess the old geezers didn't know basic ASL. _Nope calm down don't turn your nervousness into anger._

Walking forward you introduced your self and shook hands with each. There was Adam Graham, Christopher Doone, and Richard Howse (who asked to be called Hause, not Dick, not Richard, not Mr. Howse. Just Hause?).

After sitting down and getting beverages of water, tea, coffee, or juice the meeting _(interrogation. Not its not please stop)_ began.

"So Miss (R/N) please tell us what you know. Then Frisk will. After your stories we will speak up. Other wise you two have free reign until then." Ooooh, you already like Hause. Adam and Christopher took out notebooks, laptops, and their phones and sat ready.

"Okay well -" Should you ell them about the soul mate thing? Would they understand? _They'll judge you. Send you back. No shut up stop._ Typing took your attention and you all looked at Frisk, their little fingers moving at lightening speed over the keys. Holy shit.

**"I'd feel more comfortable to start, (R/N) only met them last week."**

The men agreed and Frisk clicked on the next page, the laptop automatically reading it off.

**"I had.. Ventured away from home and climbed the mountain. As I did so, I tripped and fell down a hole. I fell for so long, I'm surprised I survived. Then I woke up in a bed of buttercups."**

Frisk had revealed how they "battled" the monsters but never was hurt or hurt them in turn. How they were so kind and helpful. They told the men about all the friends they've made and how they promised to break the barrier. The men nodded and turned to you at the end of Frisks' story and you didn't know how to start out.

"U- uh well." You fiddled with you fingers and tried to calm down. You were thankful that they seemed to understand you were uncomfortable.

"Well like, as Frisk said, typed? Anyway. I was there when they walked through the broken barrier. I was house sitting on the edge of the mountain and I was walking the home owners dog and we heard a.. Shatter? Like glass cracking about to break? So like. I can't really remember much but I ended up right there out of breath and watched them step through as a camouflaged looking wall collapsed in a burst of light."

"It sounds like you two had quite the adventure." Adam started and straightened his papers. Christopher continued, "But I'd like to say that we -" he moved his hands in a circle, pointing at the other two, "already knew about the monsters and the barrier."

You blinked.

Pinched the bridge of your nose.

And sighed.

"What was the point of us talking first then?"

Hause spoke up, "We've had plenty of people come forward and claim to have contacted the monsters, seen them, etc etc. But none truely knew about the barrier, what it looks like, AND what the king and queen looked like."

Ah. They were making sure you two weren't making up the whole thing.

"We had been waiting years for this to happen. The mages of the past were self fish beings. Not everyone had feared the monsters, and because they were made entirely of magic, humans depended on them more for honest business. The mages had turned many humans against the monsters by using the emotion, fear, to their advantage."

Christopher interrupted Hause, "But it wasn't all mage-kind! It was just a small group. The 7 that made the seal. They were in business with each other and depended on shotty formulas and magic to make money. They abused magic in general, but if you had the money, they did have rare items. But their business mostly went to humans that didn't know much about magic."

Adam butted in, "I'm actually a decedent of one of those mages. Ironically, when they sealed the monsters under the mountain to portray their selves as "heros" they intended on sealing all surface magic under ground as well except their own. They had used one of their own shotty knock offs and oops. ALL surface magic was gone."

"So there was no way for anyone to break it on the outside?"

"Correct (R/N). The men and women before us wanted to protect the monsters, to prevent outside and inside casualties from unneeded interference. So they hid the history, and the public soon forgot." Christopher turned his laptop around and revealed his screen. A contract was scanned from an original and the curly script was beautifully written and detailed. The edges worn down from age. Christopher looked up at Frisk, "Thank you child for breaking that barrier. We don't know how the public will react to this development but we have every intention to protect the monsters."

"So who else knows about the monsters?"

"Technically anyone under high authority of the public, other than the police and etc. FBI, CIA, the Senate, the Government, the President. As we've said, we stayed prepared. You know the Trail of Tears?" You nodded and gulped. That was an awful bit of history and it always upset you. "Well, the monsters went through the same thing. Many had "fallen" on the way to Ebott, others were dusted. It was the mage's way to getting them all to fit under the mountain. That's also why there were all sealed under one mountain and not multiple."

Everyone at the table was frowning, you were a bit relieved that the horrible past had effected them the same way as you and Frisk.

"Other than the magic problem, why could't the barrier be broken on the outside?"

Adam grimaced but pulled up his brief case and opened it to show off a terribly worn down book. "My ancestor and his.. Friends. Were all pretty twisted." He opened the book and there were messy cursive, pressed flowers, herbs, and examples drawn out with beautiful details. There were different styles so it must have been a group contribution. "They knew the monsters were made of love and compassion and could not kill an innocent soul." Everyone glanced at Frisk. "A being could only pass through with one human soul and one monster soul. To destroy the barrier? One needed to have the powers of a God."

Frisk looked a bit nervous and the men looked no different. "Frisk had somehow obtain the power of a God." Clicking started up to your right.

**"Actually. I didn't. The previous son of the King and former Queen, Asriel, had obtained all the perished souls of the humans that fell through the years and I gave him. Hope."**

"We've had in our records that Asriel had indeed surfaced once, but the people before us were to late to assist him. I am to assume he did not survive?"

**"It's a complicating story that isn't mine to tell. Please do not ask my mom and dad unless they tell you on their own."**

Hause spoke up rather loudly and it surprised you, making you knock your knee against the table. He looked a you sheepishly and apologized. "So they had adopted you?" He grinned. "That is actually wonderful news. A prime example of the kindness monsters have. Though, we will not reveal your relationship in favor of your protection Ambassador Frisk." Hause reached across the table to shake Frisk's hand. They happily obliged and pride glinted in their eye at the name of 'Ambassador Frisk'.

Everyone stood up and pushed their chairs in. Christopher and Adam shook hands with Frisk as well and all three shook hands with you as they walked out of the house one by one. Christopher was last and held out a business card. "We will start the preparations for the 're-surfacing' of monsters. But before then we will like to talk to the King and former Queen as well. We have your number already but here are ours if anything comes up."

You stood outside and watched as they pulled out of the drive-way and disappeared. Turning around you squealed and started jumping, Frisk on the other side of the door mocking you. "You did it Frisk you were amazing! Who would have known that they hid it?! I'm surprised they treated you like an adult!"

Frisk stopped to sign, **"Adam was able to see my soul. Since he was a descendant, once the barrier broke he regained the magic he was born to have. He knew I was telling the truth and saw the magic within my own soul."** they smiled and looked away in thought.

Never in your life had you thought you'd look up to a child. But right now. You admired Frisk's strength so much. If you had the power over time, you'd want Frisk as the older sibling you always wanted.

To say that everyone was excited was an understatement. Everyone was loosing their shit. Undyne was suplexing anything and anyone close to her in happiness. You stayed behind Sans who showered you in endless kisses. Alphys said she'd bring a surprise from her lab. Asgore was relieved and hurt that the humans had known they were sealed, but was fine with their honesty on their side of history that he had not known.

Toriel was already in the kitchen baking her signature pies. No one was allowed in until she said so. But the smells coming from the kitchen were so tempting, Sans had to constantly pry you from the kitchen door frame.

"But it smells so gooooood!"

"i know but you don't wanna ruin her surprise. tori loves surprises."

Sans easily carried you under your pits as you groaned and pouted. "Not faiiiirrrrrr." He shushed you and dropped onto the couch, sitting you onto his lap. "just watch some t.v. babe." You leaned back against him. Nope. Can't do it. This was boring. You turned side ways in Sans' lap. "So what do you think of the situation?"

"all those kisses weren't enough to show you how greatful i am? i can give you more."

He pulled yor face forward and started places kisses all over your face, you couldn't help from giggling. "you -" kiss, "are -" kiss, "the -" kiss, "best -" kiss, "thing -" kiss kiss kiss, "that's ever happened in my life." this time he started trailing kisses down your neck and squeaked when he started nibbling on your shoulder.

"S-Sans, stop that!" You squirmed in his grip, but he held you close. "your so beautiful, i can't help it."

Your face was heating up and you gave up squirming. He wouldn't go too far without your permission, but he affections were still a bit overwhelming.

The door slammed open and you yelped as Sans jerked in surprise and you hit the floor. "(R/N) are you okay?"

"BROTHER! I DID NOT MEAN TO CAUSE YOU TO DROP YOUR HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE."

"No I'm good Papyrus it's fine."

"IN THAT CASE!" He strode over and took a spot next to Sans and pulled up the bag he was carrying, he held out some DVD cases and handed one to you. "I BROUGHT HOME MY METTATON COLLECTIONS SO WE COULD HAVE A MOVIE MARATHON!"

Looking at the case was blinding. Your retna's burned from the amount of metalics and glitter used. You squinted and on the front was a.. Box? Calculator? A Gameboy color with arms? "This is Mettaton?"

"YES HUMAN. METTATON IS THE BEST ACTOR EVER! I HAVE ALL HIS MOVIES."

You glanced at Sans and he was glaring at the DVD's with so much hate, they may combust soon. "Oh that's really cool! I can't wait to watch them."

Papyrus' smile faltered but he quickly picked it back up, "YES OF COURSE YOU ARE TO JOIN! WE CAN HAVE POPCORN AND SNACK I CAN MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI."

"sounds like a great idea pap."

You feel like you made a mistake.

Toriel's pies are delicious. You've never had snail before and you couldn't describe the taste but it was good. The butterscotch-cinnamon pie was divine you would die for this pie. Papyrus' spaghetti disagree'd with your stomach, but you ate as much as you could before Sans secretly bailed you out. Everyone else went to bed and you three sat on the couch with a blanket and watched the first movie.

This was a mistake. You now realize that this was suppose to be brother hang out time. Also it's been 3 hours and the first movie hadn't ended yet. Your phone told you it was 2 a.m. and you winced. "Hey Papyrus?" He hummed, but other wise kept his attention on the screen. Oh. Sans was already asleep. "I'm sorry but I have to go, would you like me to help you clean up before I leave?"

"IF YOU WISH." Papyrus finally paused the movie and you two stood up from the couch, Sans automatically falling on the rest and Papyrus covered him while you took off his coat and house shoes. You picked up the trash, and dropped crumbs and Papyrus took the dishes to the kitchen. Well, he tried. Half way he walked into the door frame and caught all the dishes before they broke.

"Are you okay?"

"YES I AM PERFECTLY FINE."

You helped him put away the clean dishes from before and went back to the livingroom to straighten up the table an leave a cup of water to the side for Sans. "Uhm.. Papyrus?"

"HM? YES HUMAN?"

"Thank you for letting me see your movie, I'm sorry I didn't get to see the rest. But I hope you sleep well tonight."

He looked conflicted but smiled. "IT WAS MY PLEASURE, WE CAN CONTINUE SOME OTHER TIME. HAVE A PLEASANT NIGHT." Papyrus politely walked you out and you stood there for a moment.

Why were things so awkward between you two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! This isn't a Papyrus hate fic! I love Papy.
> 
> But this is me adding my own head canon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW material in it such as smut!  
> It's my first attempt at something like this so I hope y'all like it.

Papyrus had been avoiding you. It was obvious for everyone. Whenever you entered a room, he would excuse himself to the bathroom. When he saw you arriving he'd lock himself in his room. Sans had tried talking to him, apparently Papyrus was upset that Sans had hid you from him and was projecting that anger and betral onto you.

You didn't mind.. Well you did, but you didn't want to upset Sans anymore. You soothed him and told him Papyrus will talk to you when he was ready. Maybe he just needed some time to figure things out. Sans would apologize every time Papyrus darted across the hall to avoid all eye contact and oxygen.

You easily dismissed his apologies. You understood Papyrus' feelings.

Today, Alphys was finally bringing her surprise over, after a week of constant 'm-maybe tomorrow..?'. You were watching t.v. with Sans, though you weren't paying attention. It was Mythbuster's season final marathon and he seemed really into it. No, your attention was on Papyrus sitting in the chair furtherest from you across the living room.

His sockets kept squinting as he watched the t.v. You wanted to ask him, but you were afraid of running him off. You frowned. You didn't like treating Papyrus like a skittish cat, though the idea made you giggle.

"babe can we do something like that?" Looking up you saw the Mythbusters team wrecking a car and putting it back together with duct tape. "Well, we do have that trashed up car. But I don't have the money for that much tape. We'd still need a working battery and motor. And wheels." Sans pouted.

"If you find affordable science like a Mentos Soda thing, then yes we can do it."

He crossed his arms and looked away.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

_CRASH_

_SHATTER_

_PTSHHHHH_

Screaming, you jumped up. A giant box was throw through the window, breaking it, glass was everywhere on the floor and Undyne was on the other side laughing maniacly while Alphys looked nervous and surprised with her hands covering her mouth, "O-oh no! Undyne why did you d-do that?!"

"He said he wanted a dramatic entrance!"

The box completely situated it's self on it's singular wheel. He? What part of this robot was a he?

"Well, hellloooo Darlings~!"

Oh. That's why. Nervously you rose a hand in a small wave but was ignored when Papyrus almost knocked you over to get to the Wheelie Box Guy. "METTATON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM YOU BIGGEST FAN!" He was already shaking hands with him. Oh, now you recognise him It was that actor from the Underground.

"Papyrus, Darling, you told me this last time we met!" Mettaton laughed, his big cartoonish hands moving to emphasis his speech. He brushed off fake dust from his frame and turned to you and Sans, "I've heard SO~ much about you. Too bad you didn't get to see me in my new body. It's being repaired. It was marvelous."

"A-ah..? It's okay. I'm sure it looked great."

"Only the best from the amazing Dr. Alphys!" Spot lights popped out of no where and shun on Alphys who blushed and looked away. You looked around. How did he do that? Confetti exploded in your face and you fell back in surprise, landing back on the couch.

"Darling do not question the fabulous acting from someone such as me!"

"I'm sorry!" You stood back up and Sans pulled you to the side looking irritated. "don't apologize to him, all he did was use his magic." Oh. You nodded and watched everyone visit and laugh. Papyrus finally looked relaxed and at ease and you smiled. Now you didn't have to feel guilty.

Sans started picking chunks of confetti out of your hair. Undyne currently had Papyrus in a head lock giving him a noogie as he squirmed for freedom. "Maybe things will look better now between me and Papyrus?"

He hummed and finished your hair by patting it back down to place and slowly started petting your hair.

"How can they be so energetic?"

"we all have hope now."

Looking up at Sans, he smiled softly and gently kissed your brow.

"Well it's that adorable!"

You looked back and yelped when Mettaton was literally in your face. What is with this guy and personnel space? "A- ah uhm. Oh! Look at the time! I have to go meet up with Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore for that meeting!" You kissed Sans on the cheek, missing Papyrus' frown and Undyne's and Alphys' snickers and ran out the door.

You didn't get too far until you ran into something. "hey babe, where's the fire?"

"S-Sans!" You looked back at the house then looked up at him. "How? What.."

He wiggled his phalanges. "magic~"

"Oh well of course. Silly me."

Sans took your hand, "lemme go with you." nodding you two started walking to your house together. "So, do you do that all the time?"

"short cuts? some times."

"You never cease to amaze me." You pulled his hand to your face and kissed each knuckle. "You should give me a personel magic show." He looked down at you with a brow bone quirked. Still wondering how he does that. "What?"

"a personel magic show?"

His grin grew.

You finally connected the dots.

"No! Not that! Wait. Are we thinking the same thing?"

"possibly."

"Sans no tell me. Are we thinking the same thing?"

Sans cackled and winked. "maybe we'll just have to see later."

"That's not ver fair."

The two of you arrived as Toriel pulled a butterscotch-cinnamon pie out. Your mouth watered at the site of it. "Oh Sans, (R/N) did not mention you would be joining us today, I would have baked more pie."

"nah it's fine tori i invited myself to the party."

Adam, Christopher, and Hause stood from their spots as you entered and you shook each of their hands. "Hello this is my -" You blushed and cleared your throat and continued softly. "my ah.. boyfriend." Never in your life had you ever had the chance to introduce a boyfriend to people. You were bashful, you've never experienced this side of yourself. You kinda liked it.

"Hello Mr. Boyfriend! I am Hause." Oh god he must be a dad, he shook Sans hand and Adam and Christopher introduced their selves over a hand shake. Sans smirked, "well hause i kind of prefer mr. 'bone-friend'"

Shit that was a skeleton pun. A terrible one. All of them are laughing. That was so lame, why are they laughing. You looked over to Toriel, hoping she could save you. She was snickering. Everyone is now your enemy.

"Anyhow, sit down everyone. Asgore will be back with Frisk soon but we can continue and add them in later." Toriel passed around re-filled cups and a plate of pie, except Sans got a bottle of ketchup and he pushed his pie to you.

The meeting wasn't very fun. Sans was constantly "descretly" rubbing his hand up and down your thigh. Asgore and Frisk were extremely late so everything had to be repeated. You all had agreed to set up human and monster body guards. Sans appointed himself as your "personel" body guard and attempted to waggle his brow bones. Apparently the others hadn't noticed because they agreed.

The men suggested that they build a privacy fence around the house everyone was living in. Frisk piped up saying they knew a few monster guard dogs that could protect the house. Asgore suggested Alphys set up a security system and the men said it was a wonderful idea, as long as it followed state law security, in which they printed out and set it to the side with everything else.

The following month will be the start of building a settlement 25 miles outside of town. Perfectly between town and the Underground entrance. They were to also start developing a trail from the broken barrier to the settlement so no one would get lost or hurt to and from either side.

"I can appoint my Royal Guard to watch the developing settlement and trail once the plans are finished I can introduce the captain Undyne and my royal scientist Alphys."

"Yes that would work great. Afterwards we can train soe men and woman and introduce everyone to make the job easier."

"Ah yes (R/N), does your family own the land the house is built on?"

"I'm not very sure."

Christopher turned his laptop around to show a graph, "Me and Miss Toriel spoke about buying the land and additional lands for the settlements. And monsters only have gold. Well, 1.00 USD = 0.000799934 XAU. 811 acres would total up to about 68,935,000 USD which would be 55,143.53 XAU."

You were lost but nodded anyway, Asgore spoke up. "That's easily affordable for us, and this way we don't owe anyone." Ooooh you got it now. That's really neat. Sans grinned, his hand trailed up into your shirt and grazed your stomach. "so that makes me rich on the surface?"

"It seems any monster would be quite wealthy here on the surface."

"Oh why is that?" You looked at Toriel questioningly, deliberately ignoring Sans.

"Our only currency was gold. Dear, we did live in a mountain we had to use something." She giggled and collected everyones plates. You mentally face palmed. Of course they lived in a fucking mountain. "a lot of us also have rare gems and such like diamonds and junk."

"UH SANS THATS NOT JUNK?" You were baffled. They were literally throwing stuff like gold and diamonds around like pennies. Just how much money did the monsters gain now. The men didn't bat an eye at the spending loads of cash talk, just content that the monters would legally own their own land.

"Wellp all of this money business is out of my jurisdiction. Are we about done?"

Everyone nodded, "Okay I'll speak to my parents about the land and contact you through email about it." you stood and pushed your chair in, the others followed suit. "We'll start another meeting about 2 weeks before the plans for the monster settlement is approved. Thank you for your time."

Your just relieved you got Sans off you. You didn't have to look to know he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Sans, would you like to return home with us?" Asgore lifted Frisk and sat them on one shoulder. "nah i'm gunna chill here for a while. mettaton is at the house."

Frisk grinned and gave you a thumbs up. Weird. You two bid everyone farewell and sat in the living room.

"so."

"So?"

"you want that magi show?"

"Hmmmm yea. I wanna know more about you."

He blushed and you watched as the light in one socket disppeared and the other blazed blue. You were already in awe. Blue was slowly becoming your favorite color. Moving his left hand, the remote for the t.v. floated toward you two and you clapped. Grinning he flicked his finger and the lights turned off. He opened his palm flat and a bone appeared.

"Ooooo! You weren't kidding about the bones!"

A few more appeared and he "juggled" them with his magic. "That's so cool Sans!" The bones dispersed and he leaned forward. "i can show you more." Something soft hit your back. You were laying down?

Looking around, you two were on your bed. "Wha -"

"short cut."

His teeth opened and a blue translucent tongue slipped through. You sat up and gently poked his tongue. It felt just like his magic stomach did, but damp from saliva. Which was also blue. "Can you actually taste with this?" Sans grabbed your wrist and dragged his tongue up your arm, to your fingers, and sucked the tip of your index into his mouth.

Oh.

_Ooooh._

You see where this is going now. Blushing, you tugged your arm a little, but he held it in place. He pulled your wrist back, letting your finger out of his mouth with an adible _pop._ "you trying to leave the show early babe?"

"No..?"

The flames of his eye grew, easily wisping higher. "good cause it's time to show you my special act." He gently grazed your chest and your green soul popped out. A smirk came into view. Your back slammed into your mattress.

Everything was heavy.

You could barely twitch your fingers.

Your soul was blue?

"this is my special act babe." Your soul was no longer floating, but sitting in Sans' hand. He gently cupped his hands around your soul and brought it to his face.

"if you want me to stop, just tell me and i will drop everything okay?"

"O-okay." You were really nervous, but you did want to try. Everything was so hot, you were kind of disappointed that he wasn't stripping you. _Uhg, no. Go away sinful thoughts._ You shivered when his breath hit your soul.

He softly ran his tongue up the front and- _holy shit oh my god that felt amazing._ A gasp slipped from your lips and his eye darted down to you and watched you intently. He pressed a phalange on the side and dragged it down and you moaned. You wished you could move. This was awful. All he was doing was rubbing, poking, and licking your soul and your body loved it. Hell you loved every second of it.

You never noticed one of his hands had snuck it's way into your shirt and bra. At that point you didn't care. He massaged your breast and rolled the pert nipple. You were only getting more desperate.

Sans had pressed your soul back into you. "damn your so beautiful." He leaned forward and nibbled on your ear, his other hand unbuttoning your pants and sliding in.

"I- I didn't think monsters h-AD sex?"

His fingers brushed against your slick folds and you arched with a gasp. They were cool against your heat and you whined when he pulled his hand out and licked up his fingers. "oh we have sex." Sans pressed his pelvis against yours and rutted against you. "remember babe? i'm made out of _magic_."

Okay you were WAY over dressed for this and it was getting hot. He was licking your collarbone and you set out for revenge. Pushing up his shirt, you hooked your fingers onto his ribs and he let out a long moan. Ha. You dragged your fingers along his ribs and he started panting. You were pretty sure his drool was collecting in the dip of your collarbone and shoulder.

He was slowly lowering himself more and more and finally you pushed him to the side and he landed on his back, the lights in his eyes widened in surprise and you climbed ontop.

"You were trying to take advantage of me."

"n- no i wasn-" You wiggled your hips and he moaned again, his hands grabbing your thighs and you swatted him off. "Nope. You lost all priveleges." He clutched the sheets tight. "Good."

Pushing his shirt up the rest of the way you watched his soul thob heavily against his ribs. It was blue and yup, it's now your favorite color. The hues swimmed beautifully in the heart shape and you gently caressed it and he gasped. Glancing to make sure he was okay, you pulled it up to your face and did the same thing he did. You pressed your tongue against it and gave it the bigges, wettest lick.

Oh this was now your favorite look. Sans had just about screamed, his tongue was lolling out, drool dripping down, pupils shaped like heart rolled up, and not to mention the hardness throbbing against your bottom.

You treasured this moment, etched it into memory and rolled off. Sans let out the most pathetic whine and you looked proudly at your work. There was a nice large tent in his shorts and there was a damp spot, after checking yourself, you grinned to see that the spot was him leaking pre-cum.

"b-babe don't do this to me."

"Wellp I don't know. You WERE teasing me. But also, I still needed revenge from the time you foiled my prank."

He groaned and rubbed his face. Could skeletons even get blue balls? "Well, a true magician keeps his audience captivated." You slipped your pants off, "Do you have anymore tricks up your sleave?" you pulled him up to a sitting position and easily sat on his lap.

"i got one thing, but it depends if you want to try it."

"As long as it's not you know. Penetration. I'm- I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Sans amiled warmly and pressed against you chest, your soul popped out for the second time that day and with his other hand, his soul phased through his ribs to float next to yours. The faint light from both souls mixed to make a teal hue.

You watched in awe as the lights grew brighter and your soul started absorbing his souls' light and vis versa. Sighing, you leaned closer against Sans. The feeling was pleasant, like the after glow of climax but the high lingered and grew stronger. The light the souls had absorbed thicked into some type of string that held each other in place and Sans dropped his hands to your hips and bit into your shoulder hard.

If it wasn't for the souls doing their thing, you were sure that would've hurt like hell, but right now it had the complete opposite effect and you choked on a moan. He shifted a hand underneath you and free'd his dick and proceeded to grind against your soaked panties.

Sans released your shoulder and nuzzled his face against the wound panting. "is this still okay?"

You nodded, not able to use your voice at the moment as he continued to rub against your clothed clit. Sometime as this happened, your hands had found refuge in his shirt grasping his ribs and attempting to pull him closer.

Something brushed against your chest and you looked down in time to see Sans hook his index around a few strings and tugged. You bucked foward and came. Sans growled in your ear and clenched your hip harder with his other hand and tugged on the soul strings a few more times before he pressed hard against your panties and spurting up your mound and lower abdomen.

Your souls lingered there, connected by those little strings and you just slumped against Sans. "that." He brushed your sweaty hair back. "was a combination of monster human soul mate bonding sex."

"That," you took a deep breath, "was amazing and now my favorite hobby." wrapping your arms around him you tried to cool off. Sans stood and carried you out of the room. "Woah woah woah, what are you doing!"

"you need a bath."

You squirmed out of his arms and landed on your noodle legs. "Just lemme catch my breath and cool off first."

"if you say so. just thought it was a _cool_ thing to do."

"No Sans. No. Your grounded."

You wobbled back to your room on your noodle legs and fell back onto your bed. You could wash everything later, right now you just felt so drained. Sans sat next to you and petted your head. It felt nice, you felt light and fuzzy and warm.

You woke up 14 hours later feeling icky and gross. Sans was gone. You curse your past self for not bathing. Flipping the blankets off, you grabbed clean clothes, and darted across the hall to the bathroom. All you did was strip and shower and you felt amazing again. Finishing up, you toweled off and wiped off the mirror.

Your going to murder Sans. You should've just left him there with his weird skeleton magic blue balls.

The biggest fucking bite you've ever seen was indented into your shoulder. You looked like you got mauled by a shark. Down below though, there was blue stains on your skin. Rubbing a wet rag with soap proved futile and you groaned.

*i see your awake.

"SON OF A- " You slapped your hand across your mouth and waited for a moment and hissed out, "we can still talk like this?!"

*duh buttercup.

You should've figured. "Sans, what the hell is this blue stuff on me?"

*magic residue from my cum. doesn't wash off easily babe, thats why i tried to give you a bath.

"You will rue this day."

Your never gunna back out of a revenge plan again. This is what you get for being nice.

*it fades after a few showers but yea i gotta say, i like to see my magic on you.

"Your not allowed to come over. Your grounded."

*you can't ground your body guard.

"Your fired and grounded. I'm going back to bed."

Well you didn't lie. You were in bed. Feeling like trash.

Apparently magic residue glows.

You can still see the faint blue light through your comforter.

Your so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope this long chapter was okay. But I'm going to not update just for a little bit and post up at least one update for the other fic.  
> In the mean time my 6 mo. old got her 3rd set of shots today and her first flu shot and I want to be attentive to her health first before writing anymore.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it and thank you for the bookmarks, kudos, comments, follows, EVERYTHING! Y'all are so amazing. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr!  
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/

Your previous activities didn't stay a secret for long. Apparently monsters could easily see and _smell_ Sans' magic on you. To say you were embaressed would be an understatement. You tooik like 14 showers and scrubbed your skin raw before you came over. What the hell. Sans looked proud of himsef with that huge shit eating grin.

Everyone made a huge deal out of it. Though you were sure the situation had affected Papyrus more than it did you. There goes your chance with being friends with him. Insue toilet noises, blub blub blub pshhh.

You avoided the house for the remainder of the week. Yup that's how long it took. A week. You now assumed that "magic residue" were the monsters' version of a hickey. There's no pressing frozen spoons to this though.

You were able to lie to your parents. You told them Sans had pranked you with a monster's version of staining ink. They believed you.

During that time though, you had learned from your father that the land surrounding the house the monsters were living in had been in your family for a while and legally was your mothers. Being a bit of Native American Indian, your grandfather was able to get a house built there for free. And you father took it upon himself to accept the challenge of repairing the building while you were gone.

"Oh, so they want to buy it?"

"Yea. They said it'd be a good idea for the monsters to own their own land. Basically for legal reasons of course. There will be hate crimes and they could charge those people with trespassing on private property."

Your mother hummed in thought. "I can give them half for now, so if there was any racism in the law I can still step in. I can sell them the middle of the acres and they would have free space to literally protect them from outside disturbances."

"That sounds awesome mom. I'll go over there and tell them." Grabbing onto your jacket, she held onto your sleeve.

"Where's the fire? I'm not done with you."

Your mother briskly walked away and came back with a card board box. "This is all the electronics we have used in the past few years. You know upgrading to the next best thing and just tossing the old ones to the side. We were gunna sell them on one of those sites that advertise on television and never got to it." Inside the box were cheap smart phones, some flip phones, two old tablets (one with a few scratches and a hairline crack in the corner), and a dinosaur laptop. That must be what's making the box heavy.

"All the needed cords are in there too. Have fun." She kissed your cheek and left you. Well, it wouldn't hurt if you added to the box. You never played with it anyway, so you dumped your wii u and games in it. Pretty sure they'll enjoy something other than television, netflix, and hulu.

Making your way to the house was terrible. The card board box was heavy and you had a long ass walk. You took at least two breaks before arriving. Everyone loved the electronics. They picked what they wanted and started playing with the devices and you smiled. It was like Christmas. But in the summer.

Papyrus was trying to sneak by without you noticing but failed. "Papyus come here! I think you'll like this one." Propping the box up with one arm you dug in it as he tentatively made his way over and you held out a blue and yellow case.

"This is Mario Maker. You make puzzle stages for people around the world to play and try to pass."

His eyes lit up and he quickly took the case and inspected the back. "THANK YOU HUMAN, I WILL IMMEDIATELY TRY THIS OUT." You handed him the box that only contained the wii u and games and he was gone.

"you think he'll like it?"

You jumped in surprise and tried to smack Sans, only to hit air and whip around the opposite direction to glare at him as he casually stood there, hands in his pockets and a huge grin.

"No, but I hope he does. I don't want him hating me forever."

"aahw babe," Sans stepped forward and pulled you into a hug. "he doesn't hate you. he just doesn't know how to react for now."

"OH!" You turned away from him and hunted down for Toriel, "Toriel! My momma said she'll sell y'all the middle half of the land so if something did happen and the law tried to be against y'all, my momma can jump in for trespassing on her half of the land. It's just temporary right now."

"That's reassuring, I appreciate you asking. Thank you very much. We will gather the money and have it set to the side for when those kind gentlemen come back."

"I was going to email them and set up the next meeting here."

"That's a splendid idea! I'll be sure to have this place spotless for the occasion."

Finally looking around, you noticed how trashed the place got. The window was covered and taped down with a cardboard box and trash bag. Socks were all over the floor surrounding the sofa, pizza boxes and some plates strewn around. Some broken furniture (You had to assume were some chairs) were shoved in a corner.

"Shiiii -" Quick glance at Toriel, " -take mushrooms that sure is a big mess." she sighed. "Yes of course. Undyne and Papyrus thought it to be a good idea to spar in the house. I was able to cover a majority of the holes with frames. The kitchen is much worse. Undynes.. Cooking lessons are destructive. I've put it upon myself to teach them."

Toriel smiled softly, "You may be surprised, but I've always wanted to be a teacher." she blushed and tried to cover it up by looking to the side and raising her paw up to her cheek.

"You'd be an awesome teacher, everyone automatically loves you. The only problem I would see are kids fighting for your attention."

She laughed and patted you on the head. "Thank you very much. I just hope we can build a school, the monster children would need to be educated of the surface."

"I'm positive they would build a school. You should start up some agendas. Familiarize yourself as well so it'd be easier."

"What a splendid idea! I can put it all onto this miniature computer you gave me." She pulled out one of the tablets from her robes and walked away fiddling with it. So cute. So pure. These monsters stole your heart. You wanna cuddle them all.

Walking back over to Sans lounging on the couch you poked his shoulder. "Hey babe I have a favor."

"yea doodlebutt?" He peered over his shoulder to look at you.

"Okay like, never call me that please. Anyway. I'm going to be emailing the guys that's helping us out and I was wondering if you can help Toriel clean the place? Or motivate everyone else?"

"i'll see what i can do. are you leaving?"

"Yea, I still got my own thing to do. Gotta make money somehow."

Sans held up one of the smart phones he had grabbed from the card board box. "can i talk to you from this?"

"Sure you can. You have no minutes but you can use the wifi." Grabbing the phone, you downloaded a text free app and added your number. "Only problem is that you wont be able to send or retrieve pictures or calls." Kissing the top of his skull, you made your way to the door. "Just text me later so I have your number. See ya later!"

You were almost back to your house when a truck pulled up. "Hey (R/N)! Haven't seen ya for a minute. How you been?" Oh, it was Keith. Sadly you had forgotten about him and you waved. "Nothing much! Just walking home, 'bout to look for some work. What's up?"

"That's great! I was just heading over to see if you'd like to help on my family's farm. I would have texted or called but I never got your number." He looked bashful, shit. This was going to be awkward. But work is work.

"What kind of work we talkin' here?" Yup, straight to business. Show no mercy.

"Me an' the guys gotta harvest wheat and my mom isn't feeling too well. We were wantin' to pay ya to feed the animals and watch over them while we work."

That sounded simple, and they tended to pay you well. You rounded the truck and hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up, "Take me home so I can change first." Keith nodded and switched into drive, heading to your house.

"So what have you been up to lately to disappear?"

"Nothing much, just taking care of some personal and some family matters."

Keith acknowledged your answer and didn't push any further. "How's you mom?" He side glanced but otherwise kept his eyes on the road. "Just a little summer bug. Nothin' but a l'il sleep can't fix."

He pulled the truck up into your drive-way and you unbuckled. "Well, that's good. I'll be right back." Sliding out and shutting the door you ran in and inspected your torn up clothes you use for outside work. Because of Sans your choices were limited and you had to go with a thin jacket.

Jogging back through the house you yelled at your parents where you would be and was soon in Keiths truck on the way to his family's farm.

Apparently the animals had missed you. The horse from last time was galloping with the fence line following the truck as far as it could. The dogs were waggling their tail-less butts for some love and attention. Smiling, you immediately set out to give all the pets and attention you could.

"Do you want me to hang your jacket in the house?"

You glanced back up at Keith, "Oh no, I ment to wear this all day. The sweat will cool me down and I wont get as burnt." he 'oh'ed' in understanding. "Well I gotta head off, got a lotta wheat to cut. You know where everything is, thank you again!" He was already off running before you could reply.

It was more of a challenge than it was last time. The horse kept pulling you around by latching onto the back of your jacket and literally lifting you off the ground. The dogs kept tripping you and you accidentally poured down too much seed for the chickens and ducks. At one point the only goose they owned decided to rebel and chase you. Geese are terrifying. They have teeth on their TONGUES. Well to make matters worse, this one had one eye.

The dogs ended up having to protect you from the Buster the goose. You assumed he got the name cause he could possibly bust any ass that walked onto the property.

The buzzing in your pocket grabbed your attention and you pulled out your phone to find a text.

_"what did the baby corn say to the momma corn?"_

Wellp, that's gotta be Sans. First text? A joke. Of course.

'Idk what?'

_"where's pop corn?"_

'That's terrible.'

_"what do you call a cow with no legs?"_

'I know this one! Ground beef!'

_"well i guess he wasn't vealing his legs."_

'That's some dark humor there babe.'

_"paps really likes that game you brought over."_

'That's good.'

Your phone stopped buzzing, maybe he got busy.

The sun was setting, the animals were returning to their respective buildings and the air got a little chilly. Keith and his brothers walked up, bumping fists against your arms or knuckles. "You ready for some grub? It's not fancy but we got some Mickey D's in the house." You shoved the eldest, he didn't move an inch. "Only if there's some french fries and chicken nuggets."

Keith nudged you forward and you all headed into the house. Yup, there was a beautiful stack of 20 piece gotta admit, you possibly have an addiction to chicken nuggets, but you can't help it. It's like a childhood snack that always screamed "IT'S FRIDAY!".

You all ate, threw french fries at each other, made "walrus tusks" with fries, fought over nuggets and burgers. A sweet and sour packet had exploded somehow.

On the ride home, you regretted the food war. You had ketchup already drying and crusting in your hair, sweet and sour, bbq, ranch. It didn't smell pleasant. Pulling up to the drive-way you were about to step out when there was a sall tug on your sleeve and you looked up, "Uh, sorry just." he cleared his throat, let go of your sleeve, and looked away. "Just wondering if yuh'd like to go out again?"

Fuck.

Shit.

"Oh. Uhm." You fiddled with the hems of your sleeves, "Sorry I just. I don't think that's a good idea?" You winced, that sounded awful and he face fell a little. "It's not like I didn't enjoy the other one! But I kinda. Uhm. I'm kinda with someone now? It just happened recently? But yea, I don't want to upset anyone." You couldn't even look at him, you felt a little bad but, it's just how things happened.

"Is he good to ya? Treat you nice?" When you looked back, you were surprised to see the biggest grin on his face, "Oh yea! He's really funny." he nodded, as if to approve your statement. "I wanna meet him one day. Make sure he deserves ya. Maybe put a l'il fear in him?"

Keith's grin was contagious and you couldn't help smiling back, "I hope y'all can meet someday too. Teach him some of that country life, ya?" he side hugged you and softy pushed you toward the door. "Sounds like a plan, now you have a good night."

You shut the door behind you and waved him off before heading inside and rushing to your room to grab clothes and hop in the shower.

Dear lord. The water felt amazing.

*mm i wouldn't mind being in that shower with you

You jumped in surprise, your foot slipped on the slick bottom, and you fell out off the shower. You could only lay there and groan.

Your head was pounding.

Your sure you heard something.

You were gently pulled up and oh. Hello four Sans'. "Woah, how'd you get here?" Your voice cracked and all four frowned.

"didn't mean ta rattle your bones babe. you okay?"

"Maybe? I think I landed on the laundry?"

Sitting there with your eyes closed, you examined your self internally first. Didn't feel like you sprang or broke anything. Your headache was already fading, which you found odd but relieving. Softly patting the bump already forming on the back of your head and opening your eyes to look you sighed. No blood.

"I think I'm fine. Maybe a lot of bruising later though."

Sans held you up and kept kissing everywhere on your face. "i'm sorry. i'll try to not surprise you like that again."

"Can you stop the shower water and just put the plug in? I still needa get clean."

He easily complied and dug through your cabinets. "do you want your bubble bath stuff? the kind you use when your sore?" You hummed and he started dumping stuff into the water.

It was nice.

Being lifted and sitting in the warm water with your skeleton boyfriend massaging your scalp and pampering you. "How did you get here?"

"shortcut."

The rest of your bath time with Sans was a comfortable silence where he just softly rubbed your body with soaps and rinsed you.

You woke up dry and warm and feeling soft and fuzzy. Looking around, Sans' face came into view and now you were wide awake. Jesus Christ. Due to the situation, you assume he took the liberty to dry you, dress you, and put you in bed. Reaching up and touching you hair also proved he combed your hair. You smiled. This was literally the best way to wake up. You wouldn't mind waking up like this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a tab bit longer. My wittle baby person had been so cranky =:[ But I think things are doing well now!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a pretty rough day and typed up this chapter to make myself better and, hey! It worked!! I hope it makes y'all feel the same <3

It was finally time for the big meeting. Everyone was so excited. You had to safely lead the men to the house. "This is a very lovely area!"

"Oh thank you, this is actually part of m moms land. The house is on the edge of what my mom wants to sell."

"Later we would need to drive around the perimeter and put up markers."

You looked back at them, "Yea we can do that." you've finally arrived at the house an these men.

These grown ass men, were acting like kids in a candy store. They gushed at how amazing the monsters were. Papyrus nyeh'ed and posed dramatically, absorbing the attention. Undyne was gesticulating wildly with a blue harpoon? Spear? Alphys was quietly talking to Adam about his ancestry, wanting to do some experiments on his soul and test his magical ability. Mettaton had joined Papyrus' posing and was literally putting up a light show on himself and Papyrus.

Toriel clapped to get everyones attention, you couldn't help from the teacherly way she did it, and announced the dining room table was ready for the meeting.

Now there was someone you hadn't met before.

There was a little yellow flower in a childishly decorated plant pot. Sans, had been giving it the stink eye and the flower seemed displeased to even exsist.

"Anyway," Toriel started, "we have the money prepared to purchase (R/N)'s mothers land. Any news from the government?"

Hause spoke up, "Actually yes! Everything has been approved. First we will put through the plans to start the settlement and set up a 'check-in' at the entrance of the broken barrier to make official I.D's for monsters wanting to live on the surface." Undyne wooped loudly and Christopher continued after puling out some paperwork.

"We'll have to have an educator of the surface live underground to prepare the monsters for their resurfacing. For safety precations of course. But we want to make special I.D's for the higher ups such as royalty, guards, etc. This will allow lee-way for magic to be used. We're sure the monsters do have magic that can be dangerous but our objective is to make everyone look harmless, so on the I.D's for monsters below we will have the magic specified. But for hmmm. Asgore, for example, it will just state your status amoungst the monsters and not reveall your magic but for someone lower it will say something like 'healing', 'makes butterflies', small simple things so if needed too they can still have the upper hand in defense."

"That sounds wonderful! I assume we are to carry them at all times?"

"Yes King Asgore, it'll be like any typical American."

"I have a question."

Geez, Undyne had the most serious expression ever. You can see how she's the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Guards were appointed in the last meeting right? Well, Sans is only a sentry, but he is strong. I would rather have him protect Frisk and appoint Papyrus as (R/N)'s body guard as his first official assignment as a part of the Royal Guard."

The air was thick and heavy. What was Undyne thinking? Papyrus didn't like you. Peering over at him though, he looked so happy and excited to part of the plans and he thumped his hand on his chest plate.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE HONORED TO ACCEPT MY FIRST JOB CAPTAIN UNDYNE!"

Sans had seemed he was going to object but after a wordless conversation between him and Undyne, he stayed quiet and agree'd on protecting Frisk. Alphys rose a shakey hand, as if to ask permission to speak.

"I-I uhm. I would like to suggest we allow Mettaton join on interviews once I f-finish his new body."

Wow, she was getting better at controlling her nervous stutter. You smiled at her to try and show you were proud of her stepping forward.

"And what position does Mettaton hold in the underground?"

"Why, Darling! I am only the biggest star of the Underground! I also help with protecting the King when I'm not managing my hotel, restaurants, or filming one of my shows!"

Christopher leaned over the table in an attempt to get closer to the robot, "So you area celebrity?" man, these men were nothing but positive about everything monster related. You just hope everyone else would be as well.

"Why of course! My biggest dream was to become a star on the surface, but I am sure it will assist my dear little Frisk over here!"

Frisk pouted at being little and Christopher laughed. "This will work wonderfully. It would help with spreading monster culture."

"Once the work on the settlement is close to being complete we will start the process on resurfacing monsters. This will give them time to take classes on the surface and decide if they want to come up or not."

"Would this apply to the monster children? I was actually wanting to ask about building a school for the children." Toriel looked nervous to have put her dream out on the table and Adam smiled sweetly. "Of course. The children would still need regular education. We imagined it would make things feel more homely."

"I agree! I would love to put myself in the position to teach the children once the school is finished." Toriel looked so pleased and excited. You were positive there will be pie tonight.

Through-out the rest of the meeting, you couldn't help from glancing at the strange little flower. Frisk and the flower seemed to be whispering to each other every now and then and you couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

"(R/N)? Are you listening?"

"Hm what? Sorry." You blushed in embarrassment but Adam only smiled softly.

"I said I think once things start up, it would be a good idea to move in here with the monsters to make sure you were under constant protection. Alphys here will be putting up a security system around the property and your parents home."

"That sounds okay."

You were happy. You were ecstatic. Things were going so well, and perhaps you and Papyrus could finally get closer.

Once everyone was distracted talking to the men, you finally scooted next to Frisk. "I couldn't help but notice your companion there."

They only grinned and was going to start signing but the flower interrupted. "Howdey! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! And you must be Frisk's sister of sorts? Wow, that must be pretty awkward. Frisk was gone for what? 3 years? 4? Whatever. You never knew right? That your parents adopted them? Imagine the betrayal on that stupid face of yours!" The flower cackled and you took a deep breath.

What.

A.

Dick.

"Frisk. I wonder if your friend needs some weed killer for lunch? Oh, maybe I should just use my hands instead?"

Flowey leaned away from your threat. Thought so you little shit.

Frisk looked around for anyone to possibly be in ear shot and spoke softy. "Flowey wasn't always like this, please do not take what he says seriously." You couldn't deny the look in their eyes and you groaned. "Anything for you kid." Frisk hugged you tightly and Flowey only looked at you with a strange expression.

That's been happening a lot lately.

Tonight was going to be special though. It was the beginning of summer and one thing that excited you most? You were going to share with everyone. And everything was about ready.

"Okay guys y'all are gunna love this."

The sun was setting beautifully and you were leading everyone further onto the land they were to own soon. Up a head was a small unkempt wheat field and Asgore was already stopping and examining the wheat and mumbling to himself about revitalizing the field for other surface crops and using a section closer to home for attempting to replant Underground plants.

With Sans' help, you laid out two blankets and waited for everyone to sit down and you all watched the sun lower beyond the horizon.

"This is a very lovely view. Imagine that everyone will get to see this now."

Everyone spoke softly to each other about showing their friends from below the wonders of the surface.

The stars and moon was getting brighter, the sky darker, and the sun slowly disappeared.

The milkyway was tinkling and the monsters were silent. But that wasn't the surprise. The cicada's were still singing, the crickets were starting to chirp, and there we go. The first one appeared. The first lightning bug, or what others like to call, fireflies.

"Oh wow! You have fireflies too?"

Shit. You forgot they had fireflies in Waterfall.

"Yea, it's really fun to go and catch them when they're in a large group like this."

"You can touch them?"

Undyne and Alphys sounded surprised? "Yea? Of course you can."

"T-the fireflies Underground are a-actually made of fire magic, so touching them s-sometimes burns."

"That's why they stay in Waterfall! So they can't set anything on fire!"

Frisk stood and started running around with Flowey tucked under their arm screaming profanities. Undyne hopped up and literally dragged Papyrus claiming she was going to catch the most fireflies. You should have brought jars, you didn't want the fireflies to get hurt, putting your hands on the ground to push yourself up, a firm hand on your shoulder stopped you.

Looking at Sans, he was smiling and winked. He rose his hand up and his blue magic pulsed off his finger in waves and.. Oh. He created a little bubble with his magic and waved his finger around the fireflies. They phased through but were stuck in the middle and soon, you had a glowing blue bubble in your lap.

"don't worry, they wont hurt them."

You rolled the bubble in your hands, grinning. It was so beautiful. "Thank you Sans." You gently laid the sphere in your lap and leaned over to hold his hand.

"no. thank you, so much."

He kissed your wrist and you two sat silently, watching the others run around having fun.

"I can't wait for more days like this."

"me either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes I do have a reason to have Frisk selective mute, rarely talking but mostly signing and it will be revealed eventually.
> 
> Also Flowey and Papy problems with Reader? Whaaat the suspense!
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr!
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm tempted to borrow my friend's art tablet to attempt the firefly scene.


	19. Chaoter 19: Short Chapter is Short. Also known as: "Blind Art"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually struggled for 2 days for this chapter, so sorry it's short.

Well you guess Undyne's plan worked? Papyrus rarely left your side now, even though you didn't need to be watched over in the house. You were constantly trying to remind Papyrus that he wasn't on duty. "BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT FAIL MY FIRST MISSION!" He wouldn't exactly listen to you, so you gave up. At least he wasn't avoiding you, but sometime in the near future you would like to go to the bathroom alone.

He was more willing to speak to you now, but he still avoided eye contact and wrung his hands when he was nervous. But it was a good start! Sans was happy that Papyrus seemed to be trying to not avoid you like the black plague.

Other than that, everyone was gathered at the table sketching their own idea's on the new town dubbed "Upperground". Not very.. Creative. But you wouldn't say that to Asgore, he seemed proud of the name. Atleast it wasn't Surface Town/Ville, Aboveground, Monster City, or whatever.

Even Flowey was pitching in and you had to admit how adorable it was to watch this little flower scribble with crayons with his leaves. Dear lord, to make him mobile Frisk had literally taped him to an r/c car and super glued the controller to the pot, though this pot was different form the last one so you had to assume the pots were like Flowey's clothes.

Glancing over you grimaced. He had drawn a playground? But there were spikes and such every where and a tiny version on himself laughing in the background.

"What are you staring at?"

You snapped your attention up to him, "O-oh! Nothing, just that. It's really good. Amazing detail on the uhm. Pit of death under the slide?"

He looked surprised then grinned, "Of course it is!" Flowey then turned away and continued scribbling, blood splatters? Jeez. You take back calling him adorable.

Undyne was sketching out.. Obstacle courses? One of them looked like piano keys. Alphys had a pretty decent concept of a normal looking town but she had drawn in anime characters with giant swords and such. They looked a bit familiar but you didn't want to distract her when she looked so into it.

This was nice though. It was like family time.

You were nervous of the future though. How people would react. What would happen to you and Frisk and your new monsters friends and your monster boyfriend soul mate. You were tough on the outside, but you did't think you could handle the stress that was sure to follow.

You noticed a lack of movement to your right and looked. Papyrus was sitting there squinting at 3 crayons in his hands, all close to the same shade, but you assumed he was trying to read the names on the side.

"Papyrus?"

He blinked a few times then looked at you, "YES?" you looked at the others, they seemed to be in their own world so you leaned over and whispered. "Do you have problems with your sight?"

Papyrus looked a little troubled but spoke softly, which was a surprise to you. You thought he only had one speech volume.

"Just a bit. Some things are just a bit blurry from a distance."

"Do you need glasses?"

"I have some, though, they make Sans upset for some od reason? And sometimes I get strange dreams."

"Strange dreams? Like what?"

Papyrus didn't say anything and could only twirl the crayons in his hands. You frowned. It's obvious it was a touchy subject.

"If you want, I can get you reading glasses. You don't have to wear them all the time, but only when you need to read something."

He looked thoughtful. "Maybe. It is a struggle sometimes."

You grinned, "And if you don't like them, you don't have to keep them. By the way, that one is sunset orange."

Papyrus smiled and went back to drawing and when you pulled away from him, Frisk and Flowey were staring. Frisk had a frown on their face and Flowey was grinning mischievously.

Weird.

Everyone had finished their sketches, and there was a lot of neat ideas. But they were completely unrelated to the developement of their new town.

They were all posted to the fridge, Adam and them will probably just pick the most sensible structures from the bunch.

What you liked from them was the Inn, the Bar and Grill, the playground/training field, the few stores (a cheap one like a convience store) and a clothing store, the school, the library (Though Frisk put libraby?), and the homes were basic looking. Not too big or small, pretty much cozy and perfect for families.

"Ah, (R/N). Would you like to come to New Home with me and Frisk? Meet and talk to the monsters that will surface first and will be assisting us?"

"Asgore that sounds absolutely amazing! I'd love to go!"

"Thats great, please pack about two days worth of clothing. We'll be leaving after lunch."

Oh my god.

Oh my god oh my god!

You couldn't contain your excitement and dashed out of the kitchen into your's, Sans', and Papyrus' bed room and packed your clothes.

This was going to be awesome.

Would you get to see all the places Sans' showed you? You stopped and looked at your paintings above yours' and Sans' bed. Do you finally get to go to these places?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking about looking for a beta?
> 
> Pro's of you being my beta-  
> First to read the chapter  
> You get to know my ideas for the chapter
> 
> Cons-  
> You get to know the chapter  
> Your still in suspense like everyone else but worse
> 
> So is it worth it?


	20. Ch 20: Cue Adventure Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH rosesandspades713 your so wonderful for editing my mess and being my beta (First ever beta!) <3

This was so exciting. You, Asgore, Frisk, and Papyrus (who came along cause it was his job to protect you, nyeh) were standing at the previously broken barrier, and you could see inside. Actually, not much. It was just a dark white hallway..?

"Come along, we've no time to waste."

Asgore led in the front, Frisk in front of you with a bounce in their step, and Papyrus behind you. You swore you could see him do dramatic poses behind you and mumble the "Mission Impossible" tune.

The hallway was long, but it soon changed to a small corridor. After that, what you saw took your breath away. You immediately assumed it was the Throne Room, obviously because of the throne in the middle of the room, but the floor was covered in yellow flowers that sorta looked like faceless Floweys.

Frisk turned to Papyrus and signed something so fast, you weren't able to decipher it, before they grabbed your hand and started to tug. Oh. Follow. You easily complied and let Frisk give you a speedy tour of New Home.

New Home wasn't exciting? It was new to you, Sans had never shown you this place. But the colors were bland and drab. A bit depressing. There were a lot of homes, but they were built very close together. No yards to play in. Just buildings. Frisk had dragged you through a bunch of stairs and elevators and holy shit was this kid gunna give you a break from all this jogging? You were already breaking a sweat.

Frisk didn't give you a chance to sightsee when you two ran through more series of elevators. There was a lot of steam, it was making your hair and clothes stick to your frame.

Why did this place have a lot of elevators and stairs?

After a while the air finally felt normal and Frisk slowed down. Catching your breath, the two of you walked through the opened elevator doors and now you were in a hotel lobby? That's what it looked like. There in the middle was a fountain with a Mettaton statue in the middle shooting water out onto the carpet. Why? Why on the carpet? Frisk slowly began to introduce you to every single monster you walked by.

Every.

Single.

One.

They were so nice and you felt guilty that you weren't going to remember all these names in the time given. You gotta admit though, Burgerpants was never going to leave your mind. Bratty and Catty were pretty much stuck too. (Mainly cause shit, they were adorable and their hair was the best).

One more step out and the heat hit full force and you choked on the dry air. Frisk smiled an apology but otherwise kept moving forward. So this was definitely Hotland.

So Muffet was adorable, were all monsters adorable? But she also intimidated you on so many levels. She was so sweet and upfront that if you did have money, she'd have every last penny. She did give you a bag of samples that you were more than welcome to pay back for later. Which literally wasn’t what samples are supposed to be. You smiled anyway and accepted the gift.

Frisk stopped at a spot. There was like, the biggest metal building. 

"This is Alphys’ lab."

Okay, wow, huge. You feel bad that she had to downsize on the surface. A little further ahead was a random water cooler and you ran to it. As soon as the water hit the paper cup, it evaporated. You would have cried if the heat hadn't burned the moisture out of you.

"Waterfall is just past this bridge. We can take a break if you want."

You nodded and let Frisk pull you along again.

Once in Waterfall, you fell onto your butt and sighed. It felt so much better here. Grabbing your shirt and flapping a breeze with it, oh god yes.

Frisk waited patiently for you to catch your breath and you too soon continued on.

Waterfall was as amazing as you remembered seeing it. You touched the echo flowers as they repeated passing conversations.

_ "Did you hear the news?" _

_ "No? What happened?" _

_ "The barrier broke, we can finally leave!" _

_ "Oh that’s a bit unnerving. I'd be too nervous to actually move from home." _

_ "Well, you don't have to go, it's anyone’s choice to leave. But we can visit if you'd like. See what all the hubbub is." _

_ "That does sound amazing." _

Another series of whispers came from another group.

_ "The Queen came back from the ruins, did ya know?" _

_ "Actually I thought I saw a smaller Asgore go by the other day. It might have been her!" _

_ "I wish I would have gotten to meet the human though." _

_ "I heard it was that strange monster kid with the purple stripes." _

_ "THAT WAS A HUMAN?!" _

Okay, no more echo flowers. That one may have made you deaf. Frisk grinned and giggled at the conversations.

"O-oh.. You came back."

You looked away from the passing river and stared at a ghost?

A ghost.

It looked so generic?

You automatically wanted to hug the ghost.

**"(R/N), this is my friend Napstablook. Mettaton's cousin. (he's very shy be careful) Napstablook, this is my sister (R/N)."**

"Oooh. I'm sorry I didn't notice you at first. It's nice to meet you."

Nasptablook bobbed up and down slowly and you smiled softly.

"No it's fine. It's nice to meet one of Frisk's friends."

He introduced the "Blook Snail Farm" and you all raced snails. Though yours, for some reason, combusted into flames. Napstablook explained you encouraged the snail too much. Didn't know too much encouragement could have that effect. Maybe it was a monster thing? You kept that in mind just in case.

You and Frisk wave Napstablook good-bye and continued. You knew what was next—Snowdin—and you were beyond excited. Before starting, Frisk showed you Undyne’s house. Why was it on fire? They had told you about this but you thought they had put it out?

"They tried to put it out but it fought back."

"What? It fought back?"

"Yeaaa."

Strange.

"Anyway, Sans has a sentry stand right outside the entrance of Snowdin. He use to keep extra coats there just in case I came by."

Oh, you didn't even think of that. You mentally berated yourself. Of course it'd be cold, it's called "SNOW-din." Duh..

Frisk held your hand and walked at a leisurely pace. This was very fun. Maybe one day you could come down here with Sans. The gems in the ceiling were absolutely beautiful; they sparkled and gleamed despite the lack of light.

You two stopped at San's sentry stand, well. Where it should be. But there was a box labeled 'Frisk' pushed up against the wall and they walked over and pulled out two worn blue coats. You pulled yours on and Frisk took hold of your hand again. You could only smile. Even though they were 10, they acted extremely mature (sometimes more than you) and it was fun to watch them relax and act like a kid.

Okay no, this was not okay. The icy wind bit your face and snow pelted against your eyes, but Frisk safely led you through.

After Frisk stopped, you rubbed your eyes with your free hand and blinked the blurriness away.

It's just how you remember seeing it. A cozy little Christmas town and you could already see monsters Sans walked by on a daily basis. Frisk darted forward giggling and you slipped on your first step, but recovered and started picking up speed in your jog. They slid around a house and disappeared around the corner and you stopped.

This was the guys’ house. It was.

So.

Cute.

You needed to squish their faces when you get home.

It had little Christmas lights and everything.

You tried the knob and it was unlocked, okay you'd have to explore it later. You turned back and followed Frisk's tracks. There was a tiny little work shed and the door was wide open. Walking, Frisk rose their arms up in a dramatic display.

"This is Sans’ lab."

"Oh I've seen it before."

They looked confused and you smiled nervously.

"Through you know, the soul mate stuff."

You walked around and examined everything closer.

Oh shit.

You didn't know Sans was THIS smart. Your brain fizzled and died. His blueprints were so neat and clean. You couldn't help but dig in his drawers and flip through all of them. They were advanced. Shit. Your boyfriend soul mate is a total nerd and right now? It was a HUGE turn on.

At the bottom of the stack was a drawing. It looked like a child had drawn it. There were arrows pointing to each character, "ME", SANS, MY BEST FRIEND. Though "MY BEST FRIEND" looked kinda creepy. The black blob had floating donuts on each side of it's body (hands maybe?) and it's face had an unnerving smile and two cracks on it's face one on each side, climbing up and the other side climbing down the mouth.

Sans looked like a blue egg, so you had to assume "ME" was Papyrus and you mentally 'awed'. He had orange stripes and his signature red scarf. This seemed important though. Should you bring it back for them? You didn't want to put creases in it by folding it so you put it back in the drawer and turned around. Frisk was gone.

Leaving the shed and shutting the door, you looked back and slammed your self against the door. Frisk was standing there with a huge grin. They had planned to scare the shit out of you. You glared.

"Come on, I'm gunna show you Sans' favorite place."

"You mean Grillby's?"

"Yea, best burgers and fries ever!"

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! Lets goooo!"

You two raced to Grillby's, Frisk waved at pacing monsters and they yelled hello. You touched the door first.

"HA!"

You panted, "I .. Win ..." they patted your back and you looked up. Frisk hadn't even broke a sweat. They let you win. You feel old now.

Frisk let you catch your breath and stepped in front of you to open the door, the warmth felt amazing. Everyone yelled "FRISK!" or "HUMAN!", an odd robed dog couple yelled "WEIRD PUPPY!".

Aaaaaaaah! DOGS! IN ARMOR!

YOU REMEMBER THEM!

You ran over and started petting all the dogs as Frisk introduced you to everyone in the bar. You jumped back in surprise as Lesser Dog’s neck elongated. "Oh my gosh Frisk did I hurt the dog? Is this normal? Puppy I'm so sorry!" You tried to pet him more as an apology but his neck kept getting longer.

They all laughed as you struggled with Lesser Dog and eventually his neck reached its limit. Frisk had to pull you away and to the bar. You two sat at the bar and the fire man nodded. The bird next to you spoke up. "He says it's nice to meet you, (R/N). His name is Grillby but we all just call him Grillbz."

"Hello Grillby! It's nice to meet you."

He nodded once again and looked at Frisk, who also nodded. Grillby turned away and left the bar and shortly returned with two burgers. They smelt heavenly. You burger didn't survive. The first bite, was your last bite. It was juicy and amazing. But your stomach was so satisfied and full. Maybe you'd get one to go before you left?

You hung out with the dogs and found out they were actually going to be the ones to come back to the surface.

**"I have one more place to show you."**

Frisk tugged you out as you waved everyone good-bye and promised them future pet sessions.

On the way, Frisk showed you Papyrus' and Sans' snowmen and you built your own next to theirs. They then literally taught you how to ice skate, but you kept slipping and falling onto your face, or butt. "Sorry, you can take a break right here while I take this to someone."

Frisk pulled out a ball of snow? Did they have that the entire time? There's no way. Standing by the tree's and watching, you see Frisk talking to a snowman and was intrigued on how it actually spoke back.

"You've gone to some wonderful amazing places. Thank you so much."

You smiled. Frisk was the sweetest kid ever. They lead you on until there was a huge door. "This is the Ruins. The first Home of the monsters after being sealed down here. Mom had moved here in hopes of helping any human that fell." They pressed their body against the large stone door and it slowly opened.

"We're going to stay the night here tonight. We have spare clothes and a bathroom so don't worry. But I know a short cut back to New Home we can take tomorrow."

"There was a short cut?"

"Yea, but I figured you wanted to see everything."

Well that was true. And you were sure as hell tired of all these stairs. Frisk gave you a tour of the house and showed you the bathroom. You called dibs.

After showering you stood outside the locked room and brushed your hair and Frisk came up and hugged you. "Go ahead and take a bath, okay kiddo? I'll make a snack for us before bed." You patted their head and turned back to the mirror to tie back your hair and stopped.

You breath caught in your throat.

Your turned to the side, but Frisk was gone.

Turning back you stared.

That wasn't Frisk in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the suspense killing you? Huh? Is it?
> 
> Well hopefully not, you'd miss more updates!
> 
> Anyway thank you again to rosesandspades713.
> 
> Also, y'all know Pokken came out on the 18th right? So yea I have that =:0 meaning I got a lotta training to do to beat my old managers' face in. Also meaning maybe a little bit slower on updates? Just for a little bit though! Maybe every two days now? But I am working on the next chapter for this in AHNNN already.


	21. Chapter 21: Creepy Mirror Crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name brought to you by: Angeliclv. I loved your comment and thought it fit?

You were laying in bed next to Frisk. Well, it was obvious you couldn't sleep at all. Frisk's reflection wasn't them, and that made you incredibly nervous. Though, the child in the mirror did look like Frisk; there were similarities.

You slowly slid out of bed, tucking Frisk in, and walked back down the hall and stood in front of the mirror.

Nothing.

You were positive that the child had looked like the one from your previous nightmares. Turning to walk away, you nearly had a heart attack. Frisk was standing there watching you silently with a troubled expression and you patted your chest to calm your heart rate.

"Jesus Frisk! You scared the crud outta me!"

"You saw them, right?"

You hesitated, but Frisk gave you another look and you sighed. "Yes.." Their eyes seemed to be drifting a bit to the side, focused on something but they stepped forward to the mirror.

"(R/N).. Meet Chara, the first fallen child and mom and dad's adopted human child."

Chara's grin stretched their rosey cheeks and they waved a little bit. You waved back.

"Hello Chara."

" _Hey."_

That came from Frisk? But it wasn't Frisk's normal voice and you frowned.

"When I fell down, I met Chara. After a… while, trying to get out, I agreed to share my body with Chara so we can both return to the surface."

" _Exactly."_

"Oh! Is this why you sign sometimes?"

" _Yup. We can't let anyone know that we're.. I guess we're fused? Our souls that it is. Though, because our souls already looked exactly the same it didn't change at all so it wasn't noticeable to the monsters."_

"Oh, well that actually eases my mind so much. You- y'all, wanna go to bed? Do some more adventuring tomorrow?"

Looking in the mirror, Chara was nodding, and glancing back down you saw Frisk was smiling. You held their hand and returned to bed, this time though you held Frisk close and simply cuddled them. If you concentrated, you could feel two different beats from within Frisk. The warmth in their chest was much warmer than the rest of their body too and it lulled you to sleep.

So Toriel didn't have anything in her fridge other than pie things. So you ended up making a quiche for breakfast. You were pretty good with cooking, but baking? No. Somehow you burnt the edges of the crust and the middle bottom. But Frisk (and you guess Chara) didn't complain.

And to make things a bit fair, you placed a mirror next to Frisk and had it tilted where Chara was in the reflection. You only felt it fair to speak to Chara, face to er.. mirror.

"So Chara, are you enjoying the surface?"

" _I don't mind it too much. Just happy to be with my brother again."_

"Brother?"

" _Yup."_

Well that was then end of that conversation then.

It was funny watching Frisk attempt to eat while Chara spoke to you, and you didn't do it on purpose. Maybe. Okay, no it was downright hilarious to ask a question right when Frisk took a bite, and you were positive Chara was in on the joke as well.

"Can you even taste the quiche?"

" _Sure can."_

Well, you had a bunch of questions you wanted to ask, but you wanted Chara to warm up more to you first. From the looks of it, Chara was at least a few years older. Maybe that's why Frisk seemed so mature. Maybe they take turns talking when they're signing? Makes much more sense now.

Frisk helped you clean up the house before leaving. Chara claimed they wanted to visit somewhere before leaving and they led you further into the ruins.

There was a small pile of yellow flowers. The light trickling from the gigantic hole above made the flowers glow and shimmer gold and it was absolutely breathtaking.

"This is where we fell."

Frisk walked forward and sat in the middle and simply stared up.

Once you got home, you were going to paint this. It looked like a peaceful magical moment. Frisk looked up to the side and nodded, stood, and dusted their self off and walked back up to you.

"We're ready to go home."

As the two - three? You're confused now, anyway. You both collected the sentry dogs when you walked through Snowdin and you all rode with the Riverperson who seemed either like an oracle or hitting alzheimer's early.

To avoid the unbearable heat, everyone darted through Hotland as fast as they could. You ended up tripping and skinning your knees and palms pretty back and Greater Dog took it upon himself to carry you the rest of the way. Once arriving back at the throne room, Papyrus continuously scolded himself on the terrible guarding job he was doing when Frisk was dabbing the dried blood and using tweezers to pick out the small bits of gravel.

"Papyrus, please calm down I'm perfectly fine."

"NO! SANS WILL BE SO UPSET I LET HIS HUMAN GET HURT!"

"But it was simply my fault. If anything I can tell him I misstepped on a trap or something."

Papyrus threw his arms up in the air and groaned. You doubt Sans would actually get mad at his little brother for not being there when you fell.

"Also, you didn't let me trip. Gravity simply favored me for a moment."

He sunk to his knees and covered his face with his hands. You tried to pull away from Frisk, but they smacked your wrist. This didn't even hurt. Why was everyone acting like you were going to die? Asgore patted Papyrus' head and looked back at you.

"Please excuse everyone. Non-magical humans are so fragile. We monsters are not used to seeing a human's life flow on the outside."

"But Frisk isn't magic?"

"FRISK IS MAGIC! FRISK IS FULL OF DETERMINATION."

Frisk looked sheepish for a moment, then wrapped up your knees and palms with bandages. "See, it's not that noticeable." It was extremely noticeable, but they smiled when you did.

Everyone had dinner and went to bed early to go down the mountain tomorrow.

"Hey Chara?"

" _Mm?"_

"What'd you mean by hanging out with your brother?"

You rolled over to look at Frisk's body. Their eyes were closed so maybe Frisk was asleep? Did Chara even sleep?

" _Just as I said. Being in Frisk's body, I get to be with my family."_

Frisk's lips curled into a grin.

" _Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Chara Dreemurr. Toriel and Asgore had a child about my age, Asriel."_

Ooh, you remember Frisk saying something of the sort before.

"Chara? Did you ever.." You were so nervous but you had to ask. "Did you ever do anything bad?"

" _I've done plenty of bad things. For example."_

Frisk's eyes opened but they had a red glint, their grin stretched into a sickening grin.

" _ **I've killed everyone over and over and over again."**_

You shot up awake and looked around, the bed was empty and you were soaked in sweat.

You don't remember falling asleep, and you were positive that wasn't a dream.

Striping for your shower you say on the tub rim to fill the tub. You started unraveling the bandages on your knees.

You were expecting to see some bruising but not this.

There was nothing. No scab, no blood, nothing.

You ripped off all the other bandages, nothing. Did the monster did heal you? It never healed this fast before. Well at least Papyrus didn't have to worry about Sans being upset.

Shutting off the water and while bathing you contemplated on everything that's been happening. It's all magic related so it had to be normal. Though Chara's grin still caused a shiver to run up your spine.

Finishing up and drying off, you examined yourself once more. Nothing. No bruising or tenderness. Getting dressed you left the bathroom and joined everyone for breakfast. Afterwards you all left the Underground and stepped out onto the surface.

The dogs went ape shit. Yipping, barking, and rolling in the grass. You giggled and ran out to join them but was scooped up by Papyrus and whined.

"I'll be careful I promise!"

"NO. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT ALLOW THE MISTAKE OF LETTING YOU CANOODLE WITH THE SENTRY DOGS."

You groaned and allowed him to literally carry you like a rag doll. Not fair. So not fair.

"But it's gone!"

You held your hands in Papyrus' face and he dropped you.

"WHERE DID YOUR INJURIES GO?"

"They healed?"

Papyrus knelt next to you and examined your hands and knees. "I assumed the monster fod helped?"

"No.. This is much too fast for only monster food to assist your healing."

Oh no. You have unleashed serious Papyrus. Everyone was already out of sight, so it was only you and a squinting skeleton searching for your previous wounds.

"Is it a bad thing that it's gone?"

"Not exactly. It's just.. Worrying."

Should you be freaking out? Well you are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again too, roseandspades713 for being my beta and putting up with my limited knowledge on Google +, docs, etc. Thank you for being patient with me QAQ


	22. Ch 22: Gotta Use Your Noodle Noodle

Ever since the fence around the house was built Papyrus had been setting up new “puzzles”. Just the other day, Frisk had to untie you, YES UNTIE YOU, from one of those branch traps. You had been hanging upside down from one foot just contemplating life. What had you done for this type of “prank” to befall you?

 

Once Frisk had freed you, you of course hit the ground and laid there. “Why does he like puzzles so much, Frisk?”

 

_ “He’s just teasing you, don’t worry.” _

 

“I doubt this counts as teasing.”

 

You had finally picked yourself from the ground and brushed the dirt off. You would be hanging out with Sans and being safe in his presence, but he and Alphys were working on science things and recapping on human history.

 

From the distance, you could hear the revving and groans of machinery. They had started building the monster settlement and sometimes they worked through the night. How Sans could sleep through it was a miracle ‘cause you could not. You ended up taking naps in the day and would wake up surrounded by a system of buttons, ropes, and pulleys. You’d just go back to sleep if you weren’t scared of waking up to more.

 

There was a small tug on the hem of your shirt and you looked down.

 

_ “You're bleeding.” _

 

Yup, you feel the sting now and you looked at your shoulder. Only a little bit and you sighed. Whatever. Before you could turn around, a large force tackled you to the ground.

 

Was today give you a concussion day?

 

Greater Dog was on top of you licking your bleeding scrape and whining.

 

You and the others had built the dogs their own “sentry stands” (dog houses, literally larger dog houses) all around the property. It was awesome to have them around, but sometimes the hard cold armor hurt your tender human flesh.

 

“G.D I’m fine~ Chill for a moment.”

 

He had backed off only to lay his little Pomeranian head onto your lap.

 

_ “Would you like me to walk you back to the house safely?” _

 

“I’d hope not.” Yes, you have to admit. You’re stubborn. Perhaps that stubbornness is what fuels Papyrus to continue pranking you. If he wasn’t so smart with them, you’d have tried to get him back. Frisk nudged Greater Dog off your lap and dragged them off to play, pulling yourself up once again, you made your way back inside. Slowly. Maybe you should start walking around with a stick?

 

The kitchen tended to be the safest for you, so you entered the back and sat at the table. How can you prank a skeleton?

 

“Yo, what happened to your arm?”

 

Glancing up at the kitchen doorway, Undyne was leaning against it and jerked her head to the direction of your wounded shoulder.

 

“Nothing really. Kinda fell.”

 

She ‘mhmmed’ you and walked over. “So everyone seems to be having some quality hang out time with you. But I haven’t.” She slammed her hands on the table. “WE NEED TO CHANGE THAT NOW! WE NEED TO BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!” Undyne grabbed your other arm and darted out.

 

“B-but I just sat down!”

 

“YOU’RE FINE!”

 

After going a far amount of distance from the house (literally dragging you the entire way) Undyne stopped.

 

“OKAY! So what do humans do for fun up here?”

 

Regaining your balance and patting your hair back down you looked up at her. “Oh uhm.. Lots of humans do different things?”

 

Undyne groaned. “Something ACTIVE!”

 

You stood there and thought for a moment. “Well it is warm out. We can...” Something active, something active. Think think think.

 

“I can teach you to skip rocks?”

 

“Skip rocks?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That doesn’t sound hard at all. GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!”

 

“Actually, it’s not that easy.”

 

Undyne ‘pfft’ and you smiled. Man this would rile her up, and you sure do love a riled up Undyne. You started walking and motioned for her to follow.

 

It wasn’t as big as a lake, nor as small as a simple pond, but there was a nicely sized watering hole you use to swim in with your grandfather.

 

“Why is the water that color?”

 

“Cause that’s the color of the dirt. Also there’s just a bunch of algae and stuff in there so the water has a murky color.”

 

“Ew, that’s awesome.”

 

You took her over to a tree that had two ropes, one longer than the other and you grabbed onto the shorter of the two and carefully slid down it to reach the rock covered dirt of the shore line. Undyne jumped down and grinned. Show off.

 

“Okay so we just pick a flat looking rock, “ you said as you picked up two and handed one to Undyne. “Then you hold it this was and flick your wrist like so.” You two watched the rock skip across the water’s surface three times before dropping into the water.

 

“But that looks so simple!”

 

“Just try it you nerd.”

 

You tossed the other rock at her and she caught it with ease and pitched the rock as hard as she could. It went soaring through the air, never to return.

 

“Maybe not throw it that hard?”

 

She groaned and ended up grabbing a handful of rocks and pebbles and dunking them into the water. Growling, she summoned a spear and tossed it straight to the rocky wall on the opposite side and shattering a boulder. “Is there something better to do other than.. THIS?”

 

You frowned a bit, well. Not everyone likes it and you looked around. The shattered boulder display was actually super cool and you were tempted to ask her to show you more. OH! There’s an idea. Tying up your hair and taking off your shoes and socks, you climbed back up the side next to the tree.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

You ignored her for the moment, grabbed the longer rope and stepped back.

 

“(R/N)?”

 

Sprinting forward, you swung over Undyne and released the rope, letting the momentum fling you to the deeper parts of the water and splashed in. Breaching the surface and wiping the water from your face, you didn’t have a chance to open your eyes when Undyne plummeted in next to you, the miniature waves tossing you back.

 

“NOW THAT'S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!”

 

Laughing, you splashed some water at her. “I’m happy I was able to entertain you.”

 

Swimming with Undyne tends to be her throwing you off the cliff side into the water, slam dunking you into the water. Basically her using you as a heavy weight to lift.

 

Panting and sitting on the damp dirt, you watched Undyne plow through the water. Doesn’t she ever get tired?

 

“HEY (R/N)! THERE'S A WEIRD HOLE OVER HERE!”

 

Looking back up, Undyne had made her way to some underbrush hanging over the water, what was she doing over there?

 

“Undyne! Come back over here kay?”

 

“Tell me what it is first!”

 

Sighing, you stood back up and made your way through the water and back at Undyne. Reaching your arm down where hers was, oh.

 

“It’s just a catfish hole.”

 

“A cat-fish? Hole?”

 

“It’s a type of fish, typically bottom dweller. Move your arm back, watch this.”

 

Moving your hand slowly around annnnd. You snatched up the bottom lip and started pulling, the catfish jerked and struggled and Undyne ended up having to assist on dragging it to the surface. You held firmly, “This is a catfish. Most of the time we would fry it up and eat it but -” the fish slapped its tail angrily, but you held on. “This one is protecting its eggs. A lot of people wouldn’t care and just eat it. But you know, fishing is fun and everything so we try to just do catch and release.” Letting go, the fish splashed and darted deeper into the water. “Let’s go on ahead and get home. I’m hungry.” Walking back home with your shoes and socks in hand and enjoying the sun drying your hair was fun.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

 

“Your hand is bleeding.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s normal with noodling. Just a few cuts.”

 

Undyne stopped you and ripped the bottom on her damp shirt and started wiping off the blood.

 

“Undyne I’m totally fi-”

 

Nothing was there. No tiny cuts, no break to the skin. Pulling your hand closer to your face to examine it. “Weird.”

 

“Do you mind if I look at your soul?”

 

“Hm?” You looked back up and oh shit, you have serious Undyne. Why do you bring out the seriousness in everyone? “Yeah sure, go ahead.”

 

She made a pulling motion at your chest and  _ pop _ came out your green soul. Though, the blue strands were still on them from the last time you uh.. Did that with Sans. Shh self, clear your sinful mind. They were still there. There was a deep blush on Undyne’s face but she continued to look at your soul from all angles.

 

“Okay I get it now.” She gently pushed your soul back in and pulled her own out, it was green too! That’s cool.

 

“Your soul is green like mine, meaning it’s either hard to put damage on you, you heal injuries easily, or both. What’s your pain tolerance?”

 

“I think I have a pretty good tolerance?”

 

“That’s exactly why then. And because Frisk broke the barrier, the magic in your soul is much stronger now. Your soul is sapping back all the magic it was originally suppose to have. And living this close? I’m surprised you hadn’t have an overload of magic.”

 

“Oh.. Is that bad?”

 

“It can be. Papyrus had told me his suspicions and I ignored them. Uhg. Now I gotta go give him a cooking lesson and apologize.”

 

“What about the whole magic thing?”

 

“Hm? Oh. We just gotta talk to Alphys and find you an outlet until your body can accommodate the amount of magic you're absorbing.”

 

“So it’s no big deal?”

 

“Nah, not really. But I may have to train ya. I know for a fact you're going to be able to summon a shield of some sort. That’s my specialty.”

 

“What do I tell Sans?”

 

She tilted her head for a moment and tugged on her bangs. “We can keep this a secret for now. I’ll tell Paps not to say anything either. Don’t want Sans freaking out. Surprised he hadn’t gone on a rampage yet.”

 

“He’d go into a rampage? Isn’t he a bit too lazy for that?”

 

She grinned and poked your chest. “A bit of his soul is bonded to yours, he knows you’ve gotten hurt. He just doesn’t know in what form and to what degree. As long as he can feel your soul beating, he knows you're alive and well. To say he kept his cool this long is admirable.”

 

You blushed and rubbed the spot she poked. “Can I uhm.. Feel his too?”

 

“Of course you can, though being human you weren’t born with the instinct to feel for souls and magic. I’ve heard, if a bond is strong enough, you can enter your mates dreams.”

 

“Oh my gosh I wanna do that, I wanna learn that so much! Think of all the pranks!”

 

Undyne grinned mischievously. “Alphys has some books on it, but I’m sure the King or Queen can teach ya.”

 

This is so awesome. You’re gonna learn so many cool things.

 

You and Undyne had finally made it back home; you took turns showering and getting cleaned up and you sat at the table watching her cooking lesson with Papyrus.

 

They were making two separate sauces? “Hey, what’s up with the different sauces?”

 

“WELL SANS LOVES KETCHUP, SO I MAKE ONE WITH A KETCHUP BASE.”

 

Ah, that was the off smell wafting around. You never really liked the smell of cooked ketchup unless it was on a meatloaf. Yo stood up and watched them from Undyne’s side and mentally gagged at the amount of ketchup used. That’s all it was. A pan of bubbling hot ketchup. Gross.

 

“Papyrus? You wanna let that simmer and I show you a magic trick with ketchup?”

 

Undyne side glanced you then grinned, excellent. You have her approval.

 

Laying out two paper towels and squirting a big dollop of ketchup in the middle of both, you turned to Papyrus.

 

“Okay we’re going to turn this ketchup into… Mustard!”

 

“REALLY?”

 

“Yes! Now hold your hands above it like this -” You moved his hands above the ketchup piles. “Now close your eyes and concentrate.”

 

How do skeletons even close their sockets? Papyrus was able to anyway and looked to be in thought.

 

3.

 

2..

 

1…

 

You slammed your hands down onto his, and his onto the ketchup and it squished and splattered i all directions. Papyrs yelped at the surprise attack and you laughed, hard.

 

“REVENGE! No stop placing puzzles around me!”

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM OFFENDED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ENJOYING THEM!”

 

He sauntered over to the sink and peeled his gloves off to rinse the ketchup off in the sink. “Does that hurt?”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“You have holes in your hands?”

 

“NO? THEY’VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

He quickly wrung out the water and hung his gloves above the sink and continued cooking with Undyne who high fived you.

 

“That was a good one!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“YES, I HAVE TO AGREE. IT WAS VERY CLEVER.”

 

You watched him impale bits of hot dogs with uncooked spaghetti noodles. That actually looked pretty good.

 

“WE FOUND THIS RECIPE ON THE HUMAN INTERNET! I THOUGHT SANS MIGHT LIKE IT.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

 

So at dinner, you were extremely relieved when nothing about your new soul buisness popped up. You were also relieved that only enough ketchup sauce was made just for Sans. Though the hotdog noodles were awesome and you found yourself getting seconds, and then thirds. Sans had to pull you out of the kitchen before you go fourths.

 

“but you might explode.”

 

“It’d be worth it.”

 

He chuckled a bit and sat down on the couch and ran his fingers in your hair.

 

“So how’s the science stuff been going?”

 

“goin’ good. we just finished making a detector of sorts. it’ll be at the entrances of the house, town, and trail at the barrier entrance and exit. it’ll just do a 24/7 scan on everyone and make a list of all the souls that has entered or exitted and what times.”

 

“That’s neat, I’m assuming all souls are different?”

 

“exactly.”

 

“Gee that seems pretty convenient for those who have souls.”

  
  


Flowey rolled in on his little r/c truck and grinned at Sans.

  
  


“we don’t have to worry ‘bout you. we got you chipped.”

  
  


“WHAT! FRISSSSSSK! THE TRASHBAG TOUCHED ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!”

 

He raced out of the living room (not without bumping into the coffee table and getting a sock hung on one of the fake plastic bumpers).

 

“Do you really have him chipped?”

 

“‘course.”

 

You held onto his hands and kissed them. “So like, why does Papyrus have holes in his hands and you don’t?”

 

Sweat beaded on the side of his skull and his lights dimmed a bit.

 

“heh, how do you know about that babe?”

 

“He kinda showed me? Are you okay?”

 

“i’m fine.”

  
Judging by the random tight feeling in your chest, Sans was not fine and you frowned. Was it something you said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically got my feel of Pokken, now I basically play against my friends at night. My little person seems to be feeling better but good news and bad news.
> 
> WE GOT OUR FIRST TOOTH BREACHING
> 
> IT HURTS MOMMYS FINGERS


	23. Chapter 23: Maybe a Game of Ping Pong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> THERES NSFW IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> WARNING
> 
> NSFW
> 
> ALSO!!  
> I doodled this for the chapter!
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/142300762613/not-the-best-at-expressions-lol

You, Undyne, and Papyrus started attempting your "magic training". Sans being busy was pretty convenient for you, too. But it seemed Undyne was right about you having defensive magic. You were able to "summon" a green bubble. Yeah. One that you couldn't pop. Papyrus and Undyne ended up playing pong with you. Or soccer, you know. They knocked you (inside your bubble) around with bones and spears.

It was fun at first until you got extremely dizzy. On another note, Papyrus seemed to have grown a bit closer to you. He didn't wear his gloves around you and the others and wore the reading glasses you got for him. Though the lack of ears wasn't a problem at all; you replaced the legs with a headband. Basically what they do for infant glasses, so they won't fall off or the baby can't knock them off.

He was happy that he didn't have to tape the glasses to his skull. No, you're serious. He AND Sans would have to TAPE their glasses to their skulls. You didn't even know Sans wore glasses until Papyrus told you. You REALLY wanna see him in some nerdy specs now.

Your body gave a little tingle of alarm and you snapped your eyes open. Papyrus was kneeling next to your bubble and running his fingers along the surface.

"Any damage?"

Undyne crawled over on her knees and sat back down next to him.

"None at all, this is impressive though."

"Yea, wouldn't've thought she'd have strong magic. Even my shields falter after a while."

"Well, Frisk has strong magic because of their determination. Maybe hers is as strong?"

"Determination?"

They both finally looked back at you.

"Yeah, the source of human magic is determination. Frisk has a lot, so their magic is strong. But none of us really know what kind of magic they have."

"That's pretty cool though."

Papyrus' comfort level with you now was very relaxing. He didn't yell as much, he didn't plant as many puzzles around. He was very much the same, just a bit calmer. He looked you in the eyes when you two spoke and stopped avoiding you completely. Undyne had done a fine job with easing Papyrus into being friends with you, and you were grateful.

Undyne knocked on the shield and it gave a distinct fishtank echo.

"Don't tap the glass! It upsets the human!"

You burst out in a fit of giggles and the bubble grew larger, causing Papyrus and Undyne to quickly scoot away until the shield popped.

"Guess we just gotta make her laugh to dispel the shield."

You wiped the tears from the corners of your eyes and sat up. "That's pretty easy then huh."

Papyrus held his hand out in front of your chest, "Or, it seemed we just used up the extra magic." He rose his hand to his glasses and re-adjusted them.

"Anyway, I do sense magic other than strictly defensive in your soul. The issue now is to figure it out."

"Uhg. We may need Alphys for this one."

"Hm why?"

Undyne looked back at you with a small frown, "You remember how I told you monsters basically know stuff from instinct? Yeah well my magic, being like yours, was changed through training. Asgore uses a trident as a weapon, and he trained me so my magic is in offense, formed into a spear."

"And Sans trained me when I was a baby bones so my magic is similar to his, though with years of training with Undyne, I was able to turn my special attack into a spear-like bone. It roots from the original but adapted to subtle changes and influences."

"So like.. A chameleon changing color or something?"

"What's a chameleon?"

"Never mind, lemme find a better example. OH! Like when you use spaghetti noodles for alfredo sauce."

"Yea I guess that's a good example."

Undyne laughed and smacked your back. "That was plain awful."

Your phone started buzzing in your pocket, "Hang on lemme get this." Looking at the screen, you saw an unrecognizable number and swiped to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey! Is this (R/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Yo, it's me 'Manda. You like, literally fell off the face of the earth working your ass off. When do I get to hang out with you or something?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! Yeah I know we made plans to hang out and never did. I've been busy, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Now hush your speech hole. I've heard from Keith you got hooked up? I wanna meet 'em."

"Uhhh."

You glanced back up at Undyne and Papyrus and looked away.

"Sorry I can't, he's been super busy lately too. But if you want we can hang out?"

"Uhg. Well I'll fight you. You know where I live."

"Yes I do, and yes I'll fuck you up. Lemme get cleaned up and head over."

Hanging up and pocketing your phone, Undyne was already pulling you up to your feet. "So you gotta hang out with a human friend?"

"Yeah."

The three of you started walking back to the house, "When I got back home we had made plans to hang out and never actually did. I guess I never gave her my number either cause it wasn't in my phone."

"Well you need to be careful. Your magic is still unbalanced so don't stay too long."

"I won't."

Walking closer to the house, Papyrus slipped off his glasses and put his gloves back on. You really wanted to know why that stuff upset Sans, Papyrus seemed more relaxed with the glasses and junk. You ran upstairs to grab some clothes to shower and turned around just to scream.

"Fuck you! Why do you do that!"

"heh, you know i can't help it. can i join you? i rarely get to see you."

"Technically you see me all the time?"

"let me rephrase that."

Sans stepped forward and held onto your hips. "i rarely get to touch you."

"That's a lie too. But yes, you can take a bath with me. Even though I wanted to shower."

"we can still shower."

"Nope, you're too bulky for both of us to stand in there with space, mister."

You grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it. Sans smiled and started to pull you to the bathroom. After he shut the door behind himself, he was already running his hands up your sides, tugging your pants down without undoing the button, and attempting to unclasp your bra.

"Woah there Nelly, " you gently pushed him back. "Where's the fire?"

Sans groaned in frustration as you walked over to the tub and started running the water.

"just kinda you know. pent up a bit. thought sharing a room with paps was gonna be fun. never thought it'd go against me."

"If you want, there's an extra room. We can just grab it."

You pulled your shirt off the rest of the way and let your pants slide off after undoing the button.

"yeah but me and alphys were gonna turn it into a lab. and i'm use to being pretty close to paps."

He started stripping off his clothes too and you waited.

"You know, last time we didn't even get undressed all the way."

His hands stopped at his shorts and you were eyeing him quite obviously.

"I remember feeling it, but I never got to see it."

Ah, his hands are starting to tremble. You have the upper hand and you were sure as hell going to keep it like that. Stepping forward, you noticed he had a deep blush and some sweat beaded on his brow.

"I also recall being grinded on one night."

Sans audibly gulped and the lights of his eyes disappeared. You got him now.

"You been having some provocative dreams there baby?"

You placed your hands on his sternum and looked at his nervous expression. Cute. He let out a low groan.

"i've been craving you so much."

Sans nuzzled his face into your neck and dragged his hands to your bottom and gave a firm squeeze.

"but, humans aren't the same as monsters so i uhm.. i've been doing research."

"Research? Oh my god."

He pulled your hips against his and rolled into yours.

"Don't tell me you've been looking at porn."

"i have. i gotta say, you humans have some weird kinks."

He started licking and nibbling on your neck and yeah, that was feeling pretty nice. Your self control levels were easily plummeting.

"being made of magic has its advantages. i can make whatever you want."

Nope, you have no control. Sans completely flipped the tables. He stopped and walked around you to shut off the water. Shit, you forgot all about that. You took a deep breath to compose yourself and turned around. He was still wearing his shorts, but also had a huge grin on his face. Sans simply flicked his finger toward himself and you were sliding towards him. Cheater.

"now, how about that bath?"

You suddenly realize how riled up you were and pouted. Eyeing his shorts again revealed no bulge of any sort and you huffed. No fair. Stripping from your bra and panties, you stepped into the water and sat back. You watched closely as Sans removed his shorts (finally) and sat in the water.

"So, weird question. Where's your dick?"

Sans grinned and leaned back.

"as i said, being made of magic has its advantages."

"So you can make it come and go."

He held a hand in front of his mouth and snickered.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"sure you didn't."

"Uhg! Just answer the question!"

"i don't have to unleash my secrets for you to use against me."

You pouted and crossed your arms. Sans lifted one of your legs and started rubbing a lathered wash cloth up and down your calf. You hummed in approval and leaned back a little more, you loved when he pampered you like this.

Sans started caressing your thigh with his other hand and kissing your ankle and up your calf.

"Sans, buddy, pal, amigo. You're sending me some mixed signals here."

"i'm just having some fun."

His mandible creaked open and his tongue lolled out. Man that was hot. You moved your other leg between his and prodded your toe against his bare pelvis. "It'd be super cool if you told me more about your magical junk."

"nope."

You dragged your foot across his illum, down his sacrum, and rested against his pubis. He nibbled the meatier part of your calf and you giggled.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

"sure."

You pulled your leg from his grip and stretched it out and began wiggling your toes. Multiple popping and cracking sounds came from your toes and the top of your foot. Sans pressed his face into your leg and groaned. "how're you doin' that?"

"Sprained my ankles and feet a little too much when I was younger."

"you can do it with the other one?"

Dragging your foot against his pubis, coccyx, and sacrum you finally pulled your other leg out of the water and stretched it out and wiggled your toes, causing the same joint popping noises to come out. Sans twined his phalanges between your toes on one foot and rolled it, forcing a louder pop to sound from your foot. He moaned and kissed your ankle then gently pushed both legs back into the water and pulled you forward onto his lap.

"you know you're amazing right?"

"How so?"

You leaned down and kissed the top of his skull, and started trailing kisses all the way down to his cervical vertebrae (making sure to give it a nice good lick) and down to his clavicle and softly mouthed it. You were starting to feel that familiar pressure against your mound and you leaned back to get a good look but Sans pulled you back.

"naw sweetheart you don't gotta look to see if it's there."

Just to prove his point, Sans grinded further and you whined. "If you keep it up, I'm gonna finish my bath and leave." He kissed your cheek, "no no no, i'll stop." He then sat back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I didn't mean stop everything."

"you're so picky right now."

"Fine."

You pouted and crossed your arms. "How're we gonna do anything if 'veryone's here?"

Sans blinked then looked at you, "i forgot that they were here."

"Really?"

He turned his head to the side looking bashful. "yea." Sans grabbed the rag and continued lathering up your stomach and back. "i'll figure something out. where are you going anyway?"

"Mmm, one of my human friends and I made plans months ago and never get together to hang out so we're doing that today."

"really? well i hope you have fun."

"I will, thank you babe."

You two took turns scrubbing each other and when out of the water he let you check out his pelvis. You dragged your fingers in all the curves and crevices and asked what the names were for what bone and such. He tried to tough it out, but in the end named off each one you touched and you smiled. You had forgotten to grab clean clothes and ended up having to dart down the hall clad in only a towel with a laughing Sans following after.

Wellp, you were cleaned, dressed, and ready. You hugged and kissed everyone bye and made your way to Amanda's house. The two of you gushed over old hobbies and talked about new ones. Rage quitting in fights on video games was her specialty and you laughed mirthfully.

After peeling open your own quart of Ben and Jerry's and sitting down, Amanda started a horror flick. Aaah. You weren't able to watch them at home in fear of giving Papyrus or Frisk nightmares but personally you found them hilarious.

"So 're you gonna tell me 'bout your slice?"

"Really? Your gunna call him a slice?"

"What else 'm I 'pose to call 'em?"

"My boyfriend?"

"Kay, you gonna spill 'r what?"

"Uhg, okay. He's like super duper sweet? His brother is so cool too."

"Is that all? Got any pictures?"

"Aah no? I don't think we've taken any actually."

After watching another horror your phone buzzed signalling a text and you swiped open the screen.

"hey i know your busy, but can you buy some ketchup?"

"IS THAT HIM!? GIMME GIMME!"

Amanda quickly snatched up your phone and started texting Sans. Uhg, you were nervous.

"What kinda name is Sans? Is it foreign?"

"Pretty much yea."

The two of you went over all the possibilities to pronounce Sans and settled down for how you pronounce it. She stopped responding to you and you just watched her, ate your ice cream, and glanced at the tv every now and then. The people on tv were dragging an unconscious person up the stairs and their skin made an audible squeaking noise against the smooth hard wood floors. Your phone was tossed into your lap and you jumped in surprise.

"He seems cool. Gotta introduce me one day though."

"I'll try."

Another buzz dragged your attention down to your phone.

"wanna go out tonight? just you and me?"

How sweet.

The sun was already gone by the time Amanda called it a night and you headed home, only to meet up with Sans on the edge of the woods. "you have fun?"

"Mhm, 'course I did."

"well hope i can top it."

Sans stepped forward and held you close. That weird floating sensation of being pulled surrounded you and he stepped back. Teleportation, must be fun as hell for him, whilst you felt a bit dizzy.

"sorry, that was actually a longer distance than normal, you okay?"

" 'm fine."

You smiled softly at your surroundings. It seemed he had planned a little date, there was a blanket on the ground and small snacks.

"so i figured we can finally have that date."

He gently took your hand and pulled you to the blanket.

"did you bring the ketchup?"

"Oh my god, I forgot I'm sorry."

Sans simply sat down on the blanket and pulled you into his lap and started rubbing his face in the back of your neck. His hand was already sliding up into your shirt and under your bra and you couldn't help but laugh. "Your skipping a few steps there in proper dating."

"i know, i just need to touch you. go ahead and eat if your hungry."

Eating was literally like the last thing in your mind right now. His hands and phalanges were caressing your breasts, stomach, your hips. His face was burried in the back of your neck, pretty sure his nose crevice hole bone? Was slightly snagging in your hair, but his warm breath was the most distracting, giving you goosebumps on your arms and up causing you to shiver.

He stopped and literally relaxed against you. You felt him turn his head to lay it on your shoulder and from your peripheral, you could see he was staring at the sky. Sans must have been watching the weather just to plan date night tonight, the sky was clear of any clouds and you could clearly see the milky way.

The look on his face though was what made this amazing. It was lax of any and all stress and his normally medium sized glowing lights were wide and bright. Yup, this sweet baby has stars for eyes and they were more beautiful than the ones in the sky, especially when they sparkled in wonder.

nsfwnsfwnsfwnsfwnsfw

His phalanges brushing against your folds jerked you back into reality and you squeaked out your surprise.

"thought i lost you for a minute."

One phalange slipped in and gently circled around teasingly while his other hand pushed your bra up over your breasts and began pinching and rolling a nipple. You whimpered and arched into his touch. "You been waitin' all day for this?" You spread your legs a bit to give him some more access.

"is it obvious? i'm not going too fast right?"

"No I'm fine, been kinda excited since our bath."

His index finger easily slid into your entrance and licked your lobe, "i can tell." He slowly pumped that one finger and you whined. His other hand pressed against the middle of your chest, in between your breasts, and that with that strange tugging sensation your soul popped out.

Everything you felt amplified and you moaned loudly as you watched him run his fingers across the surface.

Though this was also a learning experience for you as you tried (key word tried) to watch him. His fingers slipped between the green of your soul and blue lines of his and wow. Shit. It felt like he was inside you? Like more inside you than his fingers which some time ago he had slipped in a second finger and was grinding against you.

You just noticed the panting and groaning against the side of your neck and you tilted your head to give him a bit more space.

He bit into your neck and surprisingly, this time, you felt it and tensed up whimpering. His fingers stopped and he rolled your clit around under his thumb then yanked your soul forward causing your body to follow and force his fingers deeper.

The sensations you were feeling this time were so different than the first time. You had no to way to describe it. You could feel everything literally in body and out of body. It was strange, but just the thought of sharing these feelings with Sans and vis versa as he finger fucked you, soul fuck you?, and grinned against you was almost overwhelming.

His jaw finally unlatched from your shoulder and that was the craziest sensation. You could feel his teeth slide out, and after they did, your shoulder felt tingly warm and sent goosebumps down your arm.

It didn't hurt. If anything every time he swipped his tongue acrossed it, a heat rushed through your veins and straight to your lower abdomen.

"c'mon baby, i know your close."

Sans pulled into your soul again, but this time he pumped his fingers in at the same time and you bucked your hips forward against his fingers more.

In the mean time, he brought your soul to his own face and grinned.

"you ready?"

"Ready for wha- AAAH!"

He jabbed his tongue against your soul and wedged it between his blue stands and the surface.

To say you came is an understatement.

It was like, the hardest orgasm you've experienced and by the end of your high you were shivering and exhausted.

"(R/N)?"

"Yea?"

"are you doing that?"

"Doing wh-"

Finally opening your eyes, you gapped. Apparently, that extra feeling of release wasn't you just cumming hard, but was actually you unconsciously summoning your bubble shield around the two of you and you covered your face groaning.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late chapter is super late cause I got super busy.
> 
> For example,
> 
> Baby got a second tooth, I do like a 4 hour drive every other day, I did an extra 4 hour drive to pick up my sister to hang out with her and another 4 hour to take her back home a few days later and she wouldn't let me work on my stuff lol., I loaned my friend 700 to get his own house and have been LITERALLY mopping his ceilings and helping him clean it up to move in. The fair was in town (didn't get to go, forgot about it). Caught up on Homestuck (judge me, judge me so hard baby).
> 
> I have more excuses but go ahead and enjoy this chapter! I hope the doodle helps with how late it was!
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/142300762613/not-the-best-at-expressions-lol
> 
> Feel free to follow me!


	24. Ch 24: A Grounding Experience

Explaining the bubble thing? Worse experience of your life. Sans completely flipped his shit when you told him that Papyrus and Undyne had been helping you with your growing magic. He lost it even more when you slipped out that they used weapons to test the durability of your defense.

So Sans grounded you. Yup. He GROUNDED you. You were no longer allowed to be with Undyne or Papyrus by yourself until further notice. Though you weren't alone, Papyrus got grounded too. But his punishment was weird? He wasn't allowed to cook or do puzzles? Like yea you get it those like his hobbies but he does do things other those specifically.

He didn't even act upset over not being able to do those things! He showed more of a negative reaction when you were temporarily banned from him.

What was also awkward was how the three of you were seated on the couch and Sans, Asgore, and Toriel took turns lecturing each of you. Alphys "got onto" Undyne afterwards, but you were positive from all the snickering and giggling you heard through the wall that Undyne was explaining to her about the complications of your situation and what you all had done experimenting.

Being grounded by Sans was also worse than being grounded by your own parents. You literally had to sit in the corner while he and Alphys did their science stuff. Sometimes it was cool but they wouldn't let you join in on the fun stuff as "punishment", though Alphys would sneak you an activity every now and then.

You even tried sneaking away a few times but to no avail. Sans has those damn shortcuts. So you ended up just spending your time napping, catching up on laundry, downloading a few apps on your phone. You know, fun stuff.

No, you lied. That stuff wasn't fun.

You forgot to mention how Sans literally put up a privacy shutter in the middle of the room so you and Papyrus wouldn't go against punishment. Like seriously who does that? Did stop you two from throwing notes at each other over the shutter. Though Papyrus is so cooooool. Everytime he tossed a note, it was in a different shape. First they were airplanes, then jets, animals, hexaflexagons and they just kept escalating.

The night you got hit in the face by a paper giraffe was the best moment of your life. So far.

" _How is your magic?"_

You grabbed another piece of paper and folded it into a plane, literally the only thing you can make from paper and tossed it. You were also the worse thrower. The plane, instead of going over the barricade, made a dramatic left turn and nose dived into the floor.

"Do we have to use the paper?"

"Not necessarily. I thought it was more dramatic."

"Do you think we'll be off the hook once the next meeting comes up?"

"I'm positive. Sans will falter his punishment soon. He doesn't have the soul to be reprimanding."

You laid back down and snuggled up into your blankets. A small nap should be fine.

_You dream of drifting in a sea of green. It was relaxing, the sky was clear and bright. Actually everything was bright? Not blindingly bright, but enough to make you squint or keep your eyes closed. You see a floating heart void of all color, it was almost transparent. The heart felt familiar yet distant, but as you reached out it got further._

" _Allow me to let color into your life."_

" _You deserve that much right?"_

_The heart pulsed and more started to come down from the sky. Though you didn't need to see them, you could feel them. They were hopeless, lost, they needed your help. You slowly propped yourself up to a sitting position and your fingers skimmed the green waters. The first heart floated down closer._

_An idea._

_Cupping your hands and scooping up some of the crystal green liquid, the heart finished it's decent and gently sat in the pool in your hands. A myriad of colors flashed across it's surface in beautiful swirls until it filled up and settled on a vibrant red._

_You felt satisfied. They heart felt complete._

You were shakened from your serene dream and groaned. "Whaaaaat."

"are you awake? are you okay?"

It was Sans and he sounded so frazzled and panicked?

"Yea why?"

"theres blood all over the bed."

Darting up and jumping off the bed you assessed your situation. Fuck. You completely forgot this was a thing that happens. Running your hand across your face you finally grabbed some clean clothes and cleaned up the bottom half of your body and waltzed back into the room to gather the sheets. Thank god you were one of those people that lined blankets out underneath the fitted sheets.

Sans and Papyrus were hovering over you with their hands at the ready to possibly catch you or something.

"Are you sure your okay? Blood is suppose to stay inside your body right?"

"Guys chill it's just my period."

"you never had this problem before."

"Before I was on a Depo birth control shot and I stopped getting the shot near the beginning of the year, it took a while for my hormones to regulate themselves to the point my period JUST now came back."

You slipped on some shoes and socks and grabbed your keys, phone, and wallet. "I'll be back, I gotta go prepare for the rest of this week now."

"this lasts a week?!"

"Shhhh. Yes it does. See you in a bit."

You tip toed to kiss Sans' cheek and darted out of the house. Right now your only coverage was a thick layer of toilet paper and judging by the amount of blood, this was going to be a shitty ass week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! I'm sad to say that updates will take longer I've been hitting some bad writers block. Like I know what I want to happen, it's just getting difficult to word it correctly for a chapter.
> 
> So ironically, hitting writers block on 'My Friend Sans' AND 'A Haunten-n-ning' I got a new idea for ANOTHER fic.
> 
> Fic will be called 'In Case You Didn't Know' and I'm going to try to start doing all chapters in an order. So maybe a chapter once a week for one of the fics, then the next week the next fic, and etc. So next week should be AHNNN then the week after that MFS!
> 
> BTW the new fic will be a bitty bones.
> 
> LadyGoofy


	25. Ch 25: New Experiences And Old Regrets

Never ever ever would you have thought that one of these days you would have a skeleton monster soul mate boyfriend. NEVER had you thought he would experience your periods. But here you were, laughing as his body magically transfered your cramps onto this poor skeleton.

You were use to it, years of periods had trained you for this exact moment. Sans ended up staying in bed whining in a little ball as you tried to help, but the non existing organs didn't exactly help his situation.

"Perhaps this is why he felt the need to ground us?"

"Yea that's what I was thinking. Technically its his first period so he wouldn't be able to grasp onto the concept of his emotions going haywire 'cause of his hormones."

Papyrus nodded in agreement, "Also our bodys are not made for this kind of predicament so it may have amplified the effect it has on his hormones."

"True. It kind of explains why he was so clingy and cuddly the other day."

You had givin' Sans all the things that normally help you through a period. Chocolate, PMS tablets, water, netflix, a heating pad. But nothing had any effect. Most of it was probably due to Sans lacking all organs. Toriel had suggested you and Papyrus go to the Underground and buy some sea tea which sounds kind of gross? Considering you'd have to drink it as well.

"So you go through this often? Why had it not affected Sans before?"

"Wonderful question dear Pappy. You see! I had been taking a birth control shot once every 3 months called Depo. I ended up "losing" my period all together and had completely forgot to get my shot last time, which of course brought on the flood gates of hell."

"Ah. You forgot because of your new living situation and all the meetings?"

"Exactly. Look et you brainy. I swear you get like smarter everyday. You retain stuff much easier."

Papyrus smiled and the two of you arrived in Waterfell in no time. The person that sold sea tea was an old man turtle that you could easily call grandpa with all the stories he's willing to tell and the freebies he gave as he told the stories.

"I remember when Sans tripped and lost his first tooth right 'round that corner o'er there."

You couldn't help but try and imagine a tiny Sans and Papyrus playing in the Underground.

"Though I was always curious about little Papyrus here, even though he's not so little anymore!"

Papyrus grinned and posed, some how his cape caught some imaginary wind and flapped gallantly.

"Yea, just one day POOF you were here. Sans wouldn't explain how or where you came from. It's rare for skeletons to be around." He turned to you and and rose his hand up as if to whisper a secret but spoke loudly none the less. "I'm sure you've noticed there's only two skeletons. Still strange that one just appears."

You looked up at Papyrus in confusion, he either ignored you or wasn't listening. That made you wonder though, how to skeletons reproduce? They technically lack all the genitalia and organs for something like that?

The turtle shrugged, "Anyway enjoy your sea tea, make sure Sans slowly drinks it." Papyrus nodded and held onto the bag full of sea tea. "Thank you so much. We must get going, we have to get up early to make it home in time."

"Oh we're not going back now?"

He turned and began walking and you followed along quickly. "There would be no way to make it on time and we would both be exhausted. Sans'll be fine for one more day. I also anticipated story time with Gerson. So I asked Alphys if we could stay at her lab tonight since it's closer to the barrier exit." A jingling caught your attention and you looked up to his hand. "She gave me the keys."

"Oh that's neat!"

You were excited, you've heard a lot about Alphys' lab thanks to Frisk and you so deffinatly wanted to snoop in her anime collection and see what shows had corrupted her to be the weeb she is. Which isn't a bad thing, no. Lets just say it'll help presents and common interests be easier.

First thing you noticed upon walking in, the a/c. It was deliciously cool against your sweaty skin. Second thing was the giant screen showing you and Papyrus moving across the lab. Next to it was a weaboo's natural habitat, a desk with a old school pc and stacks upon stacks of dvds and a trashcan overflooded with microwavable foods.

You would have gone through the stack first if you had any self control and stopped doing silly faces in the view of the camera just to see it on the big screen. "Alphys doesn't exactly have speghetti but I guess her pasta collection will be good enough so I'll go a head and start preparing that if you'd like to go bath."

By the time you actually looked up to answer him he had left. Well okay then, guess that's his way of saying your icky gross. The bathroom obviously wasn't hard to find in a giant lab, no. Of course not. The hole in the wall. Questionable but literally led no where. The door next to it though, was nothing but a series of dark hallways. Not exactly your forte, everything echo'ed and sounded creepy and there was a slight chill in the air and you swore something was breathing down the back of your neck every now and then. But when you looked, nothing was there.

Okay nope.

You need to nope the hell outta here.

You hear panting?

Groaning?

Broken speech?

A room full of empty beds.

Which way was out?

Fuck.

Your starting to panic.

A creepy ass machine that looks like a giant goat head? A deer skull? It was long and terrifying with many tubes sticking out. A wet sounding flop caused you to jerk around, nothing. Your legs had been tense for so long, prepared to run, but now you could only shakily walk and try to find your way back to the main entrance of the lab.

Something wet dragged itself across the back of your neck and you screeched.

And you ran.

And you tripped.

You curled up and covered your face. Nope. Your not looking. That's how people get cursed or die in horror movies.

Nothing happened?

Your not dead yet.

Slowly looking up, in front of you was a giant white mass. It looked like a dog with a gaping black hole for a face and a lot of smaller dogs on the bottom? A huge glob of drool was seeping from the abyss on it's face and it seemed to struggle with retaining the large amount of drool.

"Uhh.. Hey there.. Puppy?"

It's ears shot up and it's tail began wagging excitedly. All the smaller dogs connected at the bottom seemed just as happy to be acknowledged.

You remember the bag of dog food next to the fridge upstairs.

Oh.

"OH! YOUR HUNGRY!"

The large dog thing began jumping up and down in excitement. Yup, hungry puppy.

"Do you know how to get back?"

It nodded and nuzzled it's sopping wet face against your shoulder and led the way. Ew.

The two of you finally made it back to the top and after receiving a feed bowl from the giant ass dog monster thing, you learned it's name was Amalgamate. Papyrus had seemed surprised to see an Amalgamate upstairs and apologized for not showing you where the bathroom was.

After showering and eating, the two of you laid down on palates on the floor, of course with Endogeny laying as close as possible to you.

"(R/N)?"

"Yea Paps?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"I sure can."

You tried to recite the entirety of one of his books that Sans read to him regularly and ended up with Papyrus telling the story.

The next morning, you two had decided to take Amalgamate with you to the surface. And as you passed the core, Papyrus sped up and was mumbling to himself.

"P-paps! Can you s-slow down? I can't move th-that fast in this heat."

He abruptly stopped and looked back. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

It was hard to breath with all this heat blasting against your face. Papyrus looked down and away. "The core just gives me. An uneasy feeling. Like something of regret happened here. But I just. I can't remember."

Shit, now you feel bad.

Endogeny rubbed against your legs and you looked down to see it crouching.

"Are you sure?"

You looked back up at Papyrus, "You can understand it?" he nodded. "It's saying it'll carry you." You straightened up quickly, "Oh! No that's fine buddy thanks. Lets hurry up home."

The two of you took a break in the throne room and took turns petting Amalgamate. "So you just can't remember?"

"I either can't remember, or it's something that never happened."

"True."

"Though.. What Gerson said had made me start thinking. Where did I come from? We monsters aren't exactly far apart from each other, so why does no one have any memory of me being born? I couldn't have just appeared out of no where right?"

"I'm sure there's a good reason."

Your mind trailed off to one of the stories Gerson told when Papyrus got dragged away by a tiny armless reptile monster kid.

" _We all remember when a small disheveled Sans came from Hotland with a baby bone Papyrus swaddled in a lab coat."_

" _It was weird! Their clothing was burnt and after Papyrus had gotten older, he refused to go near Hotland. Raving on and on that something bad was going to happen at the core. Poor kid. It seemed whatever happened that day caused him to have a trauma of sorts near heat. Or fire. Maybe lava? Lava makes more sense."_

"We're friends right?"

Papyrus seemed appalled at your question and you smiled, "Sorry weird question, what I mean is. You'd tell me if something ever made you uncomfortable right?

"Yes, why?"

"I don't want to put you in the position like that okay?"

He simply smiled "Don't worry about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting one chapter of each fic cause I have an appt on Tuesday and the last 3 days of this month is the Rattlesnake Derby (It's like a fair, but with a bunch of rattlesnakes) so Family Time!


	26. Ch 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Took a while but we're slowly getting back into some plot! I'm really excited to start getting into the monsters resurfacing.
> 
> Anyway, I took down the Author Notes on all fics.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Periods with Sans was an adventure.

 

Technically it was his first period, so you tried to be supportive. Honestly, the only thing you could do was spoil him and be extra lazy. Currently, the two of you were watching tv on the couch. Sans sprawled across it with his head on your lap, and you contently petting his skull.

 

“Does that feel good?”

 

Sans hummed in response and you smiled, this was pretty nice. His sockets were closed and you pondered on how that was even plausible. Slowly inching your fingers to the front of his face and brushed the index against the barrier in front of his eyes. You quickly snatched your hand back in surprise.

 

It was bone, his eyelids were actually bone. What the hell. A small trembling caught your attention and you looked down at a cheeky looking Sans with one eye cracked open. “Ooh shut up. I was just curious.”

 

Sans bursted out in laughter and twisted his body to bury his face into your stomach. You weren’t use to just lounging around,but you had to admit, with Sans it was fun. 

 

Actually, anything with Sans was fun.

 

You only had about a week before the final meeting for perpetrations. You and the others were going to check on the developing town, trails, and rest station. The intention was to have a guard, a shift change from monster and human, at specific times posted on the trail. The rest station, was an idea later introduced by Undyne. The rest station will actually be a building covering the entrance/exit of the underground.

 

Once monsters have permission they can come and take their time to get use to the surface environment before moving into town, if they wanted. It can also be a touring spot for monsters and humans. Both species can watch the stars from the top of the building, they can explore the monster web or human internet.

 

Basically a connecting facility. Alphys looked so proud and in aahw of Undyne’s idea. To be honest, everyone did.

 

You noticed that your hand moved from stroking Sans’ head to rubbing his free shoulder blade and he was dead asleep.

 

You've been starting to worry and fear about going up to the podium with everyone. You've always felt uncomfortable in large crowds but now a large crowd would be staying at you. You'll have the attention of everyone there, on TV, on the internet, world wide.

 

What if a riot breaks out?

 

What would happen if you say the wrong thing?

 

What if your bubble pops up?

 

Despite what happens, all your friends have legal authority to use their magic, but you still worried. If you kept Frisk at your side at all times you could bubble up the two of you and make it easier than being separated.

 

You've been learning your magic and was it getting easier. You can now literally throw the bubble and once it touches your target it will absorb it until you release it. That is, if you could throw straight.

 

Look down at Sans and smile. Everyone's been working so hard, when you and Papyrus are asleep, he goes back to work with Alphys. Guess your so relaxed when your asleep, that the period cramps don't effect him.

 

You can't allow yourself to get hurt..

 

Sans can feel your pain. So if you get hurt, Sans will feel it until you got better. Your pain tolerance is pretty good, but you don't want to see if his is.

 

You remember coming back to the most pitiful site ever. Sans’ top half of his body hanging off one end of the couch with Frisk rubbing his back/spine. His skull tinted a light blue where the magic pooled in his head.

 

Papyrus picked him up like nothing and carried him to bed while Toriel showed you how to make sea tea. It was something you both had to drink. Sans groaned in relief as he sipped on his hot mug.

 

You groaned and whined in disgust when all you could taste was what you imagined what an old dirty fish tank would taste. Like the smell of algae that sat in the sun, old muddy hot creek water, a bag of bad fish, the list goes on.

 

Even now when you chug it down (there's no way your taking your time on that) you gag every time.

 

Every.

 

Time.

 

But if it makes Sans feel better, you'll hold it down.

 

You rolled the pad of your thumb on Sans shoulder blade. Can you even give a skeleton a massage?

 

If you were even decent at something like that, you'd try it.

 

\--

 

Sans wakes you up to get cleaned for dinner. When you stand, you have to stomp your foot to get the blood flowing again. Haha that would've be a perfect joke for this situation.

 

“what does that even feel like?”

 

“What? My foot falling asleep?”

 

He nods and the two of you has to the bathroom.

 

“Well, you've seen TV static right?”

 

Grab a rag and rinse off your face, notice that your brows have a few stragglers.

 

“Well it feels how static looks.”

 

“that's what the kid told me”

 

Run your wet fingers through your hair to straighten it up.

 

“It pretty much feels the same to all humans. Didn't you read that book I gave you?”

 

“well it's a book made for human learning, not a manual on weird crazy shit human bodies do.”

 

“True.”

 

You've never noticed how long and thick your hair has gotten. Sans seems to notice and looks proud of himself. He leads you out of the bathroom and to the dining room.

 

“being connected to a soul mate has physical upsides. in an easy way to explain, your soul is benefiting from mine. your body is receiving proteins, nutrients, and vitamins much easier than other humans. so the effects are doubled compared to non-connected humans.”

 

He slings an arm over your shoulder and pulls you in to tap his teeth on the top of your head in a kiss.

 

“it also shows how strong our bond is. if you didn't feel the same, your body would have deteriorated slowly. nothing life threatening though.”

 

“Honey, sweetheart, love of my life. That was romantic until the end.”

 

You squish your hands on both sides of his face to pull him closer and plant smooches everywhere.

 

“So~ did you benefit from my soul?”

 

You loved his smile. You loved the twinkle and sparkle in his eyes. You loved leaving smudges of chapstick on his face.

 

“ ‘course i did.”

 

You waited a moment for him to continue speaking but he just started walking onward. “Your not gunna tell me?”

 

“nah.”

 

Hook your fingers inside the back of his shorts and pull to stop him, he doesn’t and you end up sliding on the floor behind him.

 

“ it’s better if you notice it ya know? like it feels fulfilling to know what you do for me as i know what i do for you.”

 

“I guess that makes sense.”

 

Your foot snags on a patch of rug and you trip, taking Sans’ shorts down with you. You sit up quickly to apologise but the look in his face, flushed blue with embarrassment, you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing and pulling his shorts back up as you stood. Pull the strings and tighten his shorts, “Sorry baby, you should keep them tighter than that yea?” lean on your tippy toes and kiss the space above his nasal cavity.

 

For a huge scary sharp pointy monster, Sans was just a giant marshmallow.

 

\--

 

After dinner, the two of you sat outside and played with the royal guard dogs. And by playing you mean using magic to mess with them. Sans was using his telekinesis to throw balls, sticks, bones. You were throwing your defensive bubbles (though this was also training and a work out for your magic preserves). The goal for tonight was to keep the bubble solid, like a ball, and not allow it to absorb or pop.

 

Sans chuckles when he uses his magic to hold a stick just above Endogeny’s reach. Poor thing was jumping as hard as all it’s little legs would allow.

 

“Sans, let ‘em have the stick. The goop-baby was in a basement for like ever.”

 

You had to admit, you did spoil Endogeny. Something just attracted you to the strange creature (Other it being like a weird constant wet moving mass of animals), maybe it was just the pure innocence the creature portrayed. The two of you sat back and just watched, the sky was slowly getting darker.

 

Doggo throws down a lit dog treat and you throw a bubble at him.

 

It bounces off his head and he looks around surprised. You can barely hear him, “S-something tou-touched meee! Something I c-c-can’t see!” the bubble rolls on the ground and sucks in the lit dog treat.

 

Silence.

 

“I swear, hitting him was unintentional.”

 

More silence.

 

You squeak when your lifted in the air and plopped onto a boney lap.

 

“you didn’t notice?”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“you solidified it, it’s not floating. ‘m proud of you.”

 

Sans runs his boney fingers in your hair, it snags every now and then. You need to apologise to Doggo… Later.

 

Just this moment, right here, you need it to last forever. You’ve never noticed how warm he was before. He feels more cushioned than before. You can feel a light thruming against your back.

  
What kind of influences did your soul have on him?


	27. Ch 27 What We've Been Waiting For

Everything was looking fantastic. The town was done (at least one of every establishment needed was built). The trail leading from the exit of the Underground to the town was done, and what was great was it wasn’t overly made. Just a simple dirt. and sometimes gravel, road. The tree’s that were cut down to make a pathway were repurposed into benches and security huts along the way. For how many trees that were cut down, double the saplings were planted.

 

The “rest station” (there still wasn’t an official name for it) was breath-taking. It was all made in Undyne’s design and you were surprised. Most of the building was made of pexi-glass windows, potted plants of surface and underground flora were everywhere. The dining hall had a large beautiful and sleek grand piano. There were photographs and pictures hung everywhere of, you assumed, every monster in the Underground. Signatures and names written next to each of the individuals and a handful with Frisk in with everyone. Upstairs had a line of telescopes able to accept 1 quarter or 1 gold. The telescopes could zoom, and rotate in a complete circle around and point straight up (if needed). Undyne explained to you that Sans had a telescope in Waterfell that he repaired so everyone could see the sparkling gems, you suggested that all her idea’s were wonderful and great and seemed to be based on someone. She nodded in agreement and grinned sheepishly.

 

“Well, why don’t you put a plaque next to each one?  _ ‘Dedicated to Sans’ ‘Dedicated to my awesome wonderful girlfriend Alphys’ _ et cetera.”

 

Undyne gasped dramatically, “That’s the best idea ever.” she pulled out her notebook that she writes all of her idea’s for the building for and started scribbling so fast you could practically see smoke rise up.

 

“Uh..” You cleared your throat and continued. “Yea, the Golden Flower Tea can be dedicated to Asgore. You can also put pamphlets up on what’s in town above and below.”

 

You really needed to talk to Frisk about naming the building after Undyne somehow. She’s put so much care and love into it, she deserves it.

 

The stage was set up in the town square, it was simple but lovely. It didn’t have streamers, banners or anything. They had foldable metal chairs with decent cushions and everything was decorated with flowers. Asgore went all out on these flowers, you didn’t know he had enough time to plant all the different types that were used here. But then again, he spent all hours tending to his garden or going to meetings with Toriel and Frisk so it made sense.

 

You flipped through the paperwork on who was to stand and sit where. Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus was to stand with you on the right and Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Sans were to stand on the left. Though Sans and Papyrus were to stand a little bit behind the rest of the group on the stage. The Royal Guard dogs were to stand spread out, Dogamy and Dogaressa in front of the stage (something about their magic being perfect to block a possible threat), Greater dog and Lesser Dog at the entrance (to use their cute faces to show no threat despite being strong guards), Doggo was put close to the crowd (if some one moved it’d be easier for him to see the ruckus), and Endogeny was stationed behind the stage. Due to their… Appearance, most people would be put off so it was a perfect spot for them (in the shade, and not stuck at home alone).

 

Apparently Mettaton was finally going to come back, you hadn’t seen him since that first time and you felt strange not befriending or even getting to know him yet. But you were completely baffled on why he was gone this entire time and what he was going to do. On the list of guests his name was there but his objective was blank. Everyone at the house had conflicting feelings towards him. Papyrus simply adored him, claiming to be his number one fan (Without telling you what Mettaton did before the barrier broke), Sans didn’t exactly like him, especially when Papyrus started gushing on and on about Mettaton. Undyne seemed to respect him but had a grudge, something about posing on her piano at home and scratching the paint with his ridiculous bulky frame. Alphys seemed to have a decently good friendship with Mettaton, especially since she was the one who made him, but when she told you stories it seemed Mettaton didn’t appreciate her as much as he should but was getting better at it. Maybe being like the only sentient robot ever was actually stressful? Trying to control emotions you weren’t suppose to have? Or maybe your just making up excuses.

 

You finally got done checking what was done and what wasn’t. The weather is suppose to be good for the next few days and you were relieved. Things had taken much longer than anticipated due to extra rain. Like no, it rained so much your parents house almost flooded. But in the end the grass was now a beautiful shade of green, the rivers, ponds, and lake much fuller. A great beginning for a new town. A few residents have already moved topside and geez. Monsters are just so wonderful, they’ve been extremely helpful and have already made friends with the humans that had been helping as well.

 

A nice bunny owned the grocery store, a fire humanoid owns a bar and grill (Jesus those burgers are amazing), another bunny is actually not to far from you right now cleaning his nice cream cart, a few lady Monsters have been working long hours re-writing and copying every book from the Librabry and you can hear them constantly mumble amongst themselves,  _ “Library Library no extra b.” _ . They always offered to help you, but they seemed so exhausted from long work nights you always declined. You’ve seen a few more bunnies running around by the Inn, a large yellow bird relaxing on the rim of the fountain (no seriously, large enough to carry you because it has once). A VERY expressive cat Monster with a strange name. You grimaced in sympathy when you remember how he gained that specific nickname. Another cat and an alligator? Crocodile? Either way the two were very stylish and fun, you couldn’t help but giggle with them when they snickered at each other. For some odd reason they loved talking about garbage and how their business boomed Underground. But due to the town being new and the lack of garbage for them to dig through they settled with working at the grocery store later, but for now they did anything suggested to them.

 

Burgerpants finished lining up some cameras over the taped x’s you laid on the ground previously and gave you a lazy thumbs up. Now that was all left was to check the remaining houses with Sans, making sure the water and electric worked and had all the basic necessities. All the Monsters who were first on the list got homes first and had slowly moved all of their belongings in the final move in day will be the day before everything goes live worldwide. Sadly, that ment everyone may be moving out of that big house you all shared and into town to better manage it.

 

You jumped and dropped your clipboard when someone touched your shoulder and you spun around to be met with a bony sternum. “Geez Sans! Why!” You bent down to grab all of your stuff before the wind blew the papers out of the weak clip and he chuckled.

 

“you ready to go check some houses?”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

All of the houses virtually looked the same on the outside other than personal lawn ornaments, flowers, and different paint colors. The insides though were amazing. Seeing each Monsters personality through the style of their homes? Great. This one has a huge tub, maybe this Monster needs to stay hydrated? This one has a lot of tiny beds, maybe a huge loving family? This one was already a huge mess, you refused to go in due to the mysterious smell that caused you to scrunch your nose in disgust. Sans agree’d after seeing the name of the tenent. Jerry was now someone that had to be avoided at all costs.

 

The houses were so cute. You imagined what it’d be like having a neighbor in a town of kind hearted people. The child side of you couldn’t help but remind you of how neighbors reacted to each other in Dr Seuss movies or children shows where everyone left for work in a wacky looking vehicle all at the same time in an orderly fashion. From the corner of your vision, you can see Sans holding his chest with a gentle smile. Would he want to live in town? What would you do about the house you two currently live in?

 

You haven’t mentioned this to anybody, but lately, when you squint you can see their SOUL without them pulling it out. It’s just a small blur of color, but it’s getting easier and easier to see. And as you practiced this you’ve realized that what some humans have thought were aura’s were actually their SOUL. At least that’s what you felt positive of.

 

Your mother was a lovely soft pink that was bold and full of confidence. Your father was a vivid orange, and after discovering this, realized what he had in common with Papyrus. The two were jokesters even though they denied it and each enjoyed their own types of puzzles. Loud and cheerful and could easily put a smile on anyones face and believed in what people didn’t believe in themselves.

 

Frisk.. Oh my, Frisk was an amazing deep red. When they put their mind to something they would not stop and it was admirable. But shadowing behind Frisk’s SOUL, you can see Charas. It was a darker red, a red you could drown in, a red perfect for smoothing out on your lips to look intimidating on a date night. A dark enough red to look like congealed blood. You shivered at the thought, remembering the effects of what one drop of rattlesnake venom can do to a saucer of blood, and strangely it fit Chara well. At least the Chara from your old nightmares.

 

It was already late, the sun was setting and the two of you started heading to Grillby’s. Yea yea, greasy food isn’t exactly good for every night but it was so good. You and Sans would sit in a booth sometimes to have alone time and dip fries into your milkshake or into his bottle of ketchup. Like an old styled date. He’d pop to straws into his ketchup and waggle his brow, his eyes full of mischief and one night, to prove your not a weenie, you accepted the dare and chugged the entire thing. Later you couldn’t stop vomiting and your stomach hurt all night.

 

But tonight was the night. The night to plug in that old jukebox and celebrate and party for the resurfacing of Monster tomorrow, then the day after that you all were going to change the world forever.

 

\--

 

Have you mentioned how kind and nice Monsters were? There was the largest line you’ve ever seen from town to mountain. No one pushed, cut, nothing. You eavesdropped on a few conversations.

 

_ “What are those?” _

 

 _“Trees that aren't_ _blue? They don’t glow?”_

 

_ “Those flowers are beautiful.” _

 

_ “The sky is so bright and blue!” _

 

_ “Hey hey, I dare you to stare at the sun as long as you can.” _

 

_ “Do you think Mettaton will be there?” _

 

_ “Maybe? He wont have MTT up in town, where are we going to get our glamburgers?” _

 

_ “Oh no! I forgot about that! Maybe we should go back and buy all the glamburgers!” _

 

_ “I can’t wait to see Undyne and Papyrus! They’re SOOOO COOOOL!” _

 

_ “I wonder what human food tastes like?” _

 

_ “I’m excited to see more humans! I hope they’re all nice like Frisk!” _

 

_ “I wanna see Frisk so bad. Apparently I met them without knowing they were human! Can you believe that?” _

 

_ “Lucky!” _

 

_ “I heard the Queen is back.” _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “Yea but I also heard she was to deny her position as Queen? How do you do that while still doing Queeny stuff?” _

 

Your legs are so heavy and tired from walking up and down the mountain all day. Everyone had safely made it to town and it was amazing to see the town bustling. That night, there was a light curfew. Everyone turned off their lights and sat outside on blankets and watched the stars. You and Sans sat outside the un-named rest station and the two of you could see the dark little town and all the stars in the sky.

 

You held his hand and kissed each knuckle, kissed the tips of his phalanges, pulled on his arm and kissed his teeth.

 

This is the future. And you were feeling better about helping Frisk after all.

 

\--

 

The next morning you were surprised to see Pops dressed nicely and sipping on a mug of coffee in the kitchen with your father, Bear lying contently by his feet until you were noticed and attempted to tackle you.

 

“P-Pops? What’re you doin’ here?”

 

He took another gentle sip and sat the mug down to give you his full attention. “I’m going to the Monster revealing, what else would I be doing in a monkey suit?”

 

Your face paled and you nervously started patting your hair down, messing with the hem of your t-shirt chewing on the end of your sleeve and he cracked a smile.

 

“What you thought I didn’t know? You think I’m old enough to sleep through all that hubbub? I knew about the Monsters before they left the mountain.”

 

You quickly stepped into the kitchen and yanked a chair out and sat down. “How long did you know about that!”

 

“Darlin’ that house and property has been in my family for decades. Never mentioned the Monsters before ‘cause I ain’t got no magic to help.”

 

He smirked and knocked his knuckles against your forehead. “Plus, Bear been runnin’ off to go play with that big white one for a month ‘r so now.”

 

He must have been talking about Endogeny, which made their random disappearances make sense now. “Why didn’t you ever come by and visit then?”

 

“I’ve got mah own business to be busy with. I’m just going to talk with the King ‘n Queen.”

 

“About what?” What would he want to talk to them about?

 

“I own half the mountain, I want to offer protection. People know not to trespass on my land, I’ve seen them small Monster youngin’s. I couldn’ta bear any of ‘em to get hurt. An’ they’re actually helpin’ the woods an’ not destroy it.”

 

“So like, you want to meet and be on good terms with your future neighbors?”

 

He takes a large gulp of his black coffee and nods, “ ‘nd be apart of the small amount of humans to be there for them in the beginnin’ they’re gunna need all the help they can get. I wouldn’t mind a community that helps and cares for the environment they live in.”

 

You were about to speak more when your mom hustled into the kitchen and sighed in relief that you were there. “(R/N)! I thought you were going to be late! Hurry and go change and I’ll help you with your hair!” She gently pulls on your arms and pushes you down the hall to get dressed.

 

\--

 

On the way there you couldn’t smooth out the jitters in your body. You and your family (and Pops) were in a line of vans and fancy cars up the mountain road and a swift turn to the left, passing your current home, some of the vehicles stopped and took pictures then continue. Entering the town you were relieved that everything was the same. No fights, no public defacing, nothing bad. Infact, you didn’t see any Monsters moving about at all. Adam, Christopher, and Hause welcomed you at the entrance and you noticed Cedric standing to the side. You literally had never heard him speak or do anything. You ended up forgetting that he was there at all it was still strange to you that he was on of your dad’s friends.

 

Your group talked and walked through town, Cedric staying behind and welcoming all the guests and directing them to follow the bouquets of flowers tied to the street lamps to the town square. Behind the stage was a tent. You didn’t know that was going to be there. You were all lead in and all of your Monster family was waiting and practicing.

 

Your eyes automatically found Sans and quickly made your way to him. He looked so handsome in his simple suit. Not tight and stuffy but loose and comfortable enough for movement, though you noticed his tie was crooked and his brows were furrowed. Stress written all over his expression and you gently touched his shoulder.

 

“You okay?”

 

“ ‘m fine.”

 

He was not fine, but you didn’t push on. You straightened his tie, brushed his clothes down to straighten any possible wrinkles and kissed his cheek. “You look very handsome. I’d rather see you dressed up like that for me, perhaps on a fancy date to Grillby’s later?”

 

Sans grinned held your hands. “ an’ you look absolutely ravishing. maybe we can just eat out tonight.”

 

He raised his brows comically and you chuckled.

 

“Maybe bone-man. We’ll have to see.”

 

The two of you just stood off to the side and watched everyone prepare. Your mom and Toriel were taking turns fussing over Frisk’s hair, that one cow lick refused to be tamed. Endogeny and Bear were lazily playing tug-o-war with a dog rope, Papyrus and Undyne cheering the two on while Alphys nervously shuffled through cue cards and mumbled to herself. Asgore was offering your father and the other men tea, Pop’s declined and pulled out a thermos of coffee, and they all spoke in calm hushed tones.

 

Your attention was directed to the opening of the tent when Cedric walked in. “Everyone is gathered in their respective spots, everything is ready to start when you are.”

 

You rubbed your hands down your dress, fixed the curls in your hair, made sure all the clips were in place, Sans grabbed your hands and squeezed them. “ your fine, you look fine. don’t worry. your gunna do great.” He leaned in and gave both cheeks a skele-kiss and then a lingering kiss on your lips before moving to your parents and Pops to teleport them to the back of the crowd outside before coming back in and stood behind Frisk.

 

Papyrus stood behind you with Undyne and Alphys whom held hands and whispered words of encouragement to each other.

 

The first ones out were Adam, Chris, and Hause. Then you and Fisk walked up on stage on separate ends you on the right, Frisk on the left. The moment that Frisk stepped out though, plenty of murmurs broke out about the missing child finally being found. You noticed that only humans were in front of you.

 

“Today we are here to welcome this new town onto the map. Upperground. The residents of this town are special and unique individuals and we welcome them back with open arms.”

 

Everyone seemed confused by the name of the town and how Adam mentioned to be welcoming the residents “back”.

 

“Years ago. Monsters and humans lived together in harmony. But as the years passed by, more and more humans began to fear the Monsters for their magic. A group of 7 mages decided to take the upper hand and seal the Monster under a mountain. The Mountain of Ebott. Though what was hid from this tale was that this all actually happened. The Monsters were never a threat, they were beings made of love and compassion. The 7 mages feared of their magical business, not being as savvy with magic as the beings made from magic.”

 

The crowd was silent, some looked angry to be told a childrens fairy tale and others looked thrilled to hear something they haven’t heard before.

 

“They were treated unrightfully. Tortured, murdered, and forced under a mountain. Today we are welcoming these Monster’s back into society, please welcome to the stage the King of Monsters Asgore Dreemurr and Queen of Monsters Toriel Dreemurr.”

 

Asgore and Toriel walked up onto stage and it was breath taking how elegant they were, a total character change from what you were use too, and it seemed everyone else was stuck in the same trance. You knew they rehearsed all possible questions and such but it was simply amazing how smooth they were, and as they spoke slowly Monsters came out and joined the crowed. When Toriel took over she welcomed the rest of your group who walked on stage and revealed all the Monster’s who have joined the humans.

 

Mettaton EX popped literally out of no where with a few floating camera’s. He was right, his new body sure was something. Yup. Those legs though. He couldn’t stop posing as the other reporters pointed their camera’s at him and it was strange to watch a reporter report a reporter. The Monster’s in the crowd squealed and whooped for Mettaton and you were finally starting to relax. His ridiculous entrance melted the tension with ease.

 

Toriel cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her as she continued then introduced Frisk. Sans walked up with a step ladder so Frisk could stand over the podium and Toriel took one of the microphones to translate their quick little fingers.

 

Next was Alphys who revealed herself as the Royal Scientist and that she already had a few human colleges for diverse research and would welcome anyone within certain requirements. Undyne was introduced as the Royal Guard Captain and by everyone’s faces, they knew not to mess with the woman.

 

You were introduced and spoke your piece nervously. You spoke of the kindness of the Monster’s and how beautiful the Underground was. When it came to questions you rubbed your hands together, your palms were drenched in sweat.

 

You got questions like,  _ “Who exactly are you?”. _

 

_ “What’s your relationship with the Monster’s?” _

 

_ “Why are you here today?” _

 

_ “What is your purpose?” _

 

_ “What have you done for the Monster community?” _

 

You can feel Sans getting uneasy as the questions got a little personnel.

 

_ “Have you done anything with the Monster’s?” _

 

_ “Do you feel any attraction toward them?” _

 

Above the crowd and individual yelled out, “Are you a slut for the Monster’s?!” everyone gasped, Monster parents shielded children’s ears and the atmosphere was silent and dark. You clenched and unclenched your hands. You didn’t know how to answer this.

 

The Monsters could feel the uneasy tension and slowly dispersed to one side of the crowd.

 

Tears pricked at your vision and you tried to control your breathing. You glanced at Sans, who’s sockets were blank. Everyone else looked either pissed or upset. Frisk though, was unreadable they seemed loose and ready for anything. You looked back to see the reporter’s still glancing about trying to find the culprit of the previously said insult.

 

_ Stand up. Suck it up. Nut up or shut up. You can do it, please do it come on (R/N). _

 

You slammed your sticky moist hands onto the podium, everyone’s attention snapping back at you.

 

“I am human. I am myself. I am full of emotions that anyone else here has and surprisingly magic.”

 

They were captivized. Good.

 

“I am learning. Yea. Teach an old dog new trick right? I’ve learned there is so much love and magic in this world that was locked away from us all. I’ve learned that EVERYONE has magic inside of them.”

 

_ “I BET YOU DO” _

 

You weren’t going to let that affect you, you continued.

 

“I’ve learned that we’ve missed out on so many wonderful things because OUR magic was sealed with the Monster’s as well. It may not be as cool and flashy like on T.V. but it is yours. It is mine. It is theirs. I am not afraid or ashamed to tell everyone here that I LOVE these Monster’s and I LOVE my SOUL mate who is a Monster.”

 

There was a crash somewhere in the crowd, it seemed someone had dropped their camera in surprise while others were already bustling out questions and demanding answers.

 

_   
_ _ “Are you willing to be the first human ever to be with a Monster romantically?” _

 

_ “Are you afraid of the dangers that will come from your statement?” _

 

_ “Who is it? Are they here?” _

 

But then there were normal questions.

 

_ “When you spoke of magic what did you mean?” _

 

Was the most common and Toriel stepped up to answer all the questions about magic, love, what Monster’s are made of, what the difference from humans and Monster’s were. Et cetera. As she spoke the pounding of your heart finally calmed down and you breathed slowly. You hoped you didn’t screw everything up. Mettaton seemed excited by your statement. Undyne and Alphys were giggling and grinning. Frisk was constantly giving you a thumbs up and Asgore gave you a fatherly smile saying he appreciated your courage and was proud of you.

 

You closed your eyes and took a breath.

 

You were surprised by a loud bang and your side hit the wooden floor. There were screams and yelling and you finally looked up to see Greater Dog and Lesser Dog holding down a person with some human officers standing around giving the man his rights and handcuffing him. You Asgore was sitting you up and you finally saw Papyrus knelt on one knee, trembling so hard his bones were rattling and a wall of bones right infront of where you were previously standing. A singular hole pierced through.

 

_ No. _

 

In your mind, Sans was chanting Papyrus’ name and a series of  _ “no no no please no please be okay paps please.” _

 

Your chest tightened painfully.

 

This was your fault.

 

\--

 

Sans had teleported Papyrus away and the rest of you finished everything up. After closer inspection Papyrus wasn’t hit or pierced by the bullet but rather it flew right between two ribs. He was just extremely shooken up but was fine. You felt extremely stupid now for throwing your to the wolves but everyone was proud of you.

 

The first bonded human to a Monster.

 

You were going to be an inspiration for interracial human Monster relationships. (If there were going to be any)

 

You were going to show everyone the love you shared with your Monster family.

 

You were going to puke from all this stress.

 

Later that night you all watched the news. It seems one of the reporters had called in the gun-man just in case. And your statement? Wooh boy, your statement gave him enough reason to attempt hospitalizing you.

  
Now you had the choice to press charges or not. You just wanted to punch the mother fucker in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long! Finally. I've been waiting for this, but sadly I'm not the greatest with wording words right but I tried my best!


	28. Extra: Perfect Sibling Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler, it's kinda dedicated to my amazing older sister (though I doubt she'd see it). More about why I made this chapter at the ending notes.

During all the preparations for unveiling the Monsters, you had realized the lack of sibling time you’ve had with Frisk. That’s why you invited to take them to a water park!

 

What kind of summer would it be without going to a water park? Especially when it was your first summer with your adoptive sibling?

 

“Now, you remembered to pack extra sunscreen?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“and you got enough money right babe?”

 

“Your cell phones? Both of you?”

 

“Yes and yes, come on guys we gotta go! I’m literally an adult, I can handle this.”

 

Toriel sighed and held out two towels and Sans shifted from one foot to the other. “We know that dear, but we have always been around Frisk.”

 

You grinned and patted the soft fur on top her paw, “Everything will be fine, we’ll be with my parents.”

 

Papyrus had tried packing all the spaghetti in the house into your bags, Undyne handed you a miniature spear (you stealthily handed it back to Sans), Alphys handed you a sun screen she had developed “SPF 9000” (you were sure it would bleach the dickens out of you and Frisk), Asgore had offered his own handmade golden flower tea packs.

 

A honking outside drew your attention from everyone and you and Frisk quickly hugged everyone good bye.

 

\--

 

You were surprised to learn Frisk hadn’t been to a water park yet, but you were elated to be the first to take them. Seeing their eyes light up when their eyes landed on the giant water slides was a great feeling. Frisk was literally vibrating in excitement, and the red tinkle from their eye told you Chara was enjoying the sights just as much.

 

You pack your things in the cubby rented under your name and locked it up before letting Frisk lead you to the slides and pools.

 

The two of you had a blast, going down the slides together until your legs were tired, and drifted on inner tubes on the lazy river to rest them before continuing. You parents joined on the non-active things constantly trying to re-apply bug spray and such.

 

It was getting to the point people were either hungry, or leaving due to terrible sunburns so the pools were slowly depleting of people when you all claimed a table to eat a snack. You waited at the table watching Frisk splash around, you parents currently standing in line at the concession when some whistling grabbed your attention.

 

A group of men (well they looked younger than you so boys?) were standing next to the pool, each pointing out different girls and whooping, hollering, or whistling to get some sort of reaction. Sadly, you fell for the attempt and once your eyes landed on the one who caused it he started walking towards you and you grimaced.

 

He looked very awkward, maybe pressured into what he was doing and pretending to be confident. He was severely burnt, some patches already peeling dead skin, other bubbled into horrible blisters that seemed to need immediate treatment. You can see him rehearsing some sort of script in his mind and mumbling to himself. His feet had the white outlines of his sandals and with how he was stepping, the cement must be incredibly hot.

 

He cleared his throat, croaked a little bit, and wiggled his fingers in a tiny wave. His friends were nudging each other and laughing and you frowned, poor boy.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

He shifted his feet on the hot ground and gulped, “I-i-i-” glanced back at his friends and looked back in your direction, but not at you. “Can I h-h-ave your number?”

 

You looked over to Frisk who seemed to be playing with caution at this point, watching you interact with a total stranger.

 

You crossed your leg over the other (after awkwardly peeling it off the chair) and sat up straight. “Why don’t you sit down?”

 

He quickly took a seat and his friends looked utterly surprised, now standing silently and watching. “You friends put you up to this?” He nodded and you smiled, “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just sit here and talk to me okay?”

 

The two of you talked actually comfortably for a while. His friends finally took their own table and watched from a distance and you offered him some aloe and checked on his blisters. You ended up giving him your number, turned out you were right about his friends pressuring him into talking to you, it seemed they liked to but up bets on who got slapped, hit, or a beverage thrown at them. He was a very smart kid, he radiated with kindness anytime he smiled (and maybe because how burnt he was).

 

You bid him farewell when your parents were coming back and walked over to the pool to help pull Frisk out of the water. All of you ate, and you told them about what happened. From the corner of your eye you can see them harassing each other, slapping sunburns, shoving ice down each others pants, pushing each other in the pool that was slowly filling up with people except for one. And he was eyeballing you. And it was creepy as hell.

 

\--

 

It was finally closing time, you were all exhausted. Frisk offered to carry the towels and spare bag, your parents had gone ahead to retrieve the car, and you were returning the keys to all of your lockers. Outside the front entrance you had gotten stopped by that guy before, though he didn’t seem to keen to actually be seeing you.

 

He didn’t touch you, he stayed a decent amount of steps from you, but he looked pretty pissed off. “Why’d you give a turd like that your number?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. He’s not even good looking.”

 

You gagged when he did a small flex with his arms crossed and you looked around.

 

“Well for one, that’s your friend so what the fuck? Two, he can hold a better conversation than you so I made a good choice on that.”

 

You fixed the strap on your shoulder and he unravelled his arms, one hand reaching toward you. And before you could do anything, Frisk snapped him with a rolled up towel and stood between you two.

 

“Oh look! My knight in shining armor!” You ruffled Frisks hair while the dude winced and rubbed the welt growing on his hand. You and Frisk stepped around him and began walking away when a hand on your shoulder pulled you back and spun you around. Completely ignoring you for a moment to spat curse words at Frisk.

 

You grabbed his hand on your shoulder and began squeezing it, he looked confident until your grip only tightened more and more and he eventually tried to pull his hand away. You loosened up just a bit just to place your thumb next to the joint of his and squeezed, causing him to drop to his knees.

 

“Oh Frisk, do you think he’s going to learn his lesson?”

 

You looked over and they shrugged. Turning back to the guy you were subduing and bent down to his level. “Don’t you ever fucking do that again to anyone ever again or next time,” You pressed your thumb down harder and twisted and pulled swiftly to dislocate his thumb and whispered, “you’ll have a bad time buddy.”

 

He was holding his hand to his chest and whimpering while you ushered Frisk to follow you. “I’m pretty amazed right now.”

 

Looking down and seeing the red glint in Frisk’s eyes, you concluded you were talking to Chara.

 

“I didn’t think you had something like that in you.”

 

“Well.. Just the way he was acting was obvious enough he’s done that plenty of times. Just you know, taught him to not be a shit.”

 

“But are you sure those were completely you emotions?”

 

“I know they weren’t. But Sans can sound more threatening than me. Just glad y’all’re fine.”

 

“Is that even a word?”

 

“It sure is.”

 

You pulled them in and gave Chara a noogie until Frisk took back control.

 

\--

 

Later that night you were tucking Frisk in bed, thanking them for showing up when they did.

 

“You know your like the best sibling ever right?”

 

They shrugged but smiling anyway, appreciating the compliment.

 

“No! I’m serious.”

 

You draped yourself across Frisks legs.

 

“You're so smart and brave and mature. I was nothing like you when I was your age. I was probably picking my nose and playing hop scotch.”

 

Frisk snorted and you grinned. “You have so much going for you in your future and I’m so glad to have met you.” You sat up and kissed Frisk’s forehead.

  
Today was a decent day, and it was wonderful to finally have one on one time with Frisk before everyone’s schedules got strict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing beautiful older sister actually had the surgery she had bee needing done a few days ago.
> 
> I'm basically playing momma nurse and helping my sister as much as I can while she's staying at our parents house and btw she is recovering well. The surgery itself was a breast reduction, due to my sister's size and height her abnormally large breasts were damaging her back and it has taken about 3-4 years to actually get all the stuff through to get her surgery done.
> 
> Now then my sister is a great amazing person, she goes through a lot of stress but always stands back up and fights no matter what. She's kind and loving until her intimidating and mean side needs to prove a point. She's strong and independent (she actually chased off a gun man at her store by LITERALLY grabbing his gun and pointing it up at the ceiling as he fired).
> 
> I have a lot of siblings, most of them being sisters, but this one (the one I was raised with) is so amazing and I just can't stop being so thankful for having her in my life.
> 
> This extra pretty much shows my relationship with my sister. I'm not as strong as my sister but I try and watch over her and be there for her when I can, and despite my small attempts she makes me feel like I've done right no matter what.


	29. Ch 28: Your Doing Great Your Doing Amazing

It was all over the news.

 

Monsters are back!

 

_“Back? Yup that’s right! Tune is to Channel XXX at 10 a.m 5 p.m 7 p.m to hear more!”_

 

Flip the channel.

 

_“Did you hear about the shooting at the new Monster town?”_

 

_“Monster Town?”_

 

_“Ah, I see that was the only thing that caught your attention. I did say there was a shooting.”_

 

_“Did a Monster atta-”_

 

Flip the channel.

 

_“Missing child Frisk has been found but not alone! The small tyke rose from the mountain with a group of Monsters! Can you believe that? Magic, Monsters, SOUL’s? Who knew for any of it to be true?”_

 

Flip the channel.

 

_“I think it’s a wonderful that this has happened. Beings that live on love? I’d take that any day. Maybe they can teach us humans how to live and love properly. #TeachMeToLove.”_

 

“They’re seriously hash tagging this stuff?”

 

“Seems like it.”

 

You and Amanda were sprawled on the couch catching up on the news, You finally had a chance to introduce her to the others and everything went great to your relief. It’s been about a week since Papyrus saved you, though shakened, he was perfectly fine. To make up for the traumatizing event, Undyne had a special medal made to pin onto his battle body.

 

At this point you were more worried about Sans, his nightmares had been leaking into your dreams causing sleepless nights for both of you. And it wasn’t just the nightmares that would wake you up. When they didn’t leak into your subconscious Sans would be shaking so hard he’d start rattling loudly. First time that happened you thought someone was trying to break in through the window. Though you swore when you darted to the window to check, there was a shadow in the corner on Papyrus’ side of the room.

 

Sans would shrug off your help, telling you to rest while he’s awake so he wouldn’t cause anymore problems, but when your anxiety peaked, all you would have to do is walk around the property until you found him passed out in the strangest places. When that did happen you would just sit by him and wait, the more sleep he has the better.

 

“Woah holy shit.”

 

Snapping your attention back to your friend, you notice she has her phone out. “What? What’s up?” You never really understood twitter and instagram, you were always too busy. But it seemed she was scrolling through a lot of tweets.

 

“People wanna bone the skeletons.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

You snatched her phone from her hands and scrolled through the comments and replies.

 

_“Holy shit did you see the tall one?”_

 

_“What about the buff looking one?”_

 

_“DID HE TELEPORT!”_

 

_“Bone me daddy! (crude winky face)”_

 

_“Would he literally detach and arm and use it as a dildo or faux dick?”_

 

_“Wtf guys their just halloween decorations?”_

 

_“#HALLOWEEN #SKELETONARMYISREAL”_

 

“What the fuuuuuuck.”

 

“Maybe you should reveal who the bae is?”

 

“Nope. The point is to keep my verte-bae’s safe by not saying who the bae is.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Hey, Sans likes puns and I’m not very good at jokes. I’m trying as hard as I can here.”

 

She hummed and shut off the T.V. “So what’re y’all gunna do about the guy who shot at ya.”

 

“I ‘onno.”

 

You leaned closer and rested your head on her shoulder. “I don’t think he’s a bad guy. When he was pinned to the ground I think I saw a glimpse at his SOUL.”

 

“Annnnnd?”

 

“It was clear? At least it was void of all color? Maybe black? I don’t know but that can’t be good for a person.”

 

Amanda was silent and you glanced up at her face to see complete and utter confusion. “Okay so time to learn some shit.” Standing up and grabbing her hand, you drag her outside.

 

“Okay! SOULs! What’s in a SOUL, What makes a SOUL, What haves a SOUL?”

 

“I don’t know?”

 

“Exactly! You don’t know, good answer!”

 

“Wha??”

 

You slam a stick against a board covered with quick colorful doodles. “Every living thing has a SOUL. I have a SOUL, that bird has a SOUL, Endogeny has a SOUL-”

 

“The fuck is an Endogeny?”

 

“- and Monsters have SOULs! NOW -”

  
“Where did this bulletin board come from?”

 

“- It’s normally here for Undyne and Pappy’s training -”

 

“YOU CALL HIM PAPPY?!”

 

“- STOP! Just listen, geez. Anyway, Monsters SOULs are completely different from ours, it’s their whole self. Everyone’s SOULs look like little cartoonish hears, but Monsters’ are upside down. Dunno why yet, so don’t ask. Anywho, their SOUL isn’t completely filled up with color like ours but it kinda radiates on the outside? Which kinda causes like a uhm refraction? Reflection? Anyway that color bounces off the SOUL and looks like it actually holds that color.”

 

“So the color is their magic?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So your SOUL is green? What color is mine?”

 

“Mmmm well it’s like a flaming yellow? The color is obnoxiously in my face.”

 

  
“ ‘eyyyy that’s pretty neat-o!”

 

The two of you were just aimlessly walking around the property, talking about SOULs, messing with the dogs, and saying hi to everyone. You ended up walking all the way to the Monster town and introduced Amanda to a bunch of Monster’s you had become friends with. Surprisingly, you two weren’t the only Humans in town. Plenty of people had come and gone, curiosity dragging them to check out the new town of sentient being. Asgore ended up having to open another restaurant, thought it was more like a cafe/bakery. Muffet’s. And yes you LOVE her food, but no you can’t stomach spiders.

 

The grocery store now sold bisicles (that turns into a unisicle), and cinnamon bunnys. Everything was coming together great. At the front of City Hall, Asgore already planted a lot of surface flowers. He would talk to them and sometimes it sounded as if he read stories to the flowers, a lot of the Monsters in town would join him on tending the garden and a separate group started making a new garden in the park.

 

“Man this place is awesome.”

 

“I know. They just need a splash pad.”

 

“Oh my god that’d feel amazing right now.”

 

\--

 

After taking her home Amanda hugged you close. “I’m glad your doing great. I’m glad I can still be apart of your life, and I’m proud of your progress. Your doing great.”

 

You grinned and squeezed her back, uttering a thank you and returning home.

 

\--

 

That night, San’s rattling woke you up again. Rolling over and petting his skull sometimes soothed him, and tonight it seemed to be working fine. Slowly the rattling stopped and his breathing regulated. You listened to his soft snores and smiled.

 

_“are you sure?”_

 

_“I don’t think I should.”_

 

You stilled and listened. Was Papyrus awake? The whispering started up again and you quietly slid out of bed and tip toed to the privacy shutter in the middle of the room and looked over it.

 

What the fuuuuuuck.

 

Holy shit.

 

Papyrus was currently sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up over his lap, and sitting on the foot of his race car bed was a big black blob with one of his books sitting on where it’s lap would be. You stepped to look over the side to get a better view, it seemed to have two roundish white floating hands with holes in the middle and a round white face with a crooked smile. It looked all skeletal but melted.

 

You tried to take another step past the shutter to see what was going on when you tripped on one of Sans house shoes and barely caught your balance. Looking up, the blob was gone and Papyrus was standing next to you with his hands out, ready to catch you if you did fall.

 

“Sorry Pap’s I was gunna go to the bathroom but Sans’ shoe tried to murder me.”

 

“Do you need any assistance to the door?”

 

“Nah I got it. Sorry for waking you up. Good night.”

 

“You didn’t exactly wake me up.. Good night.”

  
Shit. Do you tell Sans? It looks like the thing from that doodle in Sans’ shed. Do you talk to Papyrus? What the fuck. You continued to pace up and down the hall. What is your life turning into? Shit was just getting normal.


	30. Ch 29: Epiphany

Since that night you would “go to sleep” only to continuously sneak over and peek at Papyrus’ side of the room over the shutter. Several nights nothing happened, nothing changed. Sans still had his nightmares and you were getting fed up.

 

With your eyes closed and sleep edging into your mind, flashes of Papyrus dying in so many different ways in excruciating detail plagued you. Obviously Sans feared the worse for his pure innocent younger brother. Tonight though, you were going to finally test out what Undyne told you so long ago.

 

First you got comfortable with him that night, laying in such a close snuggling position that your face was in front of his. Then you pet his skull, kissed the tips of his phalanges, anything and everything you knew to make him relax and sigh. You gently scraped your nails against the bottom ridge of his skull and his shoulder blades until he fell asleep.

 

Closing your eyes and you relax, trying to concentrate on that feeling you sometimes feel in your chest.

 

_Your suddenly plunged into a sea of green and you struggle to resurface. Finally reaching the top and gasping for air you look around. You know this place! Looking up at the sky and note that all the empty void like hearts are still floating around._

 

_Now, how were you above the water last time? You just shrug it off and try to think of a way out of your own dream scape._

 

_Paddle around and get an idea, you suck in a deep breath and dunk your head under the sparkling emerald waters and look down. It just gets darker and darker as the endless abyss reached, but somewhere deep down a blue twinkle caught your eye. You resurface to get a new batch of air in your lungs and dive down._

 

_As you get closer you notice there’s more of that blue light! You finally reach it and it’s like a string and you grab on and start pulling yourself, letting it lead you. The only thing around you is blackness and this blue string. At this point you were able to breath perfectly fine, assuming you were no longer in water._

 

_Your feet finally found solid ground and the area was brightening up to a gloomy grey. Taller winter like tree’s appeared to your left and you automatically knew where you were. Of course in Sans’ dreams he’d be somewhere most familiar to him._

 

_His station was empty, so was Papyrus’. Everything much more gloomier than it should, and the ambiance seemed to have an affect you. The further you went, the dimmer everything got, even the blue thread in your hands was getting weaker and duller the further you got._

 

_A loud bang whizzed past your ear and suddenly you were on the exit to Snowdin and the entrance of Waterfall. Sans was standing before you and in front of him was Papyrus and the man who attempted to shoot you. He pulls the trigger._

 

_Sans screams for Papyrus._

 

_The bullet makes contact and he falls to dust._

 

_You step forward, but for some odd reason your foot moved back to it’s previous spot and everything reverses._

 

_He pulls the trigger._

 

_Papyrus falls._

 

_Everything moves back again._

 

_It just kept going over and over again, but each time Sans had a different reaction. The sky got darker with each shot and you just felt colder and colder. How were you going to get his attention when these weird replay’s were affecting you too?_

 

_One step forward and two steps back. It was getting unbearable to see Sans like this. You realized that tears were literally streaming up and down your face. You hang your head in shame and scrub the new tears that had just fallen before they got sucked back up. Clench your hand and notice that almost colorless thread is still in your hand and hold it up. The other end was connected to Sans._

 

_You wait until you can move against and yank the thread as hard as you could. Sans is thrown back into the snow and the shooter and Papyrus disappear in an audible poff. He sits up and looks around shocked until he see’s you, and as if he never experienced what just happened the biggest grin smooths out the fear and worry off his face and he jumps up to his feet to ram himself into you in a bone crushing hug._

 

_Your surroundings lighten up with colors and you grin._

 

\--

 

A few more nights of plunging yourself directly into Sans’ nightmares cured him (for now). He no longer had trouble sleeping and staying asleep.

 

Despite being asleep when doing that sort of thing, your body would be sore and tense when you woke up. Perhaps from staying in the same position all night? But a nice warm bath after waking up tended to fix the problem.

 

Other than that, Sans didn’t confront you about it so you simply assumed he thought it was just a dream which was kinda a relief to you. You felt pretty good having a soul mate bond thing advantage. But you couldn’t help from noticing the darkness from underneath his sockets slowly dissipating, he stood a little straighter, worked a little harder, and there was a new found twinkle in his eye (hole?). Sometimes you get a glance at his SOUL and see more green strands wrapped around his SOUL. You completely understand the pride he was telling you about.

 

Currently, Sans was busy doing whatever skeletons do. You honestly didn’t really care at the moment, you were just so exhausted. Looking around, no one was near so you decided to lay your head on the table you were sitting at. Pushing away your mug, pot of coffee, and bowl of sugar you nodded off.

 

_Open your eyes and sigh. You were always told green was a calming color, and now that you have this place? You understand._

 

_It was always the same here, soothing, quiet, et cetra. Those weird little hearts floating up there and nothing below you. Would you open your eyes and be tired? Maybe since your not delving into Sans’ dreams your actually resting now._

 

_Even with your eyes wide open, you felt as if you were asleep. Though a strange pulsing in your chest had you sitting upright in the water and looking around. A fuzzy red out in the distance was coming closer._

 

_And closer._

 

_And closer?_

 

_It’s a heart._

 

_And it’s right next to you._

 

_You reach out and touch it-_

 

_Your vision is engulfed in bleeding red and dusty knives._

 

Jumping to your feet, the chair you were sitting in clatters to the floor loudly and you try to calm your breathing. Frisk is sitting across from you with a puzzled look and you sigh.

 

“Frisk, you scared me.”

 

Frisk glances around for a moment and looks back up at you. “Are you okay?”

 

“ ‘m better.”

 

You sit back now and rub your face, you were out long enough for your coffee to get cold.

 

“You sure?”

 

You sigh, Frisk has that “you know I know so tell me” look when your positive they don’t actually know.

 

“I jus’ haven’t been sleeping that well.”

 

You tell them what you had been doing at night (minus the mysterious goop) and it branched off to generally ranting about everything, even about what you thought about the man who had attempted to shoot at you.

 

“I always believe that people have good in them. Despite doing some wrong once, or a thousand times. They just need help finding it.”

 

You think for a moment.

 

How can a kid be so fuckin’ mature?

 

Gasp dramatically.

 

“Frisk, your amazing thank you!”

 

Pull them across the table to hug them tightly and leave them in the table top to find Toriel.

 

\--

 

You never found Toriel, but you did find Asgore so that counts!

 

“Oh, (R/N). How are you this afternoon?”

 

“Fine I-”

 

“Would you like to head back to the house with me and get some tea?”

 

“No, I actually ne-”

 

“We could have snacks too, maybe delivery refreshments to everyone else.”

 

“Asgore!”

 

“Oh pardon me, I must have gotten a head of myself. You were saying?”

  
“I know what kind of charges I wanna press on that man that shot at me and Paps.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of amazing fan art, check it all out!
> 
> The following link is fan art by butterscroch, it's Reader being thrown into her dream scape. (Also at the end of the fic)
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/149022154013/woooh-on-to-the-next
> 
> Some more amazing fan art,
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/148773669003/someone-sent-me-a-bunch-of-fan-art-today-and-i


	31. Ch 30 Hotdog Water And Explosions Aren't Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm alive and sorta kinda well!
> 
> Explination for my absence at the end.

The weather has cooled down enough that it had been raining quite often. The Monsters seemed to be enjoying this different type of rain, most being use to the gentle drizzles from Waterfall. During the day they would sit outside their respective homes or businesses and watch the showers until a rainbow blooms, you remember how most lost their minds over the first rainbow. Now they stop everything they do and watch the rain in hopes to see another rainbow. You can’t blame them, rainbows are still amazing to you despite being an adult. You may have also passed on the tale of a pot of gold being at the end of a rainbow, and it may had been your fault when a group of Monster children returned home covered in mud and dead grass.

But, because of all the raining, less humans have visited the town due to muddy roads. Not everyone knew how to maneuver in the slick mud and surprisingly, a group of humans from your home town had started a petition to strengthen the country road for reliable access from either town. You didn’t have to worry much about it, Sans always offered his shortcuts when you needed to go back home for a bit. Even though mud bogging was so much fun, Papyrus and Toriel didn’t appreciate your mud soaked clothes.

Anyway, your plan was going in motion quite nicely. You pressed charges on Martin (of course you were going to press charges on him!), but you did take some pity on him. Further investigation revealed that he may had been manipulated, but also took matters into his own hands. The gun itself only held one bullet. A few weeks in prison and he also told his side, that he didn’t know the name of the person but they knew his situation. Used his weaknesses against him, and drug him down deeper into the dark parts of his mind. Being a reporter they of course knew when to be at the right place at the right time. And how to get the best shot at something so hair raising and eye capturing? Set it up yourself, where you get all the extra delicious footage you need, for your ratings, your job, your position.

Martin was originally suppose to commit suicide in broad daylight. You frown at the memory. They only provided him with one bullet, which after being told made sense. But the plans changed. His phone revealed an untraceable text commanding that he shoot at anyone on the stage, preferably a Monster.

He admitted that he was so scared, he closed his eyes and shot at random.

That didn’t ease your mind at all.

Someone could have seriously gotten hurt.

But it got you thinking.

There’s so many people out there, in a dark spot of their minds. Trapped.

So you offered community service for rehabilitation in town for those in need. Due to all the tourism and such, the Monsters couldn’t keep up with the litter and occasional marker/paint/carved graffiti in town.

And it was working nicely! The Monsters showed so much kindness to the humans that the percentile of those coming to community service skyrocketed and achieved better living. Some even moved into town permanently. It actually inspired some Monsters to venture to the human populated towns, in a rare occasion one in fifteen would find a living. It wasn’t fully because of racism. The jobs that hired certain Monsters hired them due to their magic being useful to the business.

This was great.

This gave you chance to have some time with Sans.

You had volunteered yourself and Sans to house watch while everyone went back Underground to check on the remaining Monsters and the tourism. Which ment.

You two had the whole house.

By yourselves.

No one to stop you.

To interrupt.

Perfect date night.

You were so ready for this.

You had bought two gallons of ketchup, hot dogs, and movies ranging from horror all the way to rom-com. The living room was set up perfectly, you had taken any and all pillows and cushions and blankets you could find and made the floor into a huge comfy bed. Like hell you were gunna squeeze into the couch with a pokey skeleton and possibly fall onto the floor.

You felt like a genius.

After some struggling, you had also managed to lay a blanket out on the roof. Of course you did all of this while Sans was checking up on the Monsters in town (normally he’d ‘shortcut’ you to the roof). Technically this would be your first official date, and it was gunna be perfect no matter what.

You dropped the hot dogs into some boiling water and waited. He should be home soon, and knowing him he wouldn’t pop up in the “date room”, he’d come straight to you. You couldn’t wait, Sans really deserved this and you really wanted to see his reaction. Is this how those cheesey housewives on TV feel like? Should you dress up in an 80’s dress and await him with a martini or a glass of scotch? You cover your mouth to hold back a snicker, hell no. Sans would probably prefer some sweats and of course, ketchup. Thank god for that though, you were never one to feel pretty in a cute dress.

Leaving the hot dogs to boil, you distracted yourself with other tasks. Such as, putting away the ketchup in the fridge, setting out some buns, squinting at a bottle of vodka. You knew how to make a few mixed drinks, you also knew that Monster alcohol was quite different than human alcohol but your curiosity peaked and you set it out as well.

Sans finally popped into the kitchen. You hugged and kissed him and told him to cover his sockets for your surprise. Of course that didn’t work out well so you demanded that he extinguish his little eye lights, grabbing his hands you led him to the living room and presented the living room in the only appropriate way possible.

By laying across the cushioned floor in a dramatic pose and telling him to ‘behold the glory of cushioned heaven!’.

If his perma-grin could get any larger it’d split his skull in half. And you were surprised it didn’t. He shrugged off his jacket and literally went completely dead weight, letting gravity do all the work by slamming himself into the floor. You leaned forward and smothered kisses all over the back of his skull. He started mumbling into all the blankets and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What was that Mr. Mumbles? I don’t understand.”

Sans twisted his skull just a bit to free his mouth, “what’s the occasion?” you grinned happily that you were able to surprise him and rolled up onto your butt. “Date night!” An ominous hissing grabs your attention and you gasp in horror. “MY WIENERS!” You jumped to your feet and dashed off to the kitchen, Sans laughing hysterically at your outburst.

The hotdogs were fine. Sans plopped himself at the table and you sat down his plate. Though during dinner you couldn’t quite concentrate. A starving feeling made home in your chest, and two hotdogs didn’t satisfy that. Finishing up, you dumped everything into the sink (you’ll clean those eventually) and grabbed a box from the floor.

“Go to the roof, I’ll meet ya out there.”

His eyelights darted from your face to the box in curiosity but did as you asked, you quickly darted out the back door and saw his shadow where you had placed the blanket. Good. Sitting the box down, you straighten your palm to let a green bubble pop up. You had been practicing this for a while and had perfected it nicely. The sphere was illuminated by a beautiful teal color. The sphere itself was green of course, but the inside you had drained in some of Sans’ magic that your soul tends to absorb. It wasn’t dangerous, it was actually a technique you had come up with to expel extra magic faster. You stared at the bubble in pride, feeling complete adoration fill up in your SOUL, Sans’s emotion.

You rolled it to the ground, and made another and did the same thing until your little area was dimly lit. Now your special surprise. Inside the box was something you were positive Monster’s hadn’t seen before and you lined up the reinforced cardboard tubes and dropped an item in each one carefully. You had taken your time earlier in the day to delicately connect each item to each other but left enough space between the tubing.

You looked back up and notice Sans sitting now. It was hard to see his face and you had to remind yourself that those weren’t stars you were looking at, but his eyes, and right now they were large and twinkling in wonder. You couldn’t help but get lost in them, but you had to shake yourself back to the task at hand.

Reaching into your bra, you flicked a lighter at the hanging fuse and watched it spark. Your heart thudded in excitement and you dashed to the safety of the house.

One by one, each artillery shell shot up to the sky with a loud screech and exploded into a plethora of sparks and colors. You loved fireworks, and you hoped everyone from town, on the mountain, and especially Sans would like them.

Once the sparks were done falling, you walked back to your little spot with a bucket and dumped water over the artillery tubes. No need to count and check for duds, exactly 6 went off. But that doesn’t mean you were gunna accidentally start a forest fire. You heard a small crunch of dead leaves behind you and knew Sans came down, but you finished up by popping your magic and turned just in time to have hard teeth smashed into your face. No time for words, or even a grunt of discomfort. Your always willing to deal with bruised or tender nose if something you did made Sans feel this amazing.

The thudding in your heart was accompanied by the pounding of Sans’ SOUL, his emotions were almost a bit overwhelming as the two of you were literally making out at this point. You couldn’t even distinguish what were your original emotions and what were his. But you can feel, admiration, pride, astonishment, but most importantly you felt an overwhelming sense of love.

Sadly, you are human and at the moment you were feeling a bit lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Tapped his shoulder blade, Sans got the message and released you and watched as you stepped back panting.

He didn’t exactly give you anytime to recuperate before he literally swept you off your feet and carried you back inside, his face nuzzling into your hair all the way to the living room. “that was absolutely amazing.” You smiled brightly and tightened your hold around his neck to pull up and kiss underneath his jaw. “ ‘m glad you liked it.” He laid you down on the palate you made and flopped down next to you. That strange feeling of hunger was crawling back up your insides a little more fierce than it was before, it didn’t help that it grew the more Sans looked up at you. Your thighs tensed in apprehension.

“Oh! I bought a bunch of movies, and you can get first dibs.”

Sans’ eyes seemed to have shrunk, your small distraction dragging him back to reality and he looked through the pile. You watched his shoulders shrug and he popped in a DVD while you fixed some of the pillows and got into the ultimate cuddling position. From what he chose, it was obvious he didn’t read any of the titles, out of the one horror, 3 comedies (a rom-com being one of them), he chose an action movie. He crawled up to you, snuggled up into your arms with his head on your chest. Despite his much larger size, you enjoyed being the big spoon.

The movie wasn’t very interesting. What was interesting was the delicate way Sans’ phalanges traced your bit of stretch marks on your hips, the way his light rumblings vibrated all the way down to your core. How his eyes seemed to glance up at you every now and then before touching somewhere else on your stomach, as if to urge a reaction when his fingers grazed the underwire of your bra or when the tip of a phalanx dipped a teeny inch or 2 past the band of your shorts. It was obvious he wasn’t watching the movie either.

But as the movie played on, you didn’t utter a word. Your shirt had already been pushed up enough where you could feel Sans’ heated breath against your side. His teeth was pressed and pulled back from you every now and then in what you assumed to be kisses. You scratched your dull nails against his vertebrae, your fingers dipping in between the spinous process and the transverse processes, eliciting a low groan that drove you on to continue. Fingers dancing down the cervical to the thoracic and you could help but feel pleased how your fingers fit perfectly in each little crevice, like every bit of him was completely made for you. You stopped and he grumbled, you never noticed the wet feeling of his drool across your stomach or the fact his hand was already cupping a breast.

“Want me to pause the movie?”

“not watching it anyway.”

You took that as a no. You also didn’t mind the gentle massaging of your breast or the sharp canines scraping against the fleshy bits over your ribs. You hummed and relaxed, understanding now the coiling feeling that was tightening up inside you was Sans’ self control. Sinking down the pillows, you leveled yourself with Sans and grinned. Fingers pushing up his shirt and dipping them behind his ribs. He squeezed his sockets closed and you swung a leg over to plant yourself on his lap, your other hand grabbing onto his lower ribs and rubbing this way and that, alternating from long hard strokes to short little scrapes of your nails at the tips.

The more he unwound, the more you could practically feel what you were doing to him. His hands had firmly gripped your butt, tugging the waistband of your shorts down enough where both skeletal hand was equally filled. Leaning forward you gave him a quick little kiss before lowering your face to latch onto clavicle, a deep moan falling from behind clenched teeth. A hand moved to the front of your shorts and rubbed against your mound.

Sans’ hands tightened on your hips and he pushed forward, your legs flailed out in fear of falling but he held on and laid you on your back. His grin was wide and mischievous when his phalanges hooked onto the back band of your shorts and panties and pulled them right off. You can see his magic sparking around the ends of his sockets, it was breathtaking watching the essence of his being come forth like a little show.

You didn’t even realize how wet you were until a phalanx slid up your damp cunt, you couldn’t let him have the upper-hand but man, what could you get him to do to you?

His eye lights locked onto yours and the tip of his phalanx stopped at your entrance. Your heart (and you were positive your SOUL) melted at the question flashing through those lights. You pulled him down with his ribs and kissed his teeth, “yes.” Slowly, his pushed the digit in. It felt nice, it’s not like you’ve never masterbated before, but the thought of penetrative sex with someone in the past was always a horrifying thought. But your here now, with your SOUL mate, with Sans. This is something that won't backfire, this is something neither of you could or would regret. And the pleasure was ebbing higher slowly.

You couldn’t help yourself from moaning when his thumb would brush against your clit with a particular hard thrust. You had to admit, Sans doing this to you was WAY better than all the times you fingered yourself. A wetness drops onto your neck and chest and you focus your eyes to notice Sans’ expression and grinned. You had lost hold on your control and let all of your physical sensations drain into Sans wow, he must be enjoying it with the amount of drool you felt pooling in your mouth and pouring out of his. He added another phalanx, curled, and pushed up roughly and that there had both of you gurgling a moan.

“H-how -”

He was panting, and rutting against your thigh. When did he ditch the shorts? Sans leaned down and lapped up all that old drool from himself and dragged that beautiful tongue across your neck. “did you really think i did my research from human porn?” A few more thrusts that ended up with some scissoring and causing you to arch and wiggle your hips against his knuckles. “anytime your delicate little fingers dipped inside you, i felt it. anytime you rubbed your clit for a quicky-” His fingers curled again, but his thumb firmly pressed against your throbbing bundle of nerves and started circling it clockwise. “S-Sans!”

“that’s right baby girl. i know all your favorite spots, motions, what you love.”

Sans pulled his fingers out and brought them between your faces, his tongue snaking out and licking your fluids off them like he was savoring something delicious.

God damn.

That’s so fucking hot. You’ve never felt this ready.

Reaching into his rib cage and gripping his SOUL, you feel him shudder, and look him in the eye.

“Fuck me.”

He seemed taken by surprise and you couldn’t help but smirk that you took him off guard and licked the bottom curve of his SOUL (you still don’t understand why they’re upside down). “b-b-u-AH-t, are you s-sURe?” Finally you’ve gained a bit of control and fingered the little green lines webbing around the top point of his SOUL. Your breath hitched from the feeling, the vibrations felt like you just strummed a guitar and took a deep breath to ground yourself.

“Put your magic dick in me and fuck me.”

Sans searched your face with his singular lit socket and slowly inched forward. One hand placed on your hip, the other leading his length to your dripping pussy. His hands were shaking, his SOUL beating erratically in your palm and you placed your hand ontop his on your hip. “Sans calm down. I’m giving you permission.” He heaved a few breaths and you wedged his tight grip off your hip and to your chest. You let your SOUL pop out into his hand and relief flooded into his bones, he held himself steady and pushed forward.

And wow, it was a strange feeling.

It stung as your walls adjusted to his size, but it wasn’t unwelcome. What did feel pretty amazing was the sensations Sans sent through you. You could feel yourself from his perspective, your walls twitching and clenching against him and damn you were surprised by his self control. You were moist and warm and soft like a hot tub or a great bubble bath combined with a heated blanket. With a buck of your hips, he started a slow rhythm. Your fingers curled around his SOUL would tighten and it would cause him to jerk forward, hitting your insides oh so deliciously and why the hell did you hold back on doing this with him for so long.

Sans sped up and you didn’t hold back, thank god he didn’t either. You tried to mentally catalogue each incredible noise that slipped out from his teeth, at least the ones you could hear over yourself. Reaching up, you grabbed onto the wrist of his hand that was holding onto your SOUL and brought it down to press his against it. “A-aH~ H-harder! plEAsE!” The threads of your and his magic connected and tightened each SOUL to the other, your entire body shook with hypersensitive nerves. His sharp phalanges had broken skin and little beads of blood swelled enough to cascade down, teeth were in your shoulder (when’d that happen?), your fingers were already rubbing messily against your engorged clit. A minor shifting, and Sans had snaked his arms under your arched back to pull you harder against hisself. The motion alone caused your chest to press against his sternum, causing the tangled SOULs to be forcefully returned into their respective hosts, the raw magic coursing through your chest ran down your nerves and veins and your walls clenched- sshit! Just that added pressure caused Sans to cum, his teeth dug further to muffle a groan, his skeletal fingers broke the tender skin on your shoulders and you couldn’t help but follow.

You never thought, you’d get to know what sex would feel like on both sides and hoo boy. That felt amazing.

Sans still hadn’t moved but you knew he was still conscious from his rapid breathing. You let out a breathy chuckle and wrapped your arms around him. “I don’t really mind cuddles after sex, but I don’t really want your magic staining me again.”

“can’t.”

You quirked a brow a that, “Can’t what? Move?”

He simply nodded and you tried to roll him off, but a slight tugging in the middle of your chest stopped you. “Sans, what the fuck is this?”

From the tiny amount of space you could see between yourself and his sternum, green and blue magic dripped off the still very visible cords that had previously connected your SOULs but was now threading through your physical body. Through San’ shoulder blades, you can see his SOUL still tangled and connected the dots.

“We’re stuck.”

“yea.”

“We’re stuck until the leftover magic fades.”

“mhmmm.”

He rubbed his face into your neck, his tongue lapped up the still dripping blood. You couldn’t even try to feel mad with how incredibly relaxed you felt and just let it slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my list of excuses. And surprisingly I may have a cold, or severe allergies but I'm still alive and writing!
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/150317578288/i-havent-forgotten
> 
> Thank you to butterscroch for whipping me back into shape and inspiring me to prepare for a Halloween special next month. So in the mean time I'm trying to get further into the plot and story to have a proper Halloween chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


	32. Ch 31: That's SNOT the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, another chapter so soon?
> 
> Told ya'll I was gunna try to buckle down.

The drastic weather changes had fucked you up. One day it'd be as hot as Satan's testicle and then it'd drop and rain for a week straight. Sadly your body simply could not keep up and you got a sinus infection. But that wasn't the worst of it.

 

Of course your nose was clogged and running snot down your face at the same time but you had also random releases of magic when you sneezed. When a sneeze hitched your breath, a shield or multiple bubbles would form and by the time you finally released the itch, your magic would be thrown in random directions making it nearly impossible for anyone to come near and assist you during your fits. You were lucky if your outbursts didn't break anything before you were sent to bed with anything breakable removed or put away in the room.

 

Alphys had been kind enough to create a neat little aliment nullifier for Sans, so you didn't share the entirety of your sickness but he still had the sniffles depending how close he was. You had been thankful, wanting to avoid any and all possible reason to drink sea tea.

 

Other than Sans and Frisk, anyone was allowed in the room. You were thankful for Asgore distracting Undyne, she had burst into the room one morning demanding you “beat the snot out of your snot”. Then she had tried to make you potato soup, which looked like an angry purple glob. You assumed she used purple onion which explained the colors and why your eyes were watering from the steam. But it did open your sinuses and you were no longer a mouth breather for 10 whole minutes. But you had to admit, she made an amazing cup of tea.

 

And Papyrus, though you rarely saw him, did his best to help too. Everything he did was done with such enthusiasm it exhausted you. He offered to fluff your pillow to oblivion, you had to take Sans’. He’d read his favorite books to you and at the end you'd be half deaf with a pounding headache.

 

Your fevers were terrible, you couldn't sleep when you were hot and it sucked. You'd lay in bed and try to decipher what was real or not. It was like a game. The translucent child sized blur was obviously Frisk visiting you, though on occasion their smile was creepy as hell. The random small dog that would quietly skitter in and rummage through Papyrus’ bone collection was most definitely a fever induced hallucination. And the floating white slim oval had to be Papyrus, but you couldn't understand his unnatural silence and why you could only see his head.  It was weird how he'd stand at the foot of your bed, sit on the floor of Sans’ side or just chill in the shadows of the bedroom.

 

It got to the point of your fever that you woke up on the nice cold floor, wiping your shirt over your sweaty forehead and dragged the sleeve across your nose for any stray mucus. Rolling over and pressing your sticky cheek to the hardwood floor and sigh in relief. If you had any energy, you'd go lay in the tub. But this worked just as well.

 

You didn't hear any steps or creaks of wood. But you did feel ice cold fingers against your forehead. You groaned, that felt amazing. Was Undyne lifting you off the safe haven of the floor? No. Even her voice would be able to penetrate the haziness of your thoughts. So who else? Alphys wouldn't be able to lift you, Toriel and Asgore had fluffy paw hands… Sans? No, he drags his feet when he walks, you'd been able to hear that. Papyrus? You reached up and grabbed a hand and yes, there was a hole. You mutter out a thank you and hold that cold hand to your cheek. He didn't move away, but the bed did dip next to you and a cool rag was draped over your forehead and eyes. How'd he go wet down a rag when you had him trapped against your face?

 

You distinctly heard him ask how you ended up on the floor, well it was fuzzy but you answered anyway. “I don't have the faintest idea how I did.” And you laughed yourself into a coughing fit. Sans would be proud. He removed his hand, probably to feign disgust from your joke or from your wet sounding cough. You pressed the rag closer to your face, “but in the m-mean time, I think I'm going to pass out.” You tried to hold in your chuckles but still sputtered another series of wet coughs in the end. The dip beside you left and you scrunched up your body to attempt sleep.

 

\--

 

A few days later you were perfectly healthy, aside from the occasional sniffle. You scrubbed the room clean, killing as much bacteria as you could. Papyrus was kind enough to help you, after fixing the beds the two of you set about repairing your pillow on his side of the room.

 

“Hey Paps?”

 

He hummed in acknowledgement, concentrating on equally stuffing all sides and corners of your pillow.

 

“Thanks for the other day.”

 

“I'm always willing to read to you. You know, Sans use to read to me every night when we were back in Snowdin.”

 

“Oh I didn’t mean the reading, thought I did enjoy that. I ment when you picked me off the floor.”

 

He stopped and turned his head to look at you. “I did no such thing.” You blinked in confusion. “O-oh. Maybe I imagined it? I was having another bad fever at the time.” Papyrus shrugged his shoulders and started stitching up the pillow, the conversation done. But you couldn’t help but watch his long thing fingers move the threaded needle with professional ease. The silence was a little awkward, so you busied yourself with his worn down rubix cube. Most of the stickers were missing, and it seemed Papyrus had improvised by using marker or something to color in the spaces, but even those were extremely faded.

 

“Done!”

 

You stopped with your failed attempts at solving the rubix cube and sat it down on the bed. Papyrus was grinning widely and holding your pillow out with both hands, so you reached forward to grab it when a thought idea struck you. Reaching out further than needed, you purposely brushed your fingers against his hands, the tips grazed against the holes and you grabbed onto the pillow. You ignored any reaction he may have had and “inspected” the finished product. Smiling at the added stitching, you looked back up and thanked him. Papyrus had added some green and blue hearts and echo flowers, you didn’t even know he could embroider. “It’s beautiful Paps.”

 

He put the rubix cube back in it’s original spot, after solving it of course, and posed. “Well of course it is! I am the GREAT PAPYRUS! I CAN DO ANYTHING! But I can add more to it at a later time, we need to go downstairs for dinner.” Papyrus got up and dashed out of the room, leaving you on his bed with a new pillow and his sewing box. You walked to your side of the bed to gently set up the pillow, hoping Sans would see Papyrus’ add-ons, and went back to his side, getting on your knees to push the sewing box underneath his bed. Sitting there, you couldn’t help but stare at your fingers. That wasn’t the same surface you had touch a few days ago. Neither was the same hand you held against your face.

 

A sudden sneeze threw you off guard, the box on your lap clattering to the floor (thank god your magic didn’t pop out) and you rubbed your nose with the sleeve of your sweater. You reached down with one hand to push the box further under and stopped when a pair of hands phased from the shadows, grabbed the box, and took it.

 

Nope.

 

You automatically stood and marched out of the room.

 

Nope.

 

Your not dealing with that right now.

 

But you stopped.

 

Damnit.

 

You marched back in, shutting the door behind you and dropped to your hands and knees on the floor next to Papyrus’ bed. You couldn’t see anything, not even the wall on the other side of the bed, and you should most definitely be able too since Papyrus tucked his comforter and fitted sheets completely under the mattress. Something was obscuring your vision.

 

“Did you help me?”

 

Silence.

 

You sighed and picked yourself up. Whatever it was, was not in the mood to talk. Walking away, a sudden barrage of distorted static filled your ears and your slammed your palms against them, that did nothing, the sound that changed in pitch and consistency was coming from your mind. You fell to your knees whimpering, the longer it played the more you hated it. Static, nails scraping on a chalkboard, grinding teeth, and a fork screeching against porcelain, just literally every obnoxious sound known to mankind combined into one shitty remix.

 

“S-stOP!”

 

And it did. Rubbing your palms against the open cavity of your ears, they felt itchy with irritation. But you sighed in relief when the ringing was starting to subside. The sound of parchment crinkling grabbed your attention and you looked over. A wrinkled torn mess of paper lie next to the bed. The Star of David, a crudely drawn hand pointing left, and a tear drop? Rain drop? A drop in general ended with another crudely drawn picture, this one being an open mailbox.

 

The fuck was this?

 

You quickly got to your feet and sped walked out of the room. You should’ve ignored that crazy nonsense but nooooo. Now you have a raging headache and will probably sleep in Frisk’s room tonight. You’ll need the perfect excuse.

 

\--

 

That night, you stood outside the door in your pajamas. You had asked Frisk if they wanted to throw a just siblings slumber party in their room. They automatically agreed, but you needed your new pillow. Sans was working late in the lab with Alphys, Papyrus was working off dinner with Undyne. So you stood on the outside of the threshold, willing your pillow to come to you. You even tried to use the force with your hand, but you were no jedi. Or Sans.

 

Movement in the back corner catches your eye, and you squint. THOSE FUCKING HANDS!

 

WHERE WAS THE REST OF IT?

 

They moved slowly to the bed and reached for your pillow. No! You darted in and snatched it up and held it protectively.

 

“NO!”

 

The hands stalled for a moment and you could finally see them in detail. They were an opaque purple, but they’d fade to a translucent state and fade back to opaque. These weren’t the original hands, and you stepped back. The pair straighten up to a submissive manner, palms open and facing you. Your eyes narrowed and waited, they rubbed against each other in a nervous fit then one pointed to the pillow, both held onto each other straight in a lain down position, one pointed at you and the other pointed at the door.

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

“The fuck did you say?”

 

You weren’t sure if it just kicked you out of the room or insulted you, but they rose up in the air with an exasperated movement.

 

“Don’t get an attitude with me!”

 

At this point you were sure it was so done with you, the hands were almost solid (maybe from anger). The fuzzy static noise had started back up in your mind, though it wasn’t as loud, but by the patterns you could tell it was a form of speech.

 

“Oh my god shut up.”

 

Now, you didn’t think you’d end up face to face with the thing you had previously watched for, neither did you think it’d looked so frustrated with you. The hands went around you and shut the door, the entity itself turning on the lights. Now that you saw it had literally more than four hands, all moved in different motions, directions, and the static seemed to go along with the gesticulations.

 

“Okay stop stop stop.”

 

It did.

 

“Do you know sign language.”

 

All pairs bumped a fist into an open palm. Yes. It knew sign language. You rubbed the bridge of your nose. It started curving and throwing signs here and there. Each pair of hands, signing different conversations but you got the gist of what was being explained.

 

“Okay well for one, sorry. I thought you were kicking me out of my own room and insulted me.”

 

It waved in a dismissive movement, assuring you that was not the case.

 

“And well I guess thanks for the other night? But I'm still not sleeping in here. This is going to sound offensive, but you kinda creep me out a bit so… bye.”

 

You walked out and shut the door behind yourself. Tomorrow your setting up another privacy shutter. Also your no longer changing in the room. You smother your face into your pillow, anything and everything that was potentially embarrassing that you did in that room rushed back into your memories.

 

Damn.

  
That was not a good first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and look! More plot!
> 
> Undynes potato soup dedicated to my first attempt making potato soup a few years back.
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudo, whatever makes you comfy.
> 
> Got questions? Go a head and ask. (I try my best to answer questions without ruining the whole story!)
> 
> Too shy? Just anon message me on tumblr! Dunno my tumblr? Just search my name, LadyGoofy! Or click the link VVV
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I especially enjoyed making a pissy Gaster (though I almost made him flip the bird at Reader).


	33. Ch 32 Dealing with pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I literally had this finished last week.
> 
> But here's the problem, ever since my daughter got sick she's been completely clingy. She's wakes up 30 minutes after putting her to bed or stay up as long as she can (one night it was till 7:30am).
> 
> So the problem is that I tend to write and type while she's asleep at night! But with her refusing to sleep and needing constant physical contact I can't even get onto laptop to read over what I had and post it.
> 
> So there may typos, so please excuse them or let me know I can try and fix them when I can.
> 
> \--  
> Other than that enjoy the chapter!

Things had gotten very busy. The days cooling down, the plants and trees were changing colors. Corn was getting ready to harvest, some were still struggling to finish up collecting wheat due to all the heavy rain from before. And all the small towns in the area were preparing for Halloween. It wasn’t a surprise to you, these towns thrived on the holiday and this season, they took it very seriously. Larger cities weren’t exactly safe for little trick-or-treaters, causing parents and families to flock at any and every chance to have a good old fashioned Halloween or even family fun.

And of course they went all out on decorations. Chili-cook offs, hay bail rides, corn mazes, haunted houses. It all attracted tourists which meant more money and another successful year.

But for you, that also meant more work, more money. Keith’s family had been struggling with their own harvesting, the ground still too soft for the combine and the tractor to get through. You offered to help, and they gladly appreciated it. Before leaving the house, you’ve told everyone where you were going.

That’s how you ended up with half the household joining.

Going through town just to get to Keiths on the outskirts took too long. Everyone got distracted by the decorations. Undyne shamelessly compared Papyrus to a plastic skeleton hanging on the front of a store’s awning. Sans commenting on how it was just hanging around. Papyrus getting excited over jack-o-lanterns was precious, you had to remind yourself to get some pumpkins later on.

Sans seemed to like the scarecrows, thinking they had the best kind of occupation.

“Well actually, they tend to scare people more than the crows.”

Undyne barked out laughter, flailing her arms in front of the dummy. “THIS?”

“I mean.. Well. They’re kinda creepy? Just hanging out in the middle of nowhere, no signs of life around it. It can be very ominous and scary.”

Though the one sitting in the wooden rocking chair wasn’t as creepy as the real ones. Fresh straw stuffed into old work clothes with a hat thrown on, just a cheap and easy way to show some Halloween spirit.

She just laughed harder and called you a wienie.

Arriving at Keith’s was an adventure all on it’s own. His brothers automatically warmed up to Undyne and Papyrus. The combined enthusiasm was blinding. They pumped each other up and sat outside trying to come up with a battle plan. You, Keith’s parents and himself, and Sans were tending to the animals and calming talking about what to do. Well, Sans was kind of laying back in a pile of hay with his share of feed piled by his feet. The animals easily maneuvered around him to eat. But you can feel the tension.

Between he and Keith, glances would be exchanged. You knew Keith didn’t have a problem with Monsters, and you were positive he didn’t fear them. You kept a watchful eye.

It was nearing noon, hopefully the sun would dry and harden the ground soon. But in the meantime, you were showing the ropes on how to prepare the machinery. Scaling the combine’s and tractor with attached grain cart with ease. It was important to have everything clean, inside and out to prevent any complications with visibility or something getting hung or clogged. Undyne made it into a contest on who can clean the fastest, though you were sure you beat them, you didn’t say anything.

And Sans?

You looked over to the tractor.

He was laid back in the seat, his legs propped up on the railing of the opened door. From this distance, it would seem his eyes were closed and that he was napping. But a little peek from his perspective told you his eyes were on Keith, and from what you could see, Keith was doing the same to him.

You turned your head back to the field. From this high up you could see the trouble spots and catalogued it into your mind and swiftly made your way down.

“So what do ya think?”

Oh, Keith had already made his way to you, phone in hand and offered to you. You analyzed the contents of the screen and handed it back.

“I believe if the temperature and wind stay like this, we can start in an hour or so? Though it depends on how moist the mud is right now.”

He nodded in agreement, tucked his phone in his back pocket, and looked back up at you a little tense. Looking over his shoulder, you see a lazy Sans slightly closer. You narrowed your eyes. He still can’t be jealous right?

You may need to shield Keith for a bit. 

“Anyway, how have you been?”

Momentarily distracted, he looked relieved. “Yea, things been going well. We're fully prepared for the animal expo too. Yah know they're doing the amature contests again.”

“Well I don't really have a pet. I don't think I can enter a Monster dog anyway.”

“Yah talking about the dripping one or one of the other ones that go crazy over petting?”

“The other, I think it'd also be offensive? They are sentient.”

“True.”

Looking over his shoulder again, it seemed Sans had tried to sneak closer but got caught by Papyrus who was pointing out the lack of work Sans did on the tractor and showing him the proper way of cleaning it

“Hey (R/N)?”

Turning your attention back to Keith and notice he was watching the brothers as well.

“Is that really your boyfriend?”

“Pretty much, though you can say he's my bone-friend.”

You shot him some finger guns and he chuckled.

“I remember.. on TV you said you were soul mates? Does that mean y'all were made for each other?”

You frowned, dropping his southern accent meant serious business. The whole soul mate thing was still pretty new to you, but you did have a basic understanding. Sighing, you clasped your hand together behind yourself and watched Undyne pretend to drive the tractor with Papyrus posing on the roof, his cape flapping in the wind and Sans watching mirthfully.

“No one is made for each other. But, I believe we were destined to meet one way or another. Our SOULs choosing one another to complete each other in a way that I can't describe. He benefits from me as I do from him.”

That didn't really make sense. He didn't look convinced either.

“I haven't really told a lot of people, most of the Monster’s know due to being able to read SOULs but, whatever is connecting us is so strong that we were able to speak to each other while he was under the mountain.”

“H-how long?”

The expression on his face was full of surprise and hurt.

“Oh shit no no no, don't think that! I didn't know about being his soul mate till a little bit before the barrier broke! Before that I thought I had unconsciously created a voice in my head!”

He visibly calmed down until his eyes widened in thought.

“That's why you were gone…”

You grimaced. Only few knew that you had previously admitted yourself for psychiatric help, those being your parents and Sans. You rubbed your arm in embarrassment, you had really thought there was something wrong with you in the past. You had this endless feeling of abandonment and loss that had you thinking you created Sans to keep you company during your exploration of being a responsible adult.

Keith had this new expression on his face that you'd never seen before. Anger. You pat a hand onto his shoulder, but all he did was clench and unclench his fists. “He never told you. He.. he let you admit yourself.” 

“Well not really…”

“Is that why your working all the time? You were there for a long time! Your still trying to pay off that bill aren't you!”

“No!”

Yes. You were.

“Keith, Keith, look at me. Calm down. Let me talk.”

He finally tore his eyes away from Sans, his brows were furrowed and his stance relaxed.

“Okay now stay chill for a moment. He didn't tell me because there wasn't any hope of us ever meeting. He and his brother, his friends, his species was TRAPPED under a mountain because people were scared of them. There was no way for us to actually meet. But trust me, he did try to talk me out of admitting myself. And okay, I lied, I'm still paying off my bills. But they're almost done. Look, so many good things have happened since I was able to meet Sans. I'm.. happy. Legitimately happy. Every day is a new adventure, I'm not stuck into a routine.”

Keith rubbed a palm against his face and smiled at you.

“I never had a chance huh?”

You didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t tell him that, yea he had a chance when no he didn’t. Your SOUL just wouldn’t allow you to have any romantic feelings with anyone other than Sans. That’s why you struggled in relationships for so many years, why so many “friendships” fell, why you couldn’t be serious on that first date with Keith. But your thoughts may have left an impression on your face, because Keith nodded, understanding. He looked at the time on his phone and sighed, slipped on some work gloves and looked back up at you. “If he’s good for yah, then so be it. But if y’all are in this, he can’t hide things from you. This sounds like something you can’t simply walk away from like normal relationships.”

You cocked your head to the side. “What do you mean hide things from me?”

Keith pulled out a spare pair of gloves and handed them to you. “Just think, how long did it take for him to tell you about being your soul mate? Okay, now think about the explanation of what it means for the both of you. Did he tell you everything you needed to know? Now put that to the side. What do you know about him? Other than him having a brother? His past? What does he know about you?”

It took you a minute, or two. Maybe more than that. You knew he was a total nerd… He lived in Snowdin… He use to work a lot of jobs. But he practically knew everything about you from years of watching you through your eyes before alerting you of his existence. “I.. I don’t think that really matters.. Maybe his past wasn’t a good one? I don’t want to dig into it and bring up bad memories.”

“If that’s what you want. But he’s holding a lot of baggage, it’s normally better to let it all out other than letting it build up.” He jerked his head into Sans’ direction. “Watch him closely when we start up the combines. You can teach him to run the tractor, easiest job, and while we’re collectin’ watch him drop his guard.”

With that said, he jogged up to the tractor, pointing at you and Sans, and motioning Papyrus and Undyne to follow him to his brothers and the other two combines. You reached to tractor and hauled your weight up the outside step, Sans already leaning back in the seat. You showed him how to turn it on and what levers did what, you even had him do a test drive. He asked you what Keith was bugging you about, his grin tense at the edges and you smiled.

“Just monitoring the weather before we actually started.”

He relaxed and booped his teeth against your cheek. You eyed him up and down and grinned, “Hey. Maybe next time we can dress you up properly?” You try to send a mental image of Sans in some working gear similar to yours. A breezy button up (you wore a tank top under yours), thick blue jeans, and some boots. Though you could picture him being old fashioned with a straw of wheat hanging from his teeth and a worn sun hat. He must have received the image, if his boisterous laughter was a clue at all, and you laughed with him. Of course it was a silly image but damn, you wanted to see him in different outfits now. Oh the possibilities.

The c.b. radio crackles on, causing Sans to jerk in surprise. His eye blazing blue and an arm slung out straight in front of you. You gasped in surprise by the sudden movement and place your hand on his arm, slowly lowering it and grabbing the c.b. The small sound of static causing him to jump again after pressing the microphone button, you stared at him in confusion. You’d never see him act like this. Without replying, you release the button and reach over to turn down the volume.

“Are you okay?”

Sans blinks a few times, the plumes of magic fading and his eyelights returned to their normal little pinpricks. “yeah.” That didn’t sound okay. Was he scared of static? “Do you.. Not like that noise?” Sans shook his head, “it kinda hurts my head.” A lie. You actually felt that one. The trembling in your SOUL told you something was related to that sound but you couldn’t remember what. You didn’t want to leave him out here like this, but you needed to be on the combine just in case it gets stuck.

“Are you going to be okay in the tractor? I can disconnect the c.b. And leave you my phone.”

His grin softened and he knew, he could feel that you were worried and he nodded. “i’ll be fine.” The radio crackles again and you answered, everyone was ready to head out and you motioned for Sans to start up the tractor.

The ground was solid and dry, so you kissed Sans on the forehead and ran up to the hanging ladder of Keiths slowly moving machine. Sans honestly had the easiest job, he literally just had to sit there until the grain cart was full, dump it in the silo, and park to get filled up again. Every time the two of you passed, he seemed to be eyeing the shadows between the cart and his seat, his shoulders tense and eye lights tiny. Sometimes his body would move as if speaking to someone, but due to not having to open his mouth to speak you weren’t sure.

But the moment you tried to push yourself onto his side, you were blocked. He was denying you access.

\--

On the way home, you made sure to buy plenty of pumpkins with your pay. Keith tried to shove extra money into your hands and you refused. You’d been doing fine without free handouts, but he did get you a discount on the pumpkins by simply calling up the owner and pulling in a favor. Papyrus was animatedly reenacting his experience on his “FIRST HUMAN FIELD JOB”, Undyne was gloating about riding on the top of the combine she had ridden on. And it showed, she was caked with dust and dirt. Despite the sharp teeth, she’d look like a normal human with that skin tone. You glanced at Sans, he finally looked at ease.

Frisk was completely excited about the pumpkins, after you revealed the activity everyone would be doing later on. Toriel beamed when you showed her the extra pumpkins you bought for baking a pie, but when her eyes landed on Undyne she demanded everyone wash up before dinner.

You didn’t really like spending time in the bedroom anymore, you tended to avoid it until it was bedtime. That globby Monster thing, was just so.. Sassy. He was a huge smart-ass and had refused to give you his name yet. It was like he lacked the ability to feel guilty or remorse for some of the things he pointed out. Literally, he only spoke with his hands now after giving up leaving you messages on sticky notes (he probably snatched them from Papyrus’ side).

You had confronted him in the attempt to apologise for calling him creepy, but that snarky asshole apparently holds grudges. You asked him if he’d been speaking to Papyrus’ regularly and he signed “Now now, you shouldn’t stick your nose into places it doesn’t belong.” and flicked your nose. While you slept, he’d tuck Sans in, which was sweet, but he’d snatch up your share to tuck him in with, which made you want to punch him in the cracked face.

No seriously, you’ve never been this aggravated with someone before. You were positive that now you knew of his existence, he was going to get revenge for calling him creepy. Or he enjoyed getting a rise out of you. What was worse was he made it apparent that he could come and go as he pleased, he was a being that lived in between realities. Whatever the hell that meant.

But he did reveal that he was a doctor, and to refer to him as such and you snorted. “Okay Dr. Buttface.” You remember the way his face flushed purple in anger for throwing his title around like that, “What? You act like an ass and your face has the biggest plumbers crack I’ve seen.” That was the best jab you’d ever said and you were proud of that moment until he literally shoved you out of the room and locked the door. As long he didn’t get dangerously physical with you, you wouldn’t with him, though you doubted you could.

After dinner everyone set up to carve pumpkins. Though you refused to let anyone use large sharp pointy objects, especially Undyne, so you passed out carving kits. Each came with the proper tools AND stencil sheets, though no one used them.

Flowey looked absolutely horrified as everyone emptied the insides of their pumpkins, at this point is when Sans decided to join in and fling slimy seeds at him. You had to chastise him a few times, but after hollowing out his pumpkin he stopped for a nap break. Frisk had done a traditional happy jack-o-lantern. Alphys had printed off her own stencil of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and was coming along nicely. Undynes… You were a bit worried for it. She had punched it a few times and stuck some of her spears in it. She was onto something, but you wouldn’t know until the lights went out. Papyrus’ was a perfect carving of his face. How did he manage that? Not only did he hollow it out for a candle, but delicately carved thin layers for perfect shadowing. He also added glitter. You hoped it wouldn’t set the pumpkin aflame.

Toriel and Asgore helped each other collect the seeds from everyone’s mess and scraped the insides of their own with the intentions of making pumpkin spice foods. Tis the season, but of course they probably saw it on the internet. You hoped they wouldn’t succumb to the addiction of the seasonal treat. But.. Those soft smiles they gave each other as they spoke calmly. You were happy that things were easing up between them.

Everyone carried their creation outside, you dropped in a few candles and lo and behold. They were proud of the ending results of their hard work, and you were still kind of scared of Undynes. It looked like it was going to punch you, or throw a spear. Or both. The spears gave it a unique glow that grabbed your attention, and once your eyes landed on it you wanted to flinch from a blow that wouldn’t come. At least you wouldn’t have to worry about kids bashing in the pumpkins.

Before going to bed you had made a habit to hang out with Frisk and on occasion, Chara. Though tonight, it seemed Chara was especially talkative.

“Hey.”

“Hmmm?”

You looked up into red eyes.

“I want to cut a pumpkin too.”

You thought for a moment. There was that one Sans had cleaned out, but it was too late to get sticky and messy again.

“Tomorrow.”

“I want to do it now.”

They huffed and crossed their arms, not a very pleasant look on Frisk’s face.

“Tomorrow isn’t going anywhere, and neither is the pumpkin. Just think of it this way, yours will last a day longer than the others if you wait.”

They frowned and mumbled a ‘Fine.’. Flowey cackled and Chara sent a glare into his direction, causing him to get louder.

“Anyway, why have you been hanging in here so often? Tired of fighting with the doctor?”

You shot up into a sitting position, the movement causing your spine to pop in a few places and you lurched forward to grab Frisk’s shoulders to catch Chara’s attention. “You know he’s in there? You know he’s in there! Can you talk to him?”

“Pff. Of course I can! But why would I want to?”

“Because you love me?”

Chara laughed and pushed your hands off. “Wrong kind of LOVE.”

“Come on please? I tried being nice but he’s so - UGH!”

“Well duh stupid.”

You turned back to Flowey, who’s smirk formed into a menacing grin. “That’s what skeletons do. They push your buttons.” Your eyes narrowed in thought, the statement was sorta true when it came to Sans, but not Papyrus. But technically at the beginning he did when he set out traps for you. So was it a skeleton thing? Chara brought your attention back to them by pinching the thin layer of skin atop your hand.

“I’ll talk to him on one condition.”

“Okay?”

“You owe me a favor at a later date. You can’t back out or anything. Understand?”

You eyebrows quirk up in curiosity. “I get to make a total of three rules. No matter what the favor is.” Yea. Three should be enough. Chara seemed to be the type of kid to take advantage of anything given to them for free. Flowey seemed shocked with how compliant you were being and Chara’s grin was getting creeper by the second. You shook their hand and bid all three good night (whether Frisk could hear you or not, you didn’t know, but you felt the need to tell them good night just in case) and went to your own room.

Papyrus was already asleep, Sans’ slippers were thrown on his side so he must be finishing up whatever sciencey thing he was doing. You crawled onto your side and got comfortable.

There was a light scratching coming from the middle of the room. You knew who it was and you weren’t going to give him the chance.

Nope.

Something gets flung onto your face and you snatch it off. In your hand laid one of Sans’ socks. Man, fuck this glob. If that’s how he’s gunna play then fine. The scratching stopped and you looked up at the top of the shutter, they were signing and you groaned in irritation.

Who the fuck even says ‘Get dunked on’ anymore?


	34. Ch 33: Shopping is Easy Peasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so be prepared!
> 
> I will be posting as many chapters as I can before the 31st. I already have half a chapter done for after this one and I'm trying to get them all up.
> 
> After that I'll probably try to fall back onto my other stories for a bit and fix my mess on fanfiction.net ~o~
> 
> I've gotten so busy the last few weeks so I would've had more done but nope! Right now, it's my goal to get at least 2-3 more chapters up before the 31st. (2 days holy shit)
> 
> So just keep in mind the amount of chapters that show when you check ao3 (I don't want to confuse anyone). And I did have in mind to just make one super long chapter, but I am impatient as well.
> 
> Relax and enjoy!

It’s close to Halloween and you’ve made a huge ouchie a few days beforehand.

 

You had to take Frisk to the city to pick out a costume, meaning you had to take almost all of your Monster friends. All of them. To the city that no Monster had gone to yet and it was extremely stressful.

 

Was this how teachers felt when they took kids on a field trip?

 

Literally, the moment all of you stepped through the automatic doors, everyone scattered. Except Sans, who just walked to the closest chair and flopped himself down. It wasn’t too hard to find each Monster. A rather large crowd had surrounded each of them as they excitedly searched the stores. What was a struggle was squeezing through just to get to one of your friends.

 

There were times where a person angrily shoved you back, singled you out for cutting in line, and sadly shouted in your face.

 

It was a relief that no one really recognized you from T.V. though it was a tad hurtful that your personal input didn’t affect anyone like you had hoped.

 

The first Monster you found was Undyne, who had the biggest crowd. People were asking her questions about Monsters and what were the plans for the future. She ignored most questions, too busy picking people out in the crown to hop onto the bench she was lifting with ease. When she noticed you trying to get through the crowd, she simply waltzed forward, lifted you up with one hand, and tossed you ontop the pile of people above her.

 

“U-Undyne! We have to go find everyone else!”

 

It took a while, but with the coaxing from yourself and a mall cop, the bench was placed back where she had ripped it from the floor, using a spear to drive the bolts back through the legs and the tile. The crowd boo’ed in disappointment and finally dispersed. You apologised to the mall cop and he stomped away, mumbling about ‘it’s going to be one of THOSE days.’

 

Alphys was easy. She had found the perfect corner of the mall where the books store and game store was located. And she was actually calmly stuttering with some others about their hobbies and favored shows. You enjoyed the moment, watching on like a proud parent. However, Undyne bristled in jealousy. Which was cute, watching her fines flare out straight. What wasn’t cute was how she dunked Alphys in a garbage bin (so no one else could see her cute girlfriend) and walk away with it in her arms. Alphys seemed to be too flustered to not care. But as they passed, you can hear her chanting in the depths of the bin on the situation being like their confessions.

 

Strange.

 

Dear sweet Papyrus had somehow wrangled up a protest on the lack of italian cuisine. Though it seemed he was no longer a part of it, as he was on the side lines posing for pictures for anyone who asked. With how much flailing he was doing with his arms, you assumed he was re-telling his story of heroic deeds.

 

You convinced the three to stay in the food courts while you looked for Frisk. Eventually you would have to drag Sans there too.

 

Frisk had stayed with the main objective, bless this dear soul.

 

Though searching for a costume was much much harder. The other present soul, Chara, didn’t exactly share all the same tastes as Frisk, or was just being a brat. The two would pop in and out of existence, disagreeing with the others tastes causing you and Flowey to groan in annoyance. You had finally stepped in to help, snatching down a Zorro outfit and they both agreed. Buying the costume (before they can change their mind), and dragged them to the food court.

 

Lucky for you, Sans had taken himself there, the crowds were dispersed, and it seemed everyone had bought themselves food.

 

Frisk showed off their outfit and received approval from everyone. They put on the hat and mask, waggling their brows in a suggestive manner. Who the hell taught this kid to flirt? A nudging caught your attention, but when you looked, nothing was there. Odd. You watched as Undyne swung around Frisk’s thin plastic sword. Nudge nudge. Looking around again, nothing.

 

Papyrus was listing off things he and Sans could be for Halloween with Frisk while Alphys made a meek suggestion that they go as themselves due to the fact they ARE skeletons and it would be easy for them. Frisk’s swift fingers disagreed, claiming that’s cheating and Sans should be a hotdog, Papyrus should be a superhero with a cape. Undyne pointed out that Papyrus couldn’t be something he already was, and you swore you saw stars appear in his sockets.

 

Your jump back in surprise when Frisk’s plastic sword hits your drink, causing some of the liquid to splash on you. They pointed to Undyne, who pointed back, and you waved it off. Quickly sopping up the mess with paper towels and excusing yourself to dry your shirt in the bathroom.

 

Upon arrival, you notice the paper towel dispensers were empty and you sighed in defeat. Walking over to the heated dryer and pulling the bottom of you damp shirt from your stomach to hold it under the machine, you press the button and slowly move the wet spot around under the pressurised air.

 

The air stops and you press the button again. Nothing happens. You press it again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Nothing.

 

You continously slam the button with your palm. Really? Is this really happening to you at this moment? You pat down your shirt and assess the damage in the mirror. It doesn’t look too wet, you should be good. Still, a cold moist spot wasn’t going to be very fun. You started to head out, glancing at each mirror as you passed, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Though the last mirror had a pleasant surprise. There in the reflection, Chara sat on the counter grinning at the surprised expression on your face. Inhaling slowly. Calm your breathing.

 

“What the fuck Chara? You scared the shit out of me.”

 

_ “Well, you are in the best place for that.” _

 

If you could, you’d punch them.

 

“What do you need?”

 

_ “I just want to cash in my favor.” _

 

You quirked a brow. That’s it?

 

“So soon?”

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

“Alright kiddo. Lay it on me.”

 

_ “I want to borrow your body. On Halloween.” _

 

“That’s it? You just want to trick or treat or something?”

 

Chara pushes them self off the counter and walk up to the air dryer.  _ “Something like that.” _ You frowned for a moment, it’d make sense for Chara to want a body to trick or treat in. And how long had they been dead? How many years did they actually have a chance to go out before dying? “You do realize that I’m an adult and you wont receive that much candy.” They scoffed,  _ “It’s not about the candy. It’s about spending a holiday with my br- with Flowey. And Frisk.” _

 

Okay. Your sold. This poor dead child.

 

You agree and they grin, swat the air dryer, and wink.

 

Without touching it, the air dryer starts and you look back at Chara. “So like.. How?”

 

_ “You just have to accept my SOUL into your body. Easy Peasy.” _

 

“How am I supposed to do that?”

 

They stop the air dryer with a groan and motion a finger to your chest.  _ “You pop that sucker right out and I’ll pop myself right in and make some room.” _ Okay that did sound easy enough. “And you’ll leave once your done?” Chara throws a hand to their chest in mock offence.  _ “Of course. We are making a deal, your SOUL can easily kick me out.” _

 

You contemplate it a little more and finally let your SOUL appear outside of your body, this causes the grin on Charas face to grow almost to a malicious state before they faded more and zipped right into your chest.

 

And wow.

 

It stung. A lot.

 

It felt like the worst heartburn combined with an itchy needling feeling. Your knees throbbed from dropping all of your weight onto the tiled floor. You wheezed and clutched your shirt, you can feel it.

 

You can feel Chara move around, “making space” for your SOUL to fit back in. Fire ran through your nerves every inch they spread about. Your lungs are hurting. Why are they hurting?

 

And it stops.

 

Red tendrils snake out to wrap around your SOUL and yank it back in, and you gulp down as much oxygen you can take.

 

_ “You were suppose to relax. But it’s done anyway.” _

 

Grasping onto the counter, you pull yourself up and notice the beads of sweat that collected onto your brow and your flustered expression, straighten yourself up and rise the sweat off.

 

“Th- thanks for the warning. It was very h-elpful.”

 

It’s a challenge to collect and calm yourself, but after a few minutes your looking as normal as you can despite the tender bruise on your sternum. You’ve wasted enough time in the bathroom and fix your clothes before speed walking the hell out of there.

 

The table everyone was gathered at is in sight, but your feet stop. You try to push yourself further, but nothings happening. “Wha-?”

 

_ “Where’s Flowey?” _

 

“What do you mean he’s at the table? Now let me go!”

 

_ “Look closer you idiot!” _

 

You squint and search and yea, you don’t see him. He’s not there… But you did bring him.

 

SHIT.

 

You finally have control over your own two feet and run back to the costume store, He has to be there. Running up and down the aisles proved useless when an employee stops you and tells you a kid walked out with the angry flower. You literally shove him out of the way, throw an apology over your shoulder, and dash to the left side of the store, checking as many stores you can and listening for his loud cursing.

 

All the while, you have Chara chanting how stupid and idiotic you are and moving you different directions than you wanted.

 

Eventually you hear it. That high pitched hiss/screech that he makes when someone gets too close to him.

 

You pick up the pace and arrive at a gaming store.

 

Flowey is set on the counter, a group of people badgering him with pictures and tiny quick pokes and giggles. He’s surrounded by Plants vs. Zombies merchandise and you catch your breath before hopping onto the counter (fuck the rules, your tired of people pushing you), grab Flowey, and jump down. Automatically he started yelling and screaming at you for leaving him behind, and the group of people are yelling at you for taking something that wasn’t yours and you couldn’t stop the anger from bubbling up.

 

You snapped.

 

You don’t hear the words that fall out of your mouth, but you do see the expressions everyone makes. A security guard comes up and your hand has pulled something out of your wallet, his face changes from annoyance, to surprise, then understanding. His hands make motions to you, the counter, the object in your hand, and the crowd. They still look angry, some pouting, some glaring, the one you assume to had found Flowey is being held back by a man, he looks the angriest. Flowey had been silently watching every single motion your face has made, and you wonder what expressions you are making as well. The feeling of something being placed into your pocket and your walking away.

 

You feel calmer.

 

“Chara?”

  
Your mouth is moving once again, and whatever you say causes Flowey to smile the most happiest innocent smile you’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions!


	35. Ch 34: Trick or Trick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be two separate chapters, now combined into one!
> 
> The middle to end may seemed rush (I'm so sorry), I lost what I had originally typed and wanted to get this out NOW before getting my daughter ready for her second halloween!
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and also that you all have a wonderful Halloween!
> 
> Idea of this chapter inspired by butterscroch! (Your amazing thank you, I hope you love it)
> 
> Edit: Tried to fix all the typos

It was easier.

 

You found out that depending on your mood, Chara could jump in anytime they wanted. And it makes sense that your SOUL would weaken or strengthen with your emotions.

 

Sans seemed to be suspicious of your “mood swings”. Apparently, he hasn’t been able to connect with you due to Chara blocking him out? But you shrugged it off, claiming you hadn’t felt well lately and didn’t want it to affect him. You knew he didn’t accept the excuse but didn’t want to say anything.

 

Frisk also noticed things were different. Chara hadn’t spoke through them in a while and Flowey seemed glued to your hip. The look on their face told you they knew you were up to something, but didn’t want to pry.

 

You were learning a bit about Chara. They weren’t just a weird angry little kid hat insults you all the time. They were smart, independant, had an amazing talent on the piano (your fingers would absently drum against any surface when you weren’t paying attention). Chara was actually hilarious, and held so much love and respect for Flowey (like he was a brother), they were intelligent beyond their years. Well that doesn’t really make since, they only look young because they’re dead.

 

And because you were lending your body for Halloween, you had to allow Chara to pick a costume. Which led to trying on about 20 outfits and filling the storage on your phone with 10 copies of each. In the end, you were a cross of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. The outfit itself was cute, you did enjoy the lore and stories behind Little Red Riding Hood, but it was a bit. Revealing. The skirts were short, the brassiere was tight and pushing your breasts out and stomach in, and the heels were so uncomfortable.

 

But Chara seemed so content and excited. You couldn’t say no. All you could think of was what if it were you?

 

What if you died at a young age?

 

Wouldn’t you want to have one chance to feel like a grown up? Or look like one?

 

Every time you thought about how difficult it was for Chara, the more you wanted to help them. And the more you let them spend time under control.

 

Eating.

 

Shopping.

 

Jumping in leaves.

 

You don’t really see them doing things like this with Frisk’s body. Relaxing. Enjoying life and actually seeming to be happy. They didn’t insult you as often.’

 

Things looked different through their perspective.

 

Some of the world seemed dull, but when Chara peered at Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, the colors intensified in bright soft colors. The same went for the piano and cinnamon-butterscotch pie. You figured, their favorite things were brighter whilst things of no interest were dull and bland.

 

You felt a new connection with them. Not like what you have with Sans, but a close friendly almost familial connection with Chara. Deeper than what you have with Frisk. It felt nice. You felt warm, content, almost lulled by Chara’s presence.

 

As the days continued, you let loose. Chara had more time with your body and you relaxed.

 

Then you learned about projecting yourself from your own body.

 

And the world looked _so_ different.

 

The first time it happened, you were amazed of all the colors. You doubt this is what Chara would see, maybe Fisk saw this when they were projecting outside of their body? But the colors, you couldn’t describe it. You could see everyone’s SOULs. Not just their SOULs but you could _feel_ them too. You could see how Undyne and Alphys’ SOULs spoke to each other, a hidden conversation between lovers. The colors twisted together beautifully and created it’s own light show.

 

Toriel and Sans’ were bouncing and shaking in laughter and mirth. Though the colors did not reach out to each other (it has to be only a couple thing) the SOULs were reacting to each other, setting up poor Papyrus for another pun. Despite the disapproving look he was giving them, his SOUL was fluttering in happiness and chuckles.

 

You can _hear_ their SOULs. Their inner thoughts.

 

You found yourself straying away further and further from your body to watch the others. You watched Alphys work on Mettaton’s body more. Asgore reading to the flowers he had been tending to (which was adorable), Toriel read a new book on snail facts (new and different ways to prepare them). Undyne running the dogs through her own training obstacle course (when did she even make this?).

 

Sleep didn’t exist here. Neither did hunger or other human bodily needs. Before you knew it, it was Halloween.

 

Everyone was excited, and feeling it from where you were was an amazing feeling.

 

Chara seemed to be vibrating with excitement. The house was bare besides you/Chara, Frisk, Sans, and Flowey (who was having a hard time holding in his snickering from things Chara was saying). You were curious as to why you couldn’t hear certain things from Chara, but simply shrugged it off as them deafening you from listening or muting theirself from you.

 

Frisk had been acting weird since that morning. They stared above Chara, straight at you, frowning. Could they see you? Would they be mad? You don’t see any reason for anyone to be upset of your choice.

 

6 o’clock.

 

And Chara grins.

 

They let loose an uncontrollable laugh that sends shivers up your back and goose pimples down your arms and legs.

 

Frisk immediately looks troubled and Sans tenses. Sweat beads at his brow and you freeze at the look on his face. Sockets dark and blank, grin slowly falling to a scowl. Frisk tugs and messes with their cape. Flowey’s cackling urges Sans to take initiative. He throws a hand out of his hoodie pocket, blue engulfing Frisk and Chara and slamming them to the ground. Frisk lets out a yelp, but the action doesn’t phase Chara one bit, it did in fact cause a pain to shoot through your back and chest. Chara continues to laugh and Flowey topples over gasping for air. A giant skull pops into existence, it’s maw drops open and a light slowly grows brighter and brighter from the back of it’s throat, it’s attention is directed to your body.

 

He swivels his head to look down at Frisk first, “ _what did you do?!_ ” their trembling increases and Chara finally calms down enough to speak. “Oh Sans~ Frisk did nothing! (R/N) let me borrow her body!” You gasp out in pain when the pressure on your body increases to the point your head slams into the floor. Chara’s now muffled by the carpet and Flowey raises a petal to catch Sans’ attention.

 

“You might want to stop that trashbag.”

 

Blazing blue glances to Flowey in anger, then Frisk, then your body. He notices Frisks’ twitching fingers and releases them from his magic, and they speedly sign., “ _You have to stop! Your hurting (R/N) not Chara!”_ over and over.

 

The pressure stops crushing you, and when Chara lifts their head, blood pours from your nose and stains the carpet.  Sans winces and hesitantly reaches out a hand just to have it slapped away by Chara.

 

“Look at you! Pathetic!”

 

At this point his magic had dispersed, Frisk had pulled them self from the floor and grabbed onto Sans’ hoodie. Once Chara got back onto their feet, Flowey climbed up your arm and tightened his vines till his thorns caused beads of blood to blossom. Chara dabbed fingers onto the fresh blood and smeared it to the side, “Wanna do anymore damage?” They stick out a tongue and drag your blood down the length.

 

“you need to get out of her now. or you'll have a-”

 

“A bad time? And how would you do that? Kill me?!”

 

They laugh again and guilt rips through your stomach at the look of complete loss on Sans' face.

 

“Oh (R/N) don't feel bad, it's his fault for attacking us first.”

 

Chara shrugs nonchalantly. “Remember, I'm just wanting to have fun this one day.” In a blink of an eye, Chara pulls out a knife and lurches toward Sans.

 

“ _NO!”_

 

The tip of the blade stops inches from his sternum, Chara’s eyes narrow dangerously. “What?!” You breathe an air of relief, _“you promised me three rules, I'm using one now.”_ You breath another breathe when they step back. Sans watches cautiously. “So spit it out.”

 

_“Rule one, you can't kill Sans.”_

 

They groan in annoyance and slip the knife back into your skirts. Sans sighs. “Wellp, that doesn't stop my fun at all.” Chara whispers something to Flowey and they both grin.

 

What are they planning?

 

Without saying anything, Chara trots out of the living room, out the  front door and leaves.

 

“how'd this happen…”

 

“ _It seems Chara may have tricked (R/N) into freeing her body? I'm not sure, but we should follow.”_

 

\--

 

Chara reached town easily. They were surrounded by excited chatter, lights, and the screaming of children. It wasn't the screams they exactly wanted, but the feeling was welcome. They looked around, what could they do before Sans and Frisk found them?  
  
Red eyes landed onto a nearby building and they smirked, perfect.  
  
You groaned, seriously?  
  
That was Chara's plan?  
  
Stand in line for a haunted house for an hour just for shits and giggles? Though, you'd rather have this than Chara causing trouble. You ascended a little higher, scouting the area looking for any sign of Sans. It shouldn't take him long to find Chara, he was more familiar with town than Chara was. Glancing down, Chara was laughing and talking to Flowey. Others standing in line either gave them strange looks or seemed to want to step forward and talk to the strange Monster flower. Actors were walking up and down the line, checking on people, telling them a bit about the haunted house, or trying to scare others.  
  
One made the mistake to jump up to Chara with a fake chainsaw and Flowey made one of his regular menacing faces, causing the actor to yelp and distance themselves about 20 feet. Now they were laughing harder. A flash a blue caught your attention and you looked back to see Sans and Frisk desperately looking for your body.  
  
_"Finally."_ __  
__  
_"I don't see why your so disappointed with the outcome of your decision."_ __  
__  
_"Well, when know you think you know someon-"_   
  
You jerked around to see who had been talking and right there in front of you was Dr. Buttf- Gaster. "How'd you get here?"

 

Gaster looks at you with annoyance, _“I hadn’t left. How presumptuous of you to think I’d leave that easily.”_ Wow, rude. _“But I hadn’t seen you around?”_ His arms separated from his blobby form just to cross onto each other in a stance of apathy. _“I do have additional affairs to tend to other than watching over my children.”_

 

_“Children? You have kids?”_

 

_“Of course I have children you nitwit!”_

 

_“Woah, hey, calm down now. You never told me before!”_

 

_“There was no reason for me to tell you of my past. Honestly. What other skeletons have you seen?”_

 

_“Your seriously a skeleton? I thought that was like a mask or something?”_

 

He looked ready to rip off your head, and strangely you felt a great amount of satisfaction. When did you become such a sadist? But what he just half screamed at you was nudging at you.

 

Oh..

 

OH!

 

_“YOUR NAME -- !”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“IT’S A FONT -- !”_

 

_“Yeeees.”_

 

_“Are you their brother?”_

 

_“While I accept your insolence for what is OBVIOUS, no I am not the boys’ brother. I am in fact their father.”_

 

_“Whaaaaaat.”_

 

One of his detached hands floats to the side of his head to massage a temple (if he had any).

 

_“Do I have to treat you like a child and tell you about reproduction?”_

 

You covered your mouth to hide some of your giggles, _“I’m sure people don’t normally tell children this sort of thing. And skeleton reproduction honestly sounds impossible.”_ He ponders your statement for a bit and nods his head in agreement. _“Let me correct myself. It is entirely possible. Just look, I created two spawn of my own.”_

 

_“True, true.”_

 

You finally look back down at Chara and notice Sans had confronted them. Though at the sight you bristled in rage when Chara grabs the closest person and starts to shamelessly make out in front of Sans, whose eyes go black with darkness and reaches a hand to cover Frisks’ eyes.

 

_“That litt- -- !”_

 

Gaster cuts you off with a wave of his hand and simply points. _“You might as well just get comfortable and watch.”_ Chara turns back to Sans with a shit eating grin that rivalled his, shoved him and walked into the Haunted House. He was shaking with rage and oddly, you can feel it. He stops for a moment in contemplation. _“ …. (r…./ - n…) ? -n … you … -ear … -e?”_

 

_“Sans? Sans?!”_

 

You dart down and wave your hands in his face. _“I’m here! I’m right here! I’m so sorry!”_ Gaster glides down next to you, _“He can’t hear you, but he may be feeling your emotions.”_ He moves closer to inspect Sans’ facial expression closer, to the direction Chara went, then you. _“The other seems to be letting their guard down. The link is slowly connecting back to you.”_

 

Oh this was all your fault! You’d be pulling out your own hair if you were in your body! Wait. You can’t let Chara get too far! Looking back at Sans, you hesitated for a moment. When this is all over you’ll make it up to him. Gaster made no attempt to follow you, but you did notice his dark tendrils reaching toward Sans. Inside the Haunted House Chara was just calmly passing all the obstacles or allowing Flowey to scare the dickens out of the hidden actors.

 

The creak of a door tells you Sans and Frisk finally enters and they jog through the mazes trying to catch up. They must have made a plan from the look of determination set on Frisks’ face. Chara stops at the beginning of a mirror maze, glances at you, and watches at they come up to view behind you. Frisk darts to the only other exit and Sans holds his arm out, his eye igniting with blue flames.

 

“let (R/N) go now or we’ll settle this now.”

 

A glint of mischief flashed through Chara’s eyes as they untucked the knife from the layer of skirts. “Oh I’m shaking in fear!” Sans growled in anger and held his arm out straighter with the intent to use his magic, Chara quickly holds the tip of the knife to your neck to your neck in a position where, if Sans used his magic, the gravity would lodge the knife straight through your throat.

 

Frisk covers their mouth in fear and Sans freezes. Flowey cackles and spits insults at Sans, all the while Chara is dragging the knife this was and that causing small cuts to appear and tiny thin droplets of blood to run down. “s-stop! please dont hurt her!”

 

“Oh ho~ What’s this? It didn’t take long to start begging~!”

 

He clenches his hands into fists and hisses through teeth, “im not begging, just asking. dont hurt her!”

 

_“Chara stop that!”_

 

“What now!”

 

_“I still have two more rules! You can’t hurt my body to use against Sans!”_

 

Chara growled and ran the blade one more time across your arm just the sling it toward Sans and laugh at his reaction of your blood being thrown at his face. “Okay okay, your taking away all of my fun with these rules.”

 

“rules?”

 

“Nothing for you to be concerned about.”

 

They walk to the other exit, shove Frisk against the glass and whisper something in their ear and walks away. Sans was looking at the splattered blood on his face through the mirror, his phalanges shakily touching the spots before scrubbing the sleeves of his hoodie over his face, smearing the half dried speckles. He hadn’t even noticed Chara shoving Frisk into the wall.

 

“kiddo i- … i dont want to ask this but … if things get worse. reset.”

 

Whatever a “reset” was seemed like a bad thing with the horrified expression stuck on Frisk’s face. _“No! I promised you!”_

 

“i dont care! chara is more dangerous this way!”

 

They both sat there in constricting silence. Eventually Frisk sat up and using a water bottle, helped Sans wash your dried blood from his face.

 

\--

 

Your arm was aching and your neck was stinging from the cuts Chara inflicted. You need to hurry and think of a third rule before Chara actually does some damage. They stopped walking and you dragged your attention back down to see Chara talking to a hopping Papyrus dressed as a cowboy with a fake mustache. He was pointing at the wounds on your neck and looking worried but then relieved when Chara informed him it was just make-up. Slowly, their hand reached to the back and zipped forward between them. _“You can’t!”_

 

The look on their face was obvious, ‘can’t hurt him?’. This is your last rule. You have to make it count. _“Y-you can’t kill anyone?”_ Previously, you had thought the first rule would have applied but after a bit of thinking, you had only wished Sans to not be killed, not anyone else. You should’ve made this rule your first one. But at least Chara can’t really do much now. But the smile that stretch across their face didn’t ease your mind at all. They looked up to Papyrus, wrapped their arms around your body and faked a shiver. “Sorry Paps, but can I borrow your scarf? It’s a bit chilly out here.”

 

“Oh! No problem!” He quickly unwound it from his neck and fixes it around yours, gently he pats your head and walks away.

 

You wrung your hands in nervousness. They were planning something.

 

At the park, there were stalls of people handing out candy, warm cider, and offering prizes for games. Chara walked around, sneakily stealing candy from bags and bowls (though one of the bowls they got overzealous and knocked over the whole thing) they kicked the leg of a stand in, just to watch it topple over not too long after and stole a candy apple just to stick it against someone’s wig.

 

Sans and Frisk showed up again, this time when Chara was about to cross the street and he stomps forward. He grasped harshly against Papyrus’ scarf and was yelling. You couldn’t hear it, Chara must have blocked you, but he looked scared and furious. He pulls and Chara tugs back. They take another step back just to roll the bottom of their heel on a larger than normal rock and fall back, hands thrown forward to try and grab onto something just to let Sans pull the scarf free from your neck.

 

People are screaming, not from the festivities, but from something else.

 

Your entire body hurts.

 

You can’t breath.

 

Your fingers twitch and you realize, you finally have your body back.

 

Sans’ hands are hovering over you, people are yelling and screaming. You head lulls to the side and there’s _so much blood._

 

Now that you notice the blood, you can taste it.

 

Focusing your eyes a bit more, you notice a large truck, headlights on but painted red. Tire marks stained the road.

 

Oh.

 

People were surrounding the two of you, cell phones pressed against ears and others passing anything to press against every part of your body.

 

It hurts.

 

_It hurts!_

 

You must be saying it out loud, Sans it doing everything in his power to not agitate your wounds by you holding to his chest. Blue is running down his face, and he’s mouthing something over and over again to Frisk who’s so shaken. You try to apologize but the roaring in your head prevents you from knowing if you did or didn’t. They’re shaking their head, fingers working the same sign again.

 

The flashing of red and blue blinds your vision and you close your eyes.

 

Just a little break.

  
That’s all you need.


	36. Ch. 35: Dark Darker Yet Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween!
> 
> Here's a surprise chapter!

Why was everything ridiculously heavy?

 

You couldn’t even lift an eyelid with how heavy and exhausted your body felt. But your mind was wide awake and trying to access the situation.

 

What happened?

 

It felt like cotton had been stuffed into your head and it was bloated full from the pressure.

 

Why can’t you see anything?

 

Are you dreaming?

 

You have to be asleep, that’s why it’s so dark.

  
  
  
  
  


But when will you wake up? It’s been too dark for so long.

 

Voices.

 

You hear voices!

 

Though you can’t piece what their saying, you understand the patterns to be actual speech. Your heart soars in relief. Your not dead, but why would you have a fear that you were in the first place?

 

Eventually you can twitch your fingers, toes, and scrunch your face. You get a new reaction from the voices every time you do one of these.

 

You start feeling strange sensations on your hands, arms, face. A gentle dragging, or a firm press around your hand.

 

At this point you try to guess why you can’t remember a lot of things. From the smells around you, you figured you were in a hospital. Every now and then pain would shoot through you body from a simple inhale.

 

The more you became conscious in your own mind, the more you were surrounded by your dream scape. You remember, you’d alway land in water. But now it’s just a never ending field of green. It’s very relaxing, sadly empty.

 

You can understand certain patterns as specific words now. You can differentiate the voices as separate beings. And it becomes a game to pass the silence, because at this point time is no longer a concept to you.

 

Each voice has it’s own story and personality, and you have to wonder, if you ever leave this place if you’d be spot on. That would be amazing.

 

You make the happiest story for the voice that always sobs, for the grip that hurts your hand.

 

\--

 

You’ve opened your eyes for the first time!

  
  
  
  
  


You automatically regret it after it causes tears to leak down your face and burns your vision for several moments.

 

Swallowing becomes a challenge, and it always feels like something that shouldn’t be is in your throat. Sometimes it makes you nauseous and you gag. It gets adjusted and you feel better.

 

Your able to move your arms and fingers much better, and you use this ability to your advantage to finally scratch that agitating itch on your other arm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A panicked yelp and quick talking shakes you alert for a moment, something warm and wet is running down your arms and sides and you sigh in content. Something coarse and dry gets stuck to one arm, the other gets pricked with new replacements that caused the itchiness in the first place.

 

It makes your arm feel cold and you don’t like it.

 

The voices puts a soft constraint on your wrists, so you can no longer relieve your itches.

  
  
  
  
  


You made a new game. The strength is slowly coming back in your legs, they still hurt, but you kick the blankets off on a regular basis. The first few times you did it was because you were hot. But the more you did it, the more positive the strong grip on your hand sounded. You were even able to get a chuckle from it.

 

\--

 

_ It hurts. _

 

Something happened and it just hurts so much.

 

Everything.

 

Your world is no longer that lovely shade of green but darker than dark again. The voices always sound scared and panicked, almost all of them are sobbing. Your other arm gets pricked multiple times and it just  _ hurts _ to even breath. You try to stop breathing to stop the pain.

 

You don’t want to be here anymore.

 

You don’t want to hurt anymore.

 

You want it to stop.

  
  
  


They press something against your chest and yell multiple times and it causes your insides to constrict and spazz painfully.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Finally. _

 

Things stopped hurting.

  
  
  
  
  
The darkness feels more comfortable now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the fic is FAR from being over!
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudo, or just talk to me on here or tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr is ladygoofy.tumblr.com!


	37. Ch. 36: The Real Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens outside of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day~? WHATS THE OCCASION?!
> 
> NOTHING!
> 
> It was suppose to be a part 1 and 2 kind of deal but I forgot to put part 1 on the last chapter.
> 
> This chapter is also posted today jjjjjuuuuuuust in case I need to take a little bit of extra time on what's to come.

The stories were outrageous. People (humans) were turning in anonymous reports all the time, and each one was getting worse.

 

When you first arrived at the hospital, he wasn’t allowed in. The city wasn’t as open to Monsters, even if they were excused by the government. The flimsy plastic I.D. did nothing to let him through the doors.

 

The first month he sat outside waiting for you parents to come down and update him. You weren’t doing good. Your ribs had almost punctured one of your lungs and the other was trying to fill up with fluids. Your skull had taken damage, causing some area’s in your limbic system to get bruised. If you woke up, you may not even remember who he was. His SOUL wanted to fall and shatter.

 

The second month Toriel and Asgore had gotten permission for Monsters to enter the hospital. The hospital had to make a visitors list and cut down the visiting hours, due to all the reporters and curious humans and monsters that wanted to see you. On multiple occasions they had to kick him out to allow other people to visit. The window was always locked, blinds down, and dark curtains added. The press had tried using drone’s to get video or photo evidence for their reports.

 

**Monster pushes Ambassador’s sister in front of moving truck!**

 

Of course they didn’t mention how the truck was doing 40 in a 30, or how specifically on that night they changed the speed limit to 20. They also didn’t mention that the HUMAN man was over the influence of alcohol and couldn’t even register what had happened when the police were escorting him to a cop car in cuffs.

 

Protesters started gathering at the hospital's entrance every weekend. Security couldn’t get any tighter, so they transferred (R/N) to a different hospital in a different city. All the healing you did went to vain, the transfer made you weaker. The new doctors didn’t know your tolerances like your old ones did and you immune system shot back down.

 

The reporters found you again 4 weeks later. They shamelessly stalked your parents, but no one knew where your room was. That was a relief.

 

There were debates on how one of the Ambassadors loyal guards wanted to kill them, but the sister got in the way. People fought and argued in the comments sections on the footage that was posted online. He’d be sitting on the ground, hunched over your broken bleeding body crying. Another video was turned in from a store camera from across the street, it shows him fighting over the scarf your wearing from behind you. There’s no show or evidence that he didn’t push you.

 

Then the pictures surface.

 

Pictures of you.

 

Kissing him, holding hands, walking around. People went into hysterics. They knew you were in a relationship with a Monster, but the very one that may or may not have attempt to kill you?

 

Toriel took back her previous position of Queen to assist Asgore. Protesters would gather at the monster town now, chanting that he himself should be thrown in prison or at least a monser equivalent.

 

Your doctor is a kind man, and makes him an official guest. Now he can be by your side no matter what. Legally, he can not be kicked out or taken away from you unless you gave the okay. And there was no chance of that happening anytime soon. He pays the hospital from his own pocket to get you the biggest room the hospital has and purchases balloons, flowers, and plush toys everyday. Asgore comes by at least once a week to keep the flowers alive. Toriel brings him food that he gives to the nurses, they love her cooking and work harder after eating.

 

Your parents have to work to pay bills and visit as much as they can. Your mother holds his hand and tells him not to worry, things will work out. But he knows she’s not saying it for him, but for herself. Your father looks like he hasn’t slept in months (which isn’t exaggerating).

 

A reporting in disguise was able to reach your room but was caught by your father. He doesn’t blame the man for the verbal shakedown your father lays on that person. The authorities takes the person away, but it seems they were able to take a few (blurry) pictures that were automatically sent to his agency.

 

He could barely tell it was pictures of him sat next to your bed, but he knew better.

 

You nearly gave him a heart attack if he had one. He walked in after speaking to your doctor outside the door, you were soaked in your own blood. The scabbing of the deep cut Chara had cut into your arm had been scratched and picked off, the I.V’s and needles had been ripped out of the other one. Pink lines covered your arms after they sponged you down and they figured your scratched and ripped everything out. It was bad you did that, but a good sign that you were recovering. They tied your arms down where you couldn’t reach either hand to the other.

 

He didn’t like it. But you can’t lose anymore blood. Not on his watch. Your complexion is paler than his bones. Though, he hadn’t bathed in a while. It’s not like he stinks. Maybe.

 

One night, the human police show up and try to arrest him. He refuses to let go of your hand and uses his magic to weigh himself down. They give up 30 minutes later and leave.

 

\--

 

Another month and he wakes up with you shivering.

 

It seems your blanket had fallen off despite him tucking you in carefully. The next day, he actually witnesses you  _ kicking _ the blankets off. Your doctor says it’s good sign. He’s excited to wait for when you kick the blankets off, he no longer tucks them under you so you didn’t have to strain.

 

Walking back to your room one day, he watches through the open door of a human couple. He didn’t bother asking about what happened, but it seems the wife was in a similar situation. Though the husband looked rough, he didn’t look as rough as himself. The t.v. was muted with subtitles running on the screen, the bed was bent at an angle that allowed him to comb and brush her hair. It looked sleek and clean unlike your tangled and nappy hair. He stood there far too long observing them.

 

Arriving back to your room he grimaced. He imagined your reaction to how he had been handling things. The flowers that had died months ago were sitting in a dry vase, the empty deflated balloons laid on the floor, the stuffed animals had gathered a thin layer of dust. You wouldn’t have accepted any of this. He can hear you now,  _ “If you don’t like dust so much, why do you let it gather?”  _ ,  _ “These poor flowers! Don’t let Asgore see, he’ll give you a 4 hour lecture on proper care!” _ , he can even hear you trying to crack a joke after inhaling a lungful of helium.

 

He disposes of the wilted flowers and stagnant water vases. He presses and folds up the deflated balloons, knowing you’d want to keep them later. Thats one thing he loved about you. You’d keep things for memory, but had a terrible habit of not putting them away. Your bedroom at your parents house had a drawer full of plastic wristbands from social events, rocks, feathers, you even had a water bottle of acorns stating,  _ “I was arms length from a buck eating these very acorns, my fingers were able to graze the fuzz at the base of his horns before he darted from me!” _ you looked so proud to have collected those acorns.

 

When the room was cleaner than it had been for the longest time, he went home to collect some of your favorite things. He chastised himself for not doing this before. He should have been caring for your body while you fought hard to recover, not sit there moping and blaming himself. The distance was too long for him to simply teleport there and back. It took a whole day, and he returned early morning. He had your favorite lotion, the fuzziest softest blanket he could find in your collection of blankets, and he grabbed your favorite childhood books from your mother.

 

Sans had been nervous to leave you by yourself, but after cleaning your room, you had done better. So he cleaned every night before “bed”.

 

Everyone had told him he needed a break. That you were doing so well, nothing would happen if he left to take care of himself.

 

He didn’t want to. That wasn’t fair for you. But Frisk pointed out that you’d get onto him if things were different, so he started leaving more.

 

Occasionally he’d get bombarded but people who recognised him. The papers and internet, hell, even the news was filling up with pictures of him again.

 

**Monster calmly eats publicly while Ambassador's sister still incapacitated.**

 

They never said her name.

 

He snapped when a reporter stuck a mic in his face throwing question after question about “The Ambassador's Sister”.

 

**Monster attacks reporter!**

 

All he had done was break the microphone in half. He shouldn’t have left. He’s causing more problems for you. For everyone.

 

After a visit to Grillby’s he returns to your hospital.

 

He’s shocked to see after 48 hours, you’d gotten weaker. Your door was wide open and filled with everyone. They looked relieved to finally see him arrive then back at you. He rushed forward and looked at the machines. What happened to all of your progress? You were fighting so hard!

 

They look at him with pity.  _ “don’t look at me like that!” _ Your okay, everything is fine. You’ll be better soon.

 

He takes his regular spot next to you and ignores everyone else. Your not going anywhere, he’ll make sure.

 

The doctor comes in and checks your vitals, he doesn’t look too happy.

 

An infection had been hiding and growing near your lungs. It was heading to your thoracic vertebrae and the antibiotics they had given you caused an allergic reaction. Now that he actually looked, you were splotchy red with bright bumps up your arms and torso. He was angry. How could they fuck up so much while he was gone?

 

You could barely breathe. Every inhale was a wheeze.

 

He didn’t dare sleep. As if he slept before.

 

But the doctor yanking him away from you wakes him up. Papyrus is holding him up outside the room and the hospital staff are surrounding you, yelling, moving carts around, and in the process they knocked down some of your presents. A vase of flowers was already broken on the floor.

 

They hook a bubble to the tube in your throat and start pumping it in time with another pumping your chest.

 

They inspect your I.V.’s, vitals, and monitors. The high pitched ringing wont leave his head as he struggles against his brother.

 

He didn’t realize it, but he’d been screaming your name. Telling you not to give up. That he believes in you.

 

Papyrus drags him out of the way so a nurse with a new cart can run in. They rub the two metal slates together and when they press it against your chest, your whole body convulses and he freezes. You mother is hiding her face in your fathers chest, Toriel has Frisk’s covered with her hands as she sobs. Alphys had covered her mouth to muffle her sobs, trying to explain to Undyne that the defibrillator was to help “jumpstart” your heart.

 

The doctor calls out the time.

 

They gather their tools and fixes your attire before quietly leaving the room.

 

No one knows what to do or say.

 

The silence is murder.

  
  
  


Frisk looks up for the first time.

 

And bawls.

 

They run to your side, grips your arm and starts  _ shaking you. _

 

No one stops them.

 

Your parents leave to talk to the doctor, everyone else goes to clean up and get something to drink.

 

Frisk looks up, eyes swollen and cheeks flushed. Their sleeves are moist from tears and snot.

 

Sans moves around your bed and crouches onto his knees, he pulls Frisk into his arms.

  
“we can do it kiddo.. don’t worry.”


	38. Ch. 37: Every Good Story Begins With A Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and enjoying this story!
> 
> Also welcome to everyone new!!
> 
> Today's chapter was a little late, I apologize for that, and tomorrow may not have a chapter.
> 
> The reason being I write when my daughter is down for a nap or asleep. And it's raining, when it rains my internet goes on and off 
> 
> So without further interruptions, here's a short chapter!
> 
> Edit: fixed the words that were suppose to be italicised and bolded.

He didn’t go to your funeral.

Why should he?

So people could take pictures of him? Observing how a mated Monster deals with death?

 

 

They wouldn’t understand.

They can’t.

He felt terrible. _Wrong_.

He simply wanted to crumble and dust.

_To fall._

 

 

Funny thing though. You PERSISTED. The half of your SOUL that didn’t shatter and leave, was still tangled within his own. The half of his that your SOUL previously held returned to him.

He felt _disgusting_.

You were so selfless. Giving back his half and letting him keep a piece of yours. You should have let his half shatter with yours.

Now here he is, larger misshaped, discolored SOUL that refuses to let him dust.

Why wouldn’t you let him join you? Were you mad?

 

 

No… You’d never be mad at him.

 

 

He took your things and locked himself up in his old room in Snowdin. He hung up all of your pictures and paintings, end touching end, they fill up a wall and a half. His dusty old bed is covered in your blankets and pillows. Especially the ones that freshly smell of your shampoo. He also took that. Not like he’ll use them. He rarely showers and bathes these days.

When he sleeps, it’s not by choice.

When he dreams, your always there.

But the end is always the same.

Your laying on the asphalt, mouth open in shock from falling over. Your face contorts angrily to shout when he no longer sees you in front of him, but a foot to the left.

That truck.

_That truck._

_THAT TRUCK_.

He should have destroyed it! Should have punished the driver.

Should have…

Done something…

_Should have..?_

Stupid.

He was already thinking about you in past tense. Your still here. Your still with him. In his SOUL. But that isn’t enough is it? It never was.

\--

It takes a while, but eventually he starts leaving the house. He walks to the ruins, back through town, halfway through Waterfall, and back home. He goes to the places you loved seeing before through his eyes.

Even now, he tries to connect to you. Talking in the dark silence of his room to no one that would answer back.

The others visit often. One night he makes the mistake of leaving the front door unlocked. When he jerks awake as he normally does, everyone is down stairs.

An intervention?

That wasn’t going to fix him. He didn’t need fixing.

They try anyway. They sit him at the table as if he was fragile. Like his bones were made of delicate glass. The table was already covered with food, starting from one end to the other. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t look at their faces, he knows what expression their making.

“You need to eat.”

He shakes his head and pushes the plate away. He’s a skeleton, he doesn’t need to eat. Especially when your SOUL provides enough for him anyway.

“We’re worried.”

Of course you are.

“You haven’t visited her grave.”

There’s no need.

“She wouldn’t approve of this.”

He stands up so fast, the chair clatters to the floor, he bumps into the table and the dishes noisily bump into each other.

**“you don’t know what your saying.”**

He didn’t care who said it. No one can tell him what you would have liked or disliked. He doesn’t know why he did it, but he grabs the previously offered plate and throws it to the ground. Food and shards spray everywhere and he walks up back to his room and locks the door.

\--

He doesn’t even know how many days had passed. Maybe a month? Two?

He allows the closest link to you to visit. Of course it was Frisk. They didn’t talk, neither did he. It was always silent. What did he need to say anyways?

After the fifth visit, Frisk surprises him.

“D-... id you m..m-mean it?”

Their voice is hoarse and scratchy from disuse. They have to sip some water to relieve the dry itch using their voice caused.

He looks at them in confusion.

“Y.. You said.. We c-c-an do it..”

Tears build up in the corner of their eyes and he hesitantly reaches out. “No.” And he stops. Frisk rubs the tears from their eyes and stands up. “Yo- your no-t.. d-d-dragging me d-d..own with yo-u..”

They walk straight out the door and slam it shut.

\--

It’s the end of spring and the morning sun is beautiful.


	39. Ch 38: Love is a Crazy Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! (Surprised I actually did it.)
> 
> I tend to forget to say this, but I try to reply to everyone's comments. If I don't I'm not ignoring you! I just have a hard time not revealing what's going to happen and have to restrain myself. I get very excited when someone mentions something close to what I'm planning and it slips out sometimes! I'm just worried about ruining it =:[
> 
> Someone gave me an idea a while back and thanks will go out to them in the ending notes.

They say, people do crazy things when they're in love. Frisk was no different. In their opinion, they loved you more than Sans.

 

How  _ dare he _ grovel and mope.

 

They missed you to! Everyone missed you!

 

Even Chara and Flowey! The accident was never their intention.. they just wanted to celebrate the “trick” part of trick or treat. Chara hadn't been the same, they don't talk much these days.

 

Everyone moved out of your house. There was no reason to be there if you weren't there.

 

Frisk visited your grave almost everyday. After your death, people had realized you were speaking the truth, that you were in a romantic relationship with a monster. Not to many people were happy about that, convinced that Sans had pushed you in the way of that truck. At night, your grave would get vandalized. Your headstone had already been crushed, broken, graffitied. Some religious folks would dig up your grave and steal pieces of your body, clothes, hair in the hopes of cursing monsters, thinking your magic was still attached to you. Your parents decided to cremate you. That didn't stop people from attacking your original resting place. Originally Asgore planted echo flowers to try and catch the people who disturbed your landmark. But like any other night, everything was ripped to pieces.

 

Frisk understood why Sans would stay Underground, but taking everything and hiding? Rumors from human reporter's tried to lay the blame onto him since no one had seen him since your passing at the hospital. Monster writers started filling up their library with new books on monsters. And the monster reporters had hit a break through. Foul play.

 

That made Frisk angry.  _ Livid. _ Your behavioral health doctor stepped up one day, telling people that some of your medical records had been cleaned and altered. Your list of major allergies had been changed, amoxicillin being one. Which was the exact same antibiotic they had given you for the pneumonia that was spreading. How they never thought it was suspicious that your available medicines changed, Frisk wouldn't know. Your parents didn't want to cause any trouble despite Frisk telling them something needed to be done.

 

An investigation broke out, and it wasn't good. It was hard for the Royal Guards to do anything, and corrupted humans had been receiving false evidence to set up monsters. More and more fights broke out. More humans were against monsters living on the surface.

 

They were  _ using _ your death!

 

Frisk tried anything and everything they could, but without you there they didn't know what to say.

 

Thanksgiving passes. Then Christmas. Still no Sans.

 

He let his guard down.

 

And everyone makes themselves at home. They clean what they can and cook what Sans liked to eat. He breaks a plate and leaves.  _ Selfish. _

 

They try and try and try, he finally lightens up. Sans starts letting Frisk in, but he just lays there. They get a chance to see all of your things. Your talent covered his walls, your memories filled his drawers, your collections stacked into his dresser. He even tossed out the treadmill and relocated the trash tornado. The fifth visit they see it. The water park bracelet you had gotten when you took them to the water slide.

 

Frisk confronted Sans. They remember him saying that they can do it. Originally they thought he meant “we can get through this no matter what” but… what if he meant something else?

 

It seems that's not the case. He doesn't register that he had said such a thing. They leave.

 

They'll fix this.

 

Love makes people do crazy things, and Frisk is no different.

 

\--

  
It's end of spring, the morning sun is beautiful. They're not there to enjoy it, but this time _you_ are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual thanks to butterscroch/Scarletbutter
> 
> And new thanks for JasminePoisonTea, your "foul play" idea was actually a really good thought and I added it in. I'll thank you personally if you don't see this note.
> 
> Comment, kudo, or whatever you want! I love it all and it makes me determined >=:]


	40. Ch. 39: This Feels Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late cause I'm an irresponsible adult that finally got to sleep in till 3pm!

Things felt different.

 

You had to admit that almost every day you had a fit of deja vu.

 

But there was that persistent feeling of something missing, something  _ wrong. _

 

You had more and more anxiety attacks, your doctor simply said your depression was back and that you should move back in with your parents if the attacks continued. And.. Eventually you did.

 

The first night back at your parents, everything felt fine. Better. No attacks.

 

Maybe it was separation anxiety?

 

After a while, you did feel better. You could easily ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach, but that no longer mattered. Something had happened while you were gone. Your parents, happy and elated to see you, were bothered and upset by something. They were.. Clingy? They were trying to spoil you more than before. Refusing to let you clean, giving you money for lunch, not letting you lift a finger.

 

You were banned from the right side of the house. It was irritating. You weren’t allowed to step into the kitchen, laundry room, OR the guest room that had the rest of your unpacked boxes. Man, you really did miss your 3ds. Lost in one of those boxes. And you couldn’t just sneak in there. One of your parents was ALWAYS home. What happened to their busy schedules? You were only gone for like two years.  _ Though shouldn’t you have been gone for more? _

 

Little things like that would have you rethinking everything your doing. Shouldn’t you be doing something else right now?

 

Ah yes. You need to get into that guest room.

 

But you have to wait for the perfect time to do it.

 

Which is why your sneaking down the hall 2 o’clock in the morning. You hug the walls and gently drag your feet all the way. Almost there! Holding a hand out to touch the knob --

 

It’s locked.

 

When did they actually start locking doors in the house? That is straight up bull-

 

“What are you doing?”

 

If the miniature heart attack your mother gave you doesn’t kill you right now, then she might. No no no. Your an adult! You have a right to get into your shit anytime you want! Straighten your back and stand up!

 

“H-hey mom!”

 

Abort abort!

 

No!

 

BELIEVE IN YOUR SELF!

 

Clearing your throat and take a deep breath. “I wanted to get into my stuff.” That’a girl!

 

She squints her eyes suspiciously, or maybe she’s just trying to get a clear look at your face in the dark. “What do you need? I ca-”

 

“No. You can give me the key and let me get to MY things. The things I BOUGHT. With MY money.”

 

“Dear I can simply do it f-”

 

“Nope. Your tired, been working hard all day. Let me just get my shit-”

 

“Language.”

 

“-stuff.”

 

She looks troubled. Not the normal troubled face from you cursing, but like something upsetting has been on her mind for a while. She shuffles her slippered feet a little bit and turns around. “I’ll let you in in the morning. Please go back to bed.” And she walks away.

  
  


Peculiar.

 

Very peculiar.

 

Just in case though, you twist and turn the knob, rattling it noisily. Nope. No budging. You go back to bed.

 

\--

 

Literally 4 hours later, they both wake you up. Of course your parents were well rested, you had stayed up all night just to wait for your fathers snoring before leaving your room. But they woke you up with breakfast in their hands. You rubbed the gunk out of your eyes and hold the paper bag in your lap. The beautiful aroma of a croissant breakfast sandwich, your mother is holding a coffee and father is holding an orange juice. Wait. You notice neither of them have their own breakfast bag, and on the bedside table is a slightly grease soaked paper sack with a little bit of white powder dusted on the edge of the opening.

 

Fresh donuts. The good expensive kind at that.

 

You untangle your legs from the blankets and hand them off the edge of the bed, sandwich out and ready for a bite and you read up to retrieve the coffee from your mom. You take a sip and sigh then look up.

 

“Alright, so what’s the dealio.”

 

They look at each other, waiting for one of them to start and you take a bite out of your croissant. “Herw berwt we shtart wiff tha deor.” You didn’t bother with manners around your parents, but they got the jist of what you said.

 

“Well.”

 

Your mother stops and looks to the side.

 

“When you left. The house was empty. A tad lonely. So we adopted.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

You completely understand them missing you and wanting to fill up the house.

 

“They were living in the guest room, very smart and kind. A wonder presence to be around.”

 

Your mother finally speaks up.

 

“They’ve been missing for almost a year now. We had been making arrangements for the two of you to meet but…”

 

“What was their name?”

 

“Frisk.”

 

Your stomach drops, you gently wrap your left overs and sit the coffee to the side. The name sounds so familiar, and it’s an unusual name so there’s no reason for you to know the name. But you play it off.

 

“That makes a lot of sense.”

 

They seemed confused and you chuckle.

 

“Y’all been locking me up in the house and refusing to let me do anything. I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.”

 

You stand up and hug them before they have a chance to break down in tears. “We’ll talk more later.”

 

You grab all the foods and liquids and they allow you in the kitchen. You put everything away in the fridge.

 

They tell you how the search parties found clues of Frisk on the mountain behind Pop’s house. They also inform you on how they had been using vacation days and medical leave to look for Frisk as often as they could. Sitting in Frisk’s room was a bit strange. Closet full of striped sweaters, a few untouched new shoes, everything was neat and tidy. Some pictures they drew were tacked to the wall above their desk and one of them was unnerving.  They had drawn you holding hands with them. Your parents shrug it off saying Frisk used the pictures hanging around the house as a reference. But that didn't feel right.

 

\--

 

Pops is delighted to finally see you. The two of you sit on his porch sipping from cups and enjoying nature.

 

“Yea 've gone and marked the trails where’ve they looked for the buggar.”

 

Bear is fwapping his tail against your leg in content. It was a nice day. Birds were singing, flowers blooming. That sounds like a famous quote, though you can't recall who said it. But that's not important right now. Pops holds out a piece of paper with crudely drawn trees and lines. After a moment you realize it's a map and quickly grab it to inspect it better.

 

“ 've been supplin’ folks with this, chalk 'n’ flashlights. But fer you.. I won't set a curfew, you can have tha key to tha door 'n’ have tha guest room.”

 

“Thanks a bunch Pops.” 

 

He nods with a small smile and stands up. “Got work to do. Make yerself at home.”

 

Bear doesn't bother getting up until you do. It was barely turning afternoon, so you weren’t going too far. Just check the previously taken trails and get back to Pops’.

 

It did confuse you that you needed to do this. And something in you was urging you to go further up the mountain, but that might just be your instinct to figure things out, find your supposed sibling, make your parents happy. If you could fix all this, maybe you could go back to living on your own. It’d probably be harder to leave afterwards though.

 

The woods on the mountain is always beautiful. Bloodroots are growing, some redbuds are finished blooming. You can’t help feeling that someone important to you would love this view. You pull out your phone, and snap a picture. And basically that was the only successful thing you did. You headed back after a few more hours of wandering and go to bed.

 

\--

 

_ You dream of a green place, it makes you think your in the fields of New Zealand. But you knew better, after looking up you knew you were in a strange state of lucid dreaming. Above you were little hearts, some upside down, and different colors or void of all color. There’s a little green thread, so stretched out and thin, you almost missed seeing it. The texture was that of a freshly spun spiders’ web, it stuck to your fingers and wouldn’t rub off. But the more that gathered onto your fingers, the more familiar and relaxed you felt in your dream. _

 

_ You liked the feeling so much you follow it, but you take your time. Rubbing the threading between index and thumb, trying to figure out what was going on. And it leads you to stairs. Looking around, everything was flat and endless, where the fuck did stairs come from? There’s only a flight of steps before they cut off. They don’t even reach the hearts in the abyss like ceiling. _

 

_ So you start climbing. _

 

_ And your not going very far, but at the same time you feel like you are. Your body feels the exhaust of moving despite being asleep. The threads in your hand are slowly getting thicker and collecting to your chest in a small wad of green. Reminds you of pre chewed mint gum. _

 

_ Your surroundings are getting darker and darker. The steps get shorter and its like climbing up a hill. Distinctly you can see trees, feel the dirt, hear the wind shake the leaves on the bushes. _

 

_ \-- _

  
It’s a bit passed morning and your covered in dirt and dead leaves.


	41. Ch. 40: That Was An Accident, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some people are a little confused
> 
> So in the beginning Reader was gone for 4 years, due to certain different circumstances Reader was gone for 2 years. So we're now in what I like to call timeline b.
> 
> The reset works cause Frisk was fully on the surface when they reset.
> 
> Anymore questions, feel free to ask!

Waking up in dirt and leaves a few mornings in a row was not cutting it. The first night, you had left the front door wide open and a squirrel had made it’s home in the ventilation. A possum had dug in the trash and made itself nice and cozy in Pops’ chair. So you did the most logical thing you could think of and locked your own door. You woke up on the porch that night, locked out of the house. How were you getting out?

 

Bear helped you though. He was a very good tracking down and led you to the last place you were, and wowie. You had walked a far distance up the mountain, none of the previously made trails led this way. Marking your way back down, you grabbed supplies and went back up.

 

Watching closely, you were able to see the route you took while asleep/unconscious. There were one of your socks, soiled and ruined. A few broken sticks and some lucky footprints, you finally arrived where the trail stops. The foliage was thicker here, if you were anyone else you might have had to use a machete to cut through the brush to not get lost. But you were one to not disturb nature as much as you could. It was actually a beautiful area, very serene. It was a little weird to not hear any wild life.

 

You stopped for a moment, there was a huge bundle of poison oak laid out before you. Wow, if you ever hated someone, you’d drop them right into this. So you stepped to the left and walked to the side of it. Easy peas-

 

And you falling?

 

Holy shit your going to die in a hole like an old western movie or something.

 

Your screaming the entire way down, the echo’s bouncing off the walls. If this was a more non-threatening situation you’d think it was like falling down the rabbit hole. But your falling fast, and it’s dark. And nothing is catching you and slowing your descent.

 

\--

 

Everything is dark, and your sure your dead. But you wouldn’t really be conscious if you were dead. The air is humid and heavy with the smell of damp soil. Peek one eye open. Then the other. Both and look around. Your not dead? Your barely damaged at all? It’s a miracle upon miracles!

 

You slowly drag yourself to your feet and nearly topple over when you put too much weight onto the right foot. Well, if that’s the only thing hurt, things aren’t too bad. You inspect your crash landing and grimace at the torn and crushed bed of yellow flowers. Somewhere in your mind your sure it would have been beautiful and radiant. If you hadn’t destroyed it.

 

But you turn around, there’s gotta be another way out other than the ceiling (there’s NO way your going to be able to climb up that slanted mess). This cave system actually looked pretty intricate. You weren’t very knowledgeable on caves and stuff, but most of this seemed manmade. There were actually carved doors and a strange symbol. There were delicately carved bricks and some areas had what seemed to be previously solved puzzles. And according to the dust everywhere, no one had been here for a LONG time.

 

You couldn’t help but admire everything. The stone pillars, the vines breaking through the rocky floors to thrive. Though you eventually walked up to a little house. It looked so cute but unusually modern.

 

It was like walking into an abandoned home. Everything was clean and tidy, the fridge was full, and the stove still warm. You went back into the livingroom and gently tugged your boot off to inspect the swelling in your foot. Ew, yea. It’s sprung. The bruising was already purpling around your ankle. Not much you can do, just put your sock and boot back on and continue. Though you were confused why the only other exit was down stairs? That doesn’t really make sense.

 

A few steps in front of your only exist was a pile of dust.

 

Strange how it was literally piled there, like it was poured. The edges weren’t harmed or moved like how a broom would left marks. You stepped out it and continued.

 

\--

 

How the fuck is there snow under a mountain? You weren’t prepared for this, though to cold bite of the snow was making your inflamed ankle feel much better.

 

How much time had passed?

 

The rocky ceiling was covered in dark clouds, but you were able to see as if it was still daylight.

 

There’s obviously people living down here. Your eyes narrow as you inspect the microwave and plate or frozen spaghetti. The note was obviously recent as well.

 

\--

 

Okay there’s a WHOLE TOWN.

 

This place just got crazy weird.

 

Did you discover a hidden civilization? Forgotten by wars and such?

 

Well all the Christmas lights were cute and still functional. But where are the inhabitants? Another step and you can’t move?

 

“ **so that was your plan.”**

 

What?

 

You try taking another step but nothing is complying, whoever is talking to you is behind you. “Uhm? I don’t know what your tal-”

 

A sharp pain cuts you off and your limbs are extremely heavy. Glancing down and there’s a myriad of sharp white sticks poking out of your chest, stomach, arms, and legs. You try to speak, but the moment you open your mouth a bubble of blood erupts in your throat and it’s all dribbling down your chin.

 

You _scream._

 

It hurts so much -- !

 

Whoever was behind you walks around to your front, he’s sniffling and shaking almost as much as you and your chest hurts. Whatever was holding you up drops you hard into the snow. The movement causes the objects impaling you to shift and tear another scream from your throat.

 

“y-you seriously have nothing else to do bud? wasn’t i-it enough to watch her die t-the **f i r s t t i m e**?!”

 

A blue light intensifies underneath his blue hood and he raises his arm up fast. At least a dozen more of those spears stabs from the ground into your bleeding form and raises you up to his height. It’s a challenge to even keep your eyes open, but a rough cold hand grabs your face and yanks it up and your wide awake now.

 

It’s a skeleton! A WHOLE SKELETON IS KILLING YOU. Is it death? Isn’t he dressed oddly to be death? Is death even a fucking skeleton?

 

Your face is trembling and your vision keeps going in and out, but the blue light is gone and like any normal skeleton it’s sockets are creepy and empty.

 

“your eyes aren’t red…”

 

You cough up a mouthful of blood and feel a bit guilty when it’s splattered against his jacket. “(r-r/n)..?”

 

“Haa- how do” Another coughing fit interrupts you, your throat is on _fire_ , “m-m-mmmy n-nam-me.”

 

Liquid is running from it’s sockets like it was crying, it’s shaking harder and lets out some choked sobs. “y-y-you can’t b-be here!”

 

It’s hand is yanked from your face, and from your position you can see a blur of purple standing above that weeping mess of a skeleton. The small figure walks up to you, but you can’t stop it. Your eyes are just s heavy.

 

You need just a minute.

 

\--

  
Above you is a dark rocky ceiling and your chest hurts more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanart!
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/152799605273/i-blame-you-blame-me-all-you-want-its
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/post/152799710663/still-3


	42. Chapter 41: Reset and Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for how long this took!
> 
> Please enjoy this, following updates have no schedule!
> 
> Huuuuuuge thanks too Silcatian for being my beta for this!
> 
> Feel free to kudo comment.

Waking up was awful. Your whole body was sore and aching, though most of the pain still sat in your chest. Fingers tangled with the front of your shirt and you gripped hard. When your eyes finally adjusted you realize you were no longer in that bed of yellow flowers but rather in a comfier small bed instead.

How did you even get into a bed?

Eventually you did drag yourself out of the warm safe haven of the bed, the springboard creaked as you did.

Inspecting your surroundings, you concluded that the room you were currently in was set up for a child. Though the multiple pairs of shoes in varying sizes clued in the room was used for more than one kid.

Obviously in a stranger's house, you were conflicted on whether to just walk out of the room or wait.

“Howdy!”

JESUS CHRIST

Jumping out of your skin temporarily, you turn to see a yellow flower with a FACE just sprouted right through the floorboards. How? They weren’t even splintered and broken.

“You sure do look lost!”

Snapping your attention back to the flower, it was kinda cute, but it looked a bit irritated. “O-oh yeah. I kinda...am?”

“Well golly, that’s not fun. But I sure can help you with that!”

“You can?”

This has to be a dream. Or a hallucination? Unless everything that happened a moment ago was real. Your stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought.

“My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower, and you are in a monster’s house.”

“A monster’s house?”

“Yup. But we need to be quick.”

Flowey’s vines grabbed your shoes that were poking out from underneath the bed and dropped them in front of you.

“Why do we need to be quick?”

You waited for an explanation but the flower’s vine just impatiently tapped your shoes until you started pulling them on.

“What a great question! Not really but I’ll answer you anyway. WE need to be quick before she comes back, it’s the only way to get out of the ruins without fighting her and I’m positive you don’t want to fight a big scary monster right?”

Oh well you guess that’s a good enough reason.

Flowey wrapped a vine around your arm to fully pull himself out of the floorboards that looked completely intact.

“Once you leave this room, there’ll be stairs. Go down them as fast as you can.”

And you did.

And you knew where to go.

And you didn’t want to go there.

He must have seen your hesitance as you got closer to that big stoney door.

“Don’t slow down!”

“But I-”

“Don’t be an idiot. If you want to find them you HAVE. TO. GO.”

With some assistance from Flowey, you were able to push open the door and step out into that torturous cold.

\--

“So why are you helping me?”

“My own personal business that I don’t have to share with you.”

“Geez. Just trying to make some small talk.”

The snow crunched under your feet pleasantly, you only wished the conversation was as pleasant.

“So like, you’re a monster too right?”

“Pretty much.”

“Are there a bunch of monsters here?”

“There’s only monsters here.”

“That’s pretty neat though.”

This flower really needs to take a chill pill. He continously grumbled to himself about everything being idiotic.

“Are uhm...are monsters nice?”

You stopped walking and Flowey audibly sighed.

“I’m not going to sit here and give you a monster history lesson. Now keep walking.”

Grumbling you continue.

You meet some more monsters and despite Flowey’s lack of help, you learn they're all nice! You pet some dogs, some pet you back, and you helped another dog sculpt some snow art. A weird snowflake tells you jokes and you help a deer looking creature pry decorations of its head. Though during this you'd feel a little off. A tightening in your chest persisted. 

“Can you stop wasting time and just keep going?”

“Can you calm down? I don’t even know where you want me to go.”

Flowey’s expression did not look the friendliness at your remark, but his face seemed to relax to a small smirk.

“I was just trying to be more cautious for your sake. You probably don’t know this but we do have human hunting fanatics out here. Golly. Most of the monsters out here want to collect a human SOUL!”

You feigned indifference, but you couldn’t help the panic that rose up. “Dude, souls aren’t even a thing. Nice try though.”

He covered his snickers with a leaf, “Oh~ But SOUL’s are completely real. And the sweater kid? Number one on the hunting list. And here you are dragging your feet in the snow.”

Well that sure as hell kicked your ass into gear. In no time at all, resisting the urge to talk to the citizens of Snowdin (not to mention resisting the urge to laugh at the Snowdin Inn), you made it to a strangely warmer place. It surprised you how the temperature jumped from cold to decently warm. But here, you couldn’t help but stop every so often. You’ve always enjoyed bioluminescent life. The scenery was breathtaking. Just about everything glowed, the main source of light being the plant life and at one point the water! Countless times, you had to shrug off Flowey’s insistence and nagging to “Hurry up.”

Then you reached the echo flowers.

You had taken a different route from what your obnoxious companion had been leading you. The echo flowers told you short little sentences that your curiosity craved to finish.

Your little story never ended though. It was something about making wishes, but you wouldn’t know the end due to the next few echo flowers seemed to have some light mumbling.

“....wasn’t…. here…”

“....accident…”

“i swear…”

The voice sounded so.. Distraught. But also, it sounded as if they were intentionally speaking to someone else and not the flowers. There was only one flower left before the trail ended at another flowing stream of luminescent water. Flowey had been quiet for a while now and you turned from the last flower to check.

Oh.

He had left?

You check your pockets, your hood, any spot on your person that a weird little flower could hide and found nothing.

Did he move on without you?

Looking back from where you came from, you paled. Flowey was your map, so you hadn’t payed any attention on anything to landmark just in case you got lost. And here you are. Lost. You can just back track right? The ground hadn’t left any footprints. Though your mom had always said, “If you get lost, just stay put.” but Flowey wouldn’t know that rule.

You waited for what felt like 30 minutes (though it could have been only 10) and you continued on. You don’t need a flower to tell you where to go, but your optimistic side had hoped he went to go check on the kid he was talking about that you had convinced yourself was Frisk.

And you were feeling more and more confident as you followed the path. Simply put, you were following your gut. Your gut feeling had lead you all the way back to that first waterfall with the chunks of ice floating along and you continued following it’s lead.

Like how wrong could it be when it’s been right so far?

But you started to notice there wasn’t really any way for you to get lost. The paths all took you the same direction -- forward.

Flowey would’ve been pissed off with how many breaks you took.

You found an adorable little statue with an umbrella, a gentle tune emanating from somewhere on it.

Now that you think about it, you’d been walking for a while now. You sat down next to the statue at a respectable distance to avoid getting wet from the water droplets falling from the ceiling.

On another thought you realize you’d been handling the strange situation surprisingly well. How were you this calm? Maybe it was the statue’s lullaby. Listening to the gentle tune as each drop of water delicately landed on the umbrella in sync was very calming, it even dragged your attention away from what you were currently worrying about to figure out the mechanics of how it worked.

Where did your little friend go anyway? Could you even consider him a friend?

After a few more moments you finally stand back up and brush the dirt and pebbles from your bottom. Ahead of you is a small basket of umbrellas, which probably explains why the statue has one. You ignore them and continue to the next corridor.

Water is raining down from the ceiling, it splashes down onto your sore muscles and you sigh. The place had been pretty humid for a while and felt as if the further you walked, the more humid it became. You take you time, letting it soak your hair and making your clothes stick almost uncomfortably against your skin. Some water splashes into your eyes, momentarily blinding you. Your chest gives out a lurching sensation as you rub your eyes clear. Once you refocus you can’t help but panic.

Somehow you were completely dry and standing at the exit of Snowdin.

Flowey still wasn’t with you, so this wasn’t a strange case of deja vu or whatever was going on. You arrive back in the spot with the two monsters, echo flower, and wooden stand. They weren’t acting any different, if anything, they were acting exactly how they were when you saw them the first time.

You did your best to shrug off the abnormality and walked forward again. You were able to reach the umbrellas again only to find yourself back with the two monsters at the entrance this time. 

Now this was starting to get very irritating, though a bit relieving that your mind wasn't playing games on you. So this time you sped walked. 

The next time you jogged. 

The last three times times ran. 

No matter how much more distance you made, it didn't matter. 

You cursed and stamped your feet. It's just like when you're favorite game had gotten corrupted and continuously restarted as you played it.

You groaned and sat on the counter of the little wooden stand. 

If you were sent back every time you went forward. 

What would happen if you went back? 

Not to mention that you didn't have a chance to actually talk to the monsters? Obviously they didn’t know what a human looked like, no one had given you a second glance. 

So you turned around. 

\--

You arrive back in the frigid little town and take your time looking around. As you suspecting you weren’t sent back to where you were before. It’s like a videogame (maybe that’s how you’ve been so calm with the situation), when you miss a key conversation you can’t continue forward.

Surprisingly, there’s a “librarby” -- assuming they meant library, you walk in to be silently greeted and assured the sign was incorrect. You thanked the, green reptile(?) monster at the desk and immediately go straight to the books, which wasn’t a challenge. They were literally straight ahead of you, sadly the “librarby” wasn’t that big.

You learn about monster funerals, pretty chilling that they turn to dust (your mind races to make up an excuse for the first time you traversed through the dust coated ruins). Next two books telling you the difference between monsters and humans. The fourth book tells you the King sucks at naming stuff. The last book was a bit rude as hell.

Love, hope, compassion... 

This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. 

But the absolute nature of “SOUL” is unknown. 

After all, humans have proven their SOULs don’t need these things to exist.

Well of course, people aren’t made of these things but it was a bit heartless how it was worded. You sigh and return the books to their original spots. There wasn’t really anything else to read due to the fact most of the books were either empty or copies of the others in different handwritings. Even the copies had seemed like there was little to no effort put into them.

It made sense. Most of those things seemed natural and common sense, or something to be taught by a parent.

You walk back outside and despite knowing you’re under a mountain, the “sky” takes on a darker hue. Is it that late? You wouldn’t know, but looking around, there was less people outside. What were you suppose to do? Where were you suppose to sleep? Your panicked ramblings are cut when you’re literally bulldozed down into the snow.

Soon your easily lifted out of the snow and dusted off.

“I SINCERELY APOLOGISE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HADN’T MEANT TO KNOCK YOU DOWN WITH HIS BRILLIANCE!”

“Oh no it’s okay! I wasn’t exactly…watching?”

Standing before you was a giant of a skeleton. Seriously, was this guy like 7 foot? His towering height would have scared you shitless if he wasn’t wearing such a unique article of clothing, also if he scarf hadn’t been comically mysteriously billowing behind him like a cape with no wind. You watch it carefully in the hopes of seeing any kind of string attachments, and was very impressed to find none of the sort.

A few moments of silence and he’s still posing dramatically.

“Oookay then. Well it was nice to meet you but I gotta go get some grub or something.”

You had been down here for a while with absolutely nothing to eat, and you were starting to feel nauseous from the lack of food in your stomach.

“OH! I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT SMALL… APOLOGIES AGAIN BUT WHAT ARE YOU?”

As he asked this, his gloved hand caressed his chin and his skull did a small motion up and down, possibly a sign he was examining you from head to toe.

“YOU LOOK LIKE A HUMAN BUT SOME ATTRIBUTES YOU POSSESS SEEM TO BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT.”

Is this what innocence looks like?

“What do you mean?”

“THE HUMAN I’VE MEET DIDN’T HAVE ALL THIS.”

His hands make a curving motion, attempting to imitate your curves (poorly).

“Uhh...Well what if I said I was human?”

He pauses in his thinking, even his cape stops in mid-flap. “THEN THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS! IF I’M ABLE TO BE SO GREAT TO BEFRIEND ONE HUMAN, OBVIOUSLY I’M AMAZING ENOUGH TO BEFRIEND ANOTHER ONE!”

He quickly snatches up your wrist and pulls you east. “GOOD NEWS FOR YOU THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, STILL HAVE SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI LEFT OVER!”

You let him drag you through the snow, hey you’re not exactly complaining to the kind offer of free food.

\--

His house was nice and homey. It had a nice familial vibe to it.

“FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE THE HOUSE AS I HEAT UP THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

He rushed off to the kitchen visible from the entrance.

Kay then.

To your right was a lone rock covered in sprinkles on the table. You squinted at it. Was this a normal rock or a monster rock? It made no sound or movement, even after nudging it a few times with your finger. A normal rock. The large green sofa looked pretty comfortable and they had a decently sized television, next to it is a lone sock with a list of post-it notes regarding to remove the sock from it’s current location. It was a conversation between two, so Papyrus must have a housemate of some sort named Sans. The name was painfully familiar.

There was only two doors upstairs. Assuming they were bedrooms, you completely ignored them.

You turn to go to the kitchen and ask Papyrus if he needed any assistance only to lock eyes(?) with a smaller skeleton standing at the door.

He looked to be in the process to kick off his house shoes (why would anyone wear house shoes in the snow?) one half way dangling off his foot. His sockets were deep and empty, little dark circles under his sockets made him look tired. So very tired. The air in the living room was so thick with tension it could be cut with a knife (why a knife?).

“p-p paps?”

His hand was clenching the chest area of his shirt. Why’d he look so scared? You couldn’t help but feel a bit of panic to slowly set in.

“AH BROTHER YOUR JUST IN TIME!”

Papyrus literally skipped into the living room, completely blind to the situation. He hands you a bowl of spaghetti and ushers you to sit on the green sofa. “I FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN TO BEFRIEND! GO AHEAD AND EAT HUMAN!”

You finally broke you gaze from the shorter skeleton and grimaced. The spaghetti didn’t exactly look edible. Glancing up, Papyrus was giving you an enthusiastic starry socket look. Oh god. You side glance the door to find it was just the two of you again and relaxed.

Spinning the fork into the noodles was almost a challenge in it’s own. You had to assume he used a small pot to boil the noodles, half were crispy and black and refused to tangle into the prongs of your fork. The other half was more forgiving as the overcooked half graciously stuck to the metal. As you slowly rose it to your face, you were able to notice the glitter that substituted the oregano.

You finally stuck it into your mouth (you dearly wanted to spit it out), but continued to chew and crunch down the spaghetti. Swallowing only caused the glitter to stick to your throat and down.

“I-it’s so deli--cious...Thank you P-papyrus.”

Dinner was awful. But you were raised to not waste food.

You successfully finished.

\--

Papyrus had invited you to stay the night, claiming it was a perfect opportunity for you to try his spaghetti again after training tomorrow.

Multiple times he had knocked on his brother’s door, ushering him to come down stairs to meet you. He never showed up and you were thankful for that. The general vibe that rolled off Papyrus’ brother clued in that yes, this was the skeleton that impaled you with a myriad of sharp bones. And he was completely guilty of it if he was avoiding you. You’d be more worried and afraid if this wasn’t the perfect chance to get answers.

You laid on the couch in clothes you borrowed from Papyrus. The lights that came from underneath his brother’s door illuminated the ceiling of the living room and was actually calming, it reminded you a nightlight you use to have.

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep.

\--

You’re surprised to to see green.

All shades of it surround you. Though that’s not what was immediately noticeable. Immediately, your eyes lock onto that green thread from the last time you were here, it was much thicker. You reach up and tug on it in hopes to pull yourself up into a standing position, only to hear a grunt in the distance.

That was a bit fucky.

You tug it the opposite direction just to yelp. It seems the thread was actually connected to you on this end. What about the other?

You push yourself up onto your feet.

Last time you followed this thing, you woke up covered in dirt. This time you were surrounded by snow. So you were risking the chance of obtaining frostbite from this.

You could just ignore it if it wasn’t incredibly tight against your chest. Kinda weird how it was literally phasing through your shirt. Maybe you can pull it out.

So you did the only rational thing a person does while lucidly dreaming, and start pulling with small swift yanks. It literally felt like you were removing loose skin around your cuticle, or a scab.

After a while, you successfully achieved something. Though you don’t think it was a good idea once it came out. On the end of that string was a little green heart. Well the whole thing wasn’t green, and when you pulled a little too hard, you can see a small stitch of that green unthread from the heart and feel an uncomfortable throb resonate through your being. But as you released it, it automatically re-stitched itself back in the same spot and made the thread straight and taut.

Hmmm.. So you simply can’t ditch it.

You look around a bit and try to remember where the front door was before you fell asleep. It was by your head, so with how you stood up… The string was coming from the opposite direction! With this logic, you’re not risking walking in the snow and started following the thread.

And slowly, it went from a beautiful grassy green, to a strange teal, aquamarine, all the way to cyan. And there was literally no end but you knew you were still walking due to your surroundings shifting and darkening. Eventually, you were walking in plain darkness.

\--

You wake up, and wow, your actually still on the couch and still have all your toes. There’s a bowl of “friendship spaghetti” on the floor next to the couch, it’s still cold.

Were you in their house alone?

There was absolutely no sounds or movement in the house.

You grab the bowl of cold spaghetti and sit it in the fridge next to all the other spaghetti containers. Then you dart upstairs and knock on both doors. Papyrus’ was dark and empty. His brothers’ was locked. Those weird lights were still dancing from underneath the door so he had to be in there. So you knocked.

No answer.

Knocked louder.

No answer.

You down right started banging on the door.

“Come on dude I need some help out here!”

“Buddy? Pal? Papyrus’ brother?”

“Amigo? Chummy chum chum?”

“I just need help locating my clothes! Papyrus’ shorts don’t exactly fit!”

Still nothing.

You kick his door and go down stairs, throw yourself back into the couch and cover up. Fuck this guy. He kinda sorta maybe kills you and just ignores you. What a prick. The door upstairs creaks open, you don’t see anything other than a wadded ball of clothing get tossed out the small opening and hit you in the face. You straighten out the clothes and it literally looks like the clothes he wore the day before. Did this dude really just give you dirty ass clothes? Well.. They were much MUCH larger than Papyrus’. You quickly change out clothes and go back upstairs and bang on his door.

“That doesn’t really solve the issue ‘bout my clothes though! Like my shoes! Socks! BRAAAA!”

You stand silently there for a moment and watch a literal pair of used socks get shoved through the bottom of the door. The moment you see a bit of phalanx poke out, you drop down and catch it between index and thumb.

“HA!”

Of course he’d start tugging back, so you held on tight.

“k-kid let go!”

“No!”

“come on p-please?!”

“No!”

“let go!”

“No!”

“i warned you!”

Never in your life would you had thought a skeleton could RELEASE his entire finger. And that’s what he did. Whatever possible way he had his finger attached to the rest of his body, he had let go. Causing you to throw yourself back, toss his finger god knows where, and smash the back of your head into the railing behind you.

You groaned and kicked his door.

“What is your deal?!”

He yanked open his door, pin pricks small and dim in his sockets.

“my problem is you! why are you even here!?”

“Your brother brought me here!”

“not here! i meant underground! why are you underground!?”

“That! Is a valid question that I have no real reason for.”

Your calm response seemed to have thrown him off. He covered his face with his hands and flopped onto the floor in front of your chuckling.

“you really are something huh.”

“I guess?”

“dunno what paps did with your clothes, but feel free to wait ‘till he gets back.”

You watched curiously as he scooted back and used his foot to try closing the door. Wow…That is lazy.

“Uh.. What about your finger?”

He stopped for a moment then shrugged. “paps will find it.”

You leaned over and tried to look into his room over his shoulder.

“Why is your room so dark?”

“so i can sleep.”

“How can you even see in there?”

“magic.”

And he successfully shuts the door completely with his foot. The strange little light show immediately continues once you hear the click of a lock. You scoot back up to the door.

Knock knock.

“Hey.”

Knock knock

“Hey.”

Knock knock

“Hey!”

Still nothing.

You lay your back against his door and look around. There was honestly nothing to do in this house. Your eyes land on that quantum physics book that held a joke book and vis versa and grin. Clearly you are dealing with a guy who loves some dumb jokes.

“Knock knock!”

A timid who’s there comes from what sounds like the middle of his room.

“Theodore.”

“theodore who?”

“Theodore wasn’t open so I knocked!”

You hold you breath and listen, you hear some soft snickers.

“I heard that! Now you have to hang out with me!”

The door finally opens after a solid minute or two and you grin. “what do you want to do?”

“Anything really. Watch that weird tv show?”

He sighs and shuts his door (locking it) and walks past you and down the stairs. You look over the railing and see him picking up the small pieces of his finger before finding the remote. You quickly get down there and throw yourself on the couch, wait for him to turn on the tv and sit down, and drape your legs across his. He looks at you surprised, a hint of blue climbing up his cheekbones.

“Soooo. Why’d you kill me?”

The mood drops dramatically, the remote slides out of his hand and hits the floor. His face pales and his sockets go dark and blank.

“w-w-whu-what do you m-mean kid?”

“You know.”

He turns his head away from you and shifts under the weight of your legs. You prop your foot against the chair arm on his side to prevent him from pushing you off.

“You know what’s going on. And I need answers.”


	43. Chapter 42: SPEARtacular Dinner

This skeleton was literally sweating bullets. How does that even work? You almost started to ask him but remembered your original objective. Leaning over, you tried to catch his attention, but he only turned his skull away.

 

“It’d be easier if you just spilled the beans.”

 

You hadn’t even noticed that he was shaking until a strange rattling had reached your ears.

 

“... are you… Are you scared?”

 

The rattling intensified and you jerked your leg back as fast you could. What the hell were you doing? You literally just held a skeleton down and interrogated him for answers. Covering your eyes and groaning, you scooted as far away from him as you could. Why are you acting like this?

 

You feel something on your shoulder and look up. The little lights in his sockets were dim and barely there, his hand gently touching your shoulder. You slapped it away and curled into yourself.

 

“Don’t touch me.” you hissed.

 

He seemed heart broken just from the tone you were using. He should! He had killed you before! He deserves to feel like that!

 

Right?

 

You tore your attention from him and back to the T.V. A rectangular robot was telling the news, which was strange for you. You didn’t think this place was large enough to HAVE a news channel.

 

“ ‘m sorry.”

 

Does he really think that’s going to cut it? ‘Cut it’ seems like a funny phrase for a moment.

 

“Why.”

 

The couch cushions shift a little as he moves around to be in a better spot, glancing over he had placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. “thought you were someone else.”

 

You sit up and growled irritably. “You were gunna kill someone else? What the fuck dude!” You grab the clothes you had borrowed from Papyrus and chuck them at him.

 

“i didn’t even mean to kill you!”

 

“SO! That just means you were gunna kill someone else!”

 

“well if they killed my brother, hell yea i was gunna kill someone else!”

 

It’s silent.

 

“Someone killed Papyrus?”

 

He crosses his arms and leans back, pointedly ignoring you. You don’t push him, you just sit back and try to calm yourself down. Snatching up the remote you start flipping through channels until you discover that ALL the channels have the same robot. “... What?” You finally settle on a quiz show? There’s a nervous looking dinosaur, and the robot is reading off weird questions and answers to someone off screen.

 

_ “Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving 124.7mph towards Station B and Train B --” _

 

The person answering the questions chooses an answer before you could finish reading the question. Damn, it was correct. That’s impressive. It didn’t help that the question itself was rocking back in forth in time with the robot.

 

The T.V. goes black and you turn towards the skeleton.

 

“What happened?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, but your attention locks onto the remote you thought you next to you. He takes a deep breath.

 

“look (r/n) i--”

 

The door slams open, causing you to jump toward him and crash your face into his boney upper arm.

 

“BROTHER! IT IS A DELIGHT TO SEE THAT YOU ARE KEEPING OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND COMPANY WHILE I WAS OUT!”

 

Papyrus steps in and walks to the kitchen without closing the door, “Pap you forgo--” you stop half way through your sentence when a blue monster walks in and shuts the door. Her fin/ears are flared out in attention, her eyes locked with yours and her smile is sharp and tense. Her hands are clenched tight and are shaking slightly. “U-uh hi.. I’m (R/N)...”

 

Her eyes glance behind you, “Sans.. Can you explain this to me?” you look over your shoulder to see ‘Sans’ (finally you have his name) leaning back against the chair arm pretending to look relaxed.

 

“ sup ‘dyne? isn’t it obvious? paps caught another human.”

 

She whips her head at a breakneck speed toward the kitchen then back to you. “Papyrus.. Captured a human?” Her eyes narrow.

 

“UNDYNE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COMMENCE WITH TRAINING?”

 

“Sure thing Pap!”

 

She doesn't even turn around to walk into the kitchen,  she literally walks backwards with her eyes on you the entire time.

 

“Is it that weird for me to be here?”

 

Sans shrugs and closes his sockets. Another mystery.

 

\--

 

Dinner is extremely awkward. Sans won't look at you, but when he does a little bit of sweat collects onto the side of his head. Undyne won't stop staring at you and Papyrus is innocently holding all conversations by himself.

 

“-- ANYWAY I WAS THINKING YOU COULD CLEAN YOUR ROOM AND ALLOW THE HUMAN TO STAY IN YOUR BED!”

 

Sans drops his fork, allowing it to clatter loudly against the glass plate, and Undyne starts choking. You look up confused. Honestly you hadn’t been listening to Papyrus at all, you had been focusing on eating the burnt over cooked spaghetti sitting in front of you. Undyne had finally cleared her throat after chugging her drink and slamming the cup down, causing the wood on the table to splinter. Oh  _ shit. _ That is terrifying. How did she not shatter the cup?

 

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS PAP!”

 

Papyrus tilted his head, “WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN?” she sighs and rubs her fingers on the flat bridge of her nose. “YOU SERIOUSLY BEFRIEND ANOTHER HUMAN AND LET THIS ONE STAY IN YOUR HOUSE?” He perks up in understanding. “WELL OF COURSE! SHE’S MY FRIEND JUST LIKE YOU ARE!”

 

You hesitantly speak up, “I-I can just stay on the couch? I have no problem with that.” her eyes immediately shoots to your own and you shrink down a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Or I can uhm.. Just get my clothes and leave?”

 

“HUMAN THAT IS NOT NECESSARY!”

 

At this point Undyne was red in the face, sharp teeth clenched and grinding. You need to get out of here.

 

“U-uh.. Maybe I should just go--”

 

Undyne abruptly stands, the chair falls to the floor causing you to jerk back causing your chair to topple over as well. Papyrus gasps in alarm, the screeching of two more chairs causing you to look up and freeze.

 

Currently in your face was a blue glowing spear. You yelp and crab walk backwards only to have more blue spears shoot up from the floor to block you from moving away further. She only gets closer.

 

“WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE HUMAN! ONE MORE AND WE CAN ALL BE FREE!”

 

She raises her spear arm.

 

“WE ALREADY LET ONE GO, WE CAN’T ALLOW ANOTHER TO ESCAPE!”

 

You watch the muscles in her arm constrict and tighten, prepared to skewer you right on the spot.

 

“U-UNDYNE PLEASE WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!”

 

Papyrus reaches a gloved hand towards the blue fish monster who just gives him a hard stare. “NO! THIS IS FOR THE GOOD OF ALL MONSTER KIND! OUR HOPES! OUR DREAMS! THE ANSWER TO ALL OF IT IS SITTING RIGHT THERE!” Anytime she exclaims louder and louder her arm tenses more for a stronger throw.

 

This is it.

 

You're going to die again.

 

Why does your death lead to you being impaled?

 

You clench your eyes closed and wait for the worse.

 

A loud crash jolts your eyes open. There’s a huge hole in the kitchen wall, Undyne is nowhere to be seen, and Papyrus is running across the kitchen to the hole. What’s more concerning is how Sans is hovering over you. His back is to you, but you can see little wisps of blue climbing the top left of his skull. A groaning catches your attention and you see Papyrus helping Undyne out of the snow on the other side of the hole.

 

“WHAT THE HELL SANS?!”

 

Undyne pushes herself out of Papyrus’ hold and summons another spear into her palm. “WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THIS HUMAN?!” Sans takes a step forward, you hear him growling. You chance a look at Papyrus and he looks so conflicted, his hands are wringing around each other while he shifts from one foot to the other.

 

“you will not  **touch her** .”

 

Undyne seems taken aback by his behavior but doesn’t stand down.

 

“NNNNNNGAAHHHHHH!”

 

She stomps her foot and waves the dangerous spear around. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS?! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO ENDANGER PAPYRUS’ LIFE LIKE THIS?!”

 

“B-BUT UNDYNE! (R/N) ISN’T DANGEROUS AT ALL!”

 

You look up at Papyrus in surprise. This is the first time he’s said your name instead of ‘HUMAN’.

 

The spear disappears and she turns her head to fully look at him, “Pap, all humans are dangerous. We can’t let another one go.” she takes step closer towards you and Sans snaps his teeth in warning.

 

“UNDYNE PLEASE! IF YOU’D PAY ATTENTION YOU’D SEE SHE IS NOT WELL!”

 

She looks up surprised and you tilt your head in confusion. “I-I’m not well?”

 

Everyone turns back to look at you and you furrow your brows in concern. Papyrus looks uneasy, beads of orange sweat build up on the side of his head. Undyne stares at you for a moment and grimaces, her attention shifts to the floor. “Sorry Papyrus…” Sans finally relaxes after her apology and turns to you with a hand out. You numbly take it and keep eyeing Papyrus down. “What did you mean?”

 

Undynes head snaps back up. “You're not going to tell her?”

 

“I-I DIDN’T EXACTLY SEE A REASON TO.”

 

Sans lays his hands on your shoulders, turns you and walks you to the living room. Over your shoulder, you can hear them trying to whisper behind you. Your lead to the couch and motioned to sit down. “Sans? What’d they mean I’m not well?”

 

He grumbles for a moment and sighs.

 

“kid you only have half a soul.”

 

“Half a soul? Is that bad?”

 

There’s a grimace on his face that screams ‘hell yea it’s bad’.

 

“just stay here for a few minutes.. i’ll have my room cleaned up soon.”

  
And he just walks up the stairs and into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! I'm actually getting back in the roll of things!
> 
> Feel free to kudo's, comment, etc.
> 
> Or follow me on tumblr.
> 
> http://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I don't really post much but I'm always willing to talk to anyone (it really helps me with idea's lol)


	44. Ch 43: Honesty is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually procrastinated on posting this. I'm also not too proud of the ending. But I am happy with my Papyrus. (Been dreading typing any type of Papyrus lately.)

Sans has you stay in his room the rest of the day and night. Every now and then you hear banging and loud whispers. You look around again for the 20th time that night. There was literally nothing you could do. Maybe you should just leave once you find your clothes.

 

But what if there was more monsters like Undyne that wanted your soul? Though they made it sound like you wouldn’t be useful with only half of one. Maybe that’s why so many monsters had overlooked you?

 

You head back to Sans’ bed and lay down. Good lord this bed felt amazing. Groaning, you stretch out and get comfortable. If you ever got out of here, you're dragging this mattress home with you.

 

A knock comes from the door and you mumble a ‘come in’. Papyrus peeks his head in first, then walks in all the way with a plastic bag in his hands. “GOOD EVENING HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ARE DOING WELL.”

 

“Sure am Pap.” You sit up and eye the plastic bag, he notices this and smiles brighter. “I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A SNACK!” He easily strides over and inspects the bed before sitting on the edge. “I HAD REQUESTED MY BROTHER TO GO BUY SOME CINNABUNNIES, I AM POSITIVE THIS LITTLE DESSERT WILL HELP YOU FEEL OPTIMISTIC.”

 

Papyrus unwraps something that looks similar to a cinnamon roll, but literally shaped like a small cute rabbit. You gently take it into your hands and take a bite. You destroy the poor sweet in a few bites. Papyrus watches you closely but after a moment he looks defeated. “I HAD BEEN HOPING THAT FEEDING YOU MONSTER FOOD WOULD HELP YOUR SOUL BEFORE I HAD TO TELL YOU ANYTHING.” He wrings his hands together nervously. “MY BROTHER DIDN’T WANT ME TELLING YOU, BUT THAT LAZY BONES HAD BEEN HOLDING BACK TOO LONG.”

 

“HUMAN. THE FACT YOU HAVE HALF A SOUL IS HONESTLY IMPOSSIBLE. THE FACT THAT YOU ARE SITTING HERE ALIVE AND PERFECTLY FINE IS A… I’M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD SAY MIRACLE, BUT I KNOW IT IS NOT HEALTHY AND VERY DANGEROUS.”

 

“YOUR CURRENT CONDITION IS SO FRAGILE, THAT ONE MAGICAL ATTACK COULD BE ENOUGH TO… HARM YOU.”

 

“What exactly is my soul?”

 

He seems shocked for a moment, “D… DO HUMANS NOT KNOW?” he looks mildly uncomfortable. “PERHAPS THIS IS SOMETHING MY BROTHER MUST SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT..” Before you could say anything, Papyrus is already up and out of the room. You look at the bag on the floor and see more cinnabunnies.

 

\--

 

You wake up to Sans sitting on the floor next to the mattress.  He's softly snoring and you can't help but watch him closely. You're stuck questioning how skeletons have eyelids and whether they have the lungs and stuff to breath and snore. You almost can’t help yourself.

 

That’s a lie, you completely have no control over your impulses and had already pressed a finger to his bony eyelid. He swats your hand away and rubs his eye sockets. “kid??” Sans peeks out between his fingers and watches you for a moment. “need somethin’?”

 

“Actually yes I do.”

 

You scoot over and pat the bed. Sans literally just crawls onto it and lays with his face flat down.

 

“I need you to explain stuff to me, I’m becoming more and more involved with everything and it’d be extremely helpful.”

 

He groans for a dramatically prolonged period then turns his head where one eye light is looking straight at you.

 

“this isn’t the first time we’ve met.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“no no no. before i accidentally.. killed you. we’ve met before.”

 

Sans finally pushes himself up. “first things first. your soul is a culmination of your being. you currently have half a soul due to some complications from a reset.” He had to go through a long tiring explanation of souls (which seems like your assumption was right that it was a family taught matter), resets and loads, and even went as far as trying to claim that Frisk had control over these ‘resets’.

 

“Okay okay okay. So if Frisk honestly has control. Why would they reset?”

 

He grimaces and looks away for a moment. “you might’ve died in a previous timeline.”

 

“How?”

 

“a truck.”

 

Woah okay. “So like. Why do I only have half a soul?”

 

He rubs his hands over his face and you allow him to take his time. The more he told you the more he looked exhausted. Under his sockets were deep dark circles, his eye lights looked like the gentlest gust of wind could blow them out.

 

“inna previous timeline we’re soulmates. our souls were bounded and everything. first monster human bonding so no one knew exactly what would happen between us. when you died.. i.. i tried to fall down. the half bit of your soul that mine bonded with wouldn’t let me. it persisted despite you being gone. i guess because it had been fuzed with my soul for a prolonged amount of time before the reset that it came with me underground.”

 

This was some serious information. You basically bullied your current not current monster version of a husband. He seemed to notice your confusion and waved it off.

 

“your soul didn’t return because of the barrier. i don’t know how to return it or even how to connecting the rest of our link to you.”

 

“Why would I want that?”

 

He snapped his attention back to you. “what?”

 

“Why would I even need the other half and my soulmate link?”

 

“y-your soul is you. you probably won't live as long as intended i-if you don’t get it back.”

 

“But that means we’d have to be soulmates?”

 

“we’re soulmates no matter what sweetheart. you just can’t feel the complete link.”

 

Sans looked to be on the verge of tears.

 

“But why would I want to feel what your feeling and vis versa? It seems like an invasion of privacy to me.”

 

You straighten the blanket on your lap. “I may have loved you in a previous timeline. But that doesn’t mean I do now.” At this point his hands were shaking and his sockets looked to be deep void like pits. “All I know about you now is that you're a monster that killed me.” You blink and he’s gone.

 

Maybe you were a bit too honest..

 

\--

 

After a few hours at attempting sleep, something brushes against your foot.

 

“(R/N)?”

 

You furrow your brows and sit up. At the foot of the bed are your clothes, and sticking out of the floor is Flowey.

 

“Holy shit dude, where have you been?”

 

“Shut up and get these on. I had to wait till that smiley trashbag was distracted.”

 

You immediately hop out of bed and start changing. “Where did you even find my clothes?”

 

“Papyrus had them hanging up in Hot Land to dry.”

 

“Hot Land?”

 

“Hurry up! Dumb and dumber are out ‘training’.”

 

His vines wrapped around your arm while others opened the door and tried to pull you through. You dig your heels into the floor. “I don’t know Flowey. You hadn’t been helpful for me at all. Why should I trust you.” He seemed to flare up in anger. “I have been distracting monsters left and right just to clear a safe path for you.”

 

“So? Last I checked, there’s no reason for me to worry. My soul isn’t useful for anyone to actually attack me for.”

 

Flowey tenses for a moment. “You can still die.”

 

“So?”

 

His vines constrict a little tighter around you and he starts tugging on the door frame harder. “You can have your mid-life crisis AFTER we leave!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

Surprisingly Flowey was strong. Holy shit he had to have been holding back on you right now. The rubber on your boots start up an annoying screeching on the wooden floor. Once reaching the door, you cling onto the frame and dig your fingers in. 

 

“I said no!”

 

At this point you were fighting back against him your chest started to constrict in panic. You thought you were useless with half a soul. Why is he so… So determined to have you go with him. 

 

He's yelling at you but you can't decipher the exact words,  by the tone you can tell they were rude as hell.

 

Let go.

 

Let go.

 

_ Let go!! _

 

In a flash of green Flowey is thrown out the door and over the railing and you're thrown into Sans treadmill. Oh god that actually hurt a  _ lot _ . You gasp for air, but even that action alone sends immense pain through your head.

 

You can hear Flowey scream a curse.  You slowly dragged yourself up and rub down your impending bruises. What now?

 

Looking around you finally notice the window above Sans bed. How can you have an open window without lighting up the room? What kind of logic is that?

 

You quickly stumble over to the bed and unlock the window. Looking around behind you first, you heft yourself out and shut the window as much you could. 

 

The snow on the roof itself was literally past ankle deep. It didn't look that deep from the other side of the window! You slowly start sliding with the roof.  Oh! Luck is on your side, there seems to be a small shed behind the house. 

 

You gently slide onto it then hop into the snow on the ground. Perfect. 10/10 You quickly shuffle out to the front of the house. Last you checked there was an Inn in town. Maybe you can hide out there for a little bit.

 

Before you can make a final decision you notice a familiar color walking in your direction. You squint as it gets closer and it freezes.

 

“kid?”

  
To your right Sans is standing there looking tense. To your left is a possibility that Frisk is standing there in the foggy steam between the snowy town and warm humid caverns.


	45. Ch 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Silcatian! (Seriously go read her stuff)

Kid?

 

You look at the still purplish blob and squint. Well, it was the height of a child.

 

While observing the being in the steamy fog, you barely register that Sans had gotten closer to you until you hear Flowey yell behind you.

 

“Don't you dare get closer to her you trash bag!”

 

You take a good few steps away from Sans, ignoring his hurt expression, and look at Flowey who looks at a loss on how to travel through the snow. The purple blob had finally reached a distance that you were able the clearly see that it was a child with a short brown bob cut with red eyes. 

 

“Frisk?”

 

They glance at you for a moment and shake their head.   **“Not exactly.”**

 

Not Frisk walks up and stretches an arm out for Flowey to latch on to prevent himself from touching the snow. 

 

**“Now (R/N) I need you to come with us.”**

 

“Why?”

 

You chance a glance at Sans whose entire expression screams no. Not Frisk splutters for a moment before composing their self.  **“You just need to come with us before that smiley trash bag gets you killed again. It'd be 2 times right** **_Sans?”_ **

 

“(r-r/n) don't listen to them kay?”

 

You step further away from them both.

 

“What?”

 

“Just listen to Chara and get over here!”

 

Everyone's expression looks desperate as you take a few more steps back. What the fuck. ‘Chara’ not Frisk is looking straight at Sans with a gleaming knife in their hand while Sans is stuck between glancing between you and them. Why isn’t he getting into a defensive stance?

 

“I'm not going anywhere till someone explains what's going on.”

 

Flowey looks absolutely done with your shit while the other two have a staring contest.

 

You fall back onto your butt from the sheer force of their magic.  **“(R/N) you need to get behind us for your own safety.”**

 

“You’re holding a knife. That’s like the opposite of safe.”

 

Sans snickers a bit before a dangerous wave a magic washes over all of you.

 

**“THIS ISN’T A GAME! YOU NEED TO GET OV-”**

 

Chara ‘not Frisk’ gets cut off by Flowey talking lowly in their ear. You hear snippets like ‘half a soul’, ‘being serious’, ‘doesn’t understand’, and ‘lacks empathy’. They’re mumbling and looking contemplative for a moment. They stop and look to you.

 

**“(R/N), you must be extremely confused of the situation.”**

 

Their grip tightens on the blade.

 

**“I cannot let go of this until I’m positive you are safe.”**

 

You hold up a hand to silence them. “One, I was perfectly safe from the beginning. No one besides you three have attacked or harassed me. Two, your like 10 what the hell are you doing with a KNIFE THAT BIG!?” You compose yourself again. “Three, ya’ll are being vague as hell. At least the guy that “killed” me twice explained most of what’s going on!” You don’t miss the surprise and the intense glare they send Sans, it makes your chest twist uncomfortably and you cross your arms over your chest.

 

Sans looks relieved that you had stood up for him and not Frisk looks like they're about to throw a tantrum.

 

**“You seriously don’t care that this idiot has killed you?!”**

 

“Didn’t say that I didn’t care. I simply said I appreciate his honesty ‘cause it makes me feel more comfortable with whats going on.”

 

Your fingers are starting to feel numb and you can barely keep your legs from shaking too much. You're wondering why Sans is just standing there looking tense while this punk ass kid flails the large knife around again. Chara catches your look of confusion and grins.

 

**“Okay fine. So you wouldn’t mind if I killed you then told you the truth?”**

 

You quirk a brow. “Well like that’s not how it wor-”

 

Flowey’s vines had lurched to you and shoved you off the end of the cliff that you’d been standing in front of. Seriously, if you're going to build a village on top of a cliff, perhaps some safety rails would’ve been useful. Though from the surprised gasps and the sound of Sans screaming “no!,” you might have been the only person dumb enough to stand next to the edge.

 

You're also confused on why they had squished each other onto the cliff in the first place when below it was an endless forest of trees. Maybe this was how they had clean air inside of a mountain? Your throat is starting to ache before you realize this entire time you’d been screaming. The wind rushing around you bites your eyes and nose and you reach up to feel wetness.

 

Your crying.

 

Your falling and crying and you're going to die  _ again  _ but inside you feel absolutely no fear, you feel indifference and numbness. Your chest hurts so much and you clench your eyes closed.

 

\--

 

The ground never met with your body.

 

Neither did the wind.

 

The snow.

 

The  _ light. _

 

Squinting your eyes open, you see nothing but blackness.

 

Dark and darker going on forever. The distance was infinitive but you felt so small and locked away in a box.

 

You moved around to try and find something to grasp, but the action itself was incredibly difficult when you couldn’t even see your own body. You felt  _ vulnerable. _

 

“Oh. You’ve finally visited.”

 

Right before your eyes a white skeletal face morphs through the darkness, it had two separate cracks and it’s mouth was stuck in a saddened smile.

 

“We’ve met?”

 

“Indeed we have. Though it was in a previous timeline.”

 

It’s silent as he fully materializes before you and hold out a hand. You notice the strange roundness of his skeletal hand and the huge hole in the middle. You can’t even tell if your reaching for it and it seems he noticed your dilemma by simply reaching forward and taking your hand.

 

Slowly, your own green soul color snaked up the outlines of your body.

 

“You’re not going to ask how you got here?”

 

“At this point I’m not surprised if the answer was magic.”

 

His smile perks up at your sass and chuckles. “Well I would say that was a part of it. But not completely. I brought you here during Chara’s load.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“The same as ever I see. Clueless.”

 

He moves away to pace for a moment.

 

“Do you understand your magic?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Of course you don’t. Without the rest of your soul you can’t take full control of it.”

 

He turns back to you and gets close to your face. You reach your hands up to push him back, but they phase right through him.

 

“You need to understand the problems you are causing by harboring only half of your soul. You simply cannot understand due to the fact but you are not  _ you  _ without the other half. You will not survive. You will die from what you humans call depression, to us monsters that’s the equivalent of falling down.”

 

“What do you mean I’m not me?”

 

He floats back and groans.

 

“Sans gave you this talk. You will feel numb, distant, and slowly start dissociating the rest of your soul from your body. You will become a husk of slowly decaying flesh until your body gives up.”

 

“Are you serious? That’s terrible!”

 

“Of course it is. Why did you think most of the monster’s had been trying to ‘fix’ your ‘ailment’.”

 

“Geez you need to calm down.”

 

He presses a hand to his face and grumbles. “Regardless, you need to return. Retrieve the rest of your soul.” His hand reaches for you and you stop him.

 

“How?”

 

“Simply feed your soul back into yourself.” A finger boops against your chest and the rest of your soul pops out. To say that you were disappointed by the look of your soul would be an understatement. You were crestfallen. It looked so frail and weak, it was barely pulsing bits of magic. The longer you stared in small amounts of disgust at yourself for letting it go for this long, the smaller and darker it looked to become. The skeleton’s hand cups under your soul and turns it around. “You can barely see it, but right at the bottom where it has broken off is some of Sans’ soul. That will be the line you need to use.”

 

He pop’s your soul back in and shoves you back. The green outlining your figure starts to disappear as he fades back into the darkness.

 

\--

 

You yelp in surprise when you land in a pile of untouched snow. Hands immediately touch your face and arms, stomach, and you sit up to inspect your legs when you notice the shed standing in front of you. Looking up you see the roof you had slid down and off to make that 10/10 score before. Though it probably doesn’t count now since it technically didn’t happen.

 

Standing up, you brush the snow off your clothes. Chara had punked you out, that fucking brat. So this means, Sans is still in town and Flowey is in the house. Seems Sans had been telling the truth about “Frisk” being able to manipulate time.

 

You quickly stepped around the house and stepped through the front door. Before Flowey could start screaming at you, you lifted him off the floor and dropped him on the couch.

 

“Stay.”

 

You step out the front door and look to the right to see Sans rushing up to you.

 

“(r/n)! are you ok-”

 

“Get your no-ass in the house and sit on the couch. Don’t fight with the flower.”

 

The tone you used has him hanging his head and shuffling into the house. To your left you see that purple blur and walk up to meet them.

 

**“Oho~! So you learned your les-”**

 

You grab their shoulder and start tugging them to the skele-brother’s house. They struggle and splutter some curses but in the end they still allow you to lead them into the house and onto the couch.

 

All three of them are glaring and or growling at each other. You hold out your hand in front of Chara. “Knife.” They reluctantly hand you the blade and you basket ball toss it into the tall sink in the kitchen.

 

Your standing in front of them again. “I’m gunna ask questions, and you're ALL going to answer. Chara you're up first. How’re you ‘kinda’ Frisk?”

 

**“I’m simply possessing their body~ We made a deal after all.”**

 

“And your deal was?”

 

**“To protect you!”**

 

You quirk a brow and look at Sans then Flowey. Sans looks extremely uncomfortable sitting between the two and Flowey is nodding in agreement to Chara’s statement. “So you were apart of this too?”

 

“Pfft! I do what I want!”

 

That has to be a yes.

 

Sighing, you rub your temples a bit. “Why exactly do I need a flower and 10 year old to protect me?”

 

Chara points an accusatory finger at Sans.  **“THIS MONSTER HAS LET YOU DIE TWICE!”**

 

“Yea but he admitted it to me both were accidents. YOU however just shoved me off a CLIFF.”

 

They shrink back into the couch and look away from you. “Let me talk to Frisk.” Chara grumbles and closes their eyes. A moment later huge fat tears are running down tanned cheeks and you kneel down with your arms open. Frisk plunges their self into your chest crying and whispers apologies over and over.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Frisk’s quick soft babbling was almost hard to understand, but after a few moments of them stuttering and hiccuping you were able to finally piece together what happened. It made so much more sense now after combining what they said with Sans’ story.

 

Both of your deaths was no one's fault.

 

After you had died, Frisk was so upset that Sans was willing to ‘fall down’. They were upset that he was willing to leave everyone after all those years of fighting and anguish. They were so mad and hurt that the negativity was feeding Chara, who proposed the idea of resetting. They couldn’t back down from the thought of having you back and alive, to things being normal and happy again. So they reset.

 

But because they made an agreement with Chara, when they woke up in the Ruins Chara used all that negative energy to “get revenge”.  **_“Make him suffer like how you suffered.”_ **

 

**_“He could have helped you grieve.”_ **

 

**_“He took everything that was hers and left you with nothing.”_ **

 

**_“Took your family away from you.”_ **

 

**_“He ran away.”_ **

 

**_“What a coward.”_ **

 

You pet Frisk’s hair and lay little kisses all over their head.

 

\--

 

You decide to cook dinner while Sans explains to Papyrus’ that the house would have two more guests staying.

 

“BUT WHERE WILL THE SMALLER HUMAN AND FRIEND FLOWEY STAY?”

 

It was surprising that Papyrus had already known Flowey and was ecstatic to have his friend to ‘FINALLY COME OVER FOR DINNER’.

 

“Sans can stay in bed with me tonight. Flowey should be fine in a flower pot, Frisk can sleep with Papyrus, and Undyne has already claimed the couch.”

 

You hear a thunk and turn to see Papyrus giving Sans a disappointed look and a whole bottle of ketchup leaking on the floor.

 

“SANS!”

 

His sockets are completely empty.

 

“SANS! CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!”

 

Papyrus throws a dish rag onto his brothers face who just sorta goes limp and lays on the floor. A hand finally reaches the cloth from his face and simply smears the ketchup on the floor. The taller screeches and cleans up the mess in a snap but leaves Sans there.

 

You finish up cooking and ask Frisk to set up the table with Flowey who grumbled out he wasn’t going to ‘eat any of that shit.’.

 

Stepping over to Sans you poke his hip bone with your foot. “Go sit at the table.”

 

“i-i’m fine with eating here.”

 

“No. Get up.”

 

In a blink you hear the silverware at the table clatter and Papyrus loudly telling Sans to be careful with the new table. You walk in and sit the dinner in the middle.

 

“Woah punk! You can cook spaghetti?!”

 

“Uh...yea?”

 

“WAIT!”

 

Papyrus squints at the bowl and leans forward. He’s awfully close to it. “ARE THOSE WATER SAUSAGES?”

 

“The hot dogs?”

 

Undyne throws herself onto the table to closely inspect the spaghetti. Well with one working eye, maybe she did need to be that close.

 

“How’d you get the noodles IN the water sausages?!”

 

“Can we just serve out the portions and inspect the food on our respected plates while we eat?”

 

You finally get to sit down and help Frisk with their plate, they look extremely excited as they stick a fork in and start eating ravenously. Hopefully you made enough. You glance up at Flowey who seems to be enjoying his meal while Papyrus and Undyne talk animatedly about getting your recipe and having you teach them how to impale water sausages with limp noodles. Your eyes finally land on Sans who’s quietly sniffling with each bite.

 

Bumping Frisk with your elbow, you start signing to them under the table.

 

_ “Is he okay?” _

 

You nod your head in Sans’ direction and they watch him for a moment before signing back.

 

_ “You use to cook this all the time in the previous timeline.” _

 

Ah. That makes total sense.

 

_ “Hot dogs and ketchup are his favorite, and you always made this for him.” _

 

You seriously hit a sore spot then. You’ve always added a little bit of ketchup to your spaghetti sauce.

 

Papyrus does the dishes since he was the only one that could reach the sink, he asks you about the knife that was in there and you tell him to throw it in the garbage or let Undyne destroy it, feigning a fear for the object.

 

You set up everyone’s beds for the night and went as far as using a fork to loosen up the soil in the pot Flowey was going to use and sit him on Papyrus’ bedside table.

 

Undyne had already dive bombed into the couch and was dead asleep. Sans was tucking Papyrus and Frisk with a bedtime story. And you were digging in Sans’ balls of clothing to find something to wear.

 

“(r-r/n)? are you sure you want to sleep with me tonight?”

 

“Well it can’t be helped. And technically I’ve slept with you before.”

 

A blue blush dusts his cheek bones.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter and get ready for bed.”

 

You finally peel a shirt and pair of shorts out of the creasey ball and have Sans turn around so you can change.You hop into bed and get all snuggled in while he just lays stiff as a board against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry ‘bout stuff before.”

 

“ ‘s fine.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

It’s silent for a moment and you roll over to face him.

 

“If you're willing to help me, I would like to get my soul back.”

 

His eye lights grow in size and brightness, they were almost blinding you. But from his view, you were beautifully illuminated.

  
“anything for you.”


	46. Ch 45: Let's Get Going!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get down to business and learn some new things.
> 
> Mentions of death in this one guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> Basically my laptop is now fixed.
> 
> Updates are undetermined and will be slow cause I'm working now too.
> 
> But enjoy the chapter and thank you for the patience!

You wake up from the best sleep since… since… you don't even know, that's how long is been. You finally open your eyes and notice that you had Sans shoved up against the wall and feel guilty that you nearly stole the entire bed. 

Oh wait.

Your guilt is replaced with embarrassment and mortification. Currently your arm was shoved up inside his rib cage with your fingers firmly wrapped around one of his clavicles. Your leg was also wrapped around the bottom of his spine and lodged into the curve of his hip bone.

How were you going to get out of this?

Your thoughts are cut short when Sans rolls onto his back and literally drags you with him. Flipping your hair back, you sit up and get serious.

It can't be helped, you'll have to wake him.

"Sans.”

You pat his sternum.

"Sans.”

He's still not stirring. You gently grab onto his shoulders and start shaking him.

“Sans! Wake up! My leg is losing circulation!”

Ever so slowly his weird bony eyelids open and his fuzzy little eyelights ghost around the ceiling before landing on you. The way his eyelights focus and dilated in size was almost comical. A blue blush starts enveloping his face and he opens his mouth. You quickly hold up a hand to stop him. 

“This looks weird but I need your help. My thigh is stuck. Do you have any lotion?”

Sans shakes his head.

“no point when you don't have skin.”

You groan in despair. Why is this happening to you.

A series of knocks on the door grabs your attention. Before either of you can say a thing, the door cracks open to reveal Frisk.

“Oh! Frisk thank god! I need to you get something slippery!”

Their brows furrow at your current position with Sans before they make a gagging motion.

“No no no no! It’s not like that! My leg is stuck and it’s falling asleep.”

This time Frisk walks fully into the room and crawls into Sans’ bed to assess the damage. When they find your thigh stuck in Sans’ hip bone, they cover their mouth with both hands and snicker. Frisk scrambles out of the bed and skips out of the room.

“Uh… Does that mean they’re gunna get something?”

Sans shrugs. You wiggle your toes and ankle to try and keep a steady flow of blood going. This is so completely awkward. He’s just watching you with so much interest and admiration and you know your face has got to be extremely red by now.

“So uh.. What are we gunna do today?”

“just depends if the kid did anything in the ruins first before getting here.”

“Huh? Ruins?”

He nods. “yea. The place on the other side of that huge stone door.”

“Why would that matter?”

Sans takes a slow breath and makes a sound as if he was going to continue before Frisk bursts back into the room with a jar of olive oil.

“Good job Frisk! Your so amazing!”

With the help of Sans and Frisk, you were able to finally slide your leg out of it’s prison and whine at the spikes of pain that danced all around the limb. Sans jerks his head toward the door before dragging your leg onto his lap and massaging the circulation back into it, Frisk shuts the door to the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

“so kid, ya obviously gained some LOVE. did ya get it from the ruins?”

You watch them in confusion. LOVE? Before you can ask, Frisk looks away guiltily and nods.

“What’s love?”

“LOVE.”

“Love?”

“all caps darlin’ just emphasis it a bit more.”

“LOVE… stands for level of violence. It’s also your LV. When you kill someone you gain execution points or, EXP which allows you to gain LOVE. For me to allow Chara full control I have to have a certain LV.”

“Dude what the hell.”

Frisk ignores you in favor of spitting everything out first.

“I’m sure you saw it before. The dust.”

“Yeah? It’s pretty much a weird purple cave so dust seems to be the most normal thing to be in there.”

“Well it’s not.”

You jerk in surprise and turn your head in time to see Flowey pull himself from beneath Sans’ door.

“Ha! Look at her face. No one ever told her what dust is!”

“ya seem to be forgetting how the reset affected her buddy.”

This was all too confusing for you. “So what is dust?”

“Monsters are made of magic, whilst humans are made of matter. So when a monster dies or “falls down” they turn to dust.”

Woah woah woah. Now that you think about it all the dust you saw before was in separated little piles and scattered across from there to here.

“So… You… THAT was monsters I saw?”

“Sadly.”

They were looking away with a guilty expression.

“But that can be fixed with this RESET thing right?”

“yup, but the only person that can do that is the kid.”

Frisk heaves a deep sigh and looks back up, “The only way I can initiate a True Reset is to successfully finish a genocide. If I Reset right now, it’ll only shift my control back to Chara. Meaning you have to die as well (R/N).”

Now that you were actually kind of caring about living, the thought of having to stand there and let Frisk kill you or attempt to fight back made you feel uneasy.

“Wait. So you were using regular Reset’s and uh --”

“-- Loads?”

“Yeah Loads, before and I still kept popping up in the same spots right? If you do a True Reset would I still pop up here?”

“More than likely you will. Since you and the trashbag are linked even by the tiniest thread right now, your soul will probably use the measly amount of magic you have to create some sort of shield to keep you down here with your current memories intact.”

“Though that’s just a guess right?”

Flowey shrugs his leaves, “Pretty much. But you idiotically came down here the first time, if Frisk initiates a True Reset again, you’d probably still come right back down here again.”

“Actually I’ve been curious about this. WHY did you come down here?”

“Well it’s not like I intended on falling down a hole.” You finally pull your leg from Sans’ grasp to get out of the bed and find something to wear for the day. “Mom and Dad never told me about you until I moved back home. They were still grieving over your disappearance so I stayed at Pops’ cabin to do my own little searches with Bear since people were slowly giving up. Well, instead of that I was waking up covered in mud almost every night and started following my own tracks just to. Yeah. Fall in a hole.”

You pick up a shirt from the floor and give it a hesitant sniff then drop it. “ya didn’t tell me about that.”

“No one asked until now.”

Looks like your just gunna have to roam around with the clothes on your back currently. “So what’s the plan?”

Sans groans and drags himself to the edge of his mattress. “hate to admit it. but it seems we’ll have to deal with a reset go with the original course just to get a true reset.”

The three of you look at Frisk while they shrink into their self. “Can we wait ‘till after breakfast?”

“Hell no! That’s absolutely ridiculous, why would you even sugges-”

“Breakfast sounds pretty good to me actually.”

“I’m surrounded by idiots.”

\--

You’re starting to understand why Flowey thought breakfast was an awful idea.

The longer you spend time with everyone, the more you start dreading a “complete” genocide route. All the nice monsters were going to have to die just for you to leave? Or everyone? You’re still a bit confused on how any of this works.

You and Sans stand off to the side and watch as Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne trample through the snow playing.

“Hey Sans?”

He glances over to you before turning his attention back onto the others. “yea?”

“Would me being here mess up anything?”

“not really. the only thing changing is the current timeline.”

“Okay but… Since I’m stuck here too, when do I have to die?”

He huffs a breath and looks at you. “once frisk resets, you’ll pop up at the beginning on the ruins. you can then, make it easier. after that the kid will initiate a true reset and we can take our time breaking the barrier.”

“How do you even break the barrier?”

Sans shrugs. “dunno. the kid is the only one that knows. they never told me how they did it.”

The two of you are silent, you break the tension by looking away first. You wonder and imagine how the Ruins would look full of monsters.

\--

Next thing you know, your laying in a pile of crushed yellow flowers. It takes you a moment to remember what was going on before you sit up and rub your sore ankle. You’d almost forgotten it got hurt from the fall.

Scanning your surroundings reveal that you're actually alone. You weren’t given any details on what you were suppose to do other than die on purpose. Carefully, you stand up and limp your way out.

Are you supposed to just keep going? Meet up with Frisk then die?

Sighing, you continue on. Get this done and over with.

You start feeling uneasy as you notice how many separate piles of dust you pass. This is… Better not think about it.

Turning the corner, you finally here a shuffling and stop immediately. To your left is a doorway that seems to lead to a small room. While waiting, a clunk causes you to jump in surprise, you almost missed the sound a plastic crinkling.

A small figure steps through and stops. Frisk stands before you with a stick in hand with a grey end.

“Uhh..”

Before you can say anything else, your crumpling to the floor in pain. You hadn’t even seen them move!

“Please don’t look.”

You fight the urge to look up and lay your hands on your knees.

It takes a moment, but you can hear them take a slow inhale. You want to help calm their nerves, but this was something they needed to do without you making them feel even worse.

Everything hurts another moment later. As everything in your sight fades, the last thing you can think of is how awful it must be to do something like this. Dust is bad, but a corpse bleeding out on the cold stone floors must be traumatizing for a child.


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different! I hope it doesn't throw y'all off too much!

You’ve been sitting in an expanse of darkness for a while.

 

There’s no light.

 

No sound.

 

Nothing but your own thoughts and memories.

 

But you don’t feel off about it at all. You know you’re not alone, and you weren’t going to call out to him anytime soon. This was the perfect moment to get your thoughts straightened up and make your own goal. So what was going to happen again?

 

Oh yeah. The Ruins. Your going to have only one shot with fixing everything with Frisk.

 

Everyone had said that you and Sans are connected by a thread. So how were you suppose to make it more than a thread? Does that even make sense?

 

You’re confusing yourself and it’s starting to get irritating. Maybe you should just kinda relax and go with the flow. You start feeling a dull ache in your chest and rub it with your hand (that you couldn’t see) to the best of your ability.

 

Ever since popping up in this place, you’d been feeling small fits of anxiety and relief?

 

Despite everything that has to happen. You hope everyone is okay.

 

\--

 

Frisk is standing above you this time when you wake up. The stick they had clutched in their small grasp before is held out towards you. Smiling, you take it and use it to stand up.

 

“So what’s the plan Stan?”

 

They grin and turn toward the only exit and point. You take a deep breath and try to pump yourself up. This won't be like the last time, it’s going to be different. But in a positive way!

 

Hopefully…

 

You finally take the first step, and Frisk helps you continue forward.

 

Past the door is a little ray of light, and Flowey sitting patiently in the middle.

 

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

The two of you are completely surrounded by white bullets that spin in a circle and slowly close in on you two. You make a move to chatice Flowey, but Frisk stops you in time to watch a fireball throw Flowey out of sight.

 

“What a horrid creature! Attacking two defenseless humans!”

 

A large bipedal goat wearing a purple gown walks into view of the two of you. Despite being a complete stranger to you, you don’t feel or see her as a threat. She quickly shuffles up and smiles brightly.

 

“My name is Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins. I hope neither of you are hurt?”

 

“Uh… Not really, --ma’am?”

 

She chuckles into her paw. “You can just call me Toriel young one.” Her eyes finally land on Frisk standing behind you with a bit of your shirt gripped in their hands. She beams and kneels down to Frisk’s height. “Hello child! You may call me Toriel as well!” Standing up, she wipes the knees of her gown and holds a paw out for you. “Let me help you walk dear. The two of you can stay at my home and rest.”

 

You give Frisk a hesitant look, but they grin and shoot you a thumbs up.

 

Okay then…

 

Toriel talks the whole way. Explaining how monsters construct puzzles as a hobby of sorts as she leads the two of you through them unscathed. She teaches the two of you how to react in a confrontation with monsters and you did notice no other monsters were willing to step forward or even glance in your direction with Toriel around.

 

They didn’t seem to be scared for their lives. Just intimidated.

 

Every so often, Toriel would allow Frisk to engage in an encounter without any assistance from either of you. She would stand on the sidelines with half your weight propped into one large white paw while giving the opposing monster(s) the stink eye or a motherly glare that sent out the message to go easy on the kid.

 

Half of the confrontations hadn’t even seemed like battles or fights. You even found yourself wiggling with a pile of jelly and dancing with a bug with a bashful nature. It caused you to feel warm and light. By the time the three of you reached Toriel’s home, your cheeks were aching from how much you were smiling before hand.

 

“Welcome to my home. And for the time being, your home as well if you’d like! I also have a surprise! I have a cinnamon butterscotch pie baking as we speak.”

 

She places a paw on your back and holds Frisk’s hand with the other. To the right there are three doors in a short hallway. “I’ve never had two visitors staying at the same time. So I’m afraid I may not have enough beds. But my chair is large enough for either of you to sleep in. Or I can fashion a makeshift pallet on the floor. Or-” she stops mid sentence, her nostrils flare for a moment and you can see the slightest raise at the base of her ears. “Please excuse me, I must check on the pie!” with a handful of skirt raised up, Toriel quickly leaves you and Frisk in the room.

 

Now that she was gone, you notice that you were in the exact room you had woken up in before. Though technically it wasn’t before but was before. Perhaps easier just to say a previous timeline since this one was officially a new timeline? Maybe you should stop confusing yourself.

 

Frisk holds your hand and leads you to the bed. They look over their shoulder for a moment before turning back to you. “Go ahead and sleep on the bed. I’ll get a pallet for the floor. When we wake up we’ll eat, it’ll heal your ankle, and we can go. Okay?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

They smile and nod while pushing you gently to sit on the child sized bed. “It’s only about 30 minutes.”

 

Frowning, you sit on the edge and watch as they open the cabinets and pull out everything they need for a temporary bed and get comfortable. Once Frisk is settled, you finally lay down and close your eyes.

 

\--

 

_ This time your just laying on a puffy green cloud. No matter how many times you visit this place, the calming green will never get old. _

 

_ You roll onto your stomach and peek over the edge to just to see nothing but whiteness and a blue string that seems to be connecting you to something else. It doesn’t seem as taut as it was the last time you saw it. This time it actually seems a little thicker than a normal strand of threading, almost as thick as loose yarn. _

 

_ Patting the cloud a few times, to decide that it is indeed a solid object. Tugging on the thread eventually proves that something is on the other side weighing it down. _

 

_ So your choice was to either, _

 

 

  * __Jump.__



 

 

  1. _Just wait it out and wake up?_



 

_ Looking around again you can’t help but sigh. You have no idea what’s down there, you feel like it’s some cruel joke from your subconscious. That if you jump, you’ll wake up with an anxiety attack before you hit the ground. _

 

_ You took off your shoes, then your socks. Balling them up, you drop your socks over the edge and wait. You can see them still falling? Unless they stopped and started to suspend in thin air. Or maybe they landed in extremely clear water? _

 

_ Okay then. _

 

_ You can do this. _

 

_ One deep breath. _

 

_ And you slide off. _

 

_ You prepare yourself for any type of impact, only to be surprised that you were gently drifting down slowly. _

 

_ Wellp. _

 

_ At least this wasn’t as stress inducing as falling down a rabbit’s hole. _

 

_ You watch in interest as the blue string wasn’t getting any looser, but slowly thicker. Well that’s interesting. As you drifted down you notice that the bottom wasn’t just endless sky or clear water but a reflected barrier like a mirror, but was proven that it wasn’t solid once your feet didn’t stop but continued through. _

 

_ Things started to feel cooler. Or. Colder? It wasn’t unpleasant but you felt the need to rub your arms to preserve some sort of warmth in your body. Beyond the barrier you fell at a faster speed before you landed into some snow, your balled up socks sitting on the ground about a foot away. (Hah.) _

 

_ You were back on the other side of the Ruins and your thread lead you straight ahead. _

 

_ Okay. _

 

_ A sense of deja vu hit you as you walked. Not the kind that yes, you were here in the last timeline, but a different kind that you were here before but was not physically here last time. Looking back down to your feet, you wonder in amazement how the temperature change hadn’t affected you at all. Maybe because this was some sort of dream? _

 

_ Without even thinking about it you had already walked through Snowdin and was nearing Waterfall. You couldn’t look around to your surroundings but you knew that everything was still the same except for one thing. _

 

_ That wasn’t there before, but you felt that this happened plenty of times before. _

 

_ In your chest it hurt like a thousand knives had stabbed you all at once, but in your mind you were so confused of all the negative emotions that flooded you all at once. Your arm blocks your view for a moment, your face felt a prickle of cold air once it leaves to lift up the object from the snow. _

 

_ Red was a pretty nice color. You don’t understand why it was affecting you so much to the point you fell down to your knees and held the cloth to your chest. Shoulders quaking, you finally realize that you were sobbing. Big fat tears falling into the snow caused you to finally notice the pile of dust that was previously underneath the red ~~cloth~~ \-- scarf. _

 

_ Oh a scarf. _

 

_ Scarf? _

 

_ You thought it was a cape this whole time? A short blanket? _

 

_ what? _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Your attention is snapped back up and darting left to right. _

 

_ What? _

_ what? _

 

_ What the fuck? _

_ what the hell? _

 

_ In the back of your mind your talking but your not talking and your alone but not alone. _

 

_ but physically? _

 

_ I am. Mentally? _

 

_ emotionally. connected. _

 

_ It takes you a moment. Or two. The scene is changing. The scarf disappears, the dust is gone, the scenery is no long dark and has a more positive feel to it. _

 

_ This isn’t a dream? _

 

_ a memory. mine. _

 

_ We’ve seen this- _

_ a dozen times. _

 

_ The snow melts away into a room you’d never seen before. _

 

_ you’ve seen it. it’s- _

_ Our room. _

 

_ yea.  _

 

_ It’s silent between you and not you. You can take a wild guess at who your “not” speaking to, but feeling with. It’s obvious at this point. _

 

_ where are you? _

 

_ A bed. Fine. I’m fine. We’re fine. _

 

_ your ankle? _

 

_ Fine. It will be. _

 

_ Your back is starting to ache uncomfortably. _

 

_ you need to wake up. _

 

_ But your so comfortable you don’t want to. _

 

_ you have to. _

 

_ \-- _

 

You wake up with your shoes kicked off, your socks balled up in your hand, your feet hanging off the end of the short childrens bed and your back cramped up from staying in the same position. Putting your socks and shoes back on, you find a slice of pie on the floor with a fork and cup of water. Frisk’s temporary bed is gone and you grab the plate and dig in. Almost instantly, your ankle feels better and you sigh in relief.

 

The door opens and Frisk peeks in, notices the empty plate and smiles.

 

_ “We’re about to leave the Ruins.”  _ They sign, then grab your plate.  _ “Once we go downstairs, just stand back. I can handle it from here okay?” _

 

“What do you mean?” You stand up and pick up Frisk’s stick they lent you. For some odd reason, you feel that you shouldn’t leave it behind. They give you a stern look. “Fine.”

 

You follow Frisk out of the room, they run off to return the plate in the kitchen, washing and drying it while to watch Toriel read a book about snails? You glance at her small bookcase and notice all the worn down old looking books with similar ridiculous titles. Frisk returns just to stop before Toriel.

 

“Oh? Is there something that you need?”

 

You can’t see what Frisk signs, but a look of sadness falls over Toriel’s face. She composes herself and holds up the book she was reading.

 

“Would you like to know a fact from my book?”

 

She chuckles tensely. And continues to try and bribe Frisk to hear about the snail book she was previously reading. Toriel stops after a moment, looking from you to Frisk before sighing, closing her book and getting up from her chair.

 

“Please excuse me. I have something I must do.”

 

Frisk grabs your hand and follows Toriel out of the room with you in tow. Your so confused as they lead you down the stairs and down the purple corridor from the timeline before. Toriel stands before the two of you.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. Please. Return to your room. Both of you.”

 

She quickens her steps to get further from the two of you, but it seemed Frisk was intent on keeping up with her.

 

“Please. Go back upstairs.”

 

This continues on. Everytime she stopped, the more agonizing it was for you. She told the two of you how the Ruins door was the only way to get to the rest of the Underground, that if the two of you left they/ _Asgore_ and the monsters beyond the door would kill both of you. She ushers that the two of you return upstairs, she even starts begging when all three of you reach the door. She turns around to face the two of you.

 

“If you wish to pass. Then you must show me! Fight me and prove to me you can make it through!”

 

You gape at her and turn your attention to Frisk who was no longer beside you, but between you and Toriel. Both of your souls pop out and fire starts flying everywhere.

 

“What the fu-”

 

You move to step forward to grab Frisk, but they easily dodge the flames thrown at them in coordinated waves. Your frozen to the spot watching in horror as your adopted younger sibling slides and dodges out of the way without so much of a sweat. Turning your attention to Toriel, you finally notice how she had been speaking the entire time. Her eyes held back tears as she continued to beg Frisk to turn around.

 

At this point the flames were avoiding Frisk at all costs.

 

The “fight” soon ends, tears are rolling down Toriel’s face. “It’s pathetic. I cannot save either of you.” She glances at you and wipes away her tears. “You and your sister just want to return home.” With a quivering breath the tries to compose herself. “My anxieties… My fears… I will put them to the side, just for you…”

 

She turns around and lays a pawed hand on the giant stone doors. “If you truly wish to leave. Go past these doors and continue straight. But once you do.” Toriel turns around and your chest ached at the look on her face, the way her shoulders sagged in guilt, as if she truly expected that the two of you would be hunted and killed and there was nothing she could of done. She had given up, and your deaths would be on her hands.

 

“Please do not come back.”

 

You winced. Her words stung worse than the hardest slap to the face. Tears brimmed your eyes and you bit your lip to keep them from overflowing.

 

Toriel bends down to hug Frisk. Standing up and moving around Frisk, you were surprised when she threw her arms around you and gave you a warm tight hug. “I hope you understand.” You nod to ease her conscious and hug her back, trying to throw in as much emotion as you could. Once she releases you, she moves forward to leave, looks over her shoulder and rushes off away from your sight. You finally raise up your arms to wipe the tears away with your sleeve. Frisk gently takes your hand and smiles in reassurance.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you. Let’s uh.. Let’s get going okay?”

 

Together the two of you push open the door and step through. The further the two of you walked, the lighter the walls became. Just like near the beginning of the ruins, there’s a small ray of light illuminating a single grassy spot. Before, Flowey would have been there.

 

This time he wasn’t.


End file.
